


A Song of Lightning and Blossoms

by Maiika



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Inspired by Game of Thrones, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 102,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiika/pseuds/Maiika
Summary: He only wanted to honor and remember the people he loved and lost.  She only wanted to marry for love.The kingdom had different plans for them.  By the time they realized how deep they were in the game, at least they had each other.





	1. From War into Politics

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is apparently what happens when I'm re-reading A Game of Thrones and my current obsession is Naruto. kakasaku in this universe was a concept I couldn't resist. 
> 
> (Sakura is underage at the beginning of this story, but it isn't tagged because nothing physical will happen until she is older)

The familiar creak of the opening gate elicited from Kakashi a wave of nostalgia like he never thought he’d feel again.  As he steadied his gray horse fidgeting with nervous tension, Kakashi inspected all the faces looking at him from within Chidori’s gray stone walls.  He recognized many faces, though they’d all aged and grown since the last time he’d been here. Some faces he couldn’t place, others had to have been children not much younger than himself the last time he was here.  

 

With the roar of the gate crashing to a stop, Kakashi gathered his reins and encouraged his horse forward with a press of his heels.  His eyes spanned his massive home from ivy-entwined top to bottom. The familiar scents of pine and smoke drifting in the cold wind set the reality that Kakashi really was home.

 

He was one of the few returning home alive from the Four Year War.

 

People bowed their heads as his party passed; they fell to one knee or curtsied before Kakashi and his men dismounted their horses.  The worshipful whispers of “Lord Hatake” Kakashi heard as he lead his horse past made his stomach churn. He didn’t want any of this honor or title.  He’d much rather have his father returning  _ with _ him, though he’d known for years that would never be the case.  Now,  _ he _ had to take his father’s place as the Lord of Chidori.  How he loathed his position. He didn’t deserve any of the honors bestowed on him, but people never received what they deserved.  If that was the case, Obito would be returning to Sharingan now, rather than Kakashi returning alone to Chidori.

 

“Lord Kakashi,” Tenzo caught up to Kakashi at his side, chainmail armor clanking as he reached for Kakashi’s reins to bind them with his horse, “please proceed inside.  The stewards and the Maester have prepared for our return.”

 

Meeting Tenzo’s brown, almond-shaped eyes, Kakashi nodded and let the reins slip from his fingers.  “Thank you, Tenzo. Been a long ride, hasn’t it?”

 

“Yes, my lord,” Tenzo said with a small smile.

 

“Do you feel as strange as I do to be home?”

 

“Can’t say I do, my lord.  I won’t miss the battlefield,” Tenzo said with a grin before adding under his breath, “or the Foundation.”

 

Kakashi laughed as Tenzo’s cheeks and ears colored a subtle shade of pink.  In front of any other highborn man, his guard might’ve been in trouble for speaking out of turn about Lord Shimura’s home. But Tenzo was more than a guard to Kakashi.  He was a friend who’d grown up alongside him. And Tenzo was absolutely right.

 

“Lord Hatake!”

 

Kakashi turned his gaze to the aged voice, smiling in spite of the unwanted formal address.  His maester, the one man who’d dwelled in Chidori longer than him or his lord father, came forward in his robes and chains, a pipe jutting from his thin lips.  A wrinkled sack of fur trotted behind the old man, barking at his heels. Maybe the sight of Pakkun’s scrunchy face was the true reason for Kakashi’s smile.

 

“Maester Hiruzen,” Kakashi greeted.  “Please, don’t address me with that title.”

 

“Every lord of this castle has been addressed as such,” Maester Hiruzen said, pulling the pipe from his puckered lips as Pakkun rushed forward and brushed up against Kakashi’s calf.  “I do not plan to change it now.”

 

Kakashi’s eyes narrowed, even as he stooped to scratch Pakkun behind the ears.  “Lord Hatake is my father. Just call me Kakashi, please.”

 

The Maester eyed him, astute sharpness in those wrinkled eyes as usual.  He gave a conceding nod. “Lord Kakashi. I know this comes three years too late, but I am deeply sorry to no longer have your father with us.”

 

Kakashi sniffed as he stood upright, the reminder of his father’s death arousing a pain he didn’t want to address.  “You relayed as much three years ago. There’s no need to repeat it.”

 

“Yes, my lord.”

 

“Now,” Kakashi said, moving forward to approach the double doors from which Hiruzen had just come, which would lead him into the grand receiving room of his comforting home, which would eventually guide him through a hall and to stairs and to the comforts of his own bed, “I am quite tired from my travels.  I plan to rest before addressing any matters needing my attention.”

 

“Uh, my lord,” Hiruzen said, following close behind Kakashi’s quick stride.

 

“No exceptions, Maester Hiruzen.”  Kakashi’s eyes drifted above to the silk silver flag adorned with his family arms of the white wolf, which mounted on this wall made for both a painful reminder of his father and a nostalgic token.  “If there are any problems, I don’t intend to hear about them until  _ after _ I’ve had several hours of-“

 

“My Lord!”  When Hiruzen seized Kakashi by the arm, Kakashi stilled.  He knew this had to be urgent, and serious, for his Maester to put his hands on him.  “Lord Might has come, requesting to see you.”

 

Kakashi felt what little energy he had left from his ride flee from him.  “Tell him I died on the battlefield.”

 

Boisterous laughter echoed through the hall, a chilling sound that crept up Kakashi’s spine and wrung at his insides.  “Dear Rival! You always were quite the comedian.”

 

“Guy!” Kakashi said, putting on a smile after casting a brief glare at his shamefaced Maester.  “You’re looking well.”

 

Kakashi would’ve spoken the compliment regardless, but now that he could see the face of the bannerman charged with the modest keep just outside the walls of his castle, Kakashi realized it was true.  Guy had been spared the horrors of the battlefield likely by luck due to his penchant for wearing green, and it showed in his face and his smile. He’d remained at his boyhood home outside Chidori these past years, tending to flocks and overseeing his late father’s estate while most other young men in the kingdom fought in the Uchihas’ bloody war against the crown.  It was only recently (and fortunately, given the outcome of the war) that Kakashi found himself on the side  _ against _ the usurping attempt before the Senjus reclaimed the murdered King Minato’s throne for Hashirama’s youngest and most direct descendant, Nawaki Senju.

 

The Lady Tsunade, or  _ Queen _ Tsunade, Kakashi supposed, now sat on the Fire throne until her younger brother would become of age.

 

“ _ And _ you, Lord Kakashi,” Guy agreed, appraising Kakashi with a lingering sweep of his gaze.  “You’ve brought quite the list of honors home with you as well. The White Fang would be proud, if only he could see you now.”

 

Kakashi frowned at that.  Another reminder of his father.  Another reminder of his ‘honored’ accomplishments, which felt like nothing of the sort.  Another reminder that the White Fang, as his father was so fondly named across the kingdom, might not be so proud of the son he’d left to grow and learn arts of manipulation and brutality from a man like Danzo Shimura.  No. Sakumo Hatake would not be proud of his family’s lone survivor, the son expected to single-handedly carry on the Hatake name, the son who could cut his sword through his own childhood friend for the sake of his land, and steal from his other dearest friend her beloved fiancé.  Kakashi had to do what he could to make it up to them and honor his father’s last wish.

 

Kakashi grunted when he was pummeled by a heavy arm thudding over his shoulders, Guy’s wresting grasp tearing him straight out of his musings.

 

“Well, Lord Might,” Tenzo called from the entryway, his voice a relief to Kakashi’s ears, “it is nice to see you again.”

 

“Ah, yes,” Guy said, his voice booming in Kakashi’s ear, “you too, Ser Yamato.”

 

A steward Kakashi didn’t recognize arrived in the doorway.  “Would it please my lords to receive some wine?”

 

“No, no,” Kakashi said, holding up a hand and narrowing his eyes at the young steward.  “Guy won’t be staying.”

 

“Come now, Kakashi,” Guy said, squeezing Kakashi with his stranglehold of an embrace, “surely you jest.  You’ve only just arrived.”

 

Kakashi turned his glare to meet Guy’s eyes.  “And I’m  _ tired _ .  I’d like to rest.”

 

Guy laughed and patted the camel leather coat folded across Kakashi’s chest.  “Don’t pretend like you didn’t come here from the brothel outside the village gates, eh, Ser Yamato?” he said, shooting Tenzo a wink before turning back to Kakashi.  “I know you. You’ll play it off as if you have no idea why I’d suggest that, but you can’t fool me with that attitude, Rival.”

 

“Guy,” Kakashi said with a weary sigh, too tired now to bother with denials, regardless of what conclusions Guy would draw from his lack of argument, “I really am tired.”

 

“Oh,” Guy drawled.  A look of realization slowly dawned on his simplistic face as he withdrew his possessive hands from Kakashi’s person.  “I see. But I wanted to tell you - well.” Guy scratched his bowl-cut head of hair and frowned. “We received a scroll from Konoha today.  My cousin’s first marriage proposal was rejected.”

 

“Oh.”  Kakashi said, not knowing what to say.  He could see Guy was dejected about the news, but Kakashi was never good with this sort of thing.  “That’s...too bad.”

 

His own lack of sincerity was clear in his tone.  Guy’s cousin was still young, a child really, who, like Guy, had never seen true violence, and therefore had no “honors” of which to boast.  From the way Kakashi remembered him, Rock Lee was not a handsome youth. He didn’t have anymore lands, wealth or reputation to boast of than Guy.  And if Kakashi recalled...the young lady the boy had set his sights on was far above his station. It was insane for him to expect anything but rejection, unless he’d chosen a more reasonable bride, but given that the rejection came from Konoha...

 

Kakashi peered at Guy as he recalled the orphaned Haruno girl Rock Lee had become obsessed with shortly after her family’s brief visit to Chidori all those years ago.  Kakashi remembered her pink hair and incessant giggling. Her parents were wealthy, with a modestly sized castle, but it was the royal family’s personal regard for the Haruno House that really gave them power.  Years later, Lord and Lady Haruno were killed in the war, their lands taken by the Uchihas, and the daughter was sent to Konoha‘s court like all young ladies, like Rin had been before the war, to be made into a proper young lady under the direct tutelage of her foster, Lady -  _ Queen _ \- Tsunade.

 

“Yes, my lord,” Guy said, lowering his eyes.  “Too bad indeed.”

 

“The Haruno girl?” Kakashi asked, raising a skeptical brow.  “Rock actually asked her? And you  _ let _ him embarrass himself like that?”

 

Guy solemnly nodded.

 

Tenzo stepped forward, his eyes widening with urgency as he held out his hands.  “Lord Kakashi-“

 

Kakashi shook his head, ignoring Tenzo.  “He should’ve known he had no chance. What was he thinking?”

 

“He was thinking,” Guy said, wistful at first, but growing more resolved as he spoke and his hands curled into fists, “that I encouraged him to try.  That the first step to success is never giving up, no matter how many times one fails.”

 

“He’s not going to ask her again,” Kakashi said with a grimace on behalf of the girl’s guardians, “is he?”

 

“If that’s what it takes.”

 

“Lord Might, please,” Tenzo said, gesturing invitingly toward the door as sweat trickled down his brow.  “Lord Kakashi is truly tired. It’s been a long ride and he needs the rest. Perhaps this isn’t the  _ best _ time to have this conversation.”

 

“Yes,” Kakashi snapped, hoping to cut Guy off before he lingered like a festering battle wound, “leave.  Now.”

 

“Lord Kakashi,” Guy said, his voice trembling before he clutched Kakashi’s hand in both of his, “thank you for seeing me.  I know if anyone can advise Rock about this, you can.”

 

“I never said I would advise-“ Kakashi withdrew his hand from Guy’s grasp.

 

Guy bowed deeply and quickly.  “Say no more! Thank you, my lord.  I’ll let you take your leave and rest from your journey.”

 

Kakashi’s shoulders sagged as he released a long breath and turned away from Guy.  He fixed a glare on his guard and his Maester who’d lurked quietly by during this conversation, not being of any help.  The look Kakashi gave them could’ve rivaled Lord Danzo’s worst one-eyed glare. Kakashi balled his fists and stomped up the stairs, intent on finding his room before another human being could speak to him.  He ignored Kurenai, who looked back at him from within his chamber, wide-eyed with her apron dusted with ash and dirty cloths bundled in her hands. She’d been preparing the hearth for a fire for his arrival no doubt, but fortunately she was one of the few in his household who was keen enough to sense when he wanted to be left alone.  

 

After Kurenai wordlessly skirted out the door past him, Kakashi peeled off his coat, tossed it aside with a flutter, and threw himself on his bed.  As he released a long sigh, Kakashi resigned himself to what he had to do. In the morning, he would have the Maester seal and deliver a scroll of his making.  He would offer to fulfill the promise which Obito was never able to keep, thanks to the war, and would never be able to keep, thanks to Kakashi’s sword. If the lady Obito loved couldn’t become an Uchiha, the least Kakashi could do to repay Obito for his betrayal was to make Rin Nohara a Hatake.

 

He was required by his father’s request to marry anyway, so it might as well be the one girl he held some affection for in this miserable world, and who’d been in love with  _ him _ for years.  Kakashi would inevitably disappoint her over time, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try his best to give Rin what she wanted.

 

* * *

 

Sakura couldn’t stop the wistful sigh from escaping her lips as she looked out on the brightly sunlit courtyard, listening to the clanks of wooden swords and the yells of instruction that echoed into the interior of the castle.  This was her favorite time of day - when Sasuke Uchiha received his daily sword lessons. Sakura didn’t understand why  _ Naruto _ , a mere squire, was honored with the training at Sasuke’s side, and neither did Sasuke.  But it was no matter. The blonde idiot at least offered her amusement. He made quite the spectacle of himself out there.  Sasuke, on the other hand, was so skilled, and so handsome. It was hard to believe he was a boy of only sixteen, like Naruto and herself.  Sakura often daydreamed about a future with him, imagining just how much more handsome Sasuke would become as he grew into a full-blown knight.  Sakura was almost certain he was bound for the kingsguard someday, except that would mean he’d never marry. And Sakura hoped desperately her guardian would put off her own betrothal long enough for her to be wed to Sasuke Uchiha.

 

“I don’t care if he is an Uchiha,” Ino said with a breathy sigh at her side, fanning herself with her hand-sewn blue fan.  Sakura scowled. She’d forgotten Ino was watching here too, as usual. “That boy can marry me any day, milady.”

 

“Well, he’s not going to,” Sakura said, sniffing.  “Because wards aren’t allowed to wed or to own lands.”

 

She’d said it as an affront to Ino, but as the words slipped past her lips, Sakura instantly regretted them.  She was fooling herself, hoping to marry her beloved Sasuke someday. He might’ve had the title of Lord once, being a potential heir to the dismal Mangekyo castle, if he hadn’t been a younger brother.  But now, after what his family did - his family who were all dead and gone after the war they’d incited - he had nothing to show for his elite lineage. He was only living here in the castle, treated like a lord, because the man who’d taken him in as a spoil of war liked to see his wards trained.  Sakura didn’t know how Sasuke lived under that pale, creepy old man’s thumb. She didn’t know how Sasuke went on, knowing he was alone and what his family did. She wished she could hold him and kiss him and take all that pain away, but every move to do so only resulted in him pushing her away.

 

“He can  _ marry _ , Lady Sakura,” Ino said with a roll of her blue, pretty eyes shielded beneath the overhang of her long blonde hair.  “Even peasants can marry. He can’t marry a highborn lady such as yourself, though. Now me, I might actually have a chance.”

 

Ino’s self-satisfied smile made Sakura’s blood boil.  She had half a mind to smack that smile right off her face.  This kitchen girl could be the greatest irritation to Sakura at times.  She was also, in a palace full of grumpy old men, a boring old Septa, and a guardian who never let a glass of wine leave her hand, the greatest companion Sakura had.

 

As Sakura looked out on the bout beginning between Sasuke and Naruto, her frown turned up in a smile.  Ino  _ could _ marry Sasuke someday, but it wasn’t likely.  Sasuke hadn’t warmed up to Ino’s advances any more than he’d warmed up to Sakura’s.  And Sakura  _ knew _ it was for no lack of trying on Ino’s part.  Besides, another prospect stood in that courtyard, looking foolish as he swung his sword wide through the air and struggled to keep his balance while Sasuke dodged effortlessly.   _ He _ was equally eligible to marry the kitchen girl.

 

“You might have a chance with  _ Naruto _ as well,” Sakura said with a smile.  “Shall I ask him for you, Ino? Would you like to be Mrs. Uzumaki?”

 

Ino blanched, her tongue jutting from her mouth in theatrical revulsion.  Sakura laughed. Across the courtyard, Naruto’s head turned her way, his blue eyes wide as the sound of her laughter carried through the yard.  Ino cleared her throat and straightened before rising to her feet.

 

She gave Sakura a quick bow, her eyes set on the instructor glaring at them from the courtyard.  “I take my leave, milady. Have to hurry back to the kitchens now.”

 

“Yes, you’d better,” Sakura muttered, grimacing at Master at Arms Umino’s twitching brow and brown eyes refusing to leave her face.  “This...could be trouble if you stay.”

 

A second after Ino’s footsteps disappeared hastily down the hall, echoing off the stone steps, Sakura felt a presence hovering over her.  She grimaced, suspecting she knew who it was.

 

“Sakura,” Septa Chiyo said in that shrill tone Sakura hated so much, “we’ve been over this.  You’re to stay away from the training grounds. You’re distracting those boys from their lessons.  And you have lessons of your own to attend to soon.”

 

“Ah, yes,” Sakura said disdainfully, “embroidery.  How could I miss it?”

 

“No, my lady,” Chiyo said.

 

Sakura looked up to see the old lady crossing her broad arms, the long bell sleeves of her brown robes folding over each other in layers as those crows-feet-lined eyes narrowed at Sakura.  When their eyes met, Chiyo’s lips turned up in a smile.

 

“Today, your lesson is history of the Otsutuski clan.  I figured you’d appreciate  _ that _ topic.”

 

Sakura’s eyes brightened.  “Will we discuss their entire lineage?  How Princess Kaguya was exiled from the Shinobi kingdom?”

 

“I don’t know if you’ll get to Princess Kaguya,” Chiyo said, gnawing her thin bottom lip.  “You’ll start from the beginning. But you’d better get going.”

 

Sakura stood and bowed her head.  “Thank you, Septa Chiyo.”

 

“And Sakura?” When Sakura whirled back toward Chiyo, the woman was gazing out on the courtyard with raised brows.  “You must forget about your infatuation with that boy. You know, you have reached the age where Queen Tsunade will have to consent to one of these proposals for your hand.  She needs to make an advantageous connection with a high Lord for the sake of her kingdom, not a young maid’s fancies. Aside from bestowing lands, which are mostly accounted for already, you are her only option.  Allies are limited in this environment following so closely on the heels of war. Tensions are high. You’re a valuable asset, my lady. If you’re seen even  _ kissing _ Lord Orochimaru’s ward, your purity could be put in question and your hand would become worthless.  It’s a sad truth, but rumors travel fast through the nobility.”

 

Sakura frowned at Chiyo, but didn’t speak.  Every one of Chiyo’s words had chilled her, tearing all the earlier excitement straight from her heart by the time she finished.  Sakura had almost forgotten her responsibility as a lady and Tsunade’s sole successor. Not only would she never marry Sasuke, but she wouldn’t marry any man of her choosing.  She’d likely be united with a much older, wartorn Lord with a grumpy attitude and an opinion of her as nothing more than a brooding mare to warm his bed and provide him with heirs.  

 

Sakura returned to her room swiftly, needing to shake the festering negative thoughts before she could face her teacher.  She had time before her lesson to sneak a look at the portrait.

 

When she closed the heavy, wood-carved door of her bedroom behind her, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.  There were always eyes on her outside this room - her guardians had assured her that she should never be complacent to let her guard down anywhere in the castle.  But no one had reason to spy within the princess’s room. She was safe here. 

 

She could cry if she needed, which she thought she might when she was traveling through the hall, thinking of her future, but now that she was here, that need had strangely deserted her.  She turned her back against the door and sought the bedside table beside her bed made with richly colored silks and layers of soft pillows. There, leaning against the wall, was the portrait of her mother and father.  Like many other mothers and fathers, they’d died in the Four Year War. Though a lord and lady they had been, they were of a lesser house and left their only daughter with no lands or possibility of dowry. It was only by the good grace of Queen Tsunade that Sakura had been taken in, granted this honor of being treated like a princess by her people.

 

Sakura blew an undignified raspberry.  She felt no honor in playing the queen’s pawn.  She knew Lady Tsunade genuinely meant her well. Tsunade loved Sakura like any queen might love a daughter of her own.  But Queen Tsunade was tough. Her duty was to her young brother, King Nawaki, and to the realm. Sakura was only an afterthought, and if her happiness had to be sacrificed for the realm, she was expected to be happy to make the sacrifice.

 

She smiled at her mother’s crinkled eyes in the painted portrait.  Her father’s disarray of gray hair which never flattered the poor man, but didn’t deter from his constantly jovial expression.  Her mother’s hand resting ever-so-lightly over her father’s as they stood side by side in front of a grassy field. 

 

Her parents also would’ve expected her to perform her duty.  She didn’t have to like it, but all this training she’d been receiving recently for being a good wife was inevitably leading up to something.  It’d been a full year since her first blood. And Septa Chiyo had been throwing these hints more and more. Sakura was no dunce. She could see what was coming, as much as she tried to deny it with foolish excursions in courtyards to marvel over a certain someone.

 

With a deep swallow, Sakura deposited the painting on her dresser, kissed her fingertips, and touched their faces in the painting.

 

“It’ll be alright now,” she told the painting.  “No matter who I marry, I’ll always be your daughter.  I’ll always honor Queen Tsunade and the Senju House. I’ll never forget that I am a gentle Haruno, whose sigil bears the cherry blossom and whose business was cultivating the land.  I may be the last of us, but I’ll never forget you both.”

 

The promises were easier said than kept.  Sakura barely remembered her parents now, beyond what the portrait offered her.  They’d been killed when she was young, their home ransacked by Danzo Shimura’s men in the name of the Uchiha’s forces.  Lady Tsunade hadn’t even been named queen yet when it happened. King Minato still sat on the throne that terrible day and had rewarded Lady Tsunade custody of young Sakura.  The gentleness for which the Haruno House was known was quickly being replaced by the strength of the Senju House Queen Tsunade propagated in Sakura. Sakura hadn’t learned a thing of farming.  She hadn’t set eyes on her sigil since leaving home. Nevertheless, she fought to remember and honor her past. She was, after all, the last of her name. The Haruno name would die at her wedding.

 

She determined to hold onto what she could in remembrance, even if she was bound to marry, move to a new castle, and carry the name and wear the sigil of her lord husband, whoever he might be.  She wasn’t silly enough to hope her future would hold anything more for her - certainly not love. She was more mature and realistic than that. She’d been trained to be a proper young lady, after all.


	2. Plans Don’t Bode Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Sakura hear two separate pieces of news. Neither can be perceived as good.

Kakashi sighed as he rolled the scroll, resolving himself to the proposal he’d made within it.  He loved Rin from the bottom of his heart. He didn't know how he felt about children, and he would’ve rather stepped aside and watched his best friend marry the girl he’d loved since they were young, but Kakashi believed he and Rin could make a future work.  If there was anything good he could still do in this world, it was to try and make Rin happy. He hadn’t seen her or spoken to her once within the past four years, but he imagined her big brown eyes, her lustrous brown locks cascading around her face now trimmed of its youthful roundness, making her look more lovely than the last time he saw her.  Obito had regularly corresponded with her during the war. He swore to Kakashi she was the same loveable, protective girl with whom they’d climbed trees and played in the dirt at Konoha. Kakashi smiled as the thought of it brought on vivid memories of races through the trees and Rin tending to scraped knees. He thumped the scroll in the palm of his hand, opened his door, and told the steward to fetch Maester Hiruzen.

 

The middle-aged steward returned to him quickly with Hiruzen in tow.  Kakashi beckoned for the Maester to close the door behind him before handing him the scroll.

 

“Oh?” Hiruzen said, turning the scroll over in his hand.  “And what’s this? Making plans already?”

 

“Send this to Lord Nohara,” Kakashi said, turning to his window and waving his hand as he gave the order.  “I don’t want any delay.”

 

“Delay…” There was hesitation in Hiruzen’s voice.  “May I ask, my lord, what this is regarding?”

 

“If you must ask,” Kakashi said with a note of hostility, though he wasn’t truly feeling hostile.  If anything, he felt excitement building the more he thought about his future. “I’ve decided to ask for Lady Rin’s hand.”

 

Hiruzen gasped.  “Oh, my lord. You - you haven’t heard.”

 

Kakashi whirled on his heels.  He cocked his head at the old man.  “Haven’t heard what?”

 

“The Lady Rin,” Hiruzen said, bowing his head before he gestured to the lustrous gray fur spread across Kakashi’s bed with a sweep of his arm, “please sit down, my lord.”

 

Kakashi’s jaw tightened.  “I’ve received plenty of bad news  _ on _ my feet.  I’m not about to start sitting for it now.  This  _ is _ bad news, isn’t it?”

 

His blood grew heated at the conclusions his mind quickly drew.  He suspected he already knew what Hiruzen had to say, but he wouldn’t believe it until he heard the words.  After all, women shouldn’t have been subjected to the same mortality as men like him or the lower classes. There was no  _ reason _ any such misfortune should’ve befallen Rin.  Kakashi had to take a deep breath and remind himself that no matter what he heard now, he couldn’t kill the messenger.

 

“My lord,” Hiruzen said with a dejected look on his aged, wrinkled face, “I am  _ so _ sorry.”

 

“How?” Kakashi choked out, tears burn behind his eyes.

 

Hiruzen nodded, needing no more words to understand what Kakashi meant.  “Suicide.”

 

Kakashi gasped.  “ _ Suicide _ ?”

 

“She pierced a blade through her heart, but not before leaving a letter.”

 

“Why,” Kakashi said through gritted teeth, “why would she do this?”

 

“In the letter,” Hiruzen said, turning away to pace, “she expressed remorse for Lord Obito’s death.”

 

“She wouldn’t  _ kill _ herself over-“

 

“And,” Hiruzen said sharply, “she claimed that if she were to live, you would lose the war on her account, just when your forces were winning so many battles for the crown.”

 

“Lose the war?” Kakashi whispered, his brows furrowing.

 

“She wrote that she had received threats from the Uchihas after you turned your sword against them.  She claimed they planned to take her against her will as a prisoner. They planned to bargain with her life to force you to withdraw your troops.  Rather than allow that to happen, she chose her own death.” Hiruzen paused, gnawing his lip. “Lady Rin always had a love for the realm. I know she loved Chidori very much..and you, Lord Kakashi.”

 

Kakashi quivered.  As he let out a long exhale, his eyes drifted to his scroll clutched in the Maester’s fingers.  Rin  _ would _ do such a thing for the realm, for the war, after Kakashi switched sides.  This sacrifice of Rin’s was for the good of the realm, which made Kakashi’s betrayal of Obito and all the Uchihas all the more bittersweet.  Now he’d lost everything in the interest of protecting the throne. Once Kakashi realized the Uchihas’ true intentions of overthrowing King Minato, he couldn’t fight with his allies any longer, which lead to Obito’s unfortunate tragedy.  Kakashi hated to admit it, but he knew Rin did it not only for the realm, but to save  _ him _ , too.  She loved him, perhaps more than she ever loved Obito, which only made this hurt more.  Kakashi felt like a dagger was wedged and twisting in his heart with the knowledge of his indirect responsibility for her death.  He felt responsible for all their deaths - Rin, Obito, his men who’d followed him to the battlefields. Sometimes he hated the realm.  Most times, he hated himself. He’d never hated himself more than he did right now. Kakashi ripped the scroll from Hiruzen's grasp and tossed it into the fire warming his chamber.  He didn’t realize how vivid the hatred in his eyes must’ve been until Hiruzen recoiled from him, retreating toward the door.

 

“Lord Kakashi.”

 

“Please leave,” Kakashi said quietly, watching the gray plumes of smoke drift from the fire as the scroll burned.

 

“Would you like me to-“

 

Kakashi turned from the fire to pin his glare on Hiruzen, leaving no room for further argument or questions.  The old man’s eyes widened as he stumbled back, before a look something akin to hurt crossed his face. As the old man skirted past the heavy iron door, Kakashi was hit with a wave of anxiety.  He’d never felt more truly alone. And he would be alone, for a long time now. If he couldn’t marry Rin, he wouldn’t marry at all. His father’s wishes, like so many of Kakashi’s, would have to go unanswered.

 

With Rin and Obito both dead, Kakashi wondered what he was even doing on this earth anymore.  It seemed some cruel joke of fate that he should be left behind. Kakashi collapsed on his bed, needing sleep.  He didn’t cry, but sometimes holding it inside was worse than crying. The act of concealing his misery drained the energy right out of him.  

 

His two most precious people in the world had left him behind with this sad existence, and he had no one to blame but himself.

 

* * *

 

Sakura was on her way to wash before dinner.  She didn’t usually take this route back to her chamber, but she’d tired of traveling through the same halls again and again.  This way was a bit longer, but it would take her past the exquisite beast scrolls hung on the walls, made by the hands of the artisans gifted with the magic touch of creating such beauty.  She never tired of admiring the art. One such artist, her age, resided here in the Konoha castle now as he worked on a new piece. She’d tried talking to Sai, but he was a strange boy, and rude.  The only thing he seemed capable of loving was his art. 

 

She admired the last scroll in the line as she passed it.  That one was gifted to the castle years ago by Sai’s late brother.  It was a giant bird, its wings spread wide almost like a dragon taking flight.  Sakura felt a sense of ease and admiration come over her as she admired the curved black lines, the way the animal’s shape seemed to move with the ripple of the canvas lit by torch lights lining the walls on either side of it.  Her attention was drawn from the art when she heard the voices. At first, she hastened to move away because she was not supposed to be here, and the last thing she wanted was to be caught dawdling by Septa Chiyo or even worse, Tsunade.

 

But as she moved around to hide behind a wall, she was even more surprised to recognize the voices of Lord Orochimaru and the queen’s Hand, Lord Jiraiya.  Those two didn’t seem to get along. It seemed unusual for them to have a private conversation in these rarely frequented halls.

 

“ _ You _ should tell her this,” Lord Orochimaru was saying in that silky voice that inexplicably made Sakura’s skin crawl.  “You are her Hand, after all. She listens to you.”

 

Jiraiya let out a loud bark of laughter and there was a clap of skin on fabric.  “ _ Listens _ to me?  Surely you must be thinking of someone else, my lord.”

 

“Yes, well,” Lord Orochimaru said as Sakura heard shuffling, “she might listen to me at times, but she didn’t name  _ me _ as her Hand, did she?”

 

“You’re still bitter about that?  You’ve been the King’s Hand for the past ten years or so, Orochimaru.  I think you’ve had your turn.”

 

“So I clearly have more experience and knowledge for the position than anyone in the kingdom, Lord Jiraiya, especially you.  Tsunade must be succumbing to the hysterics of her sex, to let  _ you _ make decisions for her.”

 

Lord Jiraiya sighed.  “Well, maybe she just chose me because she wants to look at a handsome face more often.”

 

Sakura grimaced.  Neither of those two old men were anything close to what she’d consider handsome.  She knew in spite of the queen being a widow, Tsunade had no interest in Lord Jiraiya’s advances.  She might’ve expressed interest in Lord Orochimaru at one time, but Sakura couldn’t imagine how much wine she had to have consumed the night she admitted to  _ that _ .

 

“I’ll tell her,” Jiraiya conceded with a sigh, “but I can’t promise it’ll do you any good.  Lord Shimura betrayed the throne, you know. He’s lucky to be alive, let alone given a seat on the queen’s council.”

 

“He  _ is _ still alive,” Orochimaru said, “and holding the nearest lands to the throne at Root.  If Tsunade doesn’t make friends with him, he could become a threat.”

 

“We wouldn’t want the crown on Lord Shimura’s bad side.”  Lord Jiraiya sounded grim. “The Foundation could be a problem.  If it was my decision, he would’ve been exiled for his betrayal, just like the Otsutuskis were all those years ago.”

 

Sakura frowned.  She’d heard of the Foundation, or Root castle, but had never been allowed there.  People rarely spoke about it, but whenever they did, they never had good things to say.  It was known for its rigorous training methods, teaching young boys to fight each other to the death in order to improve their battle skills and killer instincts.  Boys left that castle as the kingdom’s best warriors, but the saying was that they left that castle with the humane pieces of them left behind, trapped in it. The only thing Sakura knew about Danzo Shimura was that he was a bad man.  She would be scared for Tsunade if that man ever intended to harm her queen.

 

“I’m sure you’ll start using your head when the queen spots trouble, Jiraiya, but I hope by then, it won’t be too late for her.”  Lord Orochimaru sounded pleased.

 

“ _ You _ seem to speak well enough for Lord Shimura’s interests,” Lord Jiraiya said before a choked sound came from his counterpart.  “And you already have a seat on the council. It seems convenient that electing him to join us essentially gives you an extra vote on critical matters, doesn’t it?”

 

“This isn’t about me, my lord,” Lord Orochimaru paused.  “This is about using something the crown has to offer to please and keep in line the lords of this kingdom.”

 

“Lord Jiraiya!” yelled a boy whose voice echoed off the stone corridors. “Hey, old man Jiraiya!”

 

“Naruto,” Lord Jiraiya groaned as Sakura rolled her eyes.

 

“Oh!” Naruto sounded at least somewhat ashamed.  Sakura pressed her face in her hands, mortified at his behavior.  That boy had no manners or tact. Interrupting a discussion between lords like that was extremely unacceptable for a squire.  “S-sorry. Excuse me, Lord Orochimaru. I didn’t know you were here.”

 

“What do you want, Naruto?” Jiraiya asked, sounding like he spoke through clenched teeth.

 

Sakura began to slink away as Naruto mumbled his response.  She would be late for dinner at this point if she didn’t hurry.  As she twisted to face the end of her hall, the toe of her pointed shoe caught on a raised stone.  She tripped, catching her legs in the thick fabrics of her gown. She braced a hand to the cold hard wall to stop herself.  Although she was fast enough to catch her balance before hitting the floor, it was too late to avoid the noise she made. 

 

She turned slowly, finding over her shoulder a figure peering from around the corner she’d just deserted.  She recognized Lord Orochimaru’s long black hair covering both sides of his gaunt, pale face, above his elegant silk robes.  Her insides were in knots. She closed her eyes and blew out a breath to calm herself. She was going to be in so much trouble for eavesdropping.  

 

When she opened her eyes, Lord Orochimaru was smiling at her.  She didn’t like his smile. Without saying anything, the lord turned away, disappearing around the corner as if slithering into the shadows.  The man had all the mannerisms of his family sigil, the snake. She supposed it was appropriate he should be the owner of the castle known for being haunted and holding hundreds of war prisoners.  Sakura turned with a shiver. She raced down the hall, wanting to not only be late now, but to escape Lord Orochimaru’s notice. It was too late for that though. Sakura suspected Lord Orochimaru’s silence was worse than the scolding she should’ve received.

 

She feared something ill might happen to her soon.

 

When she approached the dining hall minutes later with Septa Chiyo, she walked in on a conversation between Lady Tsunade and Lord Jiraiya.  They were once again discussing and turning down another offer for Sakura’s hand. She didn’t have much time. She feared she’d be leaving Konoha, the one place she’d known as home after  _ home _ , very soon.

 


	3. Discussed over a Glass of Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The marriage is proposed by the most unlikely of people

The sound of knocking drew Kakashi from the comforts of mental escape.  He’d been lying on his back, staring at the vaulted ceiling over his bed, enjoying the dull sense of euphoria he could only bring on now with wine.  He turned his head lazily on the pillow, gazing at the empty goblet on the bedside table. The knock sounded again.

 

“Lord Kakashi?” Kurenai’s voice.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Excuse me, my lord, but we’ve just received word from the stewards that Lord Shimura’s party approaches.  They should arrive here within the hour. I’ve sent for Asuma to help you dress.”

 

Kakashi sat up, his movements as slow as his mind at processing the information.  “Lord Shimura? Here?”

 

“Yes, my lord.”  Kurenai’s voice was muffled through the door, but even so, Kakashi noted a hint of frustration.

 

“Lord Kakashi,” said another voice.  Hiruzen. “I must speak to you about Lord Danzo.  Kurenai, open the door.”

 

As he heard the groan of the wood and iron swinging inward, Kakashi collapsed back onto his bed.  He would’ve covered his face with his pillow if it had any chance of hiding him. He’d never asked for visitors.  The last thing he wanted to do now was invest the effort it took to hold a conversation with Lord Danzo, who never conversed without plotting.

 

“My lord,” Hiruzen said patiently, his shadow falling over Kakashi as he stepped beside the bed, “have you forgotten?”

 

Kakashi never removed his eyes from the slanted wood beams on his ceiling.  “I’ve heard nothing of Lord Danzo coming to Chidori.”

 

“He sent word last week,” Hiruzen said, his lips pulling into a smile when Kakashi turned his eyes to look up at the old man.  “When we received the scroll saying he planned to come to discuss some matters with you, you acceded your consent to the visit.”

 

“ _ I _ consented to that?” Kakashi said, knowing very well he didn’t.  He narrowed his eyes at the old man.

 

“Well, in all honesty, you didn’t respond, my lord.  But when I pressed you for an answer and asked whether we respond to his request, you waved your hand permissively.  And that was all you would say about it.” He added, under his breath, “Not unlike  _ all _ your responses to requests these days.”

 

“If I waved my hand,” Kakashi said, sitting up, “it was to  _ dismiss _ the idea.  I don’t want to see anyone.”

 

“My lord,” Hiruzen said, sitting on Kakashi’s bed, the settling weight shifting Kakashi even more upright.  “I would advise you to see people. You’ve hardly left your room this past week.”

 

“ _ And _ my cup is empty.”

 

“Yes,” Hiruzen said, turning to narrow his eyes at the empty gold goblet, “that, too.  I’ve ordered Kurenai and the rest of the servants not to allow you so much. You’re only harming yourself with this behavior, my lord.”

 

“And you think the solution to my changing ways is a visit from Lord Danzo?” Kakashi said with a wry smile.

 

Hiruzen laughed, his face flushing briefly.  “Well, he’s not the best person, I admit, but it’s a start.  Seeing the state you’re in, I’d warn you to be wary of him.”

 

Kakashi waved his hand dismissively.  “Lord Danzo practically raised me. He fought by my father’s side.  I have no reason to be concerned about him.”

 

“My lord,” Hiruzen said, seizing Kakashi’s hand with a strong grip, “perhaps that is exactly the reason you  _ should _ be concerned about him.”

 

“Maester Hiruzen,” Kakashi said, shocked by the warning.

 

The maester’s bony grip tightened.  “Lord Danzo isn’t like your father. Your father was a very good man.”

 

Kakashi snorted, amused.  “And what does that make Lord Danzo?”

 

“A powerful man.  You can never fully place your trust in someone who knows how to manipulate.”

 

Kakashi studied the old man’s softly lined, dark eyes, noting a softness to them.  “I know you and Lord Danzo grew up together.”

 

“We were close as boys, much like you and Lord Obito, My lord,” Hiruzen said with a nod.

 

Kakashi’s brows furrowed as he considered the maester's words.  There was always some tenderness when he spoke of his old friend, but this was the first time Kakashi had heard a warning from him in regard to Danzo.  The Sarutobis were a powerful house. It was only through Maester Hiruzen’s quest for wisdom that he became a Maester rather than a knight or lord of a great castle to rival Lord Danzo’s.  Hiruzen was indeed a wise man, who cared about Sakumo Hatake. Kakashi trusted his judgement better than any other.

 

Kakashi nodded.  “Send Asuma, then.  I want to look like I actually prepared for this meeting.”

 

Hiruzen’s eyes swept over Kakashi.  “That’ll take some work, my lord.”

 

As Hiruzen laughed, Kakashi couldn’t help cracking a smile.  He hadn’t looked at himself in days. Hadn’t bathed in maybe a week.  He supposed he did look a mess. That was no bother. He always cleaned up nicely, and if he didn’t, he could talk smoothly enough to convince Lord Danzo and his men that he hadn’t spent the past week drowning himself in wine and dejection.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t understand,” Kakashi said to Danzo after they’d made their greetings, when the older man was finished expressing his purpose for this meeting.  “Why would Queen Tsunade object to you sitting on her council?”

 

Lord Danzo seemed quite irritated by the queen’s refusal, but in spite of what Kakashi expressed, he understood her reasoning perfectly.  Lord Orochimaru was already on her council. The central lands of the kingdom where Danzo reigned at Root were represented by the presence of the royal party, so there was no need for his representation.  Queen Tsunade knew better than to outnumber herself. She was already at a disadvantage, being a woman who could only speak on behalf of a younger brother.

 

Lord Danzo leaned into Kakashi, his one eye not covered in bandages narrowing dangerously.  Kakashi met his gaze, unmoving. He would not give his feelings away, regardless of the words Lord Danzo was about to speak.

 

Lord Danzo’s eye moved past Kakashi’s shoulder.  “May I speak in private with you regarding this matter, my lord?”

 

Kakashi knew the line of Danzo’s gaze lead to Tenzo, who was ever-present over Kakashi’s shoulder, just like the armed men at Danzo’s back.  But he and Danzo were old allies. There was no danger in meeting unguarded. His eyes never leaving Danzo’s, Kakashi waved his men away. Lord Danzo smiled and did the same.  Kakashi smiled to himself when he heard the reluctant murmurings of his men. Tenzo’s voice, specifically, he could pick out from the crowd. 

 

Once the sitting room was cleared and the door shut, Lord Danzo leaned in again.  “The crown may very well plan to move against us, Lord Hatake.”

 

Kakashi sighed.  “ _ Kakashi _ , please, my lord.  And... _ us _ ?”

 

“For our past association with the Uchihas.  I believe they haven’t fully forgotten our ties to the other side.  They don’t trust us, yet our positions as wardens of this kingdom’s lands make us liabilities to the crown.  I have eyes and ears everywhere, Kakashi. You can trust my word that I’ve received this information on good authority.”

 

“I see,” Kakashi said slowly.  His disinterest in this topic would show if he didn’t speak carefully now, so he took a moment to carefully choose his words as Lord Danzo pinned him with an expectant stare.  “My lord, are you proposing we make a preemptive move against the crown?”

 

“It wouldn’t be unwise,” Lord Danzo said, failing to conceal a sly smile.  “You have the means to secure both our future with no further bloodshed required.”

 

Kakashi blinked.  “Do I now?”

 

Lord Danzo laughed, though his laughter was never as joyous as that of others. _  His _ was somehow always tainted by bitterness.  “Kakashi, have you forgotten your father’s words?  The ones I heard on his dying breath and relayed to you from the battlefield?”

 

Kakashi’s lips pressed into a hard line.  His fingers wrung into the leather at his knees.  It came to him in sudden realization, a slap to the face.  Lord Danzo was here because he intended to _arrange_ _a marriage_ for him.  It was bad enough Kakashi’s father had left him with the impossible responsibility, but to be asked to take a woman of _Lord Danzo’s_ choosing, because of his paranoid delusions of Tsunade’s grudge against their past Uchiha support, was unbearable.  Kakashi couldn’t quite stop himself from baring his teeth as he tried to maintain a straight face.

 

Danzo waved an arm to encompass the sitting room. “Chidori looks well-maintained as always, yet I see no lady of the castle.  No heirs to the Hatake name and wealth.”

 

Kakashi shot to his feet, speaking with control.  “If I knew this was why you were coming here, Lord Danzo, I would’ve told you not to waste your time.”

 

Danzo’s eyes bulged before narrowing.  “Kakashi!”

 

“Tenzo!” Kakashi called, looking over his shoulder toward the door and not giving Danzo a chance to say anything more.  The door opened as Danzo growled at Kakashi’s side. “Please show Lord Danzo to the guest chamber in the east wing. Bring him anything he asks for.”

 

“Kakashi,” Danzo hissed in Kakashi’s ear, eyeing Tenzo at the doorway, “you don’t know how much danger you’re in.  You need to ask Queen Tsunade for her ward’s hand in marriage. Your marriage to Princess Sakura would secure not only your standing in Tsunade’s good graces, but mine as well in association with you.  We can put the stain of this war mess behind us!”

 

As Danzo seized his arm, Kakashi yanked his sleeve from Danzo’s grasp.  “The princess? You can’t be serious. Marrying Tsunade’s fourteen year old ward won’t put the war mess behind  _ me _ .   I think I’m safe from Queen Tsunade’s wrath as long as I keep sending wages to the crown.  You do the same to aid the queen’s overspending habits, Lord Danzo, and you should have nothing to fear.”

 

“The girl is  _ six _ teen now, Kakashi,” Lord Danzo said as Tenzo stepped by his side.  “Perfectly ready for marriage, and developed into a beautiful young woman, my people tell me.  Queen Tsunade is due to wed her off, so you might as well seize the opportunity.”

 

“I may just as well not seize your opportunity,” Kakashi said, turning his back on the eager lord, hoping he wasn’t making a mistake by refusing Lord Danzo.

 

“When you reconsider,” Danzo hissed in a passing whisper, while Tenzo lead him toward the door, “come speak to me again.  I know you’re too clever to fail to see the reason in this, Kakashi. You’re better off with her than any other union. This is an opportunity neither one of us can afford to waste.”

 

Kakashi frowned as he watched them vacate through the door, their shadows passing down the hall together, Danzo’s words ringing in Kakashi’s ears long after he left his sight.

 

* * *

 

Sakura paced in her chamber, trying to resist the urge to gnaw on her manicured fingernails.  Septa Chiyo’s watchful eye motivated her not to fail, but the urge was strong. At any second, the knock could come at the door.  Her mother-figure has asked her to wait here until after her discussion with Danzo Shimura. Sakura couldn’t forget his deep-set singular eye, the white bandages covering half his face, the scowl on his lips surrounded by frown lines and deep scarring on his chin.  She’d only just met Lord Danzo, but she didn’t care to ever see him again. His presence was terrifying.

 

After what Sakura had overheard between Lord Orochimaru and Lord Jiraiya the other day, she expected the worst from the unexpected appearance of Danzo Shimura in Konoha.  She suspected Lord Orochimaru had arranged this conversation. It was plausible, yet hard to believe that Queen Tsunade might force Sakura to wed that terrifying man old enough to be her father, or even grandfather.  But considering that Queen Tsunade had specifically asked  _ Sakura _ to wait to hear the outcome of this meeting, Sakura could think of no other purpose behind it but her betrothal.  A sweat formed on her brow. Sakura seized a cloth from her dresser and swiped the perspiration from her forehead. A cold chill ran through her, causing her bare arms to prickle with gooseflesh.

 

“My princess,” Chiyo said, continuing her sewing, “you should sit down.  It will be no good to greet Queen Tsunade in the state in which you’re putting yourself.”

 

“What good will it do me to greet her any other way?” Sakura snapped, wringing her hands as she continued to pace.  “She’s going to have me married, I know it. I’ll never be with Sasuke. I’ll be a young virgin handed off to some ugly old man to bear his children, and - and-“

 

“Now who’s to say she’ll marry you off to someone ugly and old?” Chiyo asked, looking up from yellow silks folded in her lap with a smile when Sakura turned to meet her eyes.  “And yes, you’ll be married with your maidenhead intact, expected to bear your lord husband’s children, like all ladies. But you’ll also be treated like a queen in his castle.” The door opened.  Chiyo hesitated as her eyes flitted to Shizune, Tsunade’s handmaiden, entering through the door. Then Chiyo continued, “You’ll have all the finest possessions from your lord husband. And who knows?  There might still be a chance of love.”

 

Shizune closed the door behind her, a smile creeping on her face.  “Or, my lady, perhaps some excitement between the sheets.”

 

“Shizune!” Septa Chiyo said, looking scandalized as she shot out of her chair, much too spry for the old woman she was.

 

Sakura stopped short in her pacing.  She turned curious eyes on Shizune’s youthful face.  “Have  _ you _ ever bedded a man, Shizune?”

 

“My princess!” Shizune gasped, her face turning red.  

 

Chiyo shook her head and walked briskly toward the door.  “Improper. This is not how you should talk to Lady Sakura, Shizune.  I’ll have to inform the Queen about this.”

 

As Chiyo disappeared behind the door, Shizune waved a dismissive hand and smiled at Sakura.  “Let her. This is why Queen Tsunade sent me.”

 

Sakura blinked.  “What?”

 

“I admit.   _ My _ sexual experience is not something I should discuss with you, my lady. But I can feed you general information.  We wouldn’t want you approaching your marriage bed with no knowledge of what to expect.”

 

“So she  _ was  _ arranging my marriage tonight?”

 

Shizune nodded, her smile turning apologetic.  “Working on it, at least. You have to know, Queen Tsunade has your best interest at heart.  Now, as for the physical aspect-“

 

Sakura raised her hand, stopping Shizune, her face flushing and stomach fluttering with embarrassment.  “My Queen has already had  _ that _ conversation with me.  But you hinted at enjoying it.  I only want to know - what about a man...well, if I don’t love him, how can I at least-“

 

Shizune approached Sakura, her eyes lowering as a smile spread across her face.  When Sakura averted her gaze, Shizune touched Sakura’s chin, directing her to meet her gaze.  “Hopefully, your husband will be desirable, but if he isn’t, you can always imagine a man like your Sasuke on top of you, if that’s who you’d wish to be there. Enjoying the man makes the experience better for you.  Now if he’s ugly, there’s still always the chance that he’s  _ skilled _ .  A man who knows how to use his hands can always satisfy.”

 

Sakura grimaced as she imagined Lord Danzo in that context.  “I don’t think I would  _ want _ to be satisfied if I had to lay with a man like him.”

 

Shizune blinked.  “Like who?”

 

“Lord Danzo,” Sakura said, confusion ebbing into her voice as she furrowed her brows.

 

“Oh, my lady-” before Shizune could continue, there was a knock at the door.

 

Sakura took a sharp, quivering breath as she regretfully tore her eyes from Shizune.  “Come in.”

 

“Sakura,” Queen Tsunade’s voice came before she slipped from behind the heavy oak door, a golden goblet in her hand and wary smile on her pretty, thinly-lined face.

 

Sakura gulped as she looked the queen over, and then looked past her, relieved to find no one else following into her chamber.  Tsunade greeted Shizune and trailed her fingers over Sakura’s dressing table as she passed. When the door closed, Sakura’s eyes slipped across Tsunade’s long blonde hair tied into intricate braids atop her head and cascading over her shoulders in golden curls. The jewels on Queen Tsunade’s goblet twinkled in the torch light pouring from the wall sconces.  The light danced on the queen’s face, highlighting her features. For a woman in her forties, the queen could pass as a fair maiden. Her purple silk gowns fluttered as she sat upon Sakura’s bed and patted the blankets, insisting for Sakura to sit beside her.

 

Sakura took a deep breath and sat, pressing her hands in her lap.  “My Queen?”

 

“Shizune,” Queen Tsunade said, lifting her gaze just slightly to meet the handmaiden’s eyes, “I’ll need more wine.”

 

Shizune nodded hastily and reached for the goblet.  “Yes, my Queen.”

 

Before leaving with the goblet in hand, Shizune slipped Sakura a reassuring smile.  Sakura smiled back, thankful for the gesture. She only hoped she had nothing to fear.  She turned timid eyes on Queen Tsunade, who smiled at her, looking relieved to be alone.  Queen Tsunade took a deep breath, held it as if searching for words, and then met Sakura’s eyes again, her smile widening.  Her mannerisms filled Sakura with anticipation until she felt like she was about to burst.

 

Sakura’s smile was hesitant, but genuine.  “What?” she asked with a breath of laughter.

 

“Oh, Sakura,” Tsunade said, running a hand through Sakura’s pink, shimmering locks nestled on the soft skin above her gown’s neckline.  The warmth of the back of Tsunade’s finger brushing Sakura’s collarbone sent a ripple of comfort through her. “I think I’ve found a solution to your betrothal that will both satisfy the politics of this kingdom  _ and _ promise you a happy life.”

 

Sakura furrowed her brows as she scowled.  “You have?”

 

Tsunade laughed, taking in Sakura’s dubious look.  “Not with Lord Danzo, of course!”

 

Sakura laughed, clutching her chest as relief bubbled to the surface.  “Oh, Gods. Thank you!”

 

“Now, this is only hearsay,” Tsunade said, raising her hand, “but from what Lord Danzo tells me, Lord Hatake plans to ask for your hand.”

 

Sakura’s lips parted as she processed the name of the warden of the east.  “Lord...Hatake?”

 

Tsunade nodded.  “Sakumo Hatake died in the war, Sakura,” she said, reading the look on Sakura’s face.  “I’m talking about his son. Kakashi.”

 

“Kakashi Hatake,” Sakura said, her breath becoming labored.  “The lord of Chidori.”

 

She’d heard the songs about him.  The warrior who never lost a battle, who was called Friend Killer behind his back and a genius to his face.  He was certainly wealthy, and handsome, if the rumors were all true. He was older than her, and she thought she might have met him once as a girl, years ago.  Sakura knew it was to be expected that he should be older. At least, as far as she knew, Kakashi Hatake wasn’t  _ much _ older.  Desiring a husband like Sasuke was unreasonable.  There was nothing  _ wrong _ , no downfall she could find about her prospective husband aside from the fact that they were strangers, but putting a name to the title of her lord husband brought a tightness to her stomach.  The air felt thick around her. It was becoming harder to breathe.

 

“Sakura,” Tsunade said, placing her hand on top of Sakura’s, “this is good news.  Lord Kakashi may not be known for being the most compassionate person, but he should make a suitable husband.  This marriage will put to bed any problems we have with Lord Danzo as well. And...it doesn’t have to happen right away.  I’ve extended Lord Hatake an invitation to Konoha. When he comes, I will ask him to give you time to prepare yourself.”

 

The door creaked open, making Sakura jump.  When Shizune stepped inside, carrying a goblet and pitcher of wine with apologetic tension in her shoulders, Sakura released a weary sigh.  Shizune held out the full goblet to Queen Tsunade.

 

“Good news?” Shizune asked with a wary grimace as Tsunade took the goblet and sipped, “...I hope?”

 

“Very good news, Shizune,” Tsunade said.  She narrowed her eyes at Sakura. “The princess doesn’t realize how lucky she is.”

 

Sakura shook her head frantically, the look from the queen arousing her fear and temper at the same time.  “He hasn’t even asked. This is all hearsay, My Queen, remember?”

 

Shizune smiled hesitantly.  “Who?”

 

“None of your business,” Tsunade snapped. “Sakura!  A girl in your position is much better off than other women in this world.  If you don’t like the arrangement I’ve offered you, toughen up! You’re a representative of the Senju name.  We do-“

 

“Not back down,” Sakura finished for her, knowing the Senju words well.  Sakura sighed. “If he asks for my hand, and you want me to give it, I’ll do what I have to.  I’ll sacrifice.”

 

Tsunade nodded.  “I’m sure he’ll ask within the fortnight.  Lord Orochimaru has advised me on this and is certain Kakashi expects something from our end, offering you such a beneficial match.  We’ll have to give him Sharingan castle, as he claimed Obito Uchiha requested before his death, but it’s of little concern compared to forcing you to marry outside the Shinobi kingdom or with a much older - or even younger - man.”

 

Sakura pursed her lips and eyed Tsunade.  “And how old  _ is _ Lord Hatake?”

 

“He approaches his thirtieth name day this year, My princess,” Shizune said.

 

Sakura was trembling.  She was to be betrothed to a grown man with years of experience on the battlefield and a reputation for his calloused nature.  Even if Lord Kakashi was as handsome as rumors claimed, Sakura didn’t know if she’d be able to look upon him as a husband. Knowing he’d never met her, Sakura knew his interest in her had nothing to do with Sakura and everything to do with alliances and lands.

 

It seemed power was all any highborn lords or ladies ever cared about.  As Sakura let a trembling breath slip from her lips, Shizune stepped toward her and put a hand on her shoulder, leaning into Sakura with a gentle embrace.  Sakura could do this, because she had to do this, unless by some luck, Lord Kakashi decided to ask for someone else’s hand first.


	4. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is summoned to Konoha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I responded to some of your comments recently thinking I'd already posted the chapter where they met, so if I confused you, sorry! THIS is the chapter where they meet, though you'll get more interaction between them in coming chapters. Thank you for the feedback so far. I'm glad you're enjoying this GoT world and everyone is so forgiving of the couple of liberties I've taken with changing the ages of some other characters.

Kakashi closed his eyes, holding back the groan threatening to emerge from his lips ever since the arrival of the scroll.  He thrusted it toward Maester Hiruzen’s questioning gaze without a word. The Maester took it, looking even more wary about reading it than he’d been while studying Kakashi’s expression.

 

“Well, I’m fucked,” Kakashi muttered under his breath as Hiruzen read.

 

“Lord Kakashi-“ Kurenai entered the dining room with a serving tray, but froze when she noticed Hiruzen’s concentration on the scroll and the silent tension.

 

“I see no harm in this, my lord,” Hiruzen said, glancing up from the scroll.

 

“I’m being summoned to Konoha.  What could that  _ possibly _ mean?”

 

It was a rhetorical question for the Maester.  Kakashi knew this was a problem. The queen didn’t just summon anyone to her keep without cause.  As much as Kakashi would  _ like _ to think she was finally bestowing Obito’s lands to him, as Obito had uttered as his dying request when Kakashi had drawn the sword from Obito’s belly and watched him bleed out on a corpse-littered field, he wasn’t going to hold his breath.  The queen had nothing to gain by offering to honor the wishes of an Uchiha now. She was too cunning to send for Kakashi without suiting some purpose of her own.

 

“It’s not a summons, my lord,” Hiruzen said, his eyes darting over the scroll again.  “It's an honored invitation.”

 

Kakashi snorted, leaning back from the dining table.  “And if I refuse this invitation?” he asked, tilting his head back and kneading his fingertips into the skin of his throbbing forehead.  “What do you think would happen then, hm?”

 

The Maester didn’t have to answer that.  The understanding was clear in the silence that fell over the room.  The apologetic grimace Kakashi saw on Hiruzen’s lips when he opened his eyes said it well enough.   _ No one _ refused an invitation from the royal family, certainly not a lord who was on thin ice such as himself.  Lord Danzo hadn’t been completely wrong in that regard during his recent visit. Kakashi’s relationship to the Uchihas hung heavy around his neck everywhere he went.  The queen could be  _ looking _ for an excuse to take more from him than just the Sharingan she denied him.  Kakashi held Chidori for his father and his House. He intended to hold Sharingan for Obito.  He didn’t truly care to own  _ any _ land and possess these powers in the realm, but he’d be damned if he let anyone else take them.  He would not give the queen any excuse to take away what was his.

 

With a thoughtful hum, Maester Hiruzen nodded. “Queen Tsunade has always been shrewd in her decision making.  So, what do you suppose she wants with you?”

 

Kakashi rubbed his chin as he puzzled through the possibilities.  Nothing had happened as of late, as far as he knew, to prompt the queen’s interest.  Considering that Danzo was the last person who’d sought him out, there was that marriage issue.  Yet it made no sense for the queen to approach him. All she had to do was sit back and wait for the best suitor to come forward, and Kakashi couldn’t imagine her concerning herself with the marriage of anyone but Sakura Haruno.  Since Danzo desired that girl married to Kakashi, it couldn’t be a preferable match for Tsunade. As for herself, the queen had made it abundantly clear over the years that she didn’t care to remarry again after her Dan died.  Not to mention, Kakashi suspected an affair between the queen and her Hand, but he would sooner keep that to himself and keep his head.  He liked it right where it was. 

 

No, Kakashi was sure Rock Lee was one among many lined up to ask for the hand of the young, apparently beautiful, ward to Queen Tsunade.  Maybe the queen wanted Kakashi’s assistance regarding concerns altogether separate from him. Maybe this was about Danzo. It was no secret the queen had problems with and distrusted the lord of Root.  Kakashi’s close connection to him was her best chance of gaining any sway with the tiring old man. If Kakashi was lucky, Danzo  _ would _ be the issue.  Then he could settle whatever matters had Danzo concerned before Danzo reawakened the discussion about his arranged marriage.  Kakashi wouldn’t depend on that, though. The only option he had now was to sit back and hear them out.

 

He shifted to meet Hiruzen’s attentive gaze.  “I don’t know, but we shall see. Have the household staff prepare for my travel to Konoha.”

 

* * *

 

Sakura raised her chin as she looked over her reflection in the mirror.  The elegant updo of her pink hair framed her pretty face, the tendrils falling delicately around her green eyes as if she was a present wrapped up with a bow.  She felt like one.  The only thing marring her perfect, pretty face was the stubborn downturn of her lips.  She tried, once again, to correct it. A lady knew better than to greet nobility without a genuine smile stretched across her face.  From what Sakura saw in the mirror, the best she could manage was a demure smile. She supposed it would have to do.

 

She saw the movement in the mirror before she heard the noise of Septa Chiyo clapping her hands together.  “All ready now? I believe your queen mother is waiting for you in the throne room, my lady.”

 

“To welcome our new guests?” She turned, dropping the carefully concocted smile from her face.  “Suitors?”

 

Chiyo’s eyes crinkled at the corners as she raised a finger to her lips.  “We won’t say a word about the purpose of this feast to our guests, my lady, lest you care to incur your mother’s wrath.”

 

Sakura sighed.  Tsunade had warned her about her purpose at tonight’s feast, for which lords and ladies from around the kingdom were arriving at Queen Tsunade’s invitation.  She’d worded her letters intentionally vaguely. Most of the guests were called upon as distractions so the eligible lords might dine without competition between them or false hopes as to the queen’s intents for them.  Tsunade was crafty that way. She hid her purpose in clear sight, giving herself the opportunity to closely observe the lords with whom she considered for strengthening relations by means of offering her sole ward’s hand in marriage.  Sakura knew the queen’s favorite already - the Lord of Chidori. Now, Sakura felt butterflies swirling in her stomach at the prospect of meeting Kakashi Hatake in the throne room, now that he’d passed through the city gates, the last to arrive among all those who the queen had summoned. The queen commanded Sakura to enter the throne room now dressed in her daytime best, which she hadn’t requested at the arrival of other suitors.  Tonight, Sakura was to wear her more extravagant attire at tonight’s feast, to present herself at her best for the man who would be offered her hand.   Sakura looked down at her pink silks and tight bodice with the laces up her sides, deciding it was indeed a very pretty dress.  Maybe while she passed the courtyard, Sasuke might catch a glimpse of her beauty and she could impress  _ him _ , rather than waste her looks on the summoned suitors.

 

“Come along, my lady,” Septa Chiyo said, swinging open the massive chamber door.  “You look lovely.”

 

“Thank you, Septa Chiyo,” Sakura said as she passed through the open door to the hall where two guards in the gold leaf-imprinted armor of the Senju House flanked her door and offered her solemn nods when she passed.

 

Sakura felt her breathing accelerate with every step.  She’d have to pass the courtyard on her way to the throne room.  Her eyes darted to the painted hall ceiling as she tried to recall the time of Sasuke’s sword lessons for today.  She feared she might be too late and miss him. Then she thought she  _ would _ see him, and her heart only fluttered faster.  She could feel heat rising to her face, feel Septa Chiyo’s discerning gaze pinned on her.  Sakura averted her eyes, swinging her gaze toward the approaching courtyard as they emerged into the opening of the hall.  Intricately carved pillars lined their walkway, as well as a rail diverting them from the wide open, stone courtyard, which they could openly see.  The first yell drew a gasp from Sakura before she saw the figures dancing in the courtyard.

 

“My lady,” Chiyo said in warning.

 

Sakura heard her warning, but chose to ignore it.  If she was to be betrothed after tonight, her opportunity to smile at and fawn over the man she  _ wanted _ to love would only be lost.  If it was inappropriate for a young maid to admire a boy from afar, it was most certainly inappropriate for one deemed the lady of some other man’s lands and castle to do so.

 

In spite of Chiyo’s critical gaze burning into her back, Sakura lit up when she saw Sasuke thrust his wooden practice sword toward Iruka Umino.  The master at arms narrowly dodged the rapid blow. It seemed Sasuke improved greatly every day. He amazed Sakura in so many ways. Her heart pounded and burst within her chest, or so she imagined, when his dark eyes flitted her way.  It filled her with happiness, seeing him like this, but it was a happiness that could never be. Sakura clenched her fist to her chest as Sasuke disappeared from her sight behind a pillar before she made her approach to the guarded entrance of the throne room.  

 

Voices boomed from inside before the paiges swung the doors open.  The walls were lined with lords and ladies of the court, residents of this capital city with whom Sakura had dined on many occasions - Lord Jiraiya, Lord Orochimaru, Lord Genma Shiranui, Lord and Lady Nara, Lord and Lady Akimichi, and all the knights of the kingsguard.  Shizune stood below the Fire throne, where King Nawaki sat, his honey brown hair framed by a high back of welded iron flames, much too large for his childish size. Queen Tsunade sat in the lower queen’s throne beside him, raising her proud chin to the men knelt in the center of the throne room.

 

“King Nawaki,” said a silver-haired man wearing fine silk garb beneath a leather coat and leather riding pants.  He rose to his feet, guiding the others in the center of the room to follow. “I am, of course, honored by your invitation.  My apologies for arriving so close to the start of your festivities.”

 

“Lord Kakashi of House Hatake,” their boy king said, looking to Tsunade at his side as if seeking permission to go on.  “We are pleased to have you and your people here.”

 

Sakura’s throat clenched as she absorbed the man’s appearance, her interest spurred by Nawaki’s identification.   _ He _ was the one she was supposed to marry.  From this profile view she beheld of Kakashi Hatake, she saw his silver hair disheveled and standing on end.  He was tall, but not too tall. Sakura circled around the perimeter of the throne room with Chiyo on her heels. Lord Kakashi’s attire was definitely fine and subtle, embroidered with silver, of a carefully chosen fashion once she saw it in full view.  The fabrics fit his figure well, suggesting that beneath the layers of leathers and silks, the man was lean and muscular. The lids of his dark grey eyes were drawn half-closed as he looked upon the breathtaking iron-welded throne, as if he couldn’t be  _ less _ interested in being here or in the visual marvel of Konoha's grandeur.

 

“Yes, we’re very honored, my lord,” Tsunade echoed, shooting the man that calculating smile Sakura knew all too well, “that you and so many others could accept our invitation.”

 

“Yes, well,” the man breathed, turning with a wide wave to indicate the men behind him.  “My men are worn from the long ride and would like to retire until the feast, your grace.”

 

Tsunade nodded.  “Our guards will show them the way to yours and the servants’ quarters.”  She caught a glimpse of Sakura and gasped before loosing a smile on the court.  

 

“L-Lady Sakura,” Shizune stammered the moment she caught onto Tsunade’s change in demeanor.

 

“Lady Sakura of House Haruno,” one of the pages said from the door as Sakura stepped beside her queen mother, his voice echoing across the throne room.

 

As Shizune bowed her head, Sakura took a deep breath and addressed the court.  “My lords and ladies.”

 

All the court followed Shizune's lead by bowing and curtseying.  There was only one person’s response to Sakura's sudden appearance within this courtroom with which Sakura concerned herself.  It was good she was focused on Lord Kakashi, or she might’ve missed the momentary flicker of astonishment that widened his tired eyes when he rose from his bow to look upon her face.  His stoic mask returned so quickly that Sakura almost questioned whether he had reacted to her appearance at all, or perhaps she’d imagined it. 

 

Sakura curtseyed, setting her eyes upon all the court and setting her practiced smile in place.  Her eyes darted back to Lord Kakashi only after the majority of the attention shifted from her and back to the king, including his.  She absorbed Kakashi's face, noting the smooth jawline and small mole beneath his full bottom lip. If it wasn’t for the scar running down his eye on the left side of his face, Sakura could almost say he was flawless.  He looked his age, more mature and developed in the face than Sasuke was, but somehow, she suspected that  _ added _ to his attractiveness. It annoyed her.  She came here  _ wanting _ to find something wrong with her greatest potential suitor, something based on which she could procure a strong argument against this union to Tsunade later.  All she had in her favor was his apparent lack of interest in her. Tsunade would not be swayed by such a trivial detail. Sakura growled to herself when she noticed the satisfied smile on Tsunade’s face.  

 

Lord Hatake wasn’t ugly.  He just  _ had _ to be repugnant in personality.  There was no way Sakura would  want to marry this man Tsunade hand-picked for her.  She didn’t care if he possessed forty castles and all the gold in the kingdom.  For him to even think of asking for Sakura’s hand in marriage when he had  _ years _ to choose from other women likely throwing themselves at a man of his appearance, reputation, and fortune, there had to be something underneath it all that was deeply wrong with him.  Sakura was offended to be the one he would ask. No, he wasn’t  _ asking _ .  He was bartering with Tsunade, his land’s solidified allegiance for a bride, and guardian though Tsunade may have been, she would use Sakura as her pawn just as quickly as she would use anyone else who wasn’t her blood.  Sakura had no power or choice in the matter. Those were the rules of the game. 

 

She would have to put on an act of cordiality at tonight’s feast.  She would have to wait until  _ afterward _ to learn of her fate.  Maybe, if she were lucky, the lord of Chidori would decide against asking for her hand.  She could remain a pure maid with multiple prospects available to her for a while longer, maybe even until Sasuke came of age and Tsunade no longer had need for forming valuable alliances.


	5. Will of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Sakura accept their betrothal for the realm

The courtyard was lit fantastically, transformed from its usual fighting arena setting to a grand hall for dining.  Replete with elegant dishes, fine linens, and a neverending assortment of food, it created the perfect atmosphere for the queen’s grand evening.  Savory scents filled the night air, while upbeat music played and the orange sun disappeared behind a ragged skyline of sharp, lamp-lit buildings.  Kakashi wasn’t enjoying his meal, however.

 

Across from him, where he sat in his honored seat at the head table, the Queen waved a serving girl over for her fourth refill of wine.  Kakashi suspected the reason for his being seated here was so they could discuss a matter of importance, but Tsunade hadn’t said a word beyond superficial conversation.  Her speech had slurred by now, but the dulling of her senses hadn’t relieved her tongue of its sharpness. She had words for every highborn lord and lady throughout the kingdom, and none of them good.  When Kakashi noted the dessert course being brought from the kitchens, paraded by a line of servants to the royal table in a ceremonial manner, he decided he’d stayed long enough not to offend his royal hosts.  Leaning forward, his hand tucking his tunic to his belly, Kakashi stood.

 

“Jiraiya!” Tsunade hollered, waving her hand so wide she would have smacked Kakashi in the face had he not averted her hand so quickly.  “You step up to the stage now! Grace our guests with a reading of one of your stories.”

 

She said this with a cackle into her goblet, as if she intended to be  _ amused _ by Lord Jiraiya’s writings rather than blessed by his words.  Kakashi paused in his rising, his request to leave not yet made.  His eyes turned to the empty stage while he watched Lord Jiraiya from the corner of his eye.  The Hand was an excellent writer. The best in the kingdom, Kakashi would say. It was a shame most were like the queen, unable to appreciate the talents of such a gifted man.

 

Lord Jiraiya’s cheeks were tinged red, whether from embarrassment at being put on the spot or his fifth goblet of wine, Kakashi couldn’t tell.  Perhaps, he decided as he glanced upward, the cause for Lord Jiraiya’s blush was the naked whore waving a kerchief from the window of the Hand’s tower above the courtyard.  If it wasn’t her, it was certainly the second one waving to the Hand from the same window.

 

“Y-your grace!” Jiraiya said to Tsunade, as if recalling his place and noticing the eyes watching him.  “I have  _ no _ words which can match this fine evening.  I wouldn’t dare speak my written words and spoil the occasion.”

 

Kakashi hissed a curse under his breath.  The one thing he had to look forward to out of this cursed event, and  _ that _ he was going to be denied.  With a roll of his eyes, what little excitement Kakashi might’ve felt disappeared and his disinterest reappeared fully as Kakashi schooled his features.

 

“As you say, my lord,” Tsunade acceded with a wave that told Jiraiya to leave her presence if he wasn’t staying to entertain.  Kakashi huffed as he turned from the table, deciding to take his leave as well. “Lord Kakashi.”

 

Tensing, Kakashi slowly turned to the stern sound of the queen’s address.  “Your grace?”

 

Tsunade’s hands were clasped beneath her chin, her fingers drumming over her interlocked knuckles as she met his gaze with glassy eyes.  “Were you going somewhere?”

 

Kakashi sank smoothly back into his chair, internally cursing his luck.  “No, your grace.”

 

“Good.”  Tsunade tugged on the robes of the maid who’d been standing behind her all evening, a young, dark-haired fair woman she called Shizune.  

 

As Tsunade whispered something to Shizune, catching the curious gazes of nearby men like Ser Genma Shiranui of the kingsguard and Lord Orochimaru lurking at the table behind Kakashi for the past hour, Kakashi noticed Tsunade’s gaze flicker to the next table over.  There, the young maidens of the feast sat and talked among themselves, her ward included. Kakashi felt unease in the pit of his stomach.

 

Tsunade rose gracefully, tipping to the left far less than Kakashi would expect her to after all the wine she’d consumed so rapidly, but her hand steadied her against the table with such incredible poise that someone with a less keen eye wouldn’t notice she had leaned at all.  She wagged her finger as she met Kakashi’s gaze, her honey brown eyes fierce with her commanding presence.

 

“May we have a word alone, my lord?” she asked.

 

Kakashi knew it wasn’t a question.  He followed dutifully, bowing his pardons to the young king and the lords and ladies left behind at the table as he met the queen on her side and walked beside her into the dimly lit halls leading toward the interior of the castle.  The footsteps of guards following didn’t escape his ears. He was only relieved when he heard the second sets of steps following close behind them -  _ his _ guards.  As he had no sword while dining with the king and his sister queen, Kakashi felt quite uncomfortable in this predicament.  He feared what the queen would ask him.

 

“I’d like to know...if you can tell me how it feels,” Tsunade said, caressing her wine goblet in both hands as she eyed each torchlight they passed.  She was careful not to meet Kakashi’s gaze - not to give anything away.

 

“How it feels, your grace?” Kakashi asked, seeking the honey eyes he knew would not lock with his.

 

She smiled.  “To be called Friend Killer.  I’m sure I could never imagine, but to think  _ you _ of all people, given what Obito Uchiha supposedly said of you just before he-“

 

“There’s no  _ supposedly _ about his words, your grace,” Kakashi snapped, a little too fiercely.  

 

He forced himself to loosen his fists clenched at his sides.  Her intent here was to unnerve him, and she was doing a fine job.  She was preparing to catch him off guard with something, and if he wasn’t careful, she would succeed.  He had to calm his emotions. Tsunade knew the entire truth behind Obito’s death and  _ still _ refused to honor his dying request and bestow to Kakashi Obito’s Sharingan.  She knew of their history as friends. And of Rin. As for that slanderous name, she  _ knew _ Kakashi detested it.  Bringing it up was yet another layer to her efforts of unhinging him before she’d drop her shocking request or proclamation on him - the real reason he was here.  Kakashi wouldn’t follow this exchange under her terms.

 

With a deep breath, he relaxed his shoulders and forced a smile.  “How shall I put this so your grace can relate? I suppose the sting of being called Friend Killer is worse, but not much worse, than being called the legendary sucker.”

 

He maintained his smiling, closing his eyes briefly to feign relaxation and trust while preparing himself for the outrage he would find when he opened them.  When his eyes opened, his smile only grew broader. If Tsunade’s eyes held the power to kill, he would be dead.

 

“I’m sure your grace is an excellent judge of talent at the tourneys, of course,” Kakashi said quickly, not missing a beat, “just as I deeply cared for my friends.”

 

“Yes,” Tsunade said, her anger simmering to a low boil as she studied Kakashi’s smile carefully, “I was sorry to hear of Lady Nohara’s passing.  She also was a friend of yours, was she not?”

 

Kakashi lowered his gaze to the shadowed stone walkway at his feet.  “More than that.”

 

Tsunade hummed, understanding.  “I don’t know how you do it, you Hatakes,” she said with a scornful laugh.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Just when I’m ready to have you executed, you manage to change my mind.  I’m not supposed to feel sympathy for you right now.”

 

“Then don’t,” Kakashi said, meeting her eyes indifferently.

 

Tsunade laughed again, shaking her head.  “Ah, Hatake. I don’t know what to do with you.  Your father, I could manage. With you, I can only think of one option.  The crown can’t be at odds with the warden of the east, now can it? What kind of mess would I be leaving for my young brother’s rule when he comes of age if I don’t make amends somehow?”

 

Kakashi held his breath, not daring to hope for what he anticipated.  This sounded too good to be true. It seemed like Tsunade was finally going to hand over his rights to Sharingan.  Once she ordered her House Senju knights to vacate the castle, Kakashi could inhabit his second keep and call it his own, rather than allowing distant relatives of the queen’s to dwell in Obito’s home as if it were their own.  But the queen calling him here to make peace with such a generous offer was more than he could hope for. She wanted something in return. When she spoke no further, the anticipation rose beyond Kakashi’s control, too great to bear.

 

“Your grace,” Kakashi said, “If I were to have Sharingan, I would-“

 

“Sharingan?” Tsunade looked shocked for a moment, but if she was, she quickly hid it.  Her features were stoic when she said, “Of course you want Sharingan. Everyone does.”

 

“No one else was  _ entrusted _ with it,” Kakashi said through clenched teeth.

 

“However,” Tsunade said forcefully, ignoring Kakashi’s last statement as she eyed him with scrutiny, “I was under the impression you would ask something else of me tonight, my lord.”

 

Kakashi blinked.  His mouth fell open as he puzzled through the events of the night, of the past week, the past month, whatever could’ve hinted to the queen that Kakashi would want anything from her but Sharingan.  He hadn’t a clue. There was plenty more he suspected  _ she _ wanted from  _ him _ , but not the other way around.  If Kakashi could only keep and protect the land as he’d promised to his dearest friend, he was content to be left to live out his days in Chidori.

 

“The crown would be  _ more _ than generous in granting me the lands I ask for,” Kakashi said slowly as he studied the queen’s intensifying gaze under the firelight.  “I would not dare presume to ask your grace for more.”

 

She cocked her head.  “You wouldn’t?”

 

Kakashi furrowed his brows.  “Am I...supposed to?”

 

“My lord,” Tsunade said with a sly smile, pressing her hand to Kakashi’s shoulder and resuming their walk, “we both know the simplest solution to our problem.  Why do you fight it?”

 

Kakashi shook the hand off his shoulder with as much deference as possible.  “This may be arrogance speaking, your grace, but I thought my pledge of loyalty as warden of the east counted a  _ great _ deal.”

 

“It does.” Tsunade fell to a stop, forcing Kakashi to cease his walking and turn back toward the queen.  “Which is why you’ve never been run out of Chidori. But you must think I’m a fool,” Tsunade said sternly, seeing Kakashi’s mouth opening in attempt to argue, “if you think I’ll hand over a  _ second _ realm of the kingdom to you without further reassurance that this is in my best interest.” She scoffed.  “Do you honestly think I’ve forgotten about the Uchihas, who you fought for?”

 

Kakashi scoffed.  She was going to deny him Sharingan - again.  She’d lured him all the way to Konoha and given him false hope.  Even worse, now she made veiled threats toward  _ Chidori _ .  Kakashi didn’t think she’d ever stoop as low as to try and take his ancestral home from him, but he saw now Danzo’s accusations were not as far-fetched as Kakashi had thought.  His relationship with the queen was built on sand and currently his sand pile was crumbling.

 

“Do what you  _ came _ here to do, Lord Kakashi,” Tsunade said sharply.  “Make my ward lady of Chidori and Sharingan, and you may  _ have _ the Uchiha’s castle and all the lands that come with it.”

 

“What I came here to -  _ Danzo _ ,” Kakashi cursed the name as his confusion ebbed away and realization came to him.

 

After Kakashi refused Danzo’s proposed union, Danzo went to the queen and forced his hand.  That was the only possible explanation for the queen’s expectations. Now, he had no choice but to accept or look the queen right in the eyes, who’d just threatened not only to never give him Sharingan, but to take Chidori from him if she saw fit, and tell her he refused to marry her ward.  

 

The girl had no doubt changed since the last time he saw her.  Sakura Haruno was shockingly beautiful when she walked into the throne room earlier with her fine corseted gown, matching pink-hued hair framing her dewy complexion and the sun shining down on her from the rafters.  She looked more beautiful, if possible, at tonight’s feast. He saw no trace of the child he remembered in her figure or in the way she carried herself. But she  _ was _ still a girl.  Judging by her green eyes flashing in the direction of the sole survivor of House Uchiha, she was an  _ infatuated _ girl, of which Kakashi wanted no part.  Aside from that, the idea of marrying anyone who wasn’t Rin twisted at his gut.  It felt like he may as well be  _ stabbing _ Rin to agree to such a thing, in much the same way he’d stabbed Obito.

 

“Now I see,” Tsunade said, causing Kakashi to look up and see the way she keenly observed him.  “It seems Lord Shimura’s played us both into his hand. It’s not often that someone plays  _ me _ .”

 

Kakashi scowled at her.  “Nor me.”

 

“However.  Although I don’t know what Lord Shimura seeks to gain from this union, as it won’t directly affect his standing, and that doesn’t sit well with me, I stand by this proposal.  It  _ is _ the best arrangement I can make for Sakura.”

 

“You mean for yourself,” Kakashi said, perhaps too bluntly for a man in his position.

 

“I’ll admit,” the queen said, eyeing Kakashi with contempt, “this solves multiple problems for me.  If Lord Uchiha did bestow his lands unto you, as seems to be corroborated on many accounts, it is dishonorable of me to deny you them.  Yet I would be a fool to give Sharingan away without some assurance of your deepest loyalty. Sakura is more loyal to me than perhaps any subject of this kingdom not bearing the Senju name.  If she is made lady of the castle, and posted at the side of the man ruling two realms of my kingdom, I can be assured I have nothing to fear from your power.”

 

“And if something were to happen to Sakura?” Kakashi raised his brows as a flicker of fear rippled through Tsunade’s expression.

 

She hardened her features, assuming a mocking smile.  “You may be known for being cold-blooded, Kakashi, but I know you’d never hurt the girl handed over into your trust.  Don’t forget, I remember the days at court when King Minato mentored you here in Konoha. I remember the way you doted on Lady Rin.”

 

“Sakura’s not Rin.”

 

“And  _ you _ are not Danzo,” Tsunade countered.  “I have nothing to fear for Sakura’s well being.  I trust she’ll be safe in your care. And she’ll advance to a higher ladyship, with rule over two castles.  I have every trust that she’ll be perfectly capable of making your homes fruitful, bearing you healthy children, and satisfying your other needs.  What qualm could you possibly have with the arrangement? You’ll have exactly what you want, my lord. Isn’t Sharingan the only reason you accepted my invitation here?”

 

“It is,” Kakashi said, firming his resolve.  “It’s the  _ only _ reason.  I’ll have it eventually.”  He turned away, stilling as he felt Tsunade’s gaze piercing his back.  “As you said, it would be dishonorable for you to deny me of it much longer.”

 

“Two can play at that game, Hatake,” Tsunade snapped.  “Who’s to say Obito Uchiha bequeathed Sharingan to  _ you _ ?  Perhaps the name of some other lord gaining my favor was whispered on Lord Uchiha’s last breath, only for your name to be misheard until another witness came forward to clarify the matter.”

 

Blood coursed through Kakashi’s veins as he walked away, relieved that the fury in his eyes was hidden from Tsunade’s view.  “Do what you must in the name of our great King Nawaki, your grace. But I _will_ _not_ marry.”

  
  


In the silence and darkness of his Konoha guest chambers hours later, Kakashi was able to think calmly through the situation.  He knew he looked stubborn from the outside, but his hardheadedness was intended for the girl’s sake as much as his. No young woman would want her future tied to his.  Only Rin could’ve handled Kakashi’s serious and strict demeanor, which had only become more grave following the news of her death. It wasn’t impossible for him to marry the Haruno girl and take the easiest method of obtaining Sharingan, but there had to be some other way.  If he could find it, he would take it. Kakashi’s eyes wandered the ceiling, its fine lines of whorled wood grains and casted shadows from the dancing torch light blurring into indecipherable patterns as his eyelids grew heavy. He’d been up pondering his predicament much later than he’d intended.  

 

A knock sounded at his door, startling Kakashi to sit up in bed.  

 

“My lord?”

 

Recognizing Tenzo’s voice, Kakashi swung his feet over the side of his bed.  “What is it, Tenzo?”

 

The door swung open, the hinges groaning as Tenzo’s apologetically frowning face was revealed.  “My apologies, my lord, but you have a visitor.”

 

“What?” Kakashi slipped his bare feet into the boots beside his bed and glared at Tenzo.  “What fool would dare disturb me at this hour?”

 

“Fool, you say?” chuckled a voice, deep and familiar, as a tall figure followed Tenzo into the room.  “This coming from a man who once publicly revered my writings as  _ profound _ .”

 

Kakashi’s eyes widened as they lit on his vistor’s long white hair tied back to frame a face with a broad chin.  A bronze hand was pinned to the red satin vest he wore. Kakashi sat upright with a gasp. Jiraiya laughed and seated himself in the wingback chair cornered near the door.

 

“You weren’t sleeping, were you, my lord?” Jiraiya said.

 

“No, Lord Hand.  What brings you here tonight?”

 

“At this late hour…” Jiraiya said, stroking his smooth-shaven chin, his eyes inspecting every corner of Kakashi’s chamber.  “I’m surprised I didn’t find you with a girl in here. There were so many eyeing you at the feast.”

 

“Oh,” Kakashi said indifferently.  “Really?”

 

He hadn’t noticed any attention beyond the usual, but then for a man like Jiraiya, who  _ always _ sought the attentions of the finer sex, Kakashi’s comparable popularity could be notable.  If there were any women Kakashi cared to note during the evening, it was Tsunade and her ward.  Kakashi eyed Tenzo who stood beside his bed, shrugging to give a nod of agreement with the Hand’s observation.

 

“You’re no fun, Kakashi,” Jiraiya groaned, rubbing his hand down his face and grimacing.  “You need to get out there and live a little.”

 

“Fun.” Kakashi huffed, his shoulders caving in around him as he tried to fathom the idea.

 

Jiraiya leaned forward, his eyes brightening as he spread his hands in a wide gesture.  “The women in this city know how to do things women out east in your  _ lightning _ country couldn’t hold a candle-“

 

“Is this what you burst into my chambers to discuss, Lord Jiraiya?” Kakashi said, rubbing his fingers into his eyes as he began to feel the night’s exhaustion building into irritation.  “Women?”

 

Jiraiya straightened in his chair, his face growing somber as the entire jovial demeanor with which he’d entered the room vanished.  “In a sense, yes. I hear you’ve refused the queen’s ward.”

 

“From whom?”

 

“The Queen, of course.  Thank you for that,” he said with a sarcastic bite to his voice.  “Never scorn that woman, Kakashi. But worse, never scorn that woman and leave her anger in your wake for  _ other men to suffer _ .”

 

Kakashi shrugged.  “Eh, sorry.”

 

“Of course you are,” Jiraiya muttered with a roll of his eyes.  “But not as sorry as you will be if you don’t ask for that girl’s hand in marriage before leaving Konoha.”

 

“What?” Kakashi scoffed.  “Lord Jiraiya, not you too.”

 

Jiraiya hunched forward, clasping his hands together over his knees.  His face became animated, as if he was about to say something conspiratorial until he looked up at Tenzo.  He shot Kakashi a questioning look.

 

Kakashi nodded.  “Ten - Ser Yamato is fine where he is.  You can trust nothing said here will leave this room if you don’t want it to be common knowledge.”

 

“I  _ don’t _ ,” Jiraiya said, fixing Tenzo with a glare.

 

Tenzo nodded and pressed a fist over his heart.  “Of course, Lord Hand.”

 

“There are factors at play here much greater than your marriage, Lord Kakashi.”

 

“Shimura?” Kakashi guessed.

 

Jiraiya’s surprise shone only for a second.  “And Uchiha.”

 

Kakashi frowned.  “ _ Sasuke _ Uchiha?  What of him?”

 

Jiraiya shook his head.  “Itachi. Spies sent beyond the realm claim to have spotted him in the kingdom of Sound.  It seems he didn’t die at the battle of Mangekyou as we previously thought. Sasuke Uchiha will be  _ livid _ when he learns his brother’s survived.”

 

“So what?” Kakashi said.

 

He was feeling irritable.  Not only were his chances of sleep being infringed upon, but he was being disturbed with matters that didn’t concern him.  Even if Itachi Uchiha survived, he was cast out, never to return to the Shinobi kingdom again. If anyone could find a way back, it was him, but even for Itachi, Kakashi considered that an impossibility.  Shinobi’s borders were impenetrable. His hard decision not to take a wife was just as resolute as the border was out of Itachi Uchiha’s reach.

 

“If there is a second round of revolt in our future,” Jiraiya said eagerly, “the Queen needs as many stable allies as possible.  As it is, we suspect there are highlords in Konoha’s court who would rather see King Nawaki dead before he takes the throne. The boy is young and ambitious, but Tsunade hasn’t taught him a thing about ruling.”

 

“Which won’t matter…” Kakashi said, casting a careful glance at Tenzo, who didn’t know the full truth of that matter, “by the time he’s old enough to take the throne.”

 

“The Uchihas don’t know that,” Jiraiya said with a beseeching edge quaking his voice, “neither do the queen’s enemies.  Only the few of us are privy to knowledge about the boy. He doesn’t even know  _ himself _ yet, and I’m not sure how I’m going to break it to him when the time comes.”

 

“What,” Kakashi said, putting weight behind the word to express his displeasure, “does this have to do with the girl?”

 

“Tsunade won’t admit it, but she  _ needs _ you to take Sharingan.  If you don’t and Itachi Uchiha returns, Obito’s lands will be Lord Itachi’s rightful inheritance along with Mangekyou.  Sasuke will likely join him. Hell, I suspect Orochimaru would jump to support their side as well. He’s picked up an odd fondness for the boy.”

 

As Jiraiya sneered and shot a glance to the distant wall, Kakashi shifted.  Lord Orochimaru made him uncomfortable. He made most people uncomfortable because of the many prisoners he held after the war for experimenting.  A cousin of Orochimaru’s, Kabuto Yakushi, was rumored to be continuing his work with as much commitment to grotesque manners of doing so while Orochimaru was away here in Konoha’s court.  But the murders and torture of prisoners wasn’t the reason for Kakashi’s discomfort. He could swear the man gathered wards at every chance he found because he had this  _ fondness _ for young boys.  If Sasuke Uchiha wasn’t a liability because of the mess his family had left in the wake of their war, he most certainly would be one after spending a few years under the direct tutelage of Lord Orochimaru.

 

Kakashi chuckled, in spite of the shiver crawling up his spine.  “Fondness. Is that what you call it?”

 

“I’m glad you find this funny,” Jiraiya said without an ounce of sincerity.

 

“If what Lord Jiraiya says is true, my lord,” Tenzo said, worry creasing his brow, “this is no laughing matter.  We could be in for another war. You don’t want that!”

 

“You know Danzo would turn to their side without hesitation,” Jiraiya said.  “And Tsunade isn’t as sure about you, which is why she insists on this marriage.  If it does come to war, with you on her side, the true crown has a fighting chance.”

 

“You really think my thousand men would make a difference against all of them?  Danzo commands the greatest sellsword army in the kingdom. Orochimaru’s knights are the best of the best.  If it comes to them joining sides with what’s left of the Uchihas, Tsunade’s rule won’t survive another war, regardless of where I choose to side.”

 

Jiraiya eyed him pointedly.  “Which is what she thought you might say.  You’re too smart to join a losing battle.”

 

Kakashi grunted.  Her suspicion was no surprise.  Kakashi had done much more to prove himself dangerous than trustworthy.  Truth be told, he’d rather choose  _ no _ side if another war arose, just as he’d rather choose no bride.  But when did he ever have a choice about any of this?

 

“But wait,” Tenzo said.  “If Lord Kakashi marries the girl and solidifies his ties to the queen, the enemy would at the very least hesitate to mount an attack, wouldn’t they?”

 

Jiraiya nodded.  “Knowing they’d be  _ against _ Kakashi, it would be unwise for them to proceed hastily.  And all we really need is to buy time. Do you see, Kakashi, why your marriage is imperative?”

 

Kakashi’s frown had been deepening as he listened to the exchange.  Now, he wore a grimace. “And your squire...will he be ready?”

 

Jiraiya gave a curt nod.  “He’s a disaster now, that boy, but I’ll have him ready when the time comes.”

 

“What troubles me,” Kakashi said, pressing his chin into his hands as he leaned forward, his eyes darting between Jiraiya and Tenzo, “is if all you say is true, Lord Hand, why does  _ Danzo _ sanction this marriage?  He’s the one who’s pushed for it from the start.”

 

Jiraiya hummed, his brow furrowing.  “Perhaps he believes you to be more firmly on his side.  The queen’s ward could be used as a hostage, in that case.”

 

“Yes,” Kakashi said slowly, “I’ve thought of that.  But it seems too risky a plan for Danzo. I think there’s something underneath all this, something we’re not seeing.”

 

“Whatever it is,” Jiraiya said, “we trust you not to put the girl in harm’s way.”

 

Kakashi laughed, the deep rumble of his laughter piercing the ears of his companions as if he’d raised his sword to them.  “And yet you’re asking me to  _ marry _ her. I’m afraid it’s too late to shield her from harm.”

 

“So you’ll do it?” Jiraiya said, barely containing the note of hope in his voice.

 

Kakashi felt like a dark cloud fell over him as he answered with a shrug, “What other choice do I have?  It’s what’s best for the realm.”

 

Tenzo raised a hand to his forehead before weaving the sign of a cross.  “The Gods help that poor girl.”

 

* * *

 

Sakura’s eyes were closed, her hands clasped tightly over where her elbows rested on the edge of her mattress.  Her knees dug into the pillow resting on the floor until she felt the pinpricks of pressure of the floor boards beneath her.  Her queen mother’s news had come as no surprise. She would do her duty by her queen, her king, her realm...and her betrothed.  She grimaced at the thought. Kakashi Hatake had actually asked for her hand, and her queen had readily accepted. Lord Hatake would be her husband, fourteen years her senior.  She wasn’t ready for this. Even if it was with Sasuke, she wasn’t sure she was ready to wed.

 

A soft knock at her door made Sakura bow her head into the softness of her warm mattress before she drew a long breath and rose to her feet.  “Come in.”

 

“Sakura,” Tsunade said as she slipped through the door, all softness and honey in her voice, “how are you doing?”

 

Sakura couldn’t help but glare at her elder.  “How do you  _ think _ I’m doing?”

 

“Sakura,” Tsunade said, shaking her head as she moved gracefully toward the bed and sat down beside where Sakura stood, “you may feel like the only maid in the world suffering this fate, but we’ve all been through it.”

 

“You?” Sakura laughed.  “You won’t even  _ consider _ suitors since your late husband passed, and according to rumors, you were deeply in love with him.”

 

“I did love Dan,” Tsunade said as warm hands fell around Sakura’s bare arms and Tsunade drew her to the bed until she was sat.  “But that love took time to build.”

 

Sakura blinked.  Tsunade’s admission startled her.  “You didn’t love him... _ before _ ?”

 

Tsunade laughed softly. The hand at Sakura’s left arm brushed up and down, soothing her as much as Tsunade’s gentle laughter.  It was good to have Tsunade near her like this again. So often, the queen was too busy with councils or entertaining guests to spend time with her ward that didn't involve giving her orders.  Sakura laid her hand upon Tsunade’s warm fingers and sighed. She only wished the cause for this visit had been a better occasion. Sakura was confused, though. No one in the entire kingdom would argue that Lord Dan and Lady Tsunade didn’t love one another deeply.  To Sakura, it was hard to believe any arranged marriage could evolve in such a way.

 

“Oh, Sakura,” Tsunade said, sounding a bit condescending, “you’re so young.  Sometimes I forget what it was like to be your age.”

 

“I  _ am _ so young,” Sakura said stubbornly, tearing her hand and arm from Tsunade’s grasp at the reminder, “and Lord Hatake-“

 

“Is old?” Tsunade finished, raising an amused brow as she leaned back to regard Sakura.

 

Sakura pressed her lips together.  She knew better than to say a word which might insult her betrothed.  She knew her courtesies too well to forget them in front of the queen.  Besides, saying what Tsunade implied she might say sounded silly, even to her.  Lord Hatake was older than her, but…he was handsome and strong and Sakura hadn’t missed the way all the ladies from court fawned over him during last night’s feast.  She couldn’t call him  _ old _ .  She could call him cruel and indecent for agreeing to this match, but not old.

 

With a curt nod, Sakura decided that was just the right word to settle on.  “Indecent, I was going to say, your grace.”

 

“Indecent?” Tsunade pressed a finger to her chin and furrowed her brow, considering.  “I suppose you might be right.”

 

“So?” Sakura said expectantly.  Now that she had the queen’s agreement, she might have cause to escape this match.  

 

“So?”

 

Sakura slapped her hand into the mattress with a soft thump.  “You’d have me marry an indecent man? For the security of Nawaki’s throne, is that it?”

 

Tsunade groaned, her eye twitching as she visibly struggled to control her own temper.  “There are many things you don’t know, child. All you need to know is, what is being asked of you is for the good of the realm.  Lord Kakashi understands this, though he was stubborn about it too at first. If it’s any consolation to you, he’s asked for your hand under the same loyal duty to the crown as yours to accept his proposal.”

 

Sakura scoffed and drew further away from Tsunade.  She slid along the mattress until she reached the edge.  She felt insulted. She didn’t know why  _ now _ she felt insulted.  It shouldn’t have mattered whether Kakashi admired her beauty or her youth, or saw her from afar at the feast last night and  _ had _ to have her.  She didn’t want  _ him _ .  He was just a man tied to her through political matters, nothing more.  The true insult was that Sakura was expected to so readily accept being used as a tool.  She wanted to hate him for it. But knowing  _ he _ was a tool just as well, it was harder to think of it that way.  She caught herself grinding her teeth and clenching her fists. She still couldn’t believe he wouldn’t want to marry a young, poised and beautiful lady like  _ her _ .

 

“You’re saying he has no infatuation with me?” she asked.  “No desire?”

 

Tsunade raised a brow, observing Sakura keenly.  “No. This arrangement was spawned out of matters beyond your concern.”

 

Sakura smiled hesitantly.  “So I don’t have to-“

 

“Oh, you’ll live together as husband and wife,” Tsunade said with a cruel chuckle.  “No marriage is complete without an heir.”

 

“Tsunade,” Sakura pouted.

 

“Sakura.”

 

“My queen,” Sakura amended hastily, raising a hand in a placating gesture before Tsunade’s temper could rise.  “I don’t,” Sakura murmured into her shoulder. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

 

“Sakura,” Tsunade said, her tone forceful but not without kindness.  “You are a woman now, and a strong one at that. I know if any woman can stand to be married to Kakashi Hatake, it’s my ward.  You’ll be my eyes and ears in the east and the west now, Sakura. My voice too, should it be needed. I’m placing all my trust in you.”

 

“My queen,” Sakura breathed as she pressed a hand to her rapidly beating heart, awed by the responsibility and touched by Tsunade’s sincerity.

 

The next thing Sakura felt were Tsunade’s warm knuckles stroking her cheek as the queen said, “I’m sorry the life of a highborn lady cannot be easier, Sakura, but this is how it is for us.  I know you hold some strange love for that Uchiha boy, but you’ll have to let him go. You’ll be Kakashi’s now. You could do much worse.”

 

Sakura closed her eyes and nodded.  She felt solemn, defeated, and strangely resigned to accept her fate, her stubbornness for once ceasing to guide her actions.  She had a duty to the realm. Her will of fire, as they called it, would support her through this marriage. After all, she didn’t know Kakashi Hatake beyond the rumors and her initial impression.  If she gave him a chance, maybe he wouldn’t be all  _ that  _ bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m happy to announce that I have my first original novel now in the pre-order phase of production! This has been an exciting journey and it’s only getting started! Thank you so much to those of you who comment, bookmark, and leave kudos! You really fuel those of us who write to keep writing and putting our work out there


	6. Chidori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arrangements are made and people are put in place for the wedding

 

“Welcome home, my lord,” Kurenai said, her voice airy and bubbly.

 

Kakashi met her red-eyed gaze as he set down the purse he’d carried on his travel to Konoha, noting her smiling appraisal of him with a sneer.  Since the moment he’d returned to Chidori, everyone had been like this. News of the betrothal had reached the east before he and his men did. Apparently, the news was well-received.  It was as if the residents of lightning country were all waiting for their warden to marry and didn’t care  _ who _ the bride was.  They were all far more happy about this than he was.

 

“Kurenai,” Kakashi said, “draw me a bath.  It’s been a long ride.”

 

“I’m sure it has,” she said, still smiling as she bent to open a drawer and retrieve linens for his bathing.  “You must have so much on your mind, with the wedding only a few days away.”

 

Kakashi scoffed through his teeth.  Sakura Haruno would arrive any day now.  Chidori would have to be made to accommodate her handmaidens and companions with new dwellings within the castle.  A grand feast and celebration suitable for the entertainment of the king had to be arranged, though judging by everyone’s excitement around here, Kakashi assumed that had all been taken care of without his knowing.  Truth be told, he didn’t have on his mind anything anyone would expect him to think of. His mind was certainly flooded with other thoughts though.

 

Kakashi removed his riding gloves as Kurenai swept from the room with an empty bath basin, off to retrieve heated water.  It wasn’t a second after she was gone that Tenzo and Asuma arrived. Kakashi didn’t flinch at their entrance. He would’ve enjoyed a second alone, but it seemed no one ever planned to let him be left alone again.

 

“Having any doubts, my lord?” Tenzo asked, his eyes scoping Kakashi’s face with measured care.

 

Regrets.  Dread. Pain.  Pangs of guilt.  But doubts, Kakashi never had.  “No.”

 

“Lord Kakashi,” Tenzo said with a sigh, drawing closer with a dubious expression on his face while Kurenai and a chain of maids behind her passed through the room carrying sloshing buckets, “this marriage...it might be good for you.”

 

Asuma nodded and folded his arms across his chest.  “Definitely. Being alone hasn’t been good for his lordship.”  He met Kakashi’s gaze, his eyes surprisingly soft. “Maybe this wife can give you the change you need.”

 

“Yeah,” Kakashi said with a dismissive air, pulling his tunic over his head and turning toward where he heard the rush of water falling into his stone tub.  “When my guest arrives, send her in here.”

 

Tenzo blinked rapidly while the servants passed through the chamber on their way out, one eyeing Kakashi’s bared chest and blushing furiously.

 

“My lord,” the young girl practically squeaked with a bow of her head.

 

“What guest?” Asuma sputtered.

 

“Y-you can’t mean Lady Sakura!” Tenzo said.  “She won’t be here for-“

 

“Of course I don’t mean her,” Kakashi said, turning his narrowed eyes from Tenzo to Asuma.  “Just send her in.”

 

He didn’t wait for the confusion to disappear from their faces before turning for his bath.  Even the judgement in Tenzo’s eyes that did not escape his notice warranted no response from Kakashi.  Asuma didn’t look too happy with him either, but it wasn’t their place to judge. If they judged him now, that judgment would only worsen once they learned who his visitor was.  He needed to see her now more than ever. She’d best have something to give him to make this trouble worth his while.

 

Once in the vacant bath chamber, where steam lifted from the water sitting in the tub and sunlight streamed through the high, open window, Kakashi stripped off the remainder of his clothing.  He left it in a pile on the floor for the servants to gather later. His toes touched wet stone as he stepped up to the tub, two raised steps until he met the drop of the filled basin. When he slunk beneath the weight of the water, hot and soothing on his skin soiled by a long travel, Kakashi couldn’t resist the sigh that slipped from his lips.  He closed his eyes once he was submerged to his neck, resting his head against the curved stone crafted and carved for the comfort of this position. When footsteps pattered into the room, too small to belong to any grown person, Kakashi didn't even open his eyes. He smiled. The panting was a dead giveaway.

 

“Pakkun,” Kakashi grumbled, swirling a finger in the rippling surface of the water, “did you miss me?”

 

Kakashi tensed the moment the words slipped from his lips.  Another presence had slipped into the room along with Pakkun, so discreetly even Kakashi’s astute senses nearly missed her.  But her scent was unmistakable. The breathy sigh that responded to his tension matched her familiar, husky voice. When Kakashi opened his eyes, she was standing over the tub, appraising him, her lithe body dressed in a thin wrapped caramel gown which could be removed with the ease of untying one simple loop at the nape of her neck.

 

“Oh, I missed you plenty,” she said.  “Perhaps not as much as you missed me.”

 

“Anko.”

 

“Lord Kakashi,” Anko said with a sly smile, her eyes skimming up and down the tub greedily, “you’re looking well.”

 

“What do you have for me?”

 

She sat on the edge of the tub, not even breaking her smile for a second as she held his gaze. “What’s this?  Forgettin’ your courtesies, milord?”

 

“Don’t play games with me, Anko.  You know you require none of my courtesies.”

 

“Us lowly whores usually don’t,” Anko said, still smiling, though she couldn’t hide the inkling of bitterness that seeped to the surface.

 

Kakashi leveled her a glare as he watched her silently rise beside the tub.  It seemed her only response to his question was to hold his gaze and reach behind her shaggy head of mousy brown hair, baring her toned arms to unclasp the binding holding up her gown.  The material fell to the floor, folding into the delicate curves of her body as creamy pale skin was revealed to Kakashi’s eyes. He took in her pert breasts, slender waist, and the patch of dark hair at the apex of her thighs, then returned his gaze to her face to see the mischief in her eyes.  Kakashi was not impressed with her antics. He continued to glare, expecting her to answer his earlier question. If she held out much longer, he’d make her wish she’d spoken sooner. 

 

Anko raised a pointed toe above the height of the tub before lowering herself into the water, straddling Kakashi’s abdomen as the water around him rose to nestle against his chin and wet his hair.  Her arms wrapped around his neck, soft and warm. Her heated core pressed against his belly.

 

“Anko,” Kakashi growled, unmoving.

 

“What?” She shrugged, offering a falsely innocent smile.  “Your men know you have a whore here, who you  _ will  _ pay.”

 

“So?”

 

“So you might as well enjoy my time for  _ all _ its benefits.”

 

Kakashi raised his palm when she leaned in to kiss him, pressing her gently at the sternum to hold her at a safe distance.  “Sorry, Anko. Knowing where you came from, I can’t find any appeal to your offer.”

 

She scoffed and recoiled, the bath water splashing around her.  “I didn’t fuck  _ Lord Danzo _ , if that’s what you’re worried about.”

 

“No.  Danzo is too careful to subject himself to the company of whores.  You lot are known to have mouths which spread wider than your legs,” Kakashi said with a smile.

 

“Bastard,” Anko spat, baring her teeth before she raised her chin at him.  “And what does this say about  _ you _ ?”

 

Kakashi encircled Anko’s delicate waist with his hands, still keeping her at arm’s length while quelling the anger he’d arisen in her with the simple touch.  “Ah, but Anko, you’re  _ my _ whore.”

 

Anko’s hand pulled back so fast, Kakashi wasn’t ready for the sting when her palm lashed across his cheek.  “What would Rin say if she could hear you speak to me this way?”

 

Kakashi ignored the throbbing of his cheek, knowing he’d asked for it.  It was never wise to incite Anko. It also wasn’t wise of  _ her _ to bring up Rin.

 

“She can’t say anything anymore,” Kakashi said, leveling Anko a cold glare.

 

“You forget she was once my friend, too, Kakashi,” Anko said, sinking away to the other end of the tub and crossing her arms over her breasts.

 

Kakashi raised his brows, growing more and more impatient for his answers as the water grew colder.  “Anko.”

 

Anko groaned and ran a moist hand through her disheveled brown hair which framed her elvish features so well.  She no longer wore that cherubic face she’d had as a lowborn girl working in the Nohara’s stables. Just as her face and body had matured from the childhood friend Kakashi knew, her cunning had evolved.  She knew how to use her tongue as well as she used her body. Kakashi couldn’t trust her completely, but she hadn’t disappointed him even once.

 

“Lord Danzo plans to attend the wedding,” she said.

 

“Don’t waste my time with trivial details I already know.  What else is he planning over there?”

 

“Oh, his men, who he doesn’t trusts, told me  _ all _ about his plans,” Anko said, flashing her teeth in a smile, “I must not be able to relay them because I’m a dumb whore who can’t remember a thing.”  When Kakashi answered her with a disbelieving, yet patient scowl, Anko sighed. “Most of them, Danzo included, seemed quite uplifted by the news of your betrothal.  I can’t say  _ I _ was impressed.”

 

Kakashi chuckled.  “You might be the first beside me and my betrothed to admit a distaste for this union.”

 

“Oh, it’s a farce,” Anko sneered with a dismissive wave before turning her thoughts in another direction. “Lord Danzo’s men  _ have _ been training more than usual.”

 

Kakashi straightened, the water splashing around him with the sudden movement.  “More training? As they did before the war?”

 

Anko hummed thoughtfully.  Kakashi gasped when warm fingers wrapped around his cock, wrapping it in a tight grasp, sending a thrill of sensation through Kakashi.  As a staggered breath slipped from his lips, Anko chuckled.

 

“You sure you don’t want to do some training of your own?  I’m sure your young lady wife will be more satisfied if you’re not out of practice.  Sustaining with a tight virgin can’t be easy for a man who hasn’t had a woman in-“

 

Kakashi grasped Anko by the wrist and pried her fingers from his hardening cock.  He wouldn’t be distracted. “Danzo’s forces. Is he planning to march against Konoha?  _ Sharingan _ ?”

 

“Well, well,” Anko said, sighing as she turned to step out of the tub, languishing her water-slicked skin to Kakashi’s view as if to show him what he was missing.  “I can’t say for certain. But one man did comment on the ensured security of Root now that  _ you _ will hold Sharingan.  I don’t think they plan to take it from you.”

 

Kakashi felt his eyes narrow as distrust colored his emotions.  “They believe I’ll side with them when they make their move.”

 

“I suppose so.”

 

In any case, Kakashi would expect to hear from Danzo at, or shortly after, the wedding if there were some plans he intended to include him on.  If he heard nothing soon, it would confirm his suspicion that Danzo planned to take Sharingan from him.

 

With a nod, Kakashi smiled at Anko.  “I need you to go to Konoha.”

 

She groaned as she wrapped dry linens around her naked body.  “Kakashi, do you have any idea how many days I spent on the hokagesroad just getting  _ here _ ?  Now you expect me to travel all the way to Konoha?”

 

Kakashi held his smile.  “You are of course invited to stay to attend the wedding before setting off...is what I’d like to say.  But-“

 

“Personally inviting a whore to your wedding would certainly start off the marriage on the wrong foot,” Anko said, the sly smile falling off her lips when her eyes panned over Kakashi stretched out in the tub.  “I suppose this marriage means no more-“

 

“Well,” Kakashi interrupted as he reached for the soap and began scrubbing his chest beneath the water, unable to ignore the hunger in Anko’s eyes, “I have no intentions of publicly dishonoring my lady wife.  So I guess that’s that for us. We’ll have to meet more inconspicuously from now on.”

 

Anko laughed.  “You don’t think word of  _ this _ meeting will find its way to her, milord?”

 

“I’m sure it will,” Kakashi said with a dismissive shrug as he turned his attention to scrubbing his arms.  “But we’re not married  _ yet _ .  What I do now is no concern of hers.”

 

“Good luck with that marriage, Lord Kakashi,” Anko said with a teasing look in her eyes, shaking her head before she stepped back into her dress.  “You’re going to need all the luck you can get with  _ that _ attitude.  I hear the Lady Haruno is a stubborn girl.”

 

“You just worry about shadowing Lord Orochimaru and his ward,” Kakashi said, dismissing Anko from his attention as she fastened her dress and found her shoes.  “That’s all I need from you now.”

 

“Need from you, need from you,” Anko scoffed.  “Next time we meet, maybe you should be a little more personable to your old friends.”

 

“You don’t need me to be personable,” Kakashi said knowingly.  He nodded toward the dresser hidden behind the door leading back into the bedchamber.  “You only need my money.”

 

“Usual place?” Anko asked, following his gaze.

 

Kakashi nodded and let out a hum, finishing his bath with a final scrub of his feet before stepping out and scowling at the moistened linen left by Anko.  She was out the door within a moment, as Kakashi knew she would be. She was certainly reliable. And Anko was, by far, Kakashi’s best spy - especially when it came to observing Orochimaru’s movements.  If Orochimaru had anything to hide, Kakashi knew she’d reveal it to him. The old Hand had a weakness for Anko. Danzo, however, remained more elusive. As Kakashi stepped back into his chamber, he found Asuma waiting with clothes laid out for him and a scowl planted on his bearded face.  Kakashi smiled as he let his drying linen fall to the floor before kicking it away.

 

He turned away from it to face his waiting attire.  “Pick that up, Asuma.”

 

“ _ Anko _ bid you farewell on the way out,”Asuma said pointedly as Kakashi dressed himself.

 

“Good.  I hope you weren’t rude to her.”

 

“She’s  _ my _ friend, milord,” Asuma said.  “Why would  _ I _ be rude?”

 

“Tell Kurenai not to be too upset with me.  I thought it best to see Anko before my wedding, rather than after.  Don’t you agree?”

 

“Yes,” Asuma said tightly, “milord.  Do you need anything else?”

 

“The plans for the nuptial and celebration are set, then?  Wouldn’t want my lady wife disappointed with the festivities Chidori has to offer.”

 

“Everything is in order, milord.  It should be a grand occasion. We expect the king and his royal caravan, including your bride, to arrive within the fortnight.”

 

“Good.”  Kakashi flashed Asuma another smile.

 

He continued smiling to himself as Asuma left the room, radiating anger and confusion which Kakashi couldn’t help but find amusing.  His people didn’t understand him. He didn’t need them to understand. They followed orders well, which was all he needed. The only anticipation he felt now involved his betrothed.  Given the rumors he’d heard,  _ she  _ didn’t follow orders well.  It was like Anko said. And she would hold some power he couldn’t completely fight, with her close proximity which would be unavoidable, and her inevitable reporting to the queen.  Kakashi wasn’t sure how to handle the issue of the watchful eyes of his betrothed, but if Danzo was about to entangle him in something, Kakashi would need to find a way to keep his wife out of the way when the time came.

 

* * *

 

It had been a long time since Sakura had traveled out of Konoha.  She didn’t miss these bumpy roads, the animalistic smells of horses, the endless motion causing a sickness in the pit of her stomach.  By the time they arrived at the gates of Chidori, a place she hadn’t seen since her early childhood when her parents had still been alive, the irony wasn’t lost on her of how grateful she was to reach her new home, where she would become Lady Hatake.

 

In spite of her brief respite, the pit in Sakura’s stomach only seemed to sink deeper when the coach stopped.  She gulped as she looked to Tsunade’s tranquil face across from her, to the young king at her side, realizing the next face she would look upon would most likely be that of her betrothed, whom she hadn’t seen since the feast in Konoha.

 

“King Nawaki of House Senju, the first of his name and protector of the realm,” shouted a page from outside the carriage, “comes bidding to your gates of Chidori, Lord Kakashi of House Hatake, with our revered queen regent Tsunade Senju and Lady Sakura of House Haruno…”

 

“Oh, for all the,” Tsunade groaned, stretching across the carriage to throw the door open, “let us out already.  Knights of the Kingsguard!” she yelled, raising her voice so people outside the carriage could hear her, “your king will look upon Chidori with his own eyes now.”

 

“Yes, your grace,” rumbled a deep voice Sakura did not recognize from among their kingsguard, as a pale hand reached for Tsunade’s ring-decorated palm, “and I hope he will be impressed with what he sees.”

 

Tsunade rose to her feet as her hand met the strong fingers grasping for her, peering out the carriage door Sakura could not see out of past the king and the fine silk curtains decorating the carriage’s windows.  “Lord Hatake.”

 

Sakura tensed.  Her fingers curled into the fabric of her gown.  She wasn’t nearly as filthy as she’d been for the majority of this ride, having stopped at a nearby keep and bathed with her handmaidens just this morning, but she was painfully aware that she’d been sitting in this stuffy carriage for hours and didn’t look her best.  She scoffed at herself as she watched Tsunade slip from the carriage with a graceful exit. She had no reason to feel self-conscious. She didn’t care  _ what _ Lord Hatake thought of her.  If anything, he needed to worry about his appearance facing her.  He was the one with the disadvantage of age. Surely, he had no chance of impressing her, no matter what the older women thought of his handsome features.

 

When Nawaki rose to his feet, giving Sakura an encouraging smile, she realized how petrified she must’ve looked.  She quickly masked her features and straightened her gown as she slid to her feet, following the young king out the carriage door.  At first, sunlight hit her eyes, blinding her in comparison to the dimness inside the carriage to which she’d been accustomed. Then, the sight of every man, woman and child with bowed head, on bended knee, struck her with a force with which she still hadn’t become accustomed, even after all this time spent so close to the royal family.  She didn’t notice her betrothed’s head of silver hair until he lifted his head, his eyes set on the king. His failure to look at her gave Sakura time to absorb his face. She inhaled sharply when she saw the strong jawline, the full bottom lip, the vertical scar bisecting his left eye and brow, the cunning look in his hooded eyes. She hated to admit it, but he  _ was _ handsome.  He was also terrifying.  When his eyes turned to her, Sakura felt she was being looked  _ through _ .  He didn’t see her.  He saw an obligation.  An obstacle.

 

“Lord Hatake,” Nawaki said, “please rise.”

 

Lord Kakashi stood, still bowing his head.  “Please, your grace. Kakashi is fine.”

 

“Lord Kakashi,” Nawaki said, looking to Tsunade’s approving smile as he turned back to reach for Sakura’s hand with warm, clammy fingers.  “Please treat my sister’s ward well. We trust your future together will be prosperous and bear you many heirs.”

 

Sakura coughed into her fist not held by the king, discomforted by the mention of heirs in such close proximity to the man to whom she was meant to provide them.  She’d hardly had a chance to exchange a few words with the man, and here they were openly discussing him bedding her until she was on her back with child. If this was the treatment a refined lady received, she hated to think how  _ livestock _ could be treated worse, let alone peasants.

 

The small fingers of the King’s clammy hands slipped off of Sakura’s to be replaced by the cool, calloused grasp of a larger hand.  Kakashi Hatake’s fingers held hers tightly, surely, before soft, warm lips pressed to her knuckles. Sakura’s knees weakened as she watched his bowed head speechlessly.  She didn’t know what she was expecting. She’d been kissed on the hand by gentlemen before. But Kakashi’s lips were much softer than she imagined possible from him. Somehow, she’d built him up in her mind over time to be monstrous and unbearable ever since their engagement.  His normalcy, by comparison, seemed like a massive improvement. As she took her hand away, she reminded herself this was all that was. She forced her knees to stand firm as she stared at him, waiting for his gaze to lift to hers. And then her knees weakened again for a different reason entirely.

 

Although his courtesies were all in place as he said her name on tight lips, welcoming her and her companions to his home, Sakura had never been received with such coldness.  That sense of being looked  _ through _ would not leave her.  His attention was turned mostly on Queen Tsunade, with a few respectful glances cast toward the king.  As his guards directed their guards and servants to the stables and kitchens, Kakashi seemed to do everything he could to pay no attention to Sakura whatsoever.  Before the exchange could end, Sakura had had enough. 

 

She turned to Shizune, who arrived by their side during the discussion, leaving her own carriage shared with other handmaidens, and stomped her foot in the most subdued way possible.  Shizune would remain here with Sakura, she’d learned during their travel. Her companionship was to be Queen Tsunade’s wedding gift to Sakura, though Sakura suspected Tsunade only wanted more eyes and ears on Kakashi.  Either way, Sakura couldn’t deny the comfort Shizune’s continued presence here would offer her.

 

“Shizune,” Sakura hissed beneath her breath, noting the twitch of her husband-to-be’s keen eyes, even as his expression remained otherwise unchanged and focused on what King Nawaki was saying about their journey on the hokagesroad, “I wish to retreat to my guest chambers now.  I’d like to wash and rest before supper.”

 

“Yes, my lady.” Shizune turned to the dark-haired maid standing with hands folded by Kakashi’s side.  

 

The woman caught her gaze and gave a nod, needing no words exchanged before leading them into the castle.  Sakura paused, needing to excuse herself and the servants politely before she could leave. She had to extend the same courtesies to her betrothed which he’d begrudgingly extended to her.  But after expressing her apologies to the queen and king siblings, she felt entirely different about her obligations the moment she locked eyes with Kakashi Hatake.

 

Her eyes narrowed as a silent rage filled her.  Something in his eyes, even as he smiled, was mocking her, and she knew it.  “Lord Hatake,” was all she managed through her gritting teeth.

 

As she turned to leave, she ignored the whispers that followed in her wake.  She had given no ‘lovely to see you,’ no ‘thank you for welcoming me into your home’, no ‘I look forward to seeing you again tonight’.  Any of those lines would’ve been a lie, and he would know it. She supposed, given the circumstances, she wasn’t required to express those pleasantries.  After all, she would see him regardless of whether it was lovely, this was now  _ her _ new home, and as much as she would see him every night in her bed, she didn’t  _ have _ to look forward to it.

 

Tomorrow, she would be wed to a man who seemingly tolerated her no better than she could tolerate him.


	7. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi avoids responsibility of the entire event, Sakura is terrified

He’d made a point not to see her after her arrival.  There were more than enough people and activities to fill Kakashi’s time in the space of a day and night leading up to their wedding ceremony.  No one had been the wiser to the fact that Kakashi avoided his bride’s comings and goings in his castle as if she carried the plague - aside from possibly Tsunade.  But now, the time had come. Watching Sakura Haruno approach the altar in a sapphire-encrusted white satin gown, fine sheer veil framing her features in an angelic softness, Kakashi regretted his actions.  He couldn’t hide his stare from the crowd of hundreds massed together to bear witness to their union. He averted his gaze from his bride and feigned disinterest, but knew he wasn’t quick enough when his gaze passed over Tsunade’s smirk.  When he looked over his shoulder to Tenzo, expecting a face which would anchor him back to his control, Tenzo’s knowing smile drew a grumble from his lips.

 

It was, to Kakashi’s surprise, his betrothed who offered him the resolve he needed to end his distraction with her.  When she stopped in front of him and had her veil lifted by her handmaiden, her lovely face previously obscured by white sheer fabric revealed itself to be tight with anticipation.  Her green eyes glimmered with fear, her pupils trembling as they met his. Kakashi sighed. He had expected her to meet him here glowing with forced optimism, if not headstrong against this.  Her hatred, he deserved. Her fear, as he saw now, he wanted no part of. For the moment, he felt compelled to comfort the girl. He hated to do it, but he had no choice. He’d behaved in a way that warranted her fear.  The only way he could see to take that fearful look from her gaze was to behave differently.

 

“Don’t be afraid, Sakura,” he whispered, giving her a smile, feeling his words fall lamely from his tongue.

 

“Afraid?” she sneered.  “I’m not afraid. I’m disappointed.”

 

Kakashi blinked rapidly.  He never imagined being sneered at and talked to in such a way at the altar.  Of course, he’d expected the woman standing beside him to be Rin, who  _ knew _ him and still adored him.  Yet, Sakura’s boldness eased his guilt.  In fact, he felt relieved. She wasn’t the naive child he feared she might be.

 

“Well then,” he said with a smile, grasping her hand in his, “the feeling is mutual.”

 

As he turned to face the officiant, the old holy man eyed them owlishly.  “Shall I...proceed, my lord?”

 

“What else is there to do?” Kakashi said.

 

“Yes,” Sakura hissed, side-eyeing Kakashi with a twitching glare.  “Please let's get this overwith.”

 

Kakashi continued to feel at ease as the officiant spoke and proceeded, promising to the gods that they would be united in body and spirit, and all that nonsense.  The smile fell from his face when his mind wandered to what would come next. This ceremony was the easy part. Following their reception feast, the entire congregation would cheer and molest them into consummating the marriage.  If Sakura disliked  _ this _ , she would very much despise being fondled by every male in attendance, then thrown into a bedchamber alone with Kakashi. Kakashi wouldn’t mind too much, but he  _ did _ mind having to be the object of her contempt.

 

“Then by the power bestowed upon me by the order of the faith,” the old man continued, making Kakashi prod at his memory for the moment he  _ had _ to have expressed his consent to the union, “I proclaim Lady Sakura of House Haruno is now bound to Lord Kakashi of House Hatake, our Lord and Lady Hatake of Chidori.”  He set his gaze on Kakashi. “You may kiss your bride, my lord.”

 

Kakashi sighed.  When he turned slowly to face Sakura, he was surprised to see her within inches of his face, her eyes narrowed.  She pressed forward before he had a chance to make his move. Her lips were soft and warm against his, but the kiss was far more forceful than it had to be.  Kakashi realized, to his chagrin, that Sakura’s kiss was fueled by anger. He felt it in the way her lips trembled, sliding against his upper lip. Sharp teeth sunk into Kakashi’s bottom lip, nearly drawing blood as Kakashi’s eyes briefly met Sakura’s wide green eyes.  She recoiled from the kiss so quickly, crossing her arms over her breasts, that Kakashi suspected  _ he _ might be the one treated like he carried the plague now.  He wondered what he had done to incite her anger.

 

Regardless of the hostility emulating from the bride, the crowd broke out in a cheer.  Bells tolled in celebration while Guy stepped up to Kakashi’s side in a flashy green suit, clapping Kakashi’s back harder than necessary and rambling his admiration of the fortunate union.  Kakashi kept his eyes locked on Sakura. He didn’t stir from his spot at the altar as he watched her turn away to receive embraces from her handmaidens. Her shoulders were slumped, her head lowered.  There was a quiver in the way she moved. She might’ve  _ acted _ strong and forceful, but Kakashi couldn’t help but see the scared little girl beneath the facade.  

 

He scoffed under his breath, both irked by the realization about his new wife, and because Guy wouldn’t stop crushing his shoulders.  As Kakashi shook off the insistent bannerman and silently thanked Tenzo for redirecting Guy’s attention, Kakashi formed a plan. He might’ve agreed to this union against his will, but he would do nothing else he didn’t  _ want _ to do.

 

He only had to act his usual part of the tired lord to make it through the remainder of the reception.  That part would be easy.

 

* * *

 

Throughout the evening, Sakura’s throat seemed to grow tighter and tighter.  She felt like the lace bindings of her gown were crushing her lungs. Either that, or the air was growing thick around her.  The drunken exclamations from lords and lordlings enjoying the music and festivities a bit too much had her on edge as well. After all, these were the men who, as granted by tradition, would be allowed this one time to physically molest Sakura prior to her retiring with her Lord husband for the consummation.  It was a stupid tradition, meant to awaken the innocent maidens’ sexual hunger and arouse the males in cases of facing homely or disagreeable brides. Sakura could tell them it would be fruitless, if they’d listen. Her sexual desire would not be awakened tonight, not by men pawing at her and calling her crude names, not even by Lord Hatake once they were alone together.  

 

She cast the queen a tired glance, finding no sympathy in Tsunade’s bloodshot eyes.  The queen had drunk herself into a deeper stupor than usual on this occasion. Maybe she wanted no part of this as well.  Sakura wished she could force her to be more mentally present for it. Tsunade was responsible for what Sakura had to endure now.  It was only right Sakura shouldn’t suffer it alone. She followed the queen’s example with a grumble into her cup, downing the rest of her wine and asking for another when the serving boy circled past her high table.

 

“Dearest,” Kakashi said.  There was mockery in his tone as he leaned into her, smiling for all their observers, “perhaps you shouldn’t drink so much tonight.”

 

“Perhaps  _ you _ should mind your own business,” Sakura snapped.

 

“Ah, but you see,” Kakashi said, his deep voice quiet but somehow clear over all the noise filling the grand dining hall of Chidori, “you  _ are _ my business.  Everything you do reflects on me now.”

 

Sakura grinned, the wine making her head spin and lightening her mood.  “Then I suppose it’s in your best interest to make me happy. When I’m not, I have a tendency toward destructive behaviors.  I’m sure my queen mother warned you about that.”

 

“No,” Kakashi said with a scowl.  “She didn’t.”

 

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she met her husband’s intimidating gaze.  She refused to let him see the fear he aroused in her. If any emotion could be stirred in her tonight, that was the one.  She didn’t want to be afraid. It made her feel like a helpless child. And yet, just looking into Kakashi’s eyes, she felt how terribly outmatched she was.  She was  _ his _ now, and he held power over her.  She steeled her resolve, taking another swig of wine to disrupt her new husband’s stare.  When she thumped the goblet down onto the table, her lord husband didn’t say another word.  He didn’t remove his eyes from her, either.

 

A raucous laugh filled the hall, booming over the music and laughter.  All lords and ladies and servants alike turned to the sound. Sakura noted, out of the corner of her eye, her lord husband dropping his head into his hand and groaning.

 

“My lords and ladies,” the man with the raucous laugh said, flashing his teeth in a blinding smile, “I wish in front of every one of you tonight, to congratulate our dear Lord Kakashi, and his Lady Sakura, on their blessed youthful union!”

 

“Youthful?” Sakura muttered under her breath, eyeing her husband’s very tired expression.

 

Kakashi shook his head.  “Please don’t, Guy.”

 

“And so,” this  _ Guy _ said as he approached their high table, meeting Sakura’s eyes with a mischievous grin, “I, Guy of House Might, take it upon myself to be the first to entice the stirrings of their union, while our lord and Lady are vigorous from the night’s celebration and throbbing with passion.”

 

“Throbbing?” Sakura yelped, shooting to her feet as Guy’s calloused fingers wrapped around hers, his grin turning practically feral.  “Kakashi?”

 

She didn’t mean to ask her husband for help, but he seemed to understand what was happening better than she did.  She suspected this had to do with the dreaded tradition, but she wasn’t sure if she was reading the vivacious man’s enthusiasm right.  His hand firmly clasping hers and pulling her toward him only heightened her fear. When Kakashi’s only answer was casting her a sympathetic look, Sakura whined.  She found herself pressed against Lord Guy’s rock-solid chest faster than she realized the man could make his way over the table.

 

It all happened so fast.  She was moving through the hall, hands all upon her, seemingly out of nowhere.  Cheers filled the hall, the music resumed in a melody that enticed excitement and mischief, and the entire congregation swarmed to the exit.  Sakura saw the fluttering of gowns as women flocked to her lord husband, cooing at him. She registered this, just barely, past the heads of men closing in around her.  When one of the troublesome hands grasping at her fondled her breast through the rich fabrics of her gown, Sakura shrieked. The men only laughed in reply, the guilty hand giving her a squeeze.  Another hand was upon her hip, sliding down the curve of her buttocks. She was lifted, thrown over Lord Guy’s shoulder. As her feet flailed, Lord Guy carried her through the halls. Sakura knew exactly where they were headed.  Rough hands found the swell of Sakura’s bare calves, stilling them forcefully and skimming up the length of them. The baritone cheers in Sakura’s ears grew more guttural, more demanding. Words she’d never heard spoken aloud in her presence flew from the men’s filthy mouths.  One even threatened to deflower her himself, right here and now. When Sakura whipped her head over her shoulder to find the voice, the looks in the eyes of all the men behind her only increased her fright.

 

“Put me down!” Sakura cried into Lord Guy’s ear, but the stupid man only laughed and picked up his pace.

 

“Feeling eager now, my lady?  All fired up?” he laughed. “Don’t worry.  My lord Kakashi will take care of  _ all _ your needs.”

 

Sakura grimaced, feeling bile rise in her throat.  She didn’t know which was worse - hearing Lord Guy speak those words, or the suggestion that she wanted to be unhanded because she was eager and wanton.  The crowd had grown so large and chaotic that they found themselves sandwiched tightly in the hall by the time they reached the bedchamber door. Through the walls, Sakura could hear the jeering of the women, even picking out Queen Tsunade’s drunken slurs among the taunts being thrown at her husband. Sakura’s stomach twisted into knots as the door swung open and her feet were finally lowered to the ground.  They would all wait outside and listen, humiliate her further as her husband forced himself upon her in their marriage bed.

 

When she was further molested by prying hands, her dress was ripped by one man refusing to release his hold as Sakura was shoved into the room.  The door closed behind her as she heard a door across the room slam shut, closing off the high-pitched squeals accompanying Kakashi’s entrance. Kakashi’s footsteps stumbled toward her, but stopped in the center of the room.  When Sakura turned from the door closed behind her, clutching her arm around herself and shaking, she saw Kakashi staring at the bed. 

 

The bed was surrounded by lit candles on sculptural candelabras, decorated with layers of silk sheets and a luxurious gray wolf fur.  No doubt, a maid would arrive the next morning to check for the blood which would prove of their marital deed. Sakura gulped as she regarded Kakashi from the corner of her eye.  He was just standing there. She had no choice in whether Kakashi would break her maidenhead tonight, but she did have another choice. She could fight it, give in to her instincts and let this be one of the most traumatizing humiliations of her life.  Or she could make the first move, imagine he was Sasuke as Shizune has suggested. Cope with this with her head held high the next morning and all the mornings to follow after. Her throat clenched as she thought of it, her resolve building against her deepest desires as she realized what she must do.

 

“Kakashi,” she called, her voice a cracked whisper.

 

Before she could move, Kakashi was on her.  He shoved her to the bed, falling over her and clasping a hand over her mouth the moment she screamed.  The resolve she’d worked so hard to build disappeared in an instant. Terror struck her. Tears pricked at her eyes as Kakashi gazed down on her, his eyes narrowed and his weight bearing down on her.  Cries of celebration rang outside as the grand oak headboard crashed noisily against the wall with his movement. Kakashi shoved Sakura deeper into the pillows, his left knee falling between her bared legs where her gown had risen above her thigh, his hip resting just above hers.  His other leg fell to the mattress at her side. Sakura’s muffled cry carried through the tightly clasped fingers of Kakashi’s warm palm, but he didn’t flinch. His eyes remained locked on hers, cold and unflinching. Sakura trembled. He had the look of the cold blooded murderer he was rumored to be.  He would take her here, forcefully, without a second thought. 

 

A sob racked Sakura’s chest as regret coursed through her.  She hadn’t moved fast enough, hadn’t screamed sincerely enough, and now she was going to lose her innocence in the worst way possible.  The crowd heckled from outside, and all Sakura wanted to do was punish each and every one of them. Kakashi, most of all.

 

Kakashi’s eyes hardened as he leaned into her.  Sakura tensed. He was so close, she could feel his warm breath coasting over her hot cheeks.  Kakashi moaned, low and guttural. Sakura held her breath, struck by utter confusion compounded by the intensity of his gaze locked with hers and a strange pooling of heat between her legs.  The sound that poured from Kakashi’s lips was rapturous. 

 

When Sakura started breathing again, Kakashi pushed off of her abruptly.  He reached across her and made a point to rattle the headboard against the wall again as Sakura blinked up at him.  The crowd outside roared their approval of what they were hearing, making Sakura cover her face with trembling hands.  She was mortified, not only about what her wedding guests thought they were hearing, but because of these strange feelings arising from Kakashi’s actions.  Moisture slicked the skin between her thighs where she’d previously been dry. Her lord husband seemed the only one unaffected here.

 

He untangled his legs from hers and swung them over the side of the bed, looking back at Sakura.  “That should satisfy them...for now.”

 

Sakura stared at the back of his head as he turned away from her, resting his hands in his lap, sitting very still at the foot of the bed.  Her maidenhead was still intact, and yet Kakashi acted as if it was over. He hadn’t even  _ touched _ her, not in the ways she thought he would.  Her mind reeled through his sudden attack, her cries and the subsequent cheers from outside, the headboard thumping to the illusion of movements on the bed which weren’t happening, his moan with its effects on her.  She gasped. He’d staged the entire act. He didn’t mean for it to happen at all. 

 

Sakura sat upright with a start.  “You mean-“

 

“Keep the bed moving,” Kakashi said without turning around.  “At least for a little longer.”

 

Sakura’s breath caught in her chest as she clenched a fist to her chest and smoothed her skirts down to cover her bared knees.  “But - but - the blood.”

 

“Ah, yes,” Kakashi said before smiling over his shoulder.  “Well, they want to see  _ your _ blood, not mine.  Have fun with that.”

 

“Wh-what do you expect me to do?” Sakura hissed, edging toward him.  There was that movement of the bed she needed.

 

Kakashi stood and approached the chest against the wall, where a flagon of wine and a pair of goblets waited for them.  As Kakashi poured, Sakura waited. When he drank without another word, she realized he had no intention of answering her question.

 

“Kakashi,” she said, exasperated to the point where her voice sounded like a desperate hiss.

 

Kakashi turned with a sudden flash in his eyes as he looked to her face.  If Sakura wasn’t mistaken, she could’ve sworn there was a flush to his cheeks.  It had to be the wine. He certainly hadn’t been aroused when he had his body spread on top of hers.

 

He coughed, pressing a fist to his mouth, one finger tapping his nose.  “Uh...your blood...it’s already there.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Kakashi raised a brow, and suddenly Sakura knew that he  _ knew _ .  It was the time of her blood that came with every phase of the moon, only she hadn’t realized it had begun yet.  That explained the moisture between her legs, which gave Sakura some relief, because at least she could believe she hadn’t been aroused against her will.  But she was learning things about her new husband she found very unsettling.

 

Sakura reached for the fur at the foot of the bed, wrapping it around herself.  “You can  _ smell _ it?”

 

A languorous hum was all the answer she received, all the answer she  _ needed _ as Kakashi stuck his nose in his goblet again and drank.

 

“Oh, Gods,” she said, a shiver traveling through her in spite of the warmth the fur provided her.  “Is that the only reason you didn’t-“

 

She paused, furrowing her brows.  Of course, it made perfect sense. A man would be dissuaded by the blood.  If she hadn’t been fortunate enough for the timing of this  _ usually _ unfortunate incident, she would be of one body with her lord husband right now.  

 

As if reading her last thought, Kakashi pointed to the headboard.  “The bed, Sakura.”

 

She followed the line of his finger to the headboard.  Shook her head. She hadn’t moved it in awhile. Their audience hadn’t yet left, but they would.  Sakura obediently gave the headboard a series of thumps.

 

“And no, it’s not the only reason,” Kakashi said.

 

Sakura leveled him a disbelieving stare.  “You don’t intend to consummate this...with me…”

 

“Hard as this may be for you to believe, you’re not the only one who didn’t ask for this.”

 

“I’m- I’m not the  _ only _ one?” Sakura sputtered, insulted by the insinuation.  

 

Of course she was the only one forced into this.  Whether Kakashi wanted her or not, he wanted the marriage for its other benefits, or he never would’ve proposed it.  He had a lot of nerve suggesting he might be the one fixed in a bad situation here.

 

“You don’t believe me,” Kakashi said, reaching for the flagon and refining his goblet as he propped a hip against the chest.  “Ah well, I didn’t expect you to. Wine?”

 

When he held the flagon over the other goblet, waiting for her word, Sakura nodded numbly.  A drink would be nice now. At least then the fact that ideas swam through her head and made no sense would sit right with her, because she could put a reason to this muddled confusion.

 

“You should realize how fortunate you are,” Kakashi continued as he poured.  “Women throughout the kingdom would kill to become the lady of Chidori  _ and _ Sharingan. My house is very esteemed, you see.”

 

As he strolled toward the bed, extending Sakura’s goblet to her hand and lifting his to his lips, Sakura eyed him and slowly let the fur blanket fall to puddle around her waist.  “I didn’t think I was marrying a  _ house _ .”

 

“Ah,” Kakashi said with a wry smile as he watched Sakura sip at the fruity, intoxicating wine, “but all marriage ever  _ is _ in this kingdom is the uniting of houses.  Haven’t you learned that yet?”

 

“You haven’t always believed that.”

 

Sakura could see it in his eyes.  Kakashi spoke as if he truly believed, knew all, and couldn’t be proven wrong.  But there was bitterness underneath all that - the type of bitterness Sakura feared she might exhibit in a few years’ time, now that her dreams had been smashed and would never become a reality.  The widening of Kakashi’s eyes confirmed that she was right. Kakashi had loved someone once and hoped for a marriage that meant  _ more _ .  Only someone who knew love could dismiss it so bitterly.

 

Kakashi sighed, licking from his lips the red droplets of his latest swig of wine.  “What I believe doesn’t matter. Just as whatever  _ you _ wished for before this matters not.  Beliefs and wishes are for the poor.” He extended his hands in a gesture to encompass their surroundings.  “Here we are, the two of us.”

 

Sakura crosses her arms and scowled.  “Don’t we make a perfect pair. Well? We’re here, like you said.  Things will be expected of us. What else do you propose we do?”

 

Kakashi raised a brow.  “Are you saying you  _ want _ me to fuck you?  Because you have that cheat, unless I haven’t made that clear.  I’m giving you this-“

 

Sakura shook her head vehemently.  “I - no. Only - I’m shocked that you don’t want to.  There’s...the matter of an heir, and-“

 

Kakashi rolled his eyes.  “I don’t want to be a father.  There are other things at play here, Sakura, too complicated for me to explain to you.  At this point, we’ve done our part. We don’t have to interact any more than living together and sleeping in the same bed from time to time, so as not to arouse gossip from the servants.  Speaking of which…”

 

Kakashi set his goblet on the chest and approached the bed as he worked his fingers through the closures at the front of his vest.  He pulled it off to reveal his white tunic underneath which fluttered and lifted over his head before Sakura could process what was happening.  Heat rushed to her face as pale skin was revealed to her beneath the rising hem of the tunic, exposing the peaks and valleys of a strong abdomen and narrow waist.  A broad chest.

 

“Wh-what are you-“ Sakura said as he plopped into the bed beside her.

 

“I could use a few winks,” Kakashi said as he threw the tunic to the floor and stretched across the bed, before turning his bare back to Sakura.  “Goodnight.”

 

Sakura stared at his back, unable to resist tracing the lines of scars and muscle with her eyes.  His body was battle-hardened, which shouldn’t have surprised her, knowing his history, but it did.  Kakashi’s silver locks fell like silk on his pillow. He didn’t say another word, but she knew he wasn’t asleep yet.  True to his promise, he made no move toward her.

 

Sakura tightened her grasp around the goblet she’d nearly forgotten she was holding, which seemed to be slipping from her hand.  “Kakashi?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“So you’re really not - tonight-“

 

“Sakura,” Kakashi said, “it was never going to happen.  Hell would freeze over before I’d fuck you under these circumstances, no matter how beautiful or aroused you are.”

 

“A-aroused?” Sakura shrieked.  She clutched the fur to her chest and bared her teeth at Kakashi’s back.  “I was  _ not _ -“

 

“Goodnight, Sakura,” Kakashi said in a tone that allowed for no further discussion.

 

Sakura turned her back to him with a harrumph, making sure to swing her legs wide enough to kick the bastard.  When her heel dug into his thigh and he grunted in reaction, Sakura smiled to herself. He deserved that. She had a feeling he’d be deserving a lot more punishment from her in the future.  The smile didn’t fall from her face, in spite of the fact that she recalled having to taint the sheets with her moon’s blood when she awoke. She was able to sleep at ease, curled up with the fur of a wolf, her new husband’s sigil animal.  She had a wolf at her back as well, but this one had spared her. He truly was an inconsiderate bastard, but wasn’t  _ so _ terrible after all.


	8. Sharingan Acquired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi inhabits Sharingan while Sakura acclimates alone to Chidori until Kakashi returns

His eyelids were heavy when he forced himself to wake to the morning light.  Kakashi was wrapped in comfort, fur caressing his chest in warmth. When he pulled down the blanket that covered him from nose down to his navel, Kakashi was struck by a scent of blossoms mingled with wine.  He turned with a sudden thrash. Sakura stood smiling down at him from beside her unmade side of the bed.

 

“Good morning, Kakashi,” she said.

 

Kakashi licked his lips, noting his parched throat and eyes burning with exhaustion.  “Morning.”

 

As he began to roll out of bed, Sakura thrust her hands in front of him.  “I wouldn’t roll  _ that _ way.”

 

Kakashi’s eyes widened before he blinked down at the piled sheets to where Sakura’s eyes seemed drawn.  A deep red, rippling outline stained the sheets. It all came back to him in the same moment his nose picked up the faint trace of coppery sweet aroma.  They had managed to fake their consummation. Sakura actually did what he suggested. Her cheeks were flushed a very prominent red when he looked at her again.  Her eyes averted toward the wall. Until this moment, Kakashi wasn’t sure she’d go through with it. It seemed the choice hadn’t been made without some difficulty.

 

“Thanks,” Kakashi said, shooting Sakura a curious glance before rolling out of bed in the other direction.

 

When his feet hit the cold stone floor and his sank into the edge of the mattress, Kakashi took a moment to scratch his belly, stretch his neck side to side, and process the hazy events of the past evening with a slow yawn.  The hardest memory to reconcile was the fact that he was actually married now. Married to a girl half his age, who had lips made of silk and who hid long, lean legs under those bulky skirts. Only Lord Jiraiya could find appropriate words to describe the curves of Sakura’s thighs and her delicate skin.  It wasn’t right for the gods to tempt him this way. The girl was an obstacle, likely to be his downfall if he let her know too much. He needed to stay focused to face whatever Lord Danzo, Queen Tsunade, or anyone else might throw at him next. Aside from that, most importantly, he needed to head to Sharingan right away to finally claim what was his.  Ironic, that when he’d refused to claim what was his last night, it was all he wanted to do today.

 

“Lord Kakashi,” Sakura whispered, “thank you...for last night.”

 

He twisted to face Sakura, wanting to chastise her for the overly-formal address, to tell her last night was as much for him as it was for her, but the door burst open before he said a word.  The handmaiden, Shizune, shuffled in, her determined expression set on the bed as she brushed past Sakura.

 

“My lord, my lady,” she said with nods.  “Good morrow. Do you mind rising, my lord?”

 

Sakura murmured a greeting to Shizune.  With a grunt, Kakashi realized Shizune intended to change the bed dressings on which he currently sat.  He rose to his feet, hearing activity behind him as both women in the room moved around each other, Sakura likely dressing and Shizune tending to the bedding.  Kakashi stretched his arms over his head, reaching for the beamed ceiling and feeling every inch of his spine lengthen, to his pleasure. When he moaned at the comfort it lent him, the room went quiet.  Kakashi lowered his arms and turned, cocking his head at the women who stared at him. Shizune’s hands froze, entangled in the stained sheets while Sakura’s fingers intertwined and stilled in the length of her pink hair.  They both had dazed looks in their eyes. Kakashi shot a look behind him, certain they must’ve seen something. The room behind him was exactly as it should have been - a vacant wall and closed door.

 

He narrowed his eyes at the women.  “What?”

 

“N-nothing!” Sakura said while Shizune flushed vividly and lowered her eyes, making haste and clumsy movements of tearing the sheets from the bed.

 

Kakashi hummed as he bent over to reach for his discarded tunic.  He turned for the door, folding the cloth over his arm and smiling to himself.  It wasn’t lost on him that Sakura could borrow a few words of her own from Lord Jiraiya’s eloquence after last night.  He wasn’t surprised. Women had always had a weakness for him. Still, he couldn’t let that get to his head. He needed to prepare for a ride to his new home while Sakura acclimated to  _ her _ new home.  He looked heavenward as thoughts of Sharingan reigned in his mind.  Obito could rest easy now. 

 

Kakashi had finally fulfilled his promise.

 

* * *

 

Chidori was as cold and desolate as Sakura had imagined it to be.  Without her lord husband’s presence in the days following their wedding, she was left in command of his great castle, feeling more alive than ever.  She was surprised he would entrust her so quickly. Of course, there was his haste to acquire Sharingan. Greed had brought him into this marriage. It only made sense that the castle in the west, not his wife, was what he lusted over.

 

Here, Sakura had no sword fights in the yard to entertain her, though Kakashi’s guards did train nearly night and day.  It wasn’t the same as watching Naruto and Sasuke’s development. Things had grown so quiet that after the first week, Sakura almost missed Naruto’s bumbling presence, Lord Jiraiya’s crude jokes, and the trilling laughter of women at court.  Most of all, she missed Queen Tsunade and Septa Chiyo. She was glad to have Shizune, but the others here had not quite warmed to her. She suspected Kakashi had instructed them to keep a safe distance from their lady. He wouldn’t trust her so completely, after all.  The old Maester, Hiruzen, seemed kind enough, but he intimidated Sakura. The maids and stewards were docile and hardworking, but focused solely on their tasks whenever she was around, never making small talk or offering additional information when she asked questions, only the bare respectable minimum.

 

The only locals she’d found to pay attention to her were the minor lords who lived nearby, who she was sorry to have met after they refused to stop coming to see her.  Lord Guy had scarred her enough on her wedding night. His young cousin was even worse. Sakura remembered Rock Lee from court a few years back. The boy was infatuated with her at first sight.  It seemed his opinion of her hadn’t changed a bit, though fortunately, with her marriage to Kakashi, he’d given up on his pursuit of her hand. Nevertheless, he insisted on doting on her. He made Sakura almost wish for her lord husband’s return from Sharingan.

 

She slept night after night in the grand bedchamber she’d claimed.  Shizune would read with her and share her meals. Maester Hiruzen was hospitable enough to offer Sakura access to his library and all the information about her new home and lands she wished to know.  There was more than enough to explore of Chidori, with its catacombs to honor the late Hatakes and woven corridors full of wondrous art. Sakura enjoyed riding horseback to fill her days, exploring the woods that surrounded Chidori.  The housemaid Kurenai’s warm, red eyes, which Sakura had found initially unsettling, grew on her. Even, after time, Sakura began to find comfort in receiving the announcement of Rock Lee’s arrival for another visit. She exchanged scrolls by crow with Konoha, telling Ino tales of her exploits here, reading recounts of goings-on in Konoha, as well as providing answers to the queen’s inquiries as to how she was liking her new life.  She cherished every letterl, even the one letter she received from Naruto, an illegible scrawl bloated with details of his training and complaints about Sasuke. Sakura was almost saddened by the time she reached the end of that particular letter. Sasuke was the one person in Konoha who hadn’t sent her a single scroll, from whom she wanted it the most.

 

By the time she received word that her lord husband was returning to Chidori, Sakura was remiss to admit to herself that she hoped he would offer her the companionship she craved.  She knew better than to get her hopes up, though. Kakashi seemed the type to continue to dismiss her as he’d done thus far, to carry on about his business as if he did not even  _ have _ a wife.

 

* * *

 

When Kakashi crossed over the drawbridge of Chidori, he felt a weight lifted from his chest.  All appeared well and good at the home he’d left. Sharingan had been a much different situation, as he’d expected.  Kakashi was not at all surprised when he’d arrived to find men from Danzo’s guard at Sharingan’s gates, some of them weasling their way into the castle itself via the skeletal remnants of Obito’s household service.

 

“You wouldn’t be trying to take my Sharingan, my lord, would you?” Kakashi had asked Lord Danzo when he, himself arrived at the castle not a day after Kakashi.

 

“Of course not, Lord Kakashi,” Danzo had answered with a scowl, clearly deterred by Kakashi’s habitation of the castle.

 

Kakashi had smiled and welcomed the older man to stay, but Danzo had only asked after Kakashi’s young wife, excused himself for his unannounced arrival, and bade Kakashi farewell as he had matters at the Foundation to which his attention was demanded.  Tenzo had immediately expressed his skepticism of Danzo’s intentions, which went without saying.

 

Now, Kakashi returned to Chidori without Tenzo.  His captain of the guards fitted with a hundred men under his command would remain at Sharingan for the time being, holding his new castle while he returned home. Now that Danzo had seen him away from Sakura, Kakashi had no choice but to return to her side.  Surely, if word from Sakura hadn’t already made its way back to Tsunade that Kakashi had gone his separate way, Danzo would send the message.  That was the last problem Kakashi needed at this point. He needed the queen to think Sakura was keeping a close eye on his every move.

 

“How were your travels, milord?” Asuma asked, approaching the horses and grabbing the reins while Kakashi dismounted.

 

“You know,” Kakashi said with a flippant wave as he panned his gaze across the cloud-covered courtyard, taking in the sparring knights, busy squires, and servants attending to livestock scurrying about the grounds, “same as usual.”

 

“Good,” Asuma said, his eyes on Kakashi’s back as Kakashi strode toward the entrance.  “Shall I have Kurenai-“

 

“Don’t bother,” Kakashi said, knowing Asuma would offer the usual - meal or bath or fetching of someone.  “I’ll find what I need myself.”

 

It didn’t take him long to locate Sakura.  All he had to do was follow Pakkun. He was surprised  _ where _ he found her, though.  Rather than dwelling in the comforts of her chambers, passing time in Chidori’s herbal gardens, or journeying outside Chidori’s walls, she was in the library.  Kakashi’s gaze darted to the row of shelves lining the wall which held his favorite books. He’d let Pakkun lead him into the library intending to retrieve the next masterpiece of Lord Jiraiya’s writings, not expecting to retrieve his bride here.  Now that he was here and his presence would not go unnoticed once he rustled the books on the shelves, he supposed he’d have to let his presence be known. He paused for a moment, regarding the area of the library where the unaware maiden sat with her most trusted handmaiden.  They seemed to be pondering over medical textbooks, those belonging to Maester Hiruzen. 

 

Kakashi was baffled.  He never knew a lady to take an interest in a Maester’s field of study, let alone a handmaiden.  Queen Tsunade was known to dabble in medical expertise, but she was a rarity. Or so Kakashi thought.  It seemed that wasn’t quite the case. She had to have passed some hunger for knowledge on to the women around her. Soft footsteps sounded at Kakashi’s back, but he didn’t bother to turn around.  He recognized Maester Hiruzen’s musty scent and the iron smell of his chains. He wasn’t surprised to meet Hiruzen here, as the old man usually was.

 

“My lord,” Hiruzen said softly, “welcome home.  Is Sharingan all sorted out now?”

 

Kakashi inclined his chin toward the women.  “They do this often?”

 

“Oh yes,” Hiruzen said with a soft chuckle.  “It seems our lady has a keen interest in the human body and medicines.”

 

Kakashi raised a brow, watching the Maester step forward to meet him shoulder to shoulder.  “You give her no books about poisons, I  _ hope _ .”

 

“Why?” Hiruzen laughed.  “You think she would poison  _ you _ ?”

 

“The thought crossed my mind,” Kakashi admitted wryly while fixing his gaze on the women whose eyes were now drawn to him after overhearing the murmurs of this conversation.

 

“Lord Hatake!” Shizune said, shooting to her feet and issuing him a curtsy from across the library.

 

“Kakashi, you’re back,” Sakura said as she slammed shut the monstrous tome she and Shizune had been reading.

 

Kakashi felt a smile tug at his lips as he eyed the book with interest, curious as to what Sakura felt the need to hide from him.  He recognized the feather-edged book with gray leather binding. If he was not mistaken, it was one of Maester Hiruzen’s most-read editions.  

 

“Ailments to be Treated with Food Pills?” he asked, citing the title.

 

Sakura’s cheeks flushed as her lips pressed together in a hard line.  She pressed her hands over top of the book, giggling. “I didn’t expect you to come to the library, my lord.  You-“

 

“Oh,” Hiruzen said, amusement in his tone, “Lord Kakashi frequents this library more than any other lord of Chidori ever has.  He’s been an avid reader ever since he was a boy.”

 

Kakashi tensed.  He didn’t mind sharing his current reading material with others - in fact he welcomed the opportunity.  The entire realm ought to know of Lord Jiraiya’s great works. But the Maester referred back to when he was a boy.  He didn’t care to share with Sakura at the moment just how well-read he was, that he read everything he could get his hands on, from topics about recipes to warfare.  Maester Hiruzen knew it all. Judging by the mischievous smile on the old man’s face, he intended to tell more.

 

“Sakura,” Kakashi said abruptly before anyone else had the chance to speak, “I trust the staff have treated you well in my absence?”

 

“They have,” she said curtly, narrowing her eyes.  “And how is our Sharingan?”

 

Kakashi fought the urge to balk at her.   _ Our _ .  “Sharingan is secured.  Everything is in order.”

 

Sakura clasped her hands together in front of her billowing gown.  “I’m sure you’re content now, my lord, having more land under your command.  You took Sharingan  _ and _ me without losing an inch with the queen.  You must be quite the negotiator.”

 

Kakashi fought the urge again, this time to roll his eyes.  If the girl only knew his motivations, his lack of desire to be in this predicament.  This was wonderful. He was married to a girl who thought he was driven by greed. He couldn’t fault her for the assumption.  Most everyone who’d tasted power in the realm was full of greed.

 

“Sharingan was a gift,” he said tightly, not knowing why he bothered relaying the truth to her accusing eyes.  “It was being held hostage in the name of King Nawaki. I’ve only allowed the rightful owner’s wishes to be fulfilled.”

 

“Rightful owner?” Sakura barked a laugh, hardening her glare as the handmaiden beside her grimaced. “That’s an Uchiha castle.  The only Uchiha remaining in the kingdom has been denied all rights to it. That doesn’t seem just and fair to me.”

 

“Who?” Kakashi blinked when he realized what Sakura meant.  “You mean  _ Sasuke _ Uchiha?”

 

“Yes.”

 

This time, Kakashi  _ did _ roll his eyes.  “Fugaku was the lord of  _ Mangekyou _ .  Sharingan belonged to Sasuke’s cousin.  Different Uchihas. Besides, Sasuke is Fugaku’s second son.  He wouldn’t inherit Mangekyou even if his father hadn’t committed treason against the crown and lead his entire house to their deaths.”

 

“His brother, Itachi, is dead,” Sakura said, crossing her arms.  “That makes Sasuke the heir.”

 

“Right,” Kakashi said, biting his tongue as thoughts of Itachi plotting his way back into the kingdom raced through his mind.  “How silly of me to overlook that.”

 

Sakura raised her brows at him.  “So you admit Sasuke  _ is _ the heir?”

 

“Not of Sharingan,” Kakashi said with a smile, dodging the need to make remarks about Itachi.  “That one’s all mine.”

 

“Ours, you mean,” Sakura said, shooting Kakashi a teasing smirk.

 

Shizune giggled and flapped her hand.  “My lord, my lady. You’ve both had a long day, I think.  Perhaps some time you can both make the trip out to Sharingan and enjoy the castle without having to worry about any of this.”

 

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, only feeling satisfied when the downturn of Sakura’s lips confirmed she’d felt the weight of his glare.  “I’m taking a bath,” he said. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

 

He turned to leave, clenching his jaw as his footsteps echoed through the library.  He could feel the eyes on his back from Maester Hiruzen and the handmaiden, as well as Sakura.  She didn’t know anything about him. Kakashi didn’t care whether she did or didn’t, but he wouldn’t tolerate her judgment based on misperceptions.  He had Sharingan with every right to claim it and would not be deterred from calling it his to keep the castle living on for Obito’s sake. While in that castle, he’d felt his friend’s presence as if his body buried in the tombs beneath truly filled Sharingan with his living spirit.  Kakashi would be damned if he let Danzo, Tsunade, or Sasuke Uchiha taint Obito’s home, his vibrant spirit, his memory. He wouldn't permit Sakura to taint it, either, no matter how entangled in his life or insistent she became.


	9. Drawing Lines of Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura is ready to give Kakashi a chance, he can't let anyone in to share his misery

She was going to bed with him.  

 

After a long night of tension at dinner, anger radiating from Kakashi the whole time of a source which Sakura couldn’t place, she was supposed to  _ sleep _ next to him.  Maybe his anger was due to her earlier words about Sharingan, but she had only been stating the truth.  It was no cause for the amount of animosity he exuded. She didn’t know how she would make it through the night.  She decided it was worth it to try once more to apologize if it might save her a terrible restless sleep.

 

“Whatever I said to upset you, I’m sorry,” she said to the man walking the narrow hall beside her.

 

Kakashi smiled.  “You haven’t said anything at all to concern me, Sakura.  Stop worrying. We’ll have a good night’s sleep and when we wake in the morning, everything will be back to how it was.”

 

Lies.  Lies. Lies.

 

Sakura smiled back at him.  “Well,” she said in a sing-song voice, “if that’s how it is.”

 

“That’s how it is.”

 

Sakura bit her cheek.  He wouldn’t acknowledge that she’d confronted him or called his bluff.  He was being a stubborn, arrogant man. Sakura was stuck in a partnership with the most aloof, most impossible man in the kingdom.  At least now she knew how she would sleep next to him. She’d turn her back and refuse to say another word, even if he addressed her or reached for her in the night.

 

“I’ll be putting my bedclothes on first,” Kakashi said when they reached the dreaded door of their joint sleeping chamber.  “You wait out here, Sakura.”

 

He smiled as he opened the door, which only made Sakura more angry than she was at his rude order.  She growled, not hiding her disdain behind pleasantries or mild manners. She was quickly learning Kakashi ran  _ all over _ those.  Before she could express her contempt with anything more than a growl, Kakashi closed the door and disappeared, leaving her alone in the hall.

 

“Cha,” Sakura growled through her clenched teeth, reaching for the door.

 

She pulled.  It didn’t budge.  He’d barred the door.  Gathering strength she didn’t know she had, Sakura plunged her fist into the solid wood.  Her knuckles stung when the bang exploded through the hall, but her hand didn’t hurt otherwise.  Of course, the door remained solidly in place. Kakashi’s unusually high hum from inside the room told her he’d heard it.  He sounded...impressed, to Sakura’s ears.

 

Sakura worked her jaw and stared at the door now dented by her fist, grumbling to herself.  “Leaves me standing out here like some sort of servant...who does he think he is? Stupid lord of Chidori, lord of Sharingan.  He can take that Sharingan he stole from Sasuke’s family and-“

 

“And what?” Kakashi asked as the door opened.  Sakura was met with a pair of accusing gray eyes.

 

“Live in it,” Sakura said, forcing a smile and suppressing the nervous giggle that bubbled to the surface.

 

Kakashi’s eyes narrowed, surveying her, before he stepped aside, allowing her into the room.

 

Sakura huffed.  “Oh? Am I allowed to join you now, my lord?”

 

“Yes,” Kakashi said, smiling as he turned away, retreating toward the bed.

 

Sakura cocked her head, curious at why he wasn’t leaving.  She stepped into the room, watching with wide eyes as Kakashi, now dressed in a white tunic and light sleeping pants, pulled back the blankets and slid into the bed.  Sakura looked down at herself, her dress with the laces needing undoing, her shoes still on her feet. It was her turn to undress, but as Kakashi burrowed himself in the bedsheets, she realized he had no intention of giving her privacy.

 

“Go ahead,” Kakashi said lightly, stretching his arms behind his head, “I won’t look.”

 

He closed his eyes, the lines of his face softening as he sank deeper into the pillow cushioning his head.  Sakura pursed her lips as she looked at the dresser in which her sleeping gown waited for her. 

 

She pulled harder than necessary on the laces at her right side, glaring at Kakashi.  “Comfortable?”

 

“Mm,” Kakashi hummed, turning to his side, “very.”

 

The laces made a whipping sound as Sakura yanked them from her bodice.  She found satisfaction in the way Kakashi tensed at the sound, the blankets around him rippling at the motion he tried and failed to conceal.  Sakura was grinding her teeth as she dressed, plotting ways to make her lord husband pay for making her wait in the hall like a dog, abandoning her here alone, expecting her to obey his every command.  She was a lady of House Haruno. She was raised by the mighty Senju. She might be inherently gentle, but she would not succumb without a fight.

 

As Sakura pried her fingers into the loosened corset falling around her shoulders, she hesitated.  She peered at Kakashi in the bed, wondering if he would stay true to his word about not looking. She knew most men would be tempted by a beauty such as her. With his back to her now, it was nearly impossible to peek.  Yet she knew the content of those books he was reading so often. She knew what kind of author Lord Jiraiya was, after all. Queen Tsunade complained about his lewd words often enough. If Kakashi shared any interests with  _ that _ man, Sakura felt very unsure about undressing in the same room as him, even if he was her husband.  It wasn’t until she caught the soft sound of a snore and saw Kakashi’s shoulder rise slowly that she felt safe undressing.  Safe - and angry. He was able to fall comfortably to sleep while she’d had to suffer here. When Sakura finally climbed in the bed, she plopped onto the mattress, enjoying the hitch in Kakashi’s breathing and watching him squirm to regain the tranquil sleep she’d disturbed.  With a contented hum, Sakura relaxed into the softness of the covers, wrapping them tightly to her chin.

 

When she woke, it wasn’t morning yet.  Pitch darkness surrounded her, but the castle wasn’t quiet.  The rustling of sheets at her side had drawn her from sleep. Sakura turned her head toward the sounds to find movement breaking through the darkness at her side.  A cry, deep and hoarse, broke through the quiet. Kakashi. Sakura felt a chill race up her spine. She raised a hand over where she thought Kakashi laid, uncertain whether she meant to lend him comfort with a gentle touch or rouse him roughly from his nightmare.  He tugged violently on the blankets covering them both. Sakura felt the chill from the loss of blankets as air hit her bare arms, prickling her with gooseflesh. Her arms recoiled into her chest as she hissed at the undesirable sensation. Kakashi moaned again, and this time, Sakura heard more misery in the unconscious sound than she thought she’d ever heard from a person in her life.

 

“Obito,” Kakashi cried, thrashing against Sakura’s side.

 

Sakura’s jaw dropped.  She heard a tone in his voice of which she didn’t think Kakashi Hatake was capable.  There was desperation there, but beneath that, an apology. She’d never heard a plea more sincere.  She felt sympathy wash over her for this man who so often acted the source of her misery. She couldn’t control her feelings.  She had to help him. 

 

Her hand fell over the hip pressed against her side as she leaned closer.  “Ka-“

 

Kakashi sat upright with a gasp.  Sakura recoiled from his sudden movement, thrown off balance in the bed.  Clenching her hand on Kakashi’s hip tighter, Sakura tried to regain her balance.  Kakashi didn’t seem to see her, didn’t even seem to realize Sakura was here beside him.  He panted as if he couldn’t swallow air. His fingers, which Sakura could make out in the darkness now that her eyes had some time to adjust, dug into the blankets covering his knees.  Sakura’s brows furrowed as she extended her hand toward the silver hair stuck against Kakashi’s forehead. Its razor-like edges gleamed in the moonlight pouring in through the open window, surrounded by the shimmer of perspiration coating his brow.  The spastic rise and fall of Kakashi’s shoulders worried Sakura. Fearing he might not snap out of his nightmare, she withdrew her hands from him. The last thing she wanted was to be struck in her own bed.

 

“Kakashi?” she asked faintly.

 

“S-Sakura,” Kakashi stammered.

 

“Are you al-“

 

He shook his head fervently, kicked his legs over his side of the bed.  “Go back to sleep.”

 

Sakura grunted.  “ _ You _ woke me up.” She pressed her lips together, stopping herself before she said something she shouldn’t.  “Do you need to talk about it?”

 

“About what?” Kakashi said as he stood, blankets falling off his waist.  “I need some water.”

 

Sakura ground her teeth and glared through the darkness at his disappearing back.  He wasn’t going to admit he’d had a nightmare. The only way she’d ever get this man to talk was to corner him.  

 

As Kakashi reached the chamber door, Sakura pressed herself toward the edge of the bed. “Who’s Obito?  Obito Uchiha, isn’t it?”

 

Kakashi froze at the doorway.  He raised his open palms to his eyes as if he saw something there that wasn’t.

 

“You killed him,” Sakura said slowly, “didn’t you?  At the battle of-“

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Kakashi said, bowing his head toward the blackness beyond the door.  “He’s dead. Go back to sleep, Sakura. Sorry I woke you.”

 

Sakura pressed her lips together as Kakashi’s shadow disappeared from her view.  Sadness radiated off Kakashi, leaving Sakura alone with the feeling in the dark bedroom where the sheets beside her grew cool.  She knew Obito Uchiha had died at Kakashi’s hand at Kannabi bridge, but she didn’t know the circumstance. Perhaps she shouldn’t have mentioned it.  Kakashi was no friend killer. Of that, she was now certain. She saw clearly, given his nightmare and regret to talk about Obito Uchiha, that Kakashi would give anything to take it back.  She suspected there was a lot more to it than that. Sakura thought about following him, but she didn’t want to pressure Kakashi any further than she already had. She sunk beneath the covers, seeking the warmth her feelings couldn’t provide her.  She suspected Kakashi wouldn’t return to bed with her after that bout of nightmares. She hoped his reluctance didn’t carry on past tonight. If he experienced more nightmares in the future, she would want to be there for him, to do whatever she could.

 

* * *

 

His day had not started off well.  Kakashi was haunted again by thoughts of Obito brought forth, as always, by dreams that came in the night.  Sakura had seen him. She’d tried to  _ console _ him.  The girl had no idea how deep his issues with lost loved ones went.  Even seeing that, she hadn’t scratched the surface of Kakashi’s destroyed psyche.  The girl was just beginning to learn what a broken man she’d married. It was better to keep his distance now, let her think she’d seen the worst already.  His problems were  _ his _ problems.

 

If Obito was truly satisfied by Kakashi’s inheritance of Sharingan, Kakashi wished his old friend could gift him a sign.  During his visit to Sharingan, Kakashi had visited Obito’s crypt every day, talked to his old friend as if he was still alive.  

 

Obito never talked back.

 

Every time Kakashi tried to remember his old friend as he lived, Obito’s dark shaggy hair would become crusted with blood, his dimples would be marred by the bruises and dirt covering his face, and he would clutch his chest right where Kakashi’s sword had left a hole in it.  So he would think of Rin. He hadn’t bared witness to Rin’s death, though he couldn’t say he had no hand in it. Rin he could imagine as beautiful as the last day he’d seen her. Her smile never faltered. Her eyes never accused him. 

 

But she  _ also _ didn’t speak.  She was dead. They were ghosts, the both of them, and as intangible as they were, Kakashi couldn’t let them go.  He dropped his head between his elbows braced on the table, trying to shake the solemn thoughts that never wanted to leave him.

 

“My lord, may I sit?”

 

Kakashi’s breath caught at Sakura’s voice.  It hit him in conjunction with her flowery scent and he cursed himself for dismissing the gentle presence he felt entering the kitchen behind him as a mere serving girl.  This was the second time within twelve hours she’d caught him succumbing to the demons that plagued him.

 

Kakashi raised his head and gestured an invitation to the chair in front of him.  “If it pleases you, my lady.”

 

He took a deep breath as Sakura came around the table, her skirts batting against the wooden edges as she moved with graceful steps.  She was wearing a deep purple today. The color complimented her hair and fair skin. The green in her eyes, which caught his gaze as she walked, shone like sapphires in contrast to the fine cloth.  Kakashi bit his cheek as he held back a reaction. It was wrong that fate had thrown this upon him. If his unwanted bride had been any less captivating, she would be easier to ignore. As it was, he couldn’t resist locking his eyes with her until she was sitting across from him.

 

Sakura folded her hands over the table, a flicker of uncertainty in her eyes.  “I should like to accompany you on your next visit to Sharingan.”

 

Kakashi scoffed.  “Of course you would.”

 

The queen’s disciple pinned to Kakashi’s side couldn’t  _ possibly _ allow him to continue venturing to Sharingan unescorted.  The queen had to know his every move. Sakura would let the queen know if he refused her, too.  Kakashi felt anger coil in his stomach. He never, in all his years, would’ve imagined being so completely owned by the crown.

 

Sakura growled.  “It’s not what you think.  Do you think I  _ like _ being here?  Don’t you realize I had dreams for my future too, and none of them involved being lady of Chidori or Sharingan?”

 

“Dreams for your future?” Kakashi said mockingly.  “What a stupid notion.”

 

Sakura’s green eyes sparked with anger and hurt.  “You  _ are _ a bitter old man, aren’t you?”

 

Kakashi had survived time after time and paid the price for this life.  Maybe he was bitter. Bitter that he had to watch them die, one after another, and he couldn’t follow them.  He’d been through countless battles, coming out of every one of them. If it had been any other swordsman in Uchiha armor that day, Obito would’ve made it out alive, too.  Maybe if Kakashi weren’t left alone with these people who meant nothing to him, he would have some concept of a bright future like Sakura. All he had now was Sakura. His castles.  His memories. Nothing. He stared at her, unspeaking, and something in his eyes must’ve conveyed his thoughts, because Sakura turned away. Her lips turned down at the corners as she rose.

 

“I came here,” she said tightly, clenching her fists at her sides, “to offer you comfort.  I may not understand battles or how it feels to lose a dear friend, but I’ve suffered losses.  My entire house is gone, just like yours. We’re both the last of our bloodline, and for that at least, I would think you might feel some connection to me.  I may not want this any more than you do, Kakashi, but I refuse to live out the rest of my days a lonely bride in a cold marriage bed.”

 

“Then,” Kakashi said, surprised to hear a crack in his voice, “I shall take you to Konoha soon.  Feel free to seek out your lost love. I won’t hold your actions against you if you keep it quiet.”

 

Sakura’s eyes snapped to Kakashi, filled with an unbridled rage like he’d never seen.  He was practiced at angering people, but he’d never accomplished it quite like this. When he saw tears spring to the corners of Sakura’s eyes, something clenched at his gut.  It was as if seeing her pain had knocked the wind from him. Kakashi shook his head. He was seized by an urge to apologize and take away the pain he’d given her, but the urge made no sense.  She was no more than his enemy. And yet, as he watched a shining tear trail down her cheek, he realized she was a girl. A girl who had feelings and had been pushed into this just as much as he had.  And he’d rebuffed her compassion, insulted her honor  _ and _ her intelligence.  

 

He was such trash.

 

Kakashi raised his hand, struggling to find the words to right his wrong.  “Sakur-“

 

“Don’t bother,” she snapped, wiping away the tear with a flick of her fingertip.  “I’ll be in my chamber.”

 

Kakashi stood swiftly, the words catching in his throat as Sakura turned her back to him and stormed out of the kitchen.  He closed his eyes and fell back into his chair, willing himself not to feel bad. He’d wanted to hurt her, he reminded himself, though now he couldn’t remember why.  Sakura deserved his cruelty no more than he deserved to outlive the far better people than him he’d watched leave this world.

 

“My lord?” 

 

Kakashi took a shuddering breath as he raised his eyes to see Tenzo entering the kitchen at the door through which Sakura left, looking over his shoulder with his brows furrowed and lips turned down in a deep frown.  He’d just returned from Sharingan that morning, reporting that the castle was well in hand and Danzo’s men had not returned for the full fortnight Tenzo had spent there. Kakashi had been glad to have his captain of the guard returned to his side.  Now, he was sure he’d rather have Tenzo back at Sharingan.

 

“Tenzo.”

 

Tenzo shook his head slowly as he approached the table.  “What did you do, my lord?”

 

Kakashi rolled his eyes toward the ceiling, his lids feeling heavier than ever before.  “What I do best, of course.”

 

Tenzo hissed as his hand slapped the top of the chair Sakura had abandoned.  “Gods. Do you have any idea what that girl is going through right now?”

 

Kakashi met his chastising gaze, keeping his lips firmly sealed.  No matter how in the wrong he was, he didn’t need to acknowledge chastisement from the captain of his guard.

 

Tenzo sighed.  “What are you to do now, my lord?”

 

“About what?” Kakashi asked with a smile.

 

This conversation about Sakura was over.  If he thought about it, Kakashi had no idea what to do.  He was loathe to admit it. He wished Rin were around. She would council him through dealing with a lady’s feelings.  She might not even care that the lady of his concern wasn’t her. She was  _ that _ generous a person.  If Rin hadn’t been around, the least Kakashi could hope for was Obito.  His old friend would smack some sense into him again, like he always had when Kakashi failed at basic humanity.

 

“Lord Kakashi,” Tenzo said with a groan of disappointment.

 

Tenzo was a good friend.  Kakashi actually liked when he attempted to sway Kakashi from his erring ways.  But Tenzo had no more power over him than Pakkun. The thought of his dog roused a sudden desire to see him.  Kakashi couldn’t relate to  _ people _ well, but his dog understood him.  He turned his eyes from Tenzo, clicked his tongue, whistled, and waved his hand beneath the table to summon his dog.

 

“Pakkun!”

 

Nails scratching against the stone floor was the first sign of Pakkun’s approach.  Kakashi smiled as soon as he heard it, then his smile grew wider when warm fur pressed against his hand.  Tenzo watched him, crossing his arms and shaking his head. Kakashi felt a weight lifted from his chest as he pulled Pakkun to his lap.

 

He smiled at Tenzo again.  “Have Lady Sakura join me in the dining hall for dinner tonight.”

 

Tenzo frowned.  “I’m not your stew-“ when Kakashi narrowed his eyes, Tenzo tensed his jaw.  “Yes, my lord.”

 

Kakashi’s shoulders relaxed as he scratched Pakkun beneath the flaps of his wrinkled chin.  After a moment, even Pakkun seemed to not be immune from judging him.  The dog leapt off his lap, avoiding the latest stroke of Kakashi's hand on his back.  He didn't even turn back to look at Kakashi before leaving through the same door as Tenzo.  Kakashi sighed.  Tenzō telling Sakura would be good. He would approach her with some apology on Kakashi’s behalf.  Kakashi knew he had to issue her his own apology still, but at least Tenzo could make her more receptive.  Kakashi had no idea what he would say to her.

 

When, hours later, he sat at the table alone, receiving the news from an angry Shizune that Sakura refused to dine with him tonight, Kakashi bit his tongue and dismissed everyone from the dining room.  He ate alone, strategizing a way to approach his lady wife after dinner. 

 

Because he  _ would _ talk to her.


	10. To Konoha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi apologizes; a letter from the queen bids them to journey to Konoha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys overwhelmed me with that feedback on the last chapter and I was so motivated to write ahead that I’m putting out this chapter the very next day! I really love hearing your thoughts and I’m sorry for the level of angst this story has, but then I’m not because angst is GREAT. I’m glad you’re all feeling it, too.

Kakashi knew the walls of Chidori well.  He’d terrified his father as a child, climbing to its narrow ledges and gazing out on the land.  Whenever he’d reach the tops of towers, that was when his father would become really angry. He swore Kakashi would fall to his death one day.  Ironically, his son had entertained the thought of letting just that happen after returning from the war. So it was easy now for Kakashi, sinking his toes into the cracks between the stones, heaving his weight up to the window ledge with a pull of his arms.  He wouldn’t have made it into Sakura’s chamber any other way.  _ This _ way, she couldn’t turn him away.  She’d have to let him make his peace.

 

Once he raised his eyes high enough to see into the chamber where torchlight danced against the walls, Kakashi quieted his breathing.  He leapt into the room with enough grace to prevent anyone from hearing him. He heard moving water, slow and quiet from behind the doorway leading into the bathchamber.  He sat on the window ledge, in the shadows, wrapping his fingers around the outer edges and pressing his back against the uneven stones. Sakura would be out of the bath soon.  She probably had a handmaiden or two with her. Kakashi tipped his head back and waited. 

 

When he heard murmurs of Sakura’s voice, Kakashi turned his eyes toward the bathchamber.  Footsteps padded toward him and a shadow passed across the doorway. When the pale skin of Sakura’s toes appeared past the door frame, Kakashi sat upright, prepared to say what he had to say.  When she stepped forward again, exposing more skin than he was prepared to see, Kakashi choked down the words he had practiced.

 

To his credit, he didn’t gawk or gasp at the sight of her naked body.  He remained quiet as he took in with hooded eyes the way her pert breasts bounced with her step, the patch of pink between her slender thighs, the magnificent curve of her backside.  She was firm in all the right places, soft where she needed to be. When she began turning toward him, her eyes not yet locked on his presence, Kakashi raised a hand in something between greeting and sign of peace.

 

“Hi,” he said with a smile.

 

Sakura gasped.  Her entire body tensed as she reached for the nearest blanket and covered herself while she whirled on Kakashi.  “Kakashi!”

 

“Kakashi?” echoed Shizune, who emerged from the bathchamber, narrowing her eyes in the direction of Sakura’s gaze. “Lord Kakashi!  How did you get in here?”

 

“It’s  _ my _ castle,” Kakashi said with a scoff.

 

It shouldn’t have surprised either of them that he knew his way around their little blockade.  He could tell them exactly how he knew where to find Sakura and how to meet her here undetected, but that wasn’t why he was here.  Rolling his eyes, Kakashi dismissed that direction of conversation.

 

He narrowed his eyes at Shizune.  “Out.”

 

“Kakashi!” Sakura hissed, shooting him a petulant glare and coiling the fur in her hands even tighter against her cleavage.

 

Kakashi smiled.  “No need to be so shy with me, my lady.  I  _ am _ your husband, after all.  We’ve already seen all there is to see of each other.”

 

Shizune’s eyes darted warily between them before she stepped backward, retreating toward the chamber door.  “I should, perhaps, be-“

 

“Shizune,” Sakura pleaded, never removing her eyes from Kakashi’s amused smile as she tugged on Shizune’s wrist, “don’t leave yet.  My hair…”

 

“Will be fine,” Kakashi said.  “I have something I need to say to you, Sakura.  You’ll want to hear it.”

 

Her eyes widened, softening after they read the sincerity Kakashi conveyed in his expression.  He gave a soft nod, hoping this meant she was giving in to his demand. She licked her lips, shot a glance toward Shizune and the door, and then returned the soft nod in Kakashi’s direction.

 

Kakashi smiled at Shizune.  “Out,” he said pleasantly.

 

The handmaiden growled, pursing her lips as her eyes shot to Sakura.  But when Sakura released her grip on Shizune’s wrist, the handmaiden nodded.  Her scowl remained firmly in place, however.

 

“Thank you, Shizune,” Sakura said.  “That’ll be all for tonight.”

 

“Goodnight, my lady,” Shizune said, backing toward the door before shooting Kakashi a hesitant glance.  “Goodnight, my lord.”

 

The moment the door closed behind Shizune, Sakura turned her back on Kakashi, seemingly not caring that her backside with all its pale skin and slight curves was fully exposed to his eyes as she rifled through her dresser drawer.  “What do you want?”

 

Kakashi huffed.  He hadn’t expected this sort of resistance, but it seemed his bride was powerfully stubborn.  “To apologize,” he said bluntly.

 

Sakura slipped a thin white gown over her head, her hands going still the moment Kakashi spoke those two words.  She turned slowly, her eyes wide and mouth in a small ‘o’ when she met his gaze.  _ That _ seemed to shut down her protests.

 

Kakashi crossed his arms, lounging into the window frame.  “About what I said about Sasuke Uchiha. I had no right to judge you, Sakura.  I don’t know what kind of woman you are. I wasn’t considering your feelings about all this, either; I was too focused on my own.  I’m truly sorry. Can you forgive me?”

 

Sakura gnawed her bottom lip, though her eyes creased with suspicion.  “If I forgive you tonight, can we try to start over tomorrow? I don’t like walking around with tension in my own home.  There’s enough of that elsewhere.”

 

As she folded her arms across her chest, frowning, Kakashi felt a surge of desire to ease her sadness.  He smiled. “Of course.”

 

It wasn’t completely truthful of him, though.  He could  _ pretend _ there was no tension, but he wouldn’t be able to forget she was a spy for Tsunade.  He couldn’t let his guard down around Sakura, even if he wanted to.

 

“I’ll go now,” Kakashi said, pointing to the door and shifting to his feet.  “You let me know in the morning if anything’s still bothering you.”

 

She watched him closely as he moved toward the door.  Kakashi met her gaze, gave a slow nod to confirm he meant every word of what he just said, and slunk out of the room.  He wasn’t completely certain as to whether she’d accepted his apology. But Kakashi knew she would eventually, one way or another.  No one ever seemed able to stay angry at him for long.

 

* * *

 

He had seen her naked.  

 

Kakashi had seen her naked as the day she was born last night and hadn’t made a move.  Sakura studied her reflection as Shizune combed her hair until it shone. She watched her own confounded expression, recalling the way she had felt when she saw him there, perched on her window.   He had come to apologize, and only to apologize. She didn’t think Kakashi Hatake was capable of such kindness and consideration. Maybe he’d enjoyed the peek more than he let on, but the important thing was, he didn’t try to act upon it.

 

“What would you like me to do for you now, my lady?” Shizune asked as she set the comb on the dresser.

 

Sakura’s hair looked perfect, shimmering a rosy hue and cascading in waves down her shoulders.  Shizune had done excellent work. Sakura could see why, with Shizune tending to her, Queen Tsunade had managed to look so young all these years.  Now that she was decent for the day, Sakura wondered what she should do for herself. She could puzzle the whole morning over her husband’s unpredictable behavior and motives, but she knew she’d be unable to draw any conclusions.

 

She needed to speak to Kakashi.

 

“Shizune,” Sakura said, “can you tell me where Lord Kakashi is now?  Would he still be breaking his fast at this hour?”

 

“I believe so, my lady.  Would you like me to send down for your breakfast to be prepared?”

 

“Yes.  I would like to head down to speak with him.”

 

Sakura felt nervous anticipation well in her belly.  She wanted to make peace between herself and Kakashi, but she worried about trusting him.  Something he’d said last night didn’t sit well with her. Or more accurately, her suspicion lied in what he didn’t say.  The reason Sakura didn’t fully trust Kakashi was that in spite of his assertion that he would willingly start anew between them, she found it hard to believe he was that willing to place his trust in her.  

 

Kakashi didn’t seem the type to make decisions which weren’t calculated.  Anyone with a sharp intellect like him would be unable to trust a woman in Sakura’s position, unless she’d done something to prove her trustworthiness.  Maybe in his mind, Sakura had earned his trust.  _ She _ couldn’t remember doing anything to earn his trust yet.  And if she was right, he didn’t  _ really _ trust her.  In that case, any attempts she made to start anew today would be a naive folly on her part and nothing more.  She refused to prove herself the naive child Kakashi seemed to think she was. She would question him, and in questioning him, maybe she could establish the grounds for the two of them to truly start a relationship.

 

The walk through the castle toward the dining hall passed by faster than Sakura realized.  She knew there was considerable distance to cover between her chamber and here, yet she’d arrived at the doors already and hardly recalled the journey.  Her mind had been so distracted by thoughts of what she would say, of what Kakashi might say in return, of whether the instant he saw her he’d remember her naked body vividly, of why she didn’t turn around and abandon this whole idea.  But she was here.

 

“Sakura,” Kakashi called to where she stood in the doorway.  “Good morning.”

 

He sat at the table across the dining hall, surrounded by plates of food and servers clearing his empty plates and refilling his cups with juice.  Although he greeted her politely enough, Kakashi sounded anything  _ but _ happy to see her.  His eyes didn’t so much as glance in her direction.  His whole attention was focused on a scroll in his hand.  He read it and sipped from his goblet as Sakura approached his table.  She smiled when she spied the untouched food spread on the table for her, right in front of the seat beside Kakashi.  She slid into the chair, her skirts pressing against his legs as she settled in beside him. He had to notice the contact, but he didn’t react at all.  Sakura cleared her throat. She would not let him get her angry when she’d come here with good intentions! When Kakashi shot her a sideways glance, Sakura forced a smile.

 

She lifted a filled cup to her lips.  “Good morning, Dear.”

 

Kakashi cocked his head, his fingers still tight around the scroll.  “What is this about?”

 

Sakura clenched her jaw, fighting the urge to yell.  “Can’t a wife join her husband for breakfast? I came here to make peace with you, Kakashi.  For goodness sake!”

 

Kakashi raised a brow.  “Did you? Really?”

 

He didn’t believe her.  Sakura shook her head, unable to hold back her curiosity.  “Why did you apologize to me in my chamber last night?”

 

“Why?” Kakashi looked pensively toward the ceiling.  “I guess to seek your forgiveness. It’s what people do when they’ve wronged someone in some way.”

 

Sakura narrowed her eyes.  “You - do you actually  _ want _ my forgiveness?”

 

Kakashi smiled.  “Why else would I ask for it?”

 

That was a very good question, one Sakura had been turning over in her mind through the night and early morning.  She felt like there was  _ something _ else, but she couldn’t put her finger on it.  She couldn’t understand Kakashi yet, but eventually she would.

 

“Now that I’m forgiven-“

 

“I didn’t say I’ve forgive-“

 

“I’ll go back to reading Queen Tsunade’s message,” Kakashi continued, turning his smiling eyes on the scroll. “She sends you good tidings, Sakura.  However, she writes because there’s been a turn in the state of our king’s health.”

 

Sakura blinked.  “Ts-Tsunade? She only wrote to  _ you _ ?”

 

“ _ Us _ , actually,” Kakashi said with a note of bitterness in his voice.  “Its addressed to Lord and Lady Hatake.”

 

Sakura reached to tear the scroll from his hand, eager to read it.  “Let me see it!”

 

Kakashi tugged it out of her grasp, and it was only for the way his eyes went wide and a choked sound escaped his throat that Sakura relented.  Her mouth fell open as she waited for him to say what had grabbed his attention and changed his entire demeanor so suddenly. Kakashi’s brow twitched, his eyes narrowing before he met her eyes.

 

He shot Asuma and Kurenai a look, and then Shizune.  “Prepare for a journey to Konoha. We’ll have to leave right away.”

 

Kurenai blinked, exchanging a glance with Asuma and Shizune before looking to Sakura.  “Both of you, milord?”

 

“Yes.  Right away.”

 

There was no room for argument in Kakashi’s tone.  The servants left, their faces wrought with curiosity.  Sakura turned to Kakashi, who didn’t return his gaze to her until after watching the door to ensure everyone had left them alone.  Sakura held her breath as fears flooded through her mind. Kakashi had mentioned Nawaki’s health. Tsunade. His sending the help out of the room before revealing the contents of the message to Sakura, as well as his arranging an emergency trip to Konoha reaffirmed to Sakura this was grave news, which she already knew by the look in Kakashi’s eyes when he’d read to the end of the scroll.

 

Sakura clenched the edge of the table.  “What did Tsunade say, Kakashi?”

 

He set his jaw, taking a deep breath.  “King Nawaki is seriously ill. The Maester is giving him milk of the poppy to ease his pains, but his fevers are beyond the maester’s control and constant.  King Nawaki has always been a healthy child.” Kakashi locked his gaze on Sakura. “I think - and I believe Tsunade believes this as well - he has been poisoned.”

 

“What?” Sakura gasped.

 

“Have you ever seen Nawaki fall ill?  Tsunade?”

 

Sakura shook her head.  “This is -  _ poison _ ?”

 

“She entreats us to come right away.”

 

Sakura nodded, pressing a finger to her trembling lip.  A flutter of white pierced her vision and she realized Kakashi had handed her the scroll.  Sakura shook her head, refusing to reach for it. 

 

“You sure?” Kakashi asked.

 

Sakura nodded.  She couldn’t read the letter, even if she wanted to.  The words would be a blur through her teary eyes. Kakashi hadn’t withheld any information from her.  If he had, he wouldn’t have offered the scroll. She knew its contents. She didn’t need to see Tsunade’s writing with her own eyes.

 

“Kakashi,” Sakura said, her voice a hoarse whisper as she placed her hand over top of his resting on the table, “who would do this?”

 

“Nawaki wears the crown,” Kakashi said, his knuckles twitching beneath Sakura’s fingers.  He shot her a sad smile. “It may as well be a target.”

 

“But Queen Tsunade,” Sakura said, clutching Kakashi’s hand tightly.  “She watches out for him. She  _ protects _ him.”

 

“Sometimes,” Kakashi said, his jaw twitching, “the ones we want to protect most are the only ones we can’t save.”

 

Sakura gulped, seized by emotion as she recalled Kakashi’s nightmares, his losses.  “Kakashi.”

 

Kakashi pulled his hand away, averting his gaze before he stood.  “Don’t be long gathering your things. I won’t wait to leave.”

 

Sakura licked her lips as she watched him turn away, wishing to stop him from leaving.  She’d just worked up the courage to confront him. He was actually talking to her, though the subject matter bringing them together had been an unfortunate surprise.  Even so, Sakura could tell Kakashi was being forthright with her for a change. She didn’t want to break the spell before she might never see this level of honesty from him again.  She stopped him the only way she could think of in that moment, seizing him by the hand she’d been holding for comfort moments ago.

 

Kakashi turned, raising his brows with his eyes drawn to their joined hands as if this development of familiarity was so foreign to him that it was distasteful.  Sakura ignored the apparent meaning behind his look and tightened her grasp around his fingers.

 

Kakashi looked into her eyes.  “What is it, my lady?”

 

Sakura opened her mouth with questions and requests for her husband’s rare state of openness, as well as expressions of gratitude rushing to her mind, but her breath caught in her throat.  She worked her jaw, trying to find the words while all the syllables tripped over each other until Kakashi smiled at her, a fondness lighting his gray eyes.

 

“We shouldn’t keep Queen Tsunade waiting, Sakura,” he said, squeezing her hand.  “I’m sure it will give her some comfort to know her ward is well.”

 

“Well,” she repeated to herself sardonically, trying not to laugh, then said to him, “Yes, we should hurry.  I won’t hold anyone back. I’ll prepare for Konoha right away.”

 

She turned without wasting a second, a skip in her step as she retreated for her chamber.  She hadn’t eaten, but the news of King Nawaki’s illness had stolen her appetite. It was true that she’d never seen him or any Senju ill.  If it was true that he’d been poisoned, Sakura had to be on her guard. She wouldn’t want to be a candidate for the next target. Her eyes flitted behind her as she considered her husband, determined and full of knowledge he wasn’t sharing with her.  For all she knew, he could be a target. As much as she despised this marriage, she didn’t want to see anything happen to Kakashi. He was a good man, in spite of his many shortcomings. A smile found its way to her lips at the errant thought of the light behind his darkness and she stubbornly erased it with a scowl, even when Pakkun trotted adorably across her path, down the hall in the direction from whence she’d come.

 

She had to hurry.  Tsunade and Nawaki needed her.


	11. Motive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi investigates the cause of the king’s worsening illness and the queen’s physical state while Sakura tries to lay her own unanswered question to rest

King Nawaki’s condition grew worse every day.  At first, he’d been in and out of consciousness, constantly coated in a fine sheen of perspiration, unable to eat.  The maester (a new one Tsunade had summoned after questioning the abilities of the one who’d seen him before) insisted that the illness showed signs of infection, yet there was no injury or wound he could locate to explain it.  Tsunade had grumbled about how the maester she’d sent away said the same as this Maester Homura. She was unconvinced by their assessments. 

 

She looked more miserable in these past few days than Sakura had ever seen her.  Tsunade appeared haggard and old beyond her years, the vibrant gold of her blond hair faded to ash, a similar fate befalling her usually glowing skin.  Kakashi had commented she looked like she might be coming down with the same sickness, to which the queen had thrown a tantrum and raged that her brother was  _ not _ sick.  Lord Jiraiya tended to the queen now whenever Sakura wasn’t using her medical knowledge to aid the queen’s sleep; the Hand took care of the queen with a tact which Sakura did not believe he possessed.  Yet, Tsunade’s health would not improve as long as her brother’s continued to fail, and he was practically comatose now. Even Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura were at a loss as to the cause of it. The only certainty was that it was suspicious.

 

Sakura felt Ino’s soft hand fall upon hers, weighted but not heavy.  The girl had just been goading Sakura with claims that in her time away from Konoha, Ino had almost delivered Sasuke to the conclusion that  _ she _ should be his bride.  Sakura had tuned her out, and now it seemed, when Ino realized Sakura’s mind was not invested in the petty fight, Ino was willing to give her the comfort she needed.  Sakura looked into Ino’s blue eyes, welling with emotion she didn’t realize her friend had kept buried these past few days. The formation of tears prickled the backs of Sakura’s eyes, but she fought to suppress them so hard that her eyes burned, but not a tear fell.  

 

She couldn’t cry now.  Sasuke was out there, in the courtyard, practicing where she could admire him from afar.  It was the only place she could admire him now, and as cruel fate would have it, he’d only grown more beautiful in the short time they’d been apart.  His movements seemed more masterful, his footing more sure as he swung his sword and swept Naruto’s from his hand. Even as Naruto came at Sasuke, aggressive and full of an unimaginable level of energy, Sasuke made his dodges look effortless.

 

“Lady Sakura,” Ino said solemnly, calling Sakura’s gaze back to her pretty face, “please don’t torture yourself.  Only I can sigh in admiration of our young Uchiha now.”

 

Sakura licked her lips and felt her cheeks burn.  She  _ had _ sighed.  She hadn’t even realized it, and it had been so full of longing and want.  She felt a fool. Closing her eyes, Sakura willed away Ino’s watchful gaze, but when she opened them, her friend was still staring at her, an appraisal in her gaze.

 

Sakura scoffed, rolling her eyes.  “What are you  _ talking _ about, Ino?  If I’m sighing for anyone, it’s obviously my Kakashi.”

 

She chewed her lip as she wondered whether the lie would stick.  She’d told it well, but Ino knew her. Ever since they were very young girls, Ino had displayed an uncanny ability to see deep into Sakura’s heart.  She felt guilt tickling at her as well after mentioning Kakashi’s name. It was shameful, what she was doing now. Still lusting after a man who wasn’t her husband.  Lusting  _ at all _ while her beloved king lay dying in a sick bed and her queen drunk herself into a similar stupor.

 

Ino’s gaze was hard as she squeezed Sakura’s hand.  “What was kissing him like?”

 

Sakura blinked, then furrowed her brows, wondering when Ino ever imagined that she’d kissed Sasuke.  “W-what?”

 

Ino lifted her hand from Sakura’s to give her shoulder a playful nudge.  “You know. What was it like? You have to tell me.  _ I _ , of course, would love to kiss Sasuke, but at this point, I’d settle for any boy just to quell my curiosity.  And if I have to take any man who isn’t Sasuke, I would think your Lord Kakashi Hatake is the finest highlord this kingdom has to offer.”

 

Sakura balked.  She bit her tongue, snuffing out first the statement of disbelief at her friend’s implication that she found Kakashi attractive, then her urge to question anything about Sasuke.  This was not about Sasuke. Ino’s question never  _ had _ been.  She was asking Sakura about Kakashi.  And Sakura hadn’t kissed Kakashi, not really.  The one kiss at the altar was more of a peck peppered with a bite, intended to ward him away from taking advantage of her lips.  It had worked, perhaps too well. He hadn’t made a single move on their wedding night nor any night after. He hadn’t even  _ hinted _ at offering her a kiss.  Sakura suddenly felt very sad.  She didn’t want a kiss from the only man who could kiss her, and the only man she  _ wanted _ to kiss her never would.  She wanted to be kissed though.  She wanted it now more than ever now that stupid Ino had planted the idea in her mind.

 

“I’m not making any advances on your lord husband, Lady Sakura,” Ino said, raising her hands in a placating gesture, her brows furrowed.  “I’m only trying to compliment you. If you don’t want to share details, that’s fine, my lady.”

 

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes, her shoulders sagging.  She was saved from having to skirt around Ino’s question, able to hide behind being ladylike.  She even had an excuse for her forlorn expression - possessiveness of the man who hadn’t even touched her.  Sakura laughed, biting her lip when the laugh came out bitter and hollow. She was so pathetic. If she wanted a kiss, she knew better than to wait on Kakashi.  If she’d made it so clear to him that she didn’t want his kiss, she would just have to be the one to kiss him. She took a deep breath and nodded, resolved. If she didn’t kiss Kakashi, she might never be kissed.  She would not stand aside and let a pig like  _ Ino _ be the one kissed first.

 

Sakura raised her chin and crossed her arms.  “I  _ do not _ wish to share details.  And I will return to my lord husband, seeing that now that you’ve mentioned him, I miss him quite a bit.”

 

Ino’s eyes went wide before she giggled.  “Oh, I see. Don’t let me deter you from a romantic meeting, my lady.  Please send Lord Kakashi my regards,” she said, turning a smile on the courtyard.  She folded her hands over the stone railing and rested her chin there while angling her chin toward Sasuke illuminated from behind by the setting sun.

 

When Ino sighed wistfully, Sakura scoffed and turned away.  She didn’t need to watch another moment of Ino pining after Sasuke.  Committing energy to pining after Sasuke would get her nowhere. She gulped as she strolled down the stone corridor, clenching her fists by her sides.  She didn’t know if she could commit energy to pining after Kakashi Hatake, but as Lady Hatake, it was her duty.

 

By the time Sakura passed through the great doors held by pages gazing after her gown in admiration of its colors or fabrics, or perhaps the body hidden beneath the dress, she had worked up her courage completely.  She would find Kakashi in his chamber tonight, she would dismiss whatever serious concerns he was bound to throw her way, and she would kiss him. It was only after she passed Lord Orochimaru consulting in the hall with a pale boy with keen dark eyes and a smile which seemed completely faked that Sakura felt doubts about her plan.  Her plan was perfect, and yet, it was perfectly wrong at a time like this. The king was in terrible health. The throne was vulnerable, surrounded by slimy lords. Tsunade needed help more than ever.

 

And Sakura was plotting something as trivial as landing her first real kiss on her husband.

 

She closed her eyes, feeling shameful as her heels clicked and clattered against the stone floors, echoing through the throne room among Lord Orochimaru’s muted whispers.  She reminded herself that everything she’d done for Nawaki was all that could be done by her, and it was not within her power to be the one to save her king. Nawaki was in good hands.  Sakura was here for Tsunade, whatever her queen needed from her.

 

It wasn’t so selfish for Sakura to take a moment to do something for herself.

 

* * *

 

Kakashi needed a moment to let the pieces fall into place, to solve the puzzle laid out in front of him.  He was on the edge of putting it all together, even as new information continued flowing from the mouths of his companions.  Tenzo made a good point about how both Maesters tending to the king since his illness, though well-renowned, were once in the service of House Shimura.  

 

Lord Jiraiya had claimed the king’s first sign of illness had occurred following a dinner with too many guests in attendance to count, which he’d found suspicious.  Now, this latest piece of the puzzle was bringing it altogether. A witness had finally come forward, one Kakashi and Lord Jiraiya would never suspect of manipulation.  Kakashi didn’t like where this was going, though. The conclusion he was drawing was the worst one possible, not only for the king, but for himself. If Nawaki died, Tsunade would be left as queen, her only heir being Sakura.  Which meant Kakashi might have to rule if anything ever happened to Tsunade. And judging by what was happening to the king, it was very likely the same fate might soon befall her.

 

“You’re sure about what Naruto told you?” Kakashi asked the Hand again, clasping his hands together over his knees.

 

Lord Jiraiya grunted, nodding sagely.  “He saw the serving boy in the hall the next day, talking to Lord Orochimaru.”

 

Tenzo hummed.  “Lord  _ Danzo’s _ serving boy, you mean.”

 

Kakashi nodded, rubbing his chin.  He’d met Sai on his last visit to Root.  The servants in the Foundation were known for being cold and emotionless, but Sai fit that mold even moreso than the others.  Tenzo had exchanged words with the boy here in Konoha and said he seemed much more competent and educated than a regular steward.  Kakashi had to roll his eyes at that. Nothing was ever as it seemed when it came to Danzo. Of course Sai was no ordinary steward or painter of the beast scrolls...his multiple roles here in the castle should’ve been a dead giveaway, if any of the nobility bothered to notice the lowly servants buzzing around the castle.  Naruto noticed. Kakashi could attribute that to him being a squire, but he wouldn’t be surprised if Naruto acknowledged every single person here on an equal level even after assuming a more powerful role.

 

Kakashi shook his head.  “He shouldn’t have accused him so loudly.  What was he thinking?”

 

“Not much,” Lord Jiraiya admitted, folding his arms across his chest.  “The boy has a lot of heart, but that Naruto knows nothing of cunning in the ways of the court.”

 

“You’re supposed to be teaching him that,” Kakashi said, meeting Jiraiya’s eyes.

 

“I’d like to see  _ you _ try,” Jiraiya scoffed.

 

“It’s fortunate at least,” Tenzo said, crossing between the two lords as he began to pace, “that Naruto accused only Sai.  If he’d made such brash accusations against Lord Orochimaru or Lord Danzo, we might be struggling to find an excuse to free him from the dungeons now.”

 

Kakashi rolled his eyes.  “Yes, very fortunate. Naruto is not my concern right now, though.  More importantly, I doubt Lord Orochimaru is willing to betray Lord Danzo’s trust, if he is truly in on it, and divulge the truth about the plot if we confront him.”

 

Jiraiya hummed, rocking his head side to side as he rubbed his chin.  “He might.”

 

“My lord?” Tenzo asked, curious.

 

Kakashi shook his head, already knowing what Jiraiya was about to say.  “The only reason he ever took the Uchiha boy in as his ward was Mangekyou.  Giving him the castle now would not only weaken us, it would make the crown look weak to the rest of the nobility.  Weakness from a physical ailment is one thing. Weakness of will is inexcusable.”

 

Jiraiya’s hum was low now with a note of disagreement.  “I know Lord Orochimaru and Lord Danzo have been working together underhandedly for years, but I also know what type of a snake Orochimaru is.  He would betray Danzo in a heartbeat to meet his own goals. And he’s not after the king now. Danzo is.”

 

“Then we must remember he would betray the queen in a heartbeat as well,” Kakashi argued.

 

“If the Queen did grant possession of Mangekyou to Sasuke Uchiha,” Tenzo said quietly, “and Lord Orochimaru somehow took advantage of this, he would have quite a problem on his hands if Itachi Uchiha returned, wouldn’t he?”

 

Kakashi raised a brow at Tenzo.  “You’re suggesting we allow Itachi Uchiha back into the kingdom?  The man who nearly slaughtered half of Konoha with his own hands during the war?”

 

“N-no, my lord,” Tenzo said, his eyes uneasy when they met Kakashi’s.  “I don’t know if I’m suggesting anything, just pointing out a truth.”

 

“Itachi  _ did _ then proceed to turn around and cut down his own brethren at Sharingan, Kakashi,” Jiraiya said.  “He might be more of an asset to our side than you think.”

 

“Itach-“

 

Kakashi stopped short, surprised by the click and creak of the opening chamber door.  He looked to it while Tenzo gasped and ceased his pacing and Jiraiya turned, gripping his knees, to see who would enter.  Kakashi pressed his lips together, deciding there was no need to worry about their late night intruder overhearing their discussion.  The door was far too thick and guards were just outside. Whoever had come, they hadn't been standing on the other side of that door long before opening it.  A velvet robe, red as wine, fluttered through the doorway, dragging along the ground, while a familiar shimmer of pink hair caught Kakashi’s eye above it. He exhaled, relieved and confused all at once to see Sakura.

 

“Lady Sakura!” Tenzo said, his posture going rigid as he bowed his head.

 

“My lady!” Lord Jiraiya exclaimed, rising from his chair with the wily grin Kakashi knew all too well.  He took Sakura by the hand, his eyes skimming her figure from top to bottom. “What a pleasant surprise seeing  _ you _ tonight.”

 

Sakura’s teeth were clenched as she tore her hand from Lord Jiraiya’s grasp just in time to avoid his lips.  “A surprise indeed, Lord Hand. I...expected to find Kakashi alone in his chamber at this hour.”

 

Jiraiya sniggered.  “But of course. Don’t let Captain Yamato and I be in the way of young love.  It is no business of ours what activities occupy you between the sheets. But under that robe, tell me,” Jiraiya said, rubbing his chin between twitching fingers, his eyes eager, “are you wearing-“

 

“Sakura,” Kakashi said sharply, narrowing his eyes.  “Is something wrong?”

 

It was the only reason occurring to him for why she could be here at this hour.  She had her own chamber. His guards had orders not to allow anyone into his chambers after Lord Jiraiya’s arrival, not even Sakura.  This had to be urgent, otherwise she wouldn’t be here. Kakashi’s mind immediately went to the king. He suspected the worst, that she was here to convey the dreaded news about their young king meeting his fate.

 

Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but before she could speak, footsteps stormed through the door from behind her.  “Apologies, my lord!” Kakashi’s guard said while another guard ran up beside him, short of breath. “We tried to stop her.  Lady Sakura insisted on seeing you right away.”

 

Kakashi raised his brows at his wife.  “Sakura?”

 

Her eyes filled with determination, but became beseeching when they locked with Kakashi’s.  “My lord. Please. I would speak with you alone now, if possible.”

 

“Is it urgent?”

 

Her cheeks blossomed red.  “I’m afraid if I don’t speak now, I may never gather the courage again to say what I need to say.”

 

“Please, my lady,” Jiraiya said with a bow, his voice honey-sweet, “have your way with our lord of Chidori.  Come on, Captain,” he said to Tenzo before shooting Kakashi a wink, “let’s leave these two love birds alone. Lord Kakashi.”

 

As Jiraiya nodded along with his farewell, Kakashi turned his eyes from the exiting parties to Sakura.  She fidgeted as she watched them leave. She was clearly nervous, about what, Kakashi didn’t know. He strode toward her once they were alone, held her hands in his, and squeezed in a gesture he hoped she’d interpret as reassurance.  He needed her to trust him if she was going to relay her dire message. Sakura’s fingers tightened around his, but when she looked into Kakashi’s eyes, he still doubted whether he succeeded with his approachable front.

 

“Kakashi,” she said, her cheeks turning pinker than her hair again and eyes averting his gaze.

 

Kakashi sought her chin with the tips of his fingers, gently angling her to look at him.  “What is it, Sakura?”

 

She lifted on her toes, her face approaching his in a way that let Kakashi know exactly what was happening.  He let it. And when her silky lips met his, it wasn’t bad. It could hardly be bad with a beautiful young woman seeking a man for a kiss, but it wasn’t right, either.  Sakura’s lips were trembling, but not in the way one’s lips tremble when overtaken by emotion or desire. Kakashi let his lips slide against Sakura’s caressing lips one more time before gently grasping her by the shoulders and pressing her away.  He closed his eyes, pained by... _ something _ , though he wasn’t sure of the cause.

 

“What are you doing?” he said when he opened his eyes.

 

Sakura’s wide eyes narrowed, her jaw set.  “ _ Kissing _ you, though now I can’t imagine why.”

 

“You wanted a kiss,” Kakashi said, understanding.

 

“Yes,” Sakura breathed, sounding exasperated.

 

“But not from me.”

 

And that was what was wrong with this.  Kakashi had never received a kiss full of want, yet lacking any desire for  _ him _ .  They were in Konoha.  Kakashi was sure Sakura had seen Sasuke Uchiha earlier.   _ He _ undoubtedly was the one to prompt her desire.  Kakashi was nothing but a vessel for a woman trying to attain what she wanted while preserving her honor.  Kakashi should enjoy the kiss for the sensation it was and be done with this. His irritation with Sakura’s motives confused even him.

 

“I can’t believe you,” Sakura said, her voice edged with frustration, “I  _ kissed _ you.  A girl doesn’t do that for no reason.  You’re - you’re rebuking me? I have feelings, you know!”

 

“Oh, I never said you had no reason,” Kakashi said, narrowing his eyes as that irrational irritation flared up in full force.  “But if you want a man to kiss you back, this isn’t the way to do it, my lady. Now, you look tired.”

 

“Tired?  Insulting me  _ again _ ?” Sakura snapped while Kakashi reached for the door.

 

“I think it’s time you return to your chamber and rest.”

 

Sakura growled, clenching her fists while her face turned tomato red as the door swung open and creaked, but she didn’t argue another word when a guard stepped beside the door, eyeing them as if awaiting instruction.  

 

Kakashi smiled.  “Goodnight, my lady.”  He turned to the guard.  “Please see her safely back to her chamber.”

 

The guard raised a brow and Kakashi fought the desire to roll his eyes.  Of course his guards would expect his wife to spend the night with him. It looked suspicious, how many nights they’d slept separately here in Konoha.  They needed to share a bed again. It was bad enough Tsunade had already given Kakashi the interrogation, noting that her imagination must be going wild with the madness this illness was causing her, because she could swear Sakura did not have the look of a woman intimately acquainted with a man yet, in spite of her being clearly married to him for over a fortnight.  Kakashi wouldn’t share a bed with Sakura tonight though, not even for sleeping.

 

He needed some time alone.


	12. Grief and Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi sympathizes with Sakura’s grief, Sakura accepts the truths she’s been denying

The king succumbed to the poison, as Kakashi knew he would.

 

Morbid music played and sobs filled the air around figures shrouded in black, but Kakashi felt none of the emotional overture of the funeral.  Instead, he casted glances across the crowd, seeking the ones whose faces echoed none of the sadness most mourners here felt. He could be counted among them with his stoic frown, but it was not  _ he _ who poisoned their king.  

 

The two men bowing their heads and giving Tsunade their condolences had bribed a boy to taint the king’s food with poison so unique it was untraceable to not one, but two maesters.  

 

The only person Kakashi knew adept enough with poisons to carry such an item was Lord Orochimaru, who gave Tsunade a kiss on the cheek and bid his ward to do the same as Kakashi looked up at them.   

 

The only person Kakashi knew unapologetic enough to act so heartlessly and still show his solemn face at the boy king’s funeral was Lord Danzo, who stood quietly off to the side of the body, his hands clasped behind his back, eyes lowered.  There was no trace of the boy, Sai. It had to be as Lord Jiraiya said earlier that morning. He’d fled Konoha, most likely bound for the Foundation where he would find refuge. 

 

Kakashi had no proof that Lord Orochimaru, Lord Danzo, or even the boy directly responsible for delivery of the poison was to blame for the king’s death.  The word of a hyperactive, loudmouthed young squire was hardly anything suitable to hold up in a trial when the person on the stand was a highborn lord well-respected in the Shinobi kingdom.  Kakashi needed something more. What was worse, he needed it soon, because with Tsunade as Queen and now in danger herself, that left only Sakura as her heir. Which meant if anything happened to Tsunade, Kakashi would have to step in as king.  He shivered, not at the gust of wind raising the hairs on the back of his neck, but at the horrible thought of claiming such a title.

 

Warmth encompassed his palm at his side and as Kakashi looked to his left, Sakura was looking up at him, her green eyes brimming with unshed tears.  She was seeking support - from  _ him _ , the worst possible choice among the people here.  Kakashi tried to give her a smile, though he supposed he failed.  Sakura needed to see a smiling face much more than he or anyone else here, aside from perhaps Queen Tsunade.  Kakashi didn’t know how close his wife had been to the king, but seeing as she was taken in by Tsunade at a young age, he imagined she had considered him kin.

 

Her fingers coiled tighter around his as her eyes shimmering jade and pearly white creased at the edges.  It was as if she tried to return his smile but she found the deepness of her frown and the trembling of her soft bottom lip unstoppable.  Kakashi swallowed, his gaze drawn to that trembling pink lip. He was amazed by her beauty and at the same time felt appalled at himself for recognizing it at such a time.  She had kissed him with those lips only the past night and he’d hated her for bothering him with her fickle emotions. Now he was imagining what it would be like to feel those lips pressed against him again, when he should’ve been reverently honoring their late protector of the realm and devising ways to protect their soon-to-be-named queen.  Rubbing his eyes with the back of his free hand, Kakashi forced an end to his observation of Sakura, shook his head at his stupidity, and set his gaze on the king laid out before them, covered in an elegant tapestry.

 

Nawaki was so young, his eyelids closed beneath the frame of mousy brown hair which seemed ashen and dull compared to the brightness he’d exhibited during life.  His untimely death was a tragedy as great as all the tragedies Kakashi had suffered as of late. First his father, then Obito, then Rin, now Nawaki. It would be no surprise if Tsunade was next.  Kakashi doubted he’d even be able to feel pain for her loss. He felt nothing now when he looked on at Nawaki, though he hadn’t personally known the king well. His wife sniffed beside him and Kakashi caught her blotting her eye with a kerchief from the corner of his eye.  He grimaced. If she cried this way at Nawaki’s funeral, he wouldn’t want to imagine what a tragedy Tsunade’s death would be for her. Kakashi never wanted to see that day. He couldn’t witness someone close to him enduring a loss like the ones he’d so recently suffered. Kakashi squeezed Sakura’s hand, thinking how much he’d needed someone to squeeze his back then.  

 

He may not have chosen Sakura for his wife. __ He may have even despised her for clinging to trivial issues when there were complications much grander than their problems with which to concern themselves, but that didn’t mean he had no sympathy for her sorrow.  He swore to himself, as Sakura clutched his hand and he watched shimmering tears trickle down her pale cheeks, that he would protect her from ever having to know the same pain he had. He wouldn’t let another person Sakura cared about die.

 

The only problem was, he had no way to protect Tsunade after he returned to Chidori or Sharingan, where he would no longer be able to watch over her directly.

 

* * *

 

The day after the funeral, Sakura was still numb.  She’d cried all the tears she could for Nawaki until it seemed her eyes had gone dry.  And then there was nothing. She awoke feeling like it had all been a bad dream, that she would find Nawaki sitting with Tsunade in the throne room or at the table breaking his fast as if nothing ever happened to him.  The moment she’d left her chamber to be met by servants dressed in black, a hush fallen over the castle, she knew the reality. And yet she couldn’t feel the same sorrow burrowing its way into her heart like she’d felt before.

 

She walked until she realized she was wandering aimlessly, dressed by Shizune in the same black attire like everyone else.  When she came to a stop, Shizune halted beside her. Sakura inhaled sharply as she took in Shizune’s wary expression fixed on her.  She realized Shizune had been walking with her, probably since she left her chamber. Sakura’s chest heaved and she looked to the throne, realizing she’d delivered herself to the throne room.  The empty seat seemed to stare back at her, its cast iron flames dancing in mockery of the king’s cruel fate. Did it always have to be this way for a king? First the entire house of Otsutsukis, then Minato Namikaze had the Uchiha turned against him, and now sweet Nawaki, who was only a boy.  

 

Sakura gulped.  “It’s terrible.”

 

She didn’t realize she spoke aloud until Shizune hummed an agreement, grasped her hand lightly, and nodded.  “My lady, you should eat something.”

 

“Eat?”

 

“You hardly ate anything all day yesterday,” Shizune reminded her.  “Queen Tsunade is worried.”

 

“Oh.”  Sakura couldn’t seem to tear her eyes from the twisted gray metal of the throne.  “She doesn’t have to-“

 

“Lord Hatake commanded me to ensure you eat a proper meal today,” Shizune said in a rush of words.

 

“Lord…” Sakura began absently before Shizune’s words registered clearly.  “He what?”

 

Shizune’s nod was vigorous now.  Her expression looked nervous. “Please, my lady.  Eat something. For me.”

 

Sakura couldn’t believe the audacity.  Kakashi gave orders to  _ her _ handmaidens?  Shizune even seemed inclined to follow his command.  Maybe it was in Sakura’s best interest to be nourished, but Kakashi...since when had he taken an interest in Sakura’s health?  In  _ anything _ having to do with Sakura? She couldn’t believe Shizune would obey him so easily.  Even if he was the lord of the castle Shizune now served, she served  _ Sakura _ first and foremost.

 

“Why?” Sakura asked, raising a fist at Shizune and clenching her teeth.  “Are you afraid of your lady’s wrath?”

 

“I should have seen that coming, my lady.  Yet, it was actually Lord Hatake’s threat that drove me to entreat you.  Besides,” Shizune added hurriedly in response to Sakura’s twitching eyes brimming with fury and disbelief, “there is no reason not to!  You do not look your usual, lovely self, my lady.”

 

“He  _ threatened _ you?”

 

Shizune blinked.  Her jaw dropped before working to form words.  “Not...exactly, my lady. But his words did suggest…well, never you mind.”  She laughed, her eyes creasing as she smiled. “Shall we find Queen Tsunade?  Perhaps you are not too late to break fast with her.”

 

When Shizune pulled Sakura lightly by the arm, Sakura pulled free.  “Wait. Wait.” At Shizune’s disapproving frown, Sakura sighed, shaking her head.  She had feelings mixing in her head, confusing her, but nothing would help that like a meal.  She closed her eyes. “I need to walk alone a moment, but I’ll be right there. Please go ahead, Shizune, and let Queen Tsunade know I’m coming.”

 

“Y-yes, Lady Sakura,” Shizune said, warily peeling her eyes from Sakura before turning to do as she was bid.

 

Sakura stepped slowly, letting Shizune expand the distance between them before she would follow.  Sakura took a deep breath as she pointedly averted her eyes from the throne and turned for the next corridor.  She had her mind off Nawaki now. She didn’t want to return to those morbid thoughts. She focused on reading her husband’s motives, but after a few minutes and several steps, she had to stop.  Trying to figure him out only twisted her head in knots. One moment, he was rejecting her kiss, pushing her into the arms of another man, the next, he held her hand so protectively when she needed him, and now he’d gone out of his way to ensure she was eating properly.  He was taking care of her, but whether out of feeling of obligation or want for her protection, Sakura could not decide. 

 

So she turned her thoughts to Tsunade.  And that only made her sad. Because Tsunade had lost something greater than a king yesterday.  She’d lost her last blood relative, a boy she’d loved dearly. Sakura didn’t know how she’d face her queen.  All she knew was, Tsunade needed her now. Sakura needed to stop wallowing in her sadness and fears and be there for the woman who’d been strong for her so often.  She needed to stop thinking about Kakashi and Sasuke, whose handsome face hadn’t left her mind even a moment since she’d returned to Konoha.

 

As Sakura turned the next corner, she could’ve sworn she heard the low undertones of the voice of the boy she was thinking of.  She paused, tilted her head and listened carefully, acknowledging with the next sound that she hadn’t imagined it. Now she heard that other voice she would recognize anywhere - Lord Orochimaru’s guttural hiss, toned with admonishment.  Sakura stepped toward the corridor carrying those voices, unsure of herself. It wasn’t right for a lady to eavesdrop, but she was so drawn to Sasuke, she couldn’t help herself. She hadn’t spoken a word to him since her arrival in Konoha.  If she could only wait until he was done speaking with Lord Orochimaru, maybe she could finally apologize to him for betraying her feelings for him and marrying someone else. As she drew nearer, passing a colorful beast scroll and glowing sconces casting the stone walls into shadows, she began to hear their words clearly.  She quieted her footsteps, making them as light as the majestic water dancers from the stories she heard as a girl. She would not want to be heard, which only reinforced in her mind how wrong this was.

 

“...what you’ve done, Sasuke,” Orochimaru was saying.  “It was not in the plans to have this much trouble so early in the game.”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t throw myself on my sword for your  _ cause _ ,” Sasuke said sardonically.

 

Lord Orochimaru chuckled.  “My dear Sasuke, is that what you think?  I would just toss you away like garbage? Never.”

 

There was a pause.  Here, Sakura stepped closer, wishing to see them, to know what was happening nonverbally, because she knew how Sasuke tended to communicate less with words, more with looks and actions. But Orochimaru was speaking again before she caught sight of them.

 

“Lord Danzo’s boy was noticed, as I feared he would be.  Too many eyes are on us. I shouldn’t even be speaking to you here about this, but since you refused my summons…”

 

“And I  _ wouldn’t _ be noticed?” Sasuke scoffed.  “That moronic squire is always watching me.  Oh, but wait. Your  _ plan _ was for me to be caught,  _ wasn’t _ it?”

 

“Sasuke.”

 

“But you had a way of what,  _ saving _ me?  After the queen would want my head for-“

 

“Sasuke!” Orochimaru hissed.  “Not  _ here _ .”  After a pause, he sighed.  “I had plans set for you, outside the kingdom.  Kabuto would help.”

 

“Outside the kingdom?” Sasuke drawled.  “After I was branded another crazed Uchiha with a vendetta against the throne and thrown into the dungeons, is that it?”

 

“Do you really care how the people of this kingdom perceive you?”

 

“No.”

 

“I knew this was as advantageous for you as it was for us, dear Sasuke, but you would not play along.  Now that Danzo stepped in, he’s put himself in an awful position. The others are-“

 

There was a rush of air, as if a large cape swept through the air and fluttered as it caught hold of something.  Sakura furrowed her brows and took a wary step back. She didn’t care to be found here, especially after what she’d overheard.  It sounded far more suspicious than anything she expected to encounter on this early morning walk.

 

“Sasuke,” Orochimaru said, his tone decisive, “I will see you in my chamber later.  I’m sure you will not hesitate to come  _ this _ time.”

 

“Why can’t we finish this here?”

 

A pause.  “I have something for you, Sasuke.  I guarantee you’ll appreciate it. Don’t be late.”

 

“My lord,” Sasuke grumbled in expression of farewell.

 

Sakura gasped into her hand, stepping back until she was pressed against the stone wall.  The footsteps she heard now moved in opposite directions, but the ones heading her way stopped short of meeting her.  A shadow hovered from around the corner where one of them stood. Sakura had a flashback to that time Lord Orochimaru caught her outside of his private conversation with Lord Jiraiya.   _ That _ mistake, she suspected, resulted in her betrothal to Kakashi.  This mistake, she was certain once she was caught by Lord Orochimaru, would lead to far worse.

 

“Sakura.”

 

Sakura’s eyes bulged as she heard Sasuke’s voice, low and demanding.

 

“I know you’re there,” he said.  “What do you want?”

 

Sakura stepped forward, swallowing down the lump that had wedged itself in her throat.  “S-Sasuke!”

 

She clasped her hands together when she saw him.  His dark brooding eyes were fixed on her, almost as if he knew exactly where she’d appear.  His black hair fell so smoothly around his face, Sakura wanted to reach out and touch it. She wrung her hands together, forcing them to restrain from reaching out for him.  Heat flushed her face under the intensity of his gaze. He looked expectant, impatient. Sakura couldn’t remember what he’d wanted from her.

 

Sasuke scoffed.  “Annoying. How much did you hear?”

 

Sakura blinked, registering only vaguely that she’d heard  _ some _ conversation.  “Nothing! Nothing at all, Sasuke.” She smiled, gathering courage as she stepped forward.  “I missed you.”

 

Sasuke didn’t flinch at her approach, only looked Sakura up and down, his lip pulling up in a sneer.  “Why?”

 

“Don’t be silly,” Sakura said with a giggle.  “You know the entire time I was at court here, I was thinking of you.  I always thought we could be together.”

 

Sasuke raised a brow.  “You married Kakashi Hatake.”

 

“And  _ you’re _ Lord Orochimaru’s ward,” Sakura said, narrowing her eyes.  “That doesn’t matter to me. We shouldn’t let any of it come between us.  We could run away. Sasuke…”

 

Sakura frowned, the air leaving her lungs in a puff of air.  He wasn’t listening. His gaze had wandered past her, fixed on a spot in the hall.  Sakura whirled on her heels, struck with the sudden realization that someone may have overheard her treacherous suggestion.  She would not only betray Kakashi if she left everything behind for Sasuke. She would betray Tsunade. And the crown. And the realm.  As desperately as she’d implored Sasuke, part of her wished for him to refuse her and spare her the burden of going through with such a destructive plan.  Part of her wanted him to  _ want _ her enough to do it.  Either answer would be painful to hear.

 

“Frivolous,” Sasuke said, shaking his head before turning from Sakura, failing to meet her gaze.  “That’s what you are. Stay out of Lord Orochimaru’s way, Lady Sakura. Stay out of mine, too. Go back to your Lord of Chidori.   _ And _ Sharingan.”

 

There was bitterness in that last statement - an accusation.  So Sasuke had considered Sharingan to be rightfully his to inherit.  Sakura couldn’t blame him. She didn’t know what had become of Mangekyou, but before Kakashi had corrected her misgivings, she was certain the Sharingan belonged to Sasuke as the last Uchiha in the realm.  She didn’t know what kind of relationship Sasuke had with the late Obito Uchiha, but if they were truly family, if Lord Uchiha had truly wished for Kakashi to have his land, Sasuke needed to know Sakura, as Kakashi’s wife, wasn’t profiting from what was rightfully his.

 

“Kakashi didn’t take Sharingan,” Sakura said to Sasuke’s back.  “It was a gift.”

 

Sasuke huffed a laugh and shot a dark look over his shoulder.  “So you  _ have _ become a true lady of Chidori.”

 

Sakura balked, nothing but a stutter falling from her lips when she had so much to say.  Sasuke was walking away from her, like he always had. She wanted to stop him. She wanted to tell him he was wrong, that she didn’t defend Kakashi because she had some newly discovered pride as a Hatake.  She wanted to offer to return Sharingan to him, not that she’d ever have a chance of Kakashi agreeing to that. She was desperate, though. Sasuke couldn’t leave her.

 

“Sasuke!” she cried.

 

When he didn’t turn or give her the slightest acknowledgment, Sakura bit her lip.  She refused to cry. Moisture pricked at her cheeks, trickling down to her chin before she realized her traitorous tears had emerged in spite of her determination.  Sakura sobbed, heaving with every quake of her chest the agony of accepting the fate she hadn’t truly accepted until now. Some part of Sakura had believed she would move past the marriage to Kakashi.  She would still find love with Sasuke, in spite of all the odds. But he’d made a point to remind her she was Kakashi’s now. She felt like a fool for ever thinking it could be otherwise after expressing such vows.  All she had was Kakashi, and Kakashi was the embodiment of solitude. She was alone. She would remain alone for the rest of her days, unloved.

 

“L-Lady Sakura?”

 

Sakura’s cries caught in her throat upon hearing the tentative, scratchy voice whispering behind her.  She turned, shielding her wet and swollen eyes from the blue eyes looking warily back at her.

 

“N-Naruto!”  Sakura forced a laugh, which cracked and broke into a cry.  “I’m sorry, I...didn’t hear you coming.”

 

She didn’t want Naruto to see how sad she felt, especially not when he was looking at her like that, his big eyes bowed and glossy with deep concern.  He was supposed to be perpetually smiling and annoying; never sad. It made Sakura want to hit him, seeing him looking at her this way, feeling him squeeze her shoulder as if he had any power to take away her pain.

 

“It’s okay, Sakura,” Naruto cooed, drawing Sakura in for a hug she didn’t know she needed, but embraced all the same.  “Nawaki was too young to die. We’ll all miss him, all of us in Konoha.”

 

Sakura grunted, but judging by the way Naruto squeezed her tighter, she suspected he attributed her response to the ferocity of his hug rather than her disbelief toward Naruto’s assumption.  Sakura’s eyes narrowed and she growled between clenched teeth, preparing to smack him for assuming he ever knew or understood anything about her, and for presuming to put his hands on a married noble lady.  But then she realized this was perfect. He thought she was crying about Nawaki, and that wasn’t  _ completely _ a lie.  She’d been crying about him hours earlier.  If she told Naruto the truth now, she would embarrass herself and risk angering her lord husband, who seemed to have a knack for always appearing at the most inconvenient times, such as this one.  She couldn’t face Kakashi now anymore than she could face Sasuke. Sakura quelled the urge to take it out on Naruto and leaned into his embrace, letting down her walls so the rest of her tears were free to fall.

 

“Just you wait and see,” Naruto said softly.  “Old Tsunade’s going to find out exactly what happened to Nawaki.  Whoever’s responsible is going to pay. And if I ever set eyes on that Sai in these castle walls again-“

 

“What happened to Nawaki,” Sakura whispered absently.

 

Naruto’s words had reminded her of Sasuke and Orochimaru’s conversation.  She’d had no context for their discussion, but now that Naruto had brought it up, she saw it clear as day.  It was linked with those conversations Kakashi had been having with other lords and hiding from her, as if she hadn’t noticed.  They were discussing Nawaki. His death hadn’t been natural. Sakura knew that now. Queen Tsunade knew it, too. Sakura gasped, pulling away from Naruto.  She had to be with her Queen now. She needed to have a discussion with Kakashi later, if he’d ever take his arrogant head out of his ass and listen to her.

 

“M-my Lady?” Naruto said, his voice trembling.

 

Sakura looked into his eyes, surprised to find him grimacing at her, as if he expected the worst.  Maybe he knew he’d almost been hit. Maybe Sakura’s sudden tension scared him, reigniting his concern for her grief.

 

“I’m all right, Naruto,” Sakura assured him with a smile, watching Naruto’s jaw drop.  “Only, I realized I must see Queen Tsunade right away. I’ve kept her grace waiting long enough.  I wouldn’t want her to worry.” She smiled, meeting Naruto’s warm gaze with genuine appreciation. “Thank you...for being here, Naruto.”

 

Naruto closed his gaping mouth, gulping as he nodded.  “Y-Yes. I’ll always be here for you, Lady Sakura. That’s a promise.”

 

He smiled, his smile so broad and genuine that it seemed to reach his eyes.  Sakura smiled back, feeling the tears drying on her cheeks. She swept them away with the back of her hand, then smoothed her fingers over her cheeks and eyes, hoping to look presentable when she met the queen in the dining hall.  Sakura still had so many problems, yet she felt remarkably better even when she eased into the dining hall among a room full of strangers and chastising looks for her tardiness. Naruto had that effect on her. He seemed to have that effect on everyone around him, even Sasuke.  Perhaps Sakura didn’t have to worry about Sasuke any longer, not as long as he had Naruto around to keep an eye on him.

 

The only people she needed to concern herself with were those closest to her now, her queen mother and lord husband, if she could ever break through the ice seemingly surrounding the heart of the latter.


	13. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi puts a plan in place for their travel to Sharingan, Sakura sees a change in Kakashi’s behavior toward her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I’ve missed responding to reviews for two chapters straight now! I’m in the middle of a big move, so my internet time is limited lately and what little I have I’m using to write and post, so please forgive me for not responding to your comments as much as I’d like to. I love reading every one of them and I’m glad you’re enjoying the tension and romance plot as well as plot beyond the romance. Your feedback keeps me fueled to continue quickly!

It was silent all around the table.  The question Lord Jiraiya posed had sent every man in the room with permission to speak deep into thought.  Kakashi was the first to break the silence, as he considered the time he’d allowed adequate to have everyone thinking instead of reacting stupidly out of panic.  He had a plan. He had to make sure now that the kingsguard and all the high lords he’d be leaving behind in Konoha would follow it. Fortunately, he already had Lord Jiraiya’s approval and support.  He only needed agreement from one more person, and the rest would have no choice but to fall in line. He needed the captain of the kingsguard.

 

“It sounds like the walls of Konoha are adequately guarded from intrusion,” Kakashi began, referring to Ser Genma’s expressed plan, “but what Queen Tsunade needs now more than anything is protection from what is  _ within _ these walls, you see.”

 

“Or from  _ who _ is within these walls, you mean to say, my lord,” Genma said, gnawing the straw jutting from his lip.

 

“Yes,” Kakashi said, tightening his jaw.

 

“I’m sorry,” Lord Orochimaru said with a smile and eyes locked on Kakashi, full of venom.  “Do you mean to suggest-“

 

“I’m not accusing anyone, my lord,” Kakashi said, easing deeper into his seat and maintaining a cool expression as he met Orochimaru’s snake-like eyes.  “But it is clear that King Nawaki did not die naturally. It is just as likely that a similar ill fate could befall our queen if precautions are not taken.”

 

Jiraiya braced his hands on the table, leaning forward and eyeing everyone in attendance.  “I insist we take these precautions, my lords. Lord Kakashi has some fruitful suggestions.”

 

Kakashi gave Jiraiya a nod.  “No handmaiden is to attend the queen but her most trusted servant, Shizune, whom my wife will leave here until her service is no longer needed, at which time she’ll return to Sharingan to join us.  No one is to guard the queen’s chambers without the captain of the kingsguard or his second in command present at all times-“

 

“I’m sorry, my lord,” said Danzo Shimura, the voice in the room Kakashi had been expecting and dreading to hear, “did you say you are returning to Sharingan?”

 

Kakashi met his gaze and raised a challenging brow.  “It is my home. I’ll return to it as I wish.”

 

“Of course you will,” Shimura said with a smile that creased in all the  _ wrong _ places for his smile to be genuine.  “I only did not expect the lord and lady so close to the queen, next in line to the throne, to abandon her at such a trying time.”

 

“ _ Are _ we abandoning her?” Kakashi asked considerately, not letting his eyes betray him.  “I believe Queen Tsunade has made her wishes very clear, to me as well as Sakura, that she intends to carry on her rule exactly as before.  She wishes to show no weakness to her supporters...or those who may question the rule of a woman. Therefore, she needs no additional support, though we would give it eagerly if she were to ask.”

 

“Ah, yes,” Lord Orochimaru said, folding his manicured hands together, “as well as she’s made it clear to you and Lady Sakura that it is of the utmost importance now more than ever for her bloodline to procure another heir.”

 

Kakashi felt his jaw clench, his shoulders stiffen, but his tongue would not betray him.  He permitted a single nod and nothing more before turning to Ser Genma. Queen Tsunade  _ had _ stressed to him during their last conversation that she expected an heir soon, for the good of her family’s reign as well as Sakura’s personal safety, and implied that she knew no move in that direction had been made as of yet, on his part or Sakura’s.  That was  _ presumption _ based on her intuition, her ease of reading Sakura and perhaps, at times, himself.  

 

There was no reason Lord Orochimaru should’ve known as much, though.  Kakashi certainly didn’t want anyone else knowing as much about the business between him and Sakura and what occurred or  _ didn’t _ occur on their marital bed.  The situation of spies within the castle was worse than he’d realized. 

 

Genma raised expectant brows at Kakashi.  “My lord? Your orders then?”

 

“You will do as I said, Ser?” Kakashi said to him insistently.  “She is never to leave the protection of you personally or your right hand.”

 

Genma nodded, the hay pinched in his lips bouncing with a flash of his teeth.  “We will not disappoint her grace.”

 

Kakashi turned his gaze to the squire standing over Lord Jiraiya’s shoulder.  “And no one is to serve the queen her food, her wine, or anything requiring consumption but this squire.”

 

Naruto’s blue eyes bulged as he shouted.  “What?”

 

“Naruto!” Jiraiya hissed, whirling on his squire with a glare.

 

Orochimaru tsked.  “Such undignified manners.”

 

“At a small council meeting, no less,” Danzo sneered.  “Who permitted this boy to be here?”

 

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the affronted frown on Naruto’s face.  “This is the task you’ve been given, Naruto. You are one of few people within the queen’s trust.  You serve her, or risk seeing a similar fate to King Nawaki’s befall her.”

 

Naruto’s jaw dropped before he furtively shook his head.  “ _ You’re _ in the queen’s trust, Lord Kakashi!  She trusts you almost as much as Lady Sakura.  Why can’t you serve her food?”

 

Kakashi loosed an exasperated sigh.  This boy gave him a headache at every turn.  It concerned Kakashi to think one day this obnoxious idiot could take on such a substantial role in this kingdom.  He had no patience to spell it out for the boy. It was bad enough that  _ his _ entrusted task from the queen was something Kakashi had no desire to fulfill and now had a timeline attached to it, but being questioned by a  _ squire _ in front of the entire small council was unbearable.  He needed a change of subject. Immediately.

 

Jiraiya groaned loudly, throwing his arms across his chest.  “You’ll serve the queen her meals, brat, and that’s final.”

 

Kakashi casted narrowed eyes across the room, seeking the gazes of all participants, lords and squires and guards alike.  “Queen Tsunade’s protection is of the utmost importance right now. Second most important is preserving the image of strength.  The common people must not know anything is amiss in Konoha. Is this understood?”

 

Orochimaru leaned forward, his movement slow and deliberate.  “And if the common people  _ did _ notice?  I wonder what would happen then?”

 

“Do you plan to inform them?” Kakashi challenged.

 

“No.”

 

“Then there’s nothing to worry about.  The common people are simple-minded. They’ll accept anything we tell them.”

 

“And if they suspect otherwise,” Jiraiya said, smiling at Orochimaru and Danzo as he tapped his fingers on the table, “we’ll know who misinformed them.”

 

Danzo nodded serenely.  “Very wise, my lord.”

 

Jiraiya beamed.  “I like to think so.”  He casted his gaze across the room and sat upright.  “I believe this meeting has concluded. Until next time, my lords.”

 

Kakashi bowed his head and closed his eyes, opening them with the displeasure of catching Naruto’s gaze fixating on him with that determined look the kid sometimes had.  Kakashi stood and swept out of his seat with Tenzo trailing behind him, wasting not a moment to retreat from the stuffy council room.

 

“Lord Kakashi!”

 

Kakashi focused on the sound of Tenzo’s footsteps keeping their pace behind him.  The set running behind Tenzō’s was none of Kakashi’s concern. He had to find Sakura and relay to her his plans to travel with her to Sharingan in the morning.  Sharing that plan had slipped his mind in the midst of all the other events happening lately.

 

“Lord Kakashi!”

 

Kakashi focused his gaze on the painted scrolls ahead splashed with red paint strokes, not acknowledging the blonde head of hair that bobbed into his sight.  The boy never quit. Kakashi’s head pounded.

 

“Lord Kakashi!” Naruto repeated as Kakashi caught his scowl out of the corner of his eye.  “I’ve been trying to stop you! I need to speak with you. It’s about Lady Sakura.”

 

Kakashi’s expression dimmed.  Sakura. He didn’t want to think about Sakura more than he had to.  He certainly didn’t want to  _ speak _ about her with Naruto.  Nothing good could come of this conversation.  Kakashi focused on the red swirls of pheasant feathers featured in the painting, tried to ignore the yellow hair refusing to leave his side.

 

“Naruto,” Tenzo said, “Lord Kakashi doesn’t have much time.  We have to leave soon. Is there something you can relay to me so I might-“

 

“No!” Naruto stepped in Kakashi’s path, forcing him to acknowledge the boy.  “I need to speak directly to Lord Kakashi.”

 

Kakashi stopped and smiled down at Naruto.  “Naruto.”

 

“Lord Kakashi,” Naruto sighed, his blue eyes narrowing, “may I have a word? Alone?”

 

Kakashi glanced at Tenzo in the quiet hall.  “Whatever you have to say, Tenzo is free to hear.  But be quick about it.”

 

“Uh!” Tenzo said, his voice strained.  “Captain  _ Yamato _ , my lord.”

 

“Yes, yes,” Kakashi said with an apologetic smile and dismissive wave.

 

“You’ll want me to discuss this with you somewhere private, my lord,” Naruto insisted.

 

Kakashi rolled his eyes and gestured to the nearest door.  No one used these rooms following council meetings. This one was as good as any.  He had no interest in prolonging this unsolicited conversation with the squire he was forbidden from informing.  They stepped into the room, Kakashi first with the other two following, and with a surreptitious search, Tenzo confirmed the space was vacant.

 

“I’ve known Sakura since we were children, you know,” Naruto said.

 

Kakashi narrowed his eyes.  “You mean my lady of Chidori and Sharingan,  _ Lady _ Sakura.”

 

“Right.  My lord,” Naruto said, his frown deepening.  “And  _ your lady _ means more to me than any woman in this kingdom, so I would expect a highlord such as yourself to respect her feelings and treat her well.”

 

Kakashi gave Naruto an exasperated look.  “Naruto, I really have things to-“

 

Naruto struck his fist through the air.  “You  _ won’t _ just push her around and make her cry, then carry on like her she means nothing.”

 

“I haven’t-“ Kakashi furrowed his brows as Naruto’s words set in belatedly.  “Cry?”

 

“Yes!  Whatever you said to her…” Naruto’s eyes widened as his frown deepened.  “You didn’t...make her cry? Then who-“

 

“She was probably crying out of grief, Naruto,” Tenzo suggested, frowning.  “I’m sure Lady Sakura was close to King Nawaki and-“

 

“No,” Naruto said, shaking his head fervently.  “I know she wouldn’t tell me what really happened, but I can tell when Sakura -  _ Lady  _ Sakura - is hiding something from me.  Nawaki wasn’t all she was crying about yesterday.”

 

“Yesterday?” Kakashi rubbed his chin and frowned.

 

Now that he thought about it, Sakura  _ had _ turned in for bed more quiet than her usual self last night after he’d dismissed her vehement request for him to hear her out on matters that had nothing to do with his line of thinking at the time.  He supposed if he’d paid more attention to her, he would have noticed her despondency without Naruto’s intervention. He did have information on Sakura’s comings and goings from the day, though, courtesy of his spy.  He recalled that Sakura had seen Lord Orochimaru. 

 

She’d also seen Sasuke Uchiha.

 

Kakashi bit his cheek, stifling a growl. He had kept Sakura at a greater distance than usual in bed the past night, suspecting he knew exactly her reasons for seeking Sasuke.  The less he knew about it - the less he sensed her feelings concerning the man into whom’s arms Kakashi had practically pushed her - the better. He was determined to stick to his word, but he never suspected Sakura would return to him  _ upset _ by the encounter.

 

Kakashi stirred from the depth of his thoughts, noticing Naruto and Tenzo eyeing him from their separate places in the dark room.  Kakashi needed to reassure them. Sakura was neither of their concern.

 

He clapped Naruto on the shoulder and smiled.  “No need to worry, Naruto. I will speak with Lady Sakura.”

 

Naruto blinked before narrowing his eyes.  “You will?”

 

“I’m sure if anything upset her aside from this grave event, it is nothing more than a misunderstanding.”  Kakashi smiled again. “Women have such vivid imaginations, after all.”

 

Naruto eyed Kakashi warily, but stepped back toward the door exchanging a glance with Tenzo.  “All  _ right _ ...if that’s what you say, my lord.”

 

“Thank you, Naruto,” Kakashi said, clasping his hands behind his back, “for informing me of my wife’s predicament in such a quiet manner.  Do you have plans for this evening?”

 

Naruto’s jaw dropped.  “I - I - well, yeah! I mean, I need to get lots of rest, because tomorrow I’m sparring with Sasuke in the courtyard and I  _ will _ beat him this time.  I’ve been improving my swordplay, you know?”

 

Kakashi smiled, more genuinely contented by Naruto’s assertion of besting Sasuke in a match than anything he could remember as of late.  “Good luck to you, Naruto. I’m sure Uchiha won’t know what hit him.”

 

Naruto pounded his fist in his palm.  “You bet he won’t!”

 

“Goodbye, Naruto.” Kakashi turned for the door with a lazy wave over his shoulder, not waiting for Naruto to respond or to see whether Tenzo followed him.

 

His thoughts turned to Sakura and darkened.  It shouldn’t have mattered, but it had sent fire through his veins, the thought of someone upsetting her.  That someone had been  _ him _ not too long ago, and he was fine with that when he thought he was the only one.  But Sakura didn’t deserve to feel unwanted. She needed to know someone cared for her.  Kakashi certainly hadn’t expected to be that person, but now that he had to, he supposed there was some truth to it.

 

* * *

 

Sakura splashed water from the basin on her face, feeling a need for the shock of cold to sweep her out of her stupor.  She was dressed for bed, listening to the chamber door open as Kakashi retired to join her, and building up the nerve to relay to him what she’d learned yesterday.  She hadn’t been able to do it the previous night. Even if he’d been willing to listen, Sakura’s mind had been too fixated on Sasuke’s rejection and Nawaki’s death, her thoughts drowning her in sadness, to attempt a conversation of such importance.  But she  _ should _ have told him yesterday.  There was no excuse not to tell him now.

 

She took a deep breath and watched movement in the reflection as Kakashi began dressing for bed.  Her eyes lifted at just the right moment to catch his pants descending from his hips, his muscled back descending into a v-shaped arch that led to two globes rounded and hard and pale beneath the torchlight.  Sakura’s jaw dropped. Kakashi moved and white bedclothes fell over his skin, sheathing his ass from her view and knocking Sakura’s path of thought back on course.

 

How could she start this conversation?  Her mind was distracted now with thoughts that made her throat run dry.  Even when she pushed those errant thoughts aside, she didn’t know how to start a conversation with her husband, having to admit that she’d spoken with Sasuke.  Her eyes went skyward as she considered that she could leave out that detail, but Kakashi would probably know the reason she was close enough to listen to Sasuke’s conversation with Orochimaru, or he would assume he did.  And then he’d conclude she was the infideler he’d assumed her to be. Sakura groaned and rubbed her eyes. This was why she hadn’t managed this conversation last night. She would avoid discussing how she knew the information.  She had to fixate on Orochimaru. As long as she planted that thought in Kakashi’s mind, that was all she had to do.

 

“Sakura, coming to bed?” Kakashi asked.  “You’ve been staring into that mirror for awhile.”

 

Sakura turned with a frown, prepared to be disparaged, but the look she found on Kakashi’s handsome face was far from disparaging.  His dark eyes were full of concern, concentrated on her. Sakura inhaled deeply, struck by a breaking dam of emotions she didn’t know she’d been holding back.  She felt pathetic to feel so rewarded by this minute show of care from her husband. Maybe it wasn’t about him. It was about her and how  _ no one _ cared to show that she meant anything lately, except for maybe Naruto, but he hardly counted.  Maybe he did count, as the thought of him brought a brief smile to Sakura’s face, but not the way Kakashi’s opinion of her mattered.  But Kakashi had asked her a question. She was ready for sleep, once she said the words she needed to say to her husband. She approached the bed.

 

“Yes, I would like to sleep with you, my lord,” she said, gasping when Kakashi’s eyes lit with amusement and her face went ablaze.  “I mean! I’m  _ tired _ .”

 

Grimacing and burning with humiliation, Sakura slid into the sheets beside Kakashi.  Now starting this conversation had become even more difficult. She didn’t know if she could look Kakashi in the eye with what he must be thinking of her.

 

“Sakura,” Kakashi said softly, his hand landing on her fist curled over the sheet, “are you all right?”

 

Sakura suppressed her urge to cry with a laugh.  “Why the sudden concern?”

 

When she snapped her gaze to him, Kakashi snapped his mouth shut and frowned.  “I know-“ and the words felt loaded, making Sakura tense before Kakashi unloaded the tension with a sigh.  “I know you were close to King Nawaki. If you need to talk-“

 

“I might have the same answer you gave  _ me _ when  _ I _ made that offer,” Sakura snapped.

 

She pressed her lips together and shook her head.  That wasn’t what she’d wanted to say. This conversation was going in completely the wrong direction.  She didn’t need to be spiteful now, especially not when Kakashi was being unusually considerate and she had something important to tell him.

 

“I’m fine,” she assured him, resting her free hand over the hand cradling hers as she locked eyes with Kakashi.  “King Nawaki was dear to me, but I’ll be fine. I need...I need to discuss with you Lord Orochimaru, however.”

 

“Lord Orochimaru?” Kakashi raised a brow and smiled.  “His might be the last name I would expect to hear mentioned in my marriage bed.”

 

Sakura laughed.  “Please forgive my offense.”

 

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and nodded toward the mirror.  “Is he what you had on your mind?”

 

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath, squeezing Kakashi’s hand and the soft bedsheets beneath her palm.  “I overheard something from Lord Orochimaru’s own lips. He said Danzo’s boy was caught after Sasuke refused something Lord Orochimaru had asked of him.  Whatever it was,” she said, cringing as she realized by the darkening of Kakashi’s gaze that he’d realized she heard this from Sasuke’s lips as well, “Sasuke said he would be caught in the act, as Lord Orochimaru intended him to be, and branded a crazed Uchiha with a vendetta against the throne.”

 

Kakashi hummed.  His gaze was unreadable.  “That confirms something I suspected,” he said.  “Have you told anyone else?” Sakura shook her head.  “Good. Don’t.”

 

Sakura balked.  “Queen Tsunade-“

 

“Already knows.  She is well aware of her situation.”

 

“But why would she-“ Sakura shook her head furiously.  “Why doesn’t she seize them? If they have anything to do with Nawaki’s death, they should be locked up!”

 

“Sakura,” Kakashi hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously, “the men behind this have an entire army behind them.  Queen Tsunade’s standing as ruler of the Shinobi realm is shaky at best. They are looking for her to make a misstep, and that is all it will take to overthrow her.”

 

“They’re looking to kill her, like they killed Nawaki!”

 

“I believe that’s their next step, once this first plan fails.”

 

“No, they’ll kill her, I know it.” Sakura squeezed Kakashi’s hands tightly, rising up on her knees.  “Lord Shimura likes you, doesn’t he, Kakashi? He listens to you.”

 

Kakashi smiled wryly.  “He  _ pretends _ to listen to me, trust me, and admire me.”

 

“So you’ll listen to and trust him in turn?”

 

Kakashi nodded.

 

“He’ll kill Tsunade,” Sakura said.  “That will make me Queen. Which will make  _ you _ king.  That’s just what he wants.”

 

Kakashi’s eyes widened as he shook his head.  “No.”

 

He saw her point, she knew it.  But he was obviously trying to deny it.  Sakura felt concern rising in her. Not only for Tsunade, but for Kakashi and herself now.  She squeezed Kakashi's hand tighter until her knuckles went white. She hadn’t thought a bit about what Lord Orochimaru’s claims meant to her until this moment, but now she was certain.  The dread in Kakashi’s eyes confirmed it. She was right about this. Somehow, Lord Orochimaru or Lord Danzo Shimura, or both of them, intended to seize control of the kingdom through Kakashi.  They were being used.

 

“Kakashi,” she whispered as the panic washed over her.

 

Kakashi ran his hand up Sakura’s arm, squeezing her shoulder.  “I don’t want to be king, Sakura. I’ve never wanted to be king.  You have to know - you have to believe - I had  _ nothing _ to do with this.”

 

Sakura gulped and fixed her gaze on Kakashi’s gray eyes.  She saw so much sincerity and insistence in his gaze, just like his words.  She hadn’t even considered the conclusion he’d jumped to, that he had a hand in this.  Kakashi was a bastard, even cruel to her at times, but he was not that kind of cruel. He took  _ Sharingan _ with reluctance to take the power that came with it.  He wouldn’t go through all this trouble to rule the kingdom.  He wasn’t the type to want that power, too lazy and self-loathing to ever consider himself for that position.  And he certainly wished no harm on Queen Tsunade or Nawaki, not after everything he’d endured with surviving his friends’ deaths, not when he knew how much they meant to Sakura.

 

“I believe you,” Sakura told him.

 

She kissed his cheek on impulse.  Maybe she thought he looked like he needed it, or maybe  _ she _ needed the contact and knew there was no other way she was going to get it.  What she  _ hadn’t _ been prepared for was Kakashi turning his cheek and brushing his lips against hers, his hand locking around her wrist to draw her in closer. His eyes had blazed with relief at the moment Sakura moved toward him, and now they were closed while his lips fondled hers.   The sensation was far better than kissing his cheek. 

 

Sakura drew a sharp intake of breath and as her lips parted, Kakashi’s tongue slipped between them.  Her heart beat frantically as Sakura let him in, her free hand curling into her chest both to calm the pounding beat and because she awkwardly didn’t know where else to put it.  Kakashi changed the angle of their kiss, his nose sweeping past Sakura’s as the hand resting on her shoulder drew in closer, cradling her neck and raising the tiny hairs on her skin.  She whined - or moaned - she wasn’t sure  _ what _ sound was crawling from between their locked lips, and that was when Kakashi sharply withdrew.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said, looking away.

 

His lips were reddened and swollen from their kiss, his eyes darkened with some terrible thought Sakura didn’t want him having.  She wanted to yell at him for ruining a wonderful moment, but she knew whatever was happening in his head was already doing far worse damage than her scolding could ever do.

 

She curled her chin into her shoulder.  “There are many things you should be sorry for.”  _ But that wasn’t one of them. _

 

“I promise it won’t happen again,” Kakashi said quietly.  “If you want Captain Yamato to escort you to your own chamber tonight-“

 

“I’m sleeping right here,” Sakura said, sinking beneath the covers with enough force to rock the bed, sending Kakashi a glare.

 

“Sakura,” Kakashi groaned when she turned away, tucking herself into comfort, “we leave for Sharingan in the morning.  You’ll want your rest.”

 

“Sharingan?” Sakura jerked upright and shot a glance over her shoulder. “You’re taking me to Sharingan?”

 

“You still want to accompany me,” Kakashi said without animosity or teasing in his voice, only warmth, “don't you?”

 

Sakura grinned.  Kakashi, the arrogant ass who refused to let her in even enough to acknowledge that she may have  _ wanted _ him to kiss her, was trusting her with Sharingan.  She didn’t know when exactly this level of consideration for her feelings had been brought on, but from the watching of her diet to his kiss to the invitation to Sharingan, Sakura was finally beginning to feel like Kakashi’s wife.

 

“Of course I‘ll accompany you,” she said into her pillow, hiding her ever-increasing grin.  “So I hope  _ you _ can sleep beside me, because you’ll need your rest as well, and I’m not going anywhere.”

 

As she burrowed herself deeper in the covers, Sakura listened to the air expelling from Kakashi’s lungs.  He was frustrated with her conditions, and yet he didn’t say a word to mock or insult her. He was growing fond of Sakura, whether he liked it or not.  He couldn’t hide it.

 

Maybe, if she kept this going, he would stop trying to hide his admiration from her and actually act the part of a husband.


	14. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi can't admit what he's feeling, Sakura wants him to admit it but finds herself unable to act

 

When Kakashi woke, there was a weight pressed against his back that made him wonder there was no dagger to his throat to accompany it. A sweet smell permeated the air and sunrise filtered in through the open window.  After a moment of tense stillness, he realized he was not being attacked.

 

Kakashi shot a look over his shoulder.  Pink hair colored his vision. The floral scent in the room wafted off Sakura’s smooth skin.  Kakashi had slept many nights beside her now, but never close enough to smell how attractive her scent was in the morning.  He’d never been so close that he couldn’t escape the bed without disturbing her. Sakura moaned in his ear as her arm wrapped around his shoulder and her hot breath tickled the back of his neck.

 

Kakashi tensed when her fingers pried into his skin.  He tried not to imagine Sakura pressing her hips into him, writhing against his back the way a woman did when she wanted a man to turn over and give her something  _ worth _ grinding against.  But that  _ moan _ played through his ears again and he was reminded of a vivid scene from one of Lord Jiraiya’s novels.  This imagery wasn’t helping the fact that he’d awaken painfully  _ hard _ .

 

Kakashi looked skyward in defeat as he turned his body into the pillows just enough to feel his erection press against the soft bedding compressed beneath his weight.  Sakura reacted to his movement by clutching harder to his shoulder, pulling him back before dipping her fingers past his collarbone, beneath his tunic. 

 

Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed.  This woman was impossible, even in sleep.  If only he hadn’t kissed her last night, he could ignore all these stupid desires distracting him from where his mind needed to be today.  He needed to prepare to leave for Sharingan. He needed to think some more on his conversation last night with Sakura and  _ not _ the part that involved her leaning in for a kiss with wide green eyes and pouty lips, or the hours he’d spent afterward, wide awake in bed, distracted by her lying beside him.

 

He rolled over again and bit back a moan at the unexpected sensation of his cock sliding between the pressure of his abdomen and the mattress.  Sakura’s hand finally slid free of his back as he rolled, but the urge to thrust - to expand upon - that heavenly sensation was almost unbearable.  Kakashi buried his head into the mattress instead, smothering his deep groan with the pillow. He reluctantly rolled off the bed, his shoulders hunching in around him as his feet fell to the hardwood floor and his cock jutted out in front of him as if standing in protest to its new position so far from Sakura.  Kakashi stepped toward the door, using his hand to coax his erection into a position Sakura wouldn’t notice if she decided to wake at this inopportune time.

 

“Good morning, Kakashi.”

 

“Sakura!”

 

The pleasant tone Kakashi injected in his voice was strained even to his own ears.  There was no possibility Sakura bought it. Still, he squashed his grimace and turned to offer his wife a smile, using it to cover his failure to seem pleasant and kind in the morning.

 

Sakura was pushed up on her elbows, her legs stretched beneath the blankets, her eyes bowed with concern as they met his gaze, still heavy with sleep.  She yawned behind a polite hand and Kakashi opened his mouth to make a jab at the bizarre look on her face and wail sounding from her mouth, but he sealed his lips together instead.  The last thing he needed was to ignite Sakura’s monstrous temper so early in the morning, especially when they had a day of traveling together ahead of them.

 

“I can’t get last night out of my head,” Sakura said in a whisper.

 

Kakashi tensed, his gaze set on the gnarls of oak on the chamber door.  He couldn’t, either. He didn’t want Sakura to know he’d been thinking about her lips and her slender body stretching across his bed all night.  Now that she’d mentioned it, though, he wondered if she’d harbored similar thoughts. That only fed the flame of his thoughts more. Sakura thinking of his hips grinding into her, his cock in her mouth, his hands roaming her body, were thoughts far too tempting to entertain.  Kakashi swallowed down the dryness parching his throat and shook his head. He needed to stop reading so much of Lord Jiraiya’s works while married to a woman with whom he couldn’t consummate a marriage. Sakura was just a girl who didn’t want him, he reminded himself. Wanting her was an offense he wasn’t willing to continue to commit.

 

He eyed Sakura over his shoulder, obscuring all emotion from his expression.  “Is that so?”

 

“Kakashi,” Sakura said emphatically, crawling toward his edge of the bed, exposing cleavage from beneath her sleeping gown as she leaned forward, “what are we going to do about Lord Danzo and Lord Orochimaru?”

 

_ Oh.  That. _

 

“We can’t let anything happen to Queen Tsunade.  And with us leaving-“

 

“It’s all taken care of, Sakura,” Kakashi said with a forced smile.  “No harm will come to Queen Tsunade. She’s in good hands with Lord Jiraiya and the kingsguard.”  He paused, noting a look of hesitation on Sakura’s face. “Is that... _ all _ you wanted to discuss with me?”

 

His lip quirked as a note of teasing edged his words.  He didn’t expect Sakura to react in any way that would flatter or offend him, but he did want her to respond and catch the meaning behind his question - whether or not she wanted to discuss his kissing her.

 

A faint blush rose from Sakura’s neck to the tips of her ears as she shrugged.  “You, um...last night...was a surprise.”

 

“For me as well,” he said, recalling Sakura initiating the kiss.

 

“I-“ Sakura licked her lips, meeting Kakashi’s gaze with green eyes shimmering in the morning sunlight, “I liked it.”

 

Kakashi’s eyelids grew heavy as disbelief tinged his every thought.  “You...liked it.”

 

“Well, I don’t know,” Sakura said with a giggle, her hands writhing in the blankets as if she didn’t know what to do with them.  She looked up at him, and her eyes communicated such vulnerability that Kakashi almost had to look away. “Didn’t you?”

 

He couldn’t tell her the truth, not when he knew she was lying.  “No.”

 

He rolled his eyes at himself and turned away.  He was so blunt, and so untruthful. He wouldn’t be surprised if Sakura threw something at him for the blatant affront, and at this point, he was leaving himself open for the attack, hoping she’d just hit him and get it out of the way.  The alternative punishment of long hours of guilt-laden torment he’d have to endure for the rest of the day was something he already dreaded.

 

“Fine,” Sakura said.  “Good. Then you’re one of  _ those _ men.  I have no need to reprimand myself for not suiting your preferences.”

 

Kakashi turned, his brows knitting together.  “One of those men?”

 

Sakura raised her chin and fluffed her sleep-tangled hair.  “I’ll not tell her grace or the other highlords of your vile perversions, Lord Kakashi, but-“

 

“ _ What _ vile perversions?” he snapped.

 

Sakura blinked innocently.  “Well, when a man has no desire for a kiss like  _ that _ , the only possible reason is that he didn’t enjoy it, which means he doesn’t enjoy the feel of a  _ woman _ .”

 

Kakashi’s brows pressed together so hard he could feel the line forming between his eyes.  He saw through the sly smile on Sakura’s face, past her innocent facade. She was suggesting he was into cock - that he didn’t appreciate  _ women _ because he disliked that kiss with  _ her _ .  Kakashi’s frown deepened as he recalled how tantalizing that kiss had really been.  Maybe no woman-loving man  _ could _ truthfully claim that kiss hadn’t been great.  But he already had said so. He wouldn’t take back his words.

 

Irritated, Kakashi scoffed and shoved his hands in the pockets of his sleeping pants.  His erection, unfortunately, still pressed against the edge of his pocket. He turned to Sakura, considered her curves and where her gown fell delicately against them, leaving just the right amount to the imagination.  Any man would be lucky to have her, and still he forbid himself, her husband, from taking her right here and now. He was such a self-loathing fool.

 

“Sakura,” he said, a sly smile forming on his face as he gave a brusque shake of his head, “you wouldn’t want to know what vile perversions are running through this head of mine.  Meet you down at the stables in two hours,” he added quickly, shooting her a toothy smile. “The carriage should be prepared to take us to Sharingan by then.”

 

A rosy hue had covered Sakura’s face before she stepped down from the bed, but it was the way in which she stepped more than the coloring on her face which caught Kakashi’s attention before he could turn away completely.  He rushed up to her, catching Sakura as her stabilizing foot wobbled beneath her and her weight shifted in a way that would’ve sent her straight to the ground if he hadn’t caught her. The warmth of her skin was like fire against him.  Kakashi pressed his hand between her shoulder blades and met her wide-eyed gaze. Sakura pressed a hand to her forehead and gasped.

 

“Are you all right, my lady?” he said, studying her for any further signs of distress.

 

Sakura stood and pressed him away gently, giving a breathy laugh. “I don’t know...I must’ve stood too fast.  I felt dizzy all of a sudden.”

 

“Sure you’re all right?”  Kakashi couldn’t find anything unusual in her face beyond the red flush and the tired eyes.  “I’ll send for Shizune to assist you this morning.”

 

“No, I-“

 

“Sakura,” Kakashi said sternly, “I insist.”

 

She met his gaze, open-mouthed and wide-eyed before she pressed her lips together and nodded.  “All right. Yes. I’m fine, though. I’m perfectly strong. It was only-“

 

“I know,” Kakashi said with a soft but genuine smile.  “I have no doubts you are a perfectly capable young woman.”

 

Sakura smiled as she met Kakashi’s gaze with a spark of mischief in her eyes.  “You have no idea.”

 

Kakashi’s eyes widened as Sakura pressed away from him, proving with the saunter with which she approached the chamber door that she was as healthy as she claimed, and with the swaying of her hips that she was as  _ capable _ as she suggested.

 

Kakashi’s shoulders slumped as he watched her disappear behind the door.  He’d have to ride all the way to Sharingan with  _ that _ and ignore it.  He could at least be grateful Sakura wouldn’t travel all the way to Sharingan on foot.  He still had difficult thoughts in need of sorting - the thoughts of Lord Danzo’s scheming and what  _ earlier _ schemes he might’ve concocted to place Kakashi in his current predicament with Sakura.  Between sorting through his memories and suspicions during the journey and watching out for Sakura’s equally likely attacks of seduction or temper, Kakashi was in for a long ride home.

 

* * *

 

Sharingan was a marvel of copper and rust-colored stone towers crawling with red vines.  The towers wound as if swirling toward the sky. The black iron entrance was oversized and foreboding, striking terror in Sakura when she first saw it.  But at her hesitant gasp, Kakashi had broken from his dissociative state to squeeze her hand, which surprisingly made all her fears vanish. She could feel in his touch that he saw this place as home, not a place to be feared.

 

She looked at Kakashi then, studying him.  His eyes were set on the entrance where a man with red hair draped in front of his gaunt face waited to greet them, his eyes giving the illusion of whirling gray circles beneath the dark shadow of his bangs.  Beside him stood a woman in modest brown garb, her bluish-hued hair framing a delicate, mature face, a white flower pinned above her ear. 

 

Sakura could tell by the tilt of Kakashi’s head that he seemed to recognize them, who Sakura assumed by their dress to be the steward and maid at Sharingan.  Kakashi’s feelings toward this man beyond his recognition were unreadable, though, like most of his expressiveness through this day-long journey. He’d hardly said a word to her.  He’d glared the whole time, not at her, but at something she couldn’t see. She assumed his thoughts lingered on Queen Tsunade’s safety and his potential kingship, should anything go awry.  Sakura couldn’t imagine herself as queen, either. Yet it seemed she was far more confident than Kakashi that Tsunade couldn’t be killed so easily.

 

“So,” Sakura said, to Kakashi or Captain Yamato, whichever of them would listen at this point, “this is Sharingan.”

 

“Yes, my lady,” Yamato was quick to answer as he pulled on his reins and brought his horse to a stop.

 

As Yamato leapt off his horse to call upon the armored guards raising the gate for their arrival, Sakura sought Kakashi’s gaze.  He either didn’t notice, or like the rest of this prolonged journey, he chose to  _ ignore  _ her.

 

Sakura cleared her throat.  “Kakashi, who is that man?”

 

When she inclined her chin to the supposed steward, Kakashi’s misplaced gaze and hard glare didn’t falter.  “Nagato,” he said. “He served as steward here for Obito Uchiha and continues to remain in my service.”

 

“Ah.” Sakura waved a relaxed hand toward Sharingan’s entrance.  “Who is that woman beside him? The maid?”

 

“That would be Konan, my lady,” Yamato said when Kakashi didn’t answer right away, expelling air through his nose which Sakura knew to read now as his well-controlled temper starting to show itself.  “And you would be correct. She is Head Maid at Sharingan, and Nagato's right hand.”

 

“Nagato and the rest of the staff here may seem unfriendly at first,” Kakashi said with a shrug.  “But they’re all very good at what they do, especially Nagato. There is  _ nothing _ he doesn't see.”

 

Sakura raised a brow.  Kakashi’s last statement sounded like a threat or a warning.  But Sakura had no idea what Kakashi thought she might have to hide, aside from her shame of her advances being refused by her own husband.

 

“Okay,” Sakura said with a note of curiosity.  “Will we...be sleeping together here?”

 

“You’re free to choose a chamber of your own to your liking, my lady,” Kakashi said before clearing his throat, “but I think we should share a chamber at night...both for appearances and for our safety.”

 

Sakura gasped and pulled on her reins, rearing her horse.  “Safety? You don’t think we’re safe here at Sharingan?”

 

Kakashi finally met Sakura’s gaze, his eyes hard.  “I don’t think we’re safe anywhere.”

 

“My lord!” Nagato approached the gate with regal strides not typical of a steward, bowing his head to Kakashi, a stoic look on his face.  “Welcome home. This is Lady Hatake, I presume?”

 

As Konan stepped beside Sakura’s horse and offered her hand, Sakura slid off her horse and smiled.  “Sakura. Lovely to meet you-”

 

“Konan, my lady,” she said with a tight-lipped smile.  “I am Head Maid here at Sharingan. May I have a girl take your things to your room, Lady Sakura?”

 

“Please.” Sakura eyed Kakashi, who’d re-assumed his contemplative state. She tugged his sleeve and gave him a tight smile when he met her gaze.  “My love,” she said, “please show me to our chambers here. I’m quite tired and would love to lie down...with you.”

 

Kakashi blinked and Sakura found brief joy in the way his cheeks lit up under the gazes of all the people exchanging glances around them.  She smiled, encouraging the blush as she lilted a shoulder in his direction. She watched his Adam’s apple bob as the tension under her fingers melted away from his muscles.

 

Kakashi licked his lips, seeming to catch himself with a quick glance around. “Right.”  He turned and walked toward the entrance. “Come this way, Sakura!”

 

Sakura exhaled the breath she’d held when she briefly considered that Kakashi was walking away from her with no intention of inviting her to come.  She gave a quick curtsy to the servants and knights who’d surrounded their arriving party, then followed Kakashi, beaming. She felt she’d won this round, whether or not Kakashi was aware there had been a bout between them or not.  The eyes looking after them, the whispers following in Sakura’s wake, they could only mean one thing. She’d caught their attention as the lady of Sharingan, a lady who had the famed warrior Kakashi Hatake seemingly wrapped around her finger, in spite of the disparate reality between them.  She skipped up to Kakashi’s side, feeling a bit wobbly as she took him by the hand. He lead her past two pages and through the looming doorway entering Sharingan. The brightness of sunlight left them as they passed through the grand receiving room of Sharingan, approaching a corridor.

 

“Come now,” Sakura rasped with glee in her voice, though her throat felt dry.  “You know we’re going to discuss that kiss. You need to talk to me, Kakashi. If you can’t open up to me, you can’t open up to-“

 

“Anyone.”  Kakashi glared down at her, his look cold but not hateful.  “I’m well aware.”

 

Sakura sighed as the joy she’d felt left her body.  “So why not talk to me?” She stopped him with a tug of his hand, whirling to face him as she raised her voice.  “Why shut me out?”

 

Kakashi looked askance in the hall, hissing under his breath.  “Not here, Sakura.”

 

Sakura placed her hands on her hips, glaring.  “Then where? Because we’re having this conversation  _ right now _ , Kakashi and I don’t care who hears it.”

 

Kakashi cursed under his breath, pulling Sakura by the elbow to the nearest door and slipping her through it.  “What do you want?”

 

“I want you,” Sakura said, taking a deep breath as the door closed beside them, “to talk to me.  Like it or not, I am your  _ wife _ .”

 

Kakashi rubbed a hand down his face.  “I don’t... _ dis _ like you, Sakura.”

 

Sakura huffed.  “Sure fooled me.”

 

“I don’t,” Kakashi reaffirmed.  He tore her hands from her hips and held them between both of his.  “I may be crazy, but I’ve actually grown to like you over this time we’ve spent together.”

 

“You really know how to flatter a girl,” Sakura said, holding back a laugh as she tried to maintain a stern glare.

 

Kakashi’s lip quirked on the side with his characteristic mole before falling back into a frown.  “I'm good at it. And you deserve to be flattered, Sakura. But you’re…” he lifted a hand to rub at the back of his head, his silver hair flopping as his eyes drifted from Sakura’s gaze.  “You’re…”

 

“Too young?” Sakura guessed, saddened by her own suggestion.

 

“No,” Kakashi said. “I thought so at first, but you’re mature beyond your years.  You’re not...you’re beautiful,” he said, dropping his hands to his sides. “You’re smart.  But you’re also my wife because the queen thinks I’m an enemy.”

 

“Enemy?”

 

Kakashi casted her a withering glare.  “Don't act like you don’t know. Queen Tsunade requested you keep an eye on Sharingan for her, didn’t she?  She doesn’t trust me with it anymore than she trusted Obito.”

 

Kakashi shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather riding coat he still wore, turning his gaze from Sakura with complacency, as if he’d said something that required no further discussion.  He didn’t seem sad or angry at the idea of Queen Tsunade planting Sakura here as her spy, only coolly accepting of his predicament. Sakura frowned at him, waiting for him to continue. She couldn’t disprove his accusations about her, yet at the same time, she’d never intended to spy on him for Tsunade.  She hadn’t  _ been _ spying on him.  With how smart Kakashi was, she couldn’t believe he hadn’t realized that by now.  She didn’t know what to say, but she wasn’t ready for this conversation to end. Unfortunately, whether from the long journey or the length of time she’d gone without food or water, she found herself feeling woozy.  Her head swam the moment she reached for Kakashi, and as the room spun, he caught her by the arms and steadied her.

 

“Sakura?” He met her gaze with concern in his eyes Sakura could hardly see when his face became a blur.  “Sakura, are you...?”

 

His hand, cool and strong against her forehead, woke Sakura from the daze into which she was quickly slipping.  She shook her head, Kakashi’s face coming clear into view. 

 

He furrowed his brows when she met his gaze.  “Your temperature is too high. You need to lie down.”

 

Sakura opened her mouth to object, though she could hardly imagine why - she was beyond tired.  Sleep and a warm bed sounded like the perfect thing for her right now. Before she had a chance to state her irrational objection, her feet were swept out from under her.  Supporting her back and holding her by the crooks of her legs were Kakashi’s strong arms. His handsome face smiled down at her. Maybe it was the fever, but from this angle, Kakashi’s smile looked genuine.  His concern for her felt real. Sakura clutched his soft leather lapels, drawing into him tighter as she rocked in his arms with every step before she was dipping low, meeting the softness of fur blankets. Kakashi’s lips crashed down on her forehead, and that must’ve been the result of losing his balance while lowering her onto the bed.  Sakura closed her eyes and smiled. Whether intentional or not, it felt nice. The blankets beneath her were so soft and welcoming, she rolled right into them. She wanted to tell Kakashi there was nothing wrong with her temperature. She had enough medical knowledge to diagnose herself without needing  _ his _ help.

  
  


She opened her eyes to the dim light of a flickering candle.  As Sakura moved her eyes about the room, she realized it had grown dark outside, though it had been only early afternoon when they’d arrived at Sharingan.  She’d slept for several hours, but she felt better now. Sakura spotted Kakashi near the source of the light, a single candle flame hovering over the book in his hand.  His eyes didn’t move from the open pages. He wore pale sleeping clothes. Sakura realized she must’ve slept through dinner her first night at Sharingan. She groaned. Her magnificent first impression she’d made on the servants here was lost, all because of some desperate need for a nap.  Sakura pressed up on her elbows.

 

“You’re awake,” Kakashi said, flipping a page.  “Maester Sasori says the long travel likely weakened your frail feminine constitution.”

 

“Oh,  _ did _ he?” Sakura said, sitting upright, already not liking this Maester she’d never met in a state of consciousness.

 

“You’ll live,” Kakashi said, shooting Sakura a cheeky smile she could just make out in the flickering shadows of candlelight.

 

Sakura growled and slapped the bedding with both hands.  “Coming to bed then,  _ Dear _ ?”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Kakashi held his annoying smile, barely turning his gaze her way.  “I’m just getting to the best part.”

 

“You plan to read that all night?”

 

Kakashi shrugged, his eyes darting back and forth across the pages.  “However long it takes to reach the end.”

 

“If you know the best part,” Sakura said, raising a brow and clutching the bedsheets in her tightening fists, “then you’ve already  _ read _ this book.”

 

Kakashi flipped a page.  “And?”

 

“We still have things to discuss, Kakashi,” Sakura hissed, fighting back a tickle in her throat which shouldn’t have been there if Maester Sasori knew a damn thing about healing the feminine  _ body _ .  “Re-reading Lord Jiraiya’s filth can wait.”

 

Kakashi’s eyes widened as he turned to Sakura.  “ _ Filth _ ?”

 

Sakura rolled her eyes and kicked her feet over the side of the bed.  “You know it’s filth. What is  _ not _ filth,” she said as she sauntered to Kakashi’s reading spot, swaying her hips and swirling her tongue across her parched lips to moisten them, “is the way you kissed me the other night.”

 

Kakashi tensed.  “Sakura.”

 

Sakura reached out a trembling hand, feeling relieved when Kakashi didn’t flinch from her touch.  She slid her hand down his arm, feeling the peaks and divots of defined muscle all the way down to his fingers, where she slid his book shut with a dull clap.  She gulped when he turned his eyes on her, which were all the more intimidating beneath the shadows of his silver hair casted by the glowing candlelight. His irises almost seemed to shine red.  Sakura hesitated, sensing Kakashi was going to make a move. She hoped for him to make a move. She couldn’t do all the work here with her husband. He had to give her a little in return. He didn’t move.  But he felt  _ open _ and receptive to Sakura while her every inhibition had been wiped clear by the illness which had briefly plagued her.  

 

Just when Sakura decided to kiss Kakashi, his lips rose to meet hers. 

 

Softness swallowed Sakura’s cry of surprise as Kakashi’s hands fell in around her, enveloping her in an embrace that swept her into the chair.  She fell into Kakashi’s lap, engulfed in his warm arms. For that moment of darkness, the candle flame darkened briefly with the gust from Sakura’s movement.  The air felt thick around Sakura. The light re-illuminated and Kakashi’s tongue darted between Sakura’s lips. She moaned, receiving him and pressing her body against his as their tongues and lips mingled, soft and wet and eager.

 

“So warm,” Kakashi muttered into her lips.

 

Sakura’s breathing became short and tight, like she couldn’t get enough oxygen while kissing Kakashi, but she didn’t want to stop.  He wasn’t pushing her away. He wasn’t denying his feelings. He wasn’t denying  _ her _ .  Kakashi wanted Sakura just as much as she wanted him in this moment.  She wasn’t going to waste this opportunity. Sakura fumbled in the dark for the laces of Kakashi’s sleep tunic.  His breath hitched as she worked them open, baring his chest, but his kisses only grew more eager. His hands playing across her thighs now grew more adventurous.  His left hand nearly fell into the gap between her thighs when Sakura slid her hand down Kakashi’s open tunic, feeling his chest and taut abdomen. She inhaled sharply in expectation of what he would do next and again, her throat tickled.  She pulled away and coughed.

 

“Sakura,” Kakashi said breathily, “you still need more rest.”

 

“Don’t be silly,” Sakura said, forcing a laugh as she ran her fingers through the short hairs lining the back of Kakashi’s neck, insisting he stay.  “It’s just a little cough. I need  _ you _ .”

 

Kakashi shook his head tersely, the motion felt more than seen by Sakura.  “It isn’t right.”

 

Sakura tightened her jaw, but refused to give in so easily.  She cupped Kakashi’s cheek with a gentle hand, directing his gaze as she used the other to lower her blouse and show a peek of her chest.  “Don’t you want me?”

 

Kakashi licked his lips, though as he looked into Sakura’s eyes,  _ his _ eyes looked unamused.  “I want you...safe. And to feel well.”

 

“Kakashi,” Sakura groaned as he pushed her off his lap and rose from the reading chair.

 

Kakashi approached the bed and pulled back the covers with a rough movement that batted through the air.  “Get in.”

 

Sakura pressed her chin to her chest, glaring at the bed.  “No.”

 

“Sakura.”  Kakashi’s voice was thin with impatience.

 

She met his gaze.  “Only if you get in with me.”

 

“And then you’ll rest?  If I get in the bed?”

 

Sakura nodded.  Kakashi shrugged and slid beneath the covers, one foot at a time, until he wiggled over to the opposite side.  Sakura blinked. She hadn’t expected him to give in so easy. With a hum of curiosity, she turned to blow out the candle.  The room went dark as Sakura maneuvered her way to the rustling sounds of Kakashi making himself comfortable in the bed. Once her shins pressed against the side of the bed, Sakura climbed in and nestled up against Kakashi’s warmth. She was shivering now, perhaps more sick than she’d let on.  She thought of Nawaki in his coma, of how it had all started with a fever, and she hoped this was not somehow related. As far as she knew, Nawaki never had a cough. This was only a common ailment, and it would pass. There was no point to anyone killing Sakura, anyway. It was Queen Tsunade they had to fear, and after her, Kakashi, if they would think of fearing him at all.  Sakura squeezed her arms around Kakashi, wishing now to keep  _ him _ safe.  He probably didn’t realize he needed protection, just as much if not more than Sakura.  It was important to Sakura to keep him safe. In a weird way, she loved him. She’d never tell  _ him _ that, not with the way he’d been acting.  He didn’t deserve her love. And yet, somewhere along the way, he had earned it.

 

As Sakura nestled into Kakashi’s back, enjoying his deep breathing and his subtle scent of candle wax and smoke, she found comfort.  She couldn’t blame Kakashi for not feeling amorous with a woman in her current condition, but he was willing to stay here for her, to protect her.  Maybe, he already loved her in  _ his _ own strange way, too.


	15. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Sakura cuddle, Sakura wakes up to an unfortunate surprise

Her skin was wet with the moisture budding between the folds of her intimate flower.  Her lips were red and swollen from his kisses. The beast, as she called him, would not refrain from taking her.  He would have this curvy, amorous woman, who was ready for him, ripe for the taking, throwing herself naked upon the ground beneath the thick canopy of trees.  The beast lunged. He threw himself upon her, pulling his thick manhood from his trousers. The maiden’s smile was divine as he took her in one deep thrust. He plowed again into her throbbing wetness with an eagerness that suited his title.  He would show this needy woman what a beast he really was. His thick hands cupped her peach mounds tipped by pert nipples. His thick tongue lapped at the crease of her neck. She mewled and cried in ecstasy beneath him as he growled her name.

 

A moan interrupted the beast’s ministrations.  

 

Kakashi lifted his eyes from the pages of the book and fixed his gaze on Sakura. She was still hugging the pillow he’d left in his place, probably still didn’t know he’d left the bed.  Her forehead shimmered with a layer of perspiration. Her cheeks glowed a soft red. Kakashi put the book down and frowned. Sakura’s fever had clearly returned. In spite of Maester Sasori’s assurances that it would pass with rest, the ailment wasn’t letting up.  Worry niggled at the back of Kakashi’s mind. In spite of every negative thought he had of her, he didn’t want anything to happen to Sakura. He couldn’t shake the thought that this illness of hers was related to Nawaki Senju’s mysterious illness, yet Kakashi knew that connection was impossible.  Nawaki had exhibited different symptoms before losing consciousness. And it made no sense for Sakura to be a target this early in the game. It  _ was _ a game though, one in which Kakashi and Sakura were stuck together, right in the middle.  

 

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and stared at the stars shining from the window.  He had to consider the possibility that someone in this castle was acting prematurely on behalf of an enemy.  Nagato and his men seemed unlikely suspects, though Kakashi couldn’t trust them completely. Loyal to Obito they may have been, but none of them truly knew Kakashi or his father. They were just as likely to betray House Hatake as any comrade with whom Kakashi had acquainted himself back in his days at Root.  However, he doubted they had the motive. Betraying Kakashi wouldn’t honor Obito’s memory, and from everything Kakashi had seen in his two visits here, Obito’s servants were loyal to him to a fault.

 

Sakura moaned again and Kakashi’s gaze was drawn back to her, where she shivered and folded in around the pillow in bed.  In all her feverish delirium, Kakashi would’ve expected her to let slip some of Queen Tsunade’s missions for her snooping at some point.  Yet she hadn’t. It was possible that Sakura had been straightforward with him from the start, and Kakashi was just being a bastard.

 

That didn’t surprise him.  It made perfect sense, actually.

 

Closing his eyes, Kakashi set his book down and rose from his chair.  He approached the bed, leaning over Sakura. Her forehead shined with cold sweat.  The pillow beneath her head was dark around the edges, saturated, along with the roots of her pink hair.  Kakashi reached for her face, wanting to check her temperature, but finding his hand drawn to the curved line of her cheek.  His fingers lightly touched there, sensing the warmth and the softness of her slick skin, following the contour of her jawline while his thumb traced the apple of her cheek to the moist crease at the corner of her eye.  

 

Sakura inhaled deeply, arching into his touch.  Her chest expanded, the laces at her bodice sliding apart to reveal the hollow of her heaving breast, the curves of her pale breasts exposed while still concealing the nipples hard beneath the raised cloth.  Kakashi bit his lip as he felt his cock twitch in response to the sight. She exhaled and her breasts pressed together. When she inhaled again, she wiggled toward him and her soft curves demanding all of Kakashi’s attention bounced and shifted in just the right way.  Kakashi suppressed a moan and removed his hand from Sakura’s skin. He couldn’t control himself if he kept touching her.

 

A hard grip seized his wrist inches from Sakura’s face.  Her green eyes shot open, glassy and tired, but aware. Kakashi gasped and pulled back, but Sakura maintained an unbelievably tight grip for someone so seemingly frail.

 

“Kakashi,” she whispered.

 

Kakashi licked his lips.  “Yes?”

 

She closed her eyes.  “Come back to bed. I’m tired of sleeping with your pillows.”

 

Kakashi chuckled.  “You knew, hm?”

 

“Did you finish that stupid book yet?”

 

Kakashi turned his gaze to the closed book, recalled that the beast hadn’t yet reached his climax, nor the fair maiden.  But he supposed that was fitting, considering what wouldn't happen here tonight. 

 

He sighed and turned back to Sakura.  “It’s not stupid.”

 

“Kakashi,” Sakura groaned.

 

He pressed a palm against her hips, rolling her to her side.  “Move over.”

 

When he slid beneath the sheets and coiled around her, Sakura gasped in his arms.  Kakashi’s eyes widened when he realized his budding erection had only hardened further, and it was now pressing into the warm, tight crease of Sakura’s backside.

 

Sakura shifted.  “So that book  _ does _ have an effect on you,” she said with a light laugh.

 

“Right,” Kakashi said, his voice tight, his face crawling with heat.  “The book.”

 

Sakura didn’t have to know it was her who had turned him on, not while she’d been unconscious and barely lucid.  It would be weird for Kakashi to lust for her in such a condition. Somehow, it appeared oddly less perverted for him to be turned on by a dirty novel.

 

Kakashi rested his chin in the crook of Sakura’s neck, deciding there was no point hiding anything now.  At least this improved his book’s reputation. “Told you it wasn’t stupid.”

 

“I beg to differ, my lord,” Sakura said with a laugh, her arm falling over Kakashi’s and wrapping it around her waist.  “I’m just glad you’ve come back to bed with me. I missed you.”

 

Kakashi’s eyes widened.  It was possible that Sakura was speaking nonsense due to her illness, but it was also possible she truly meant and understood what she was saying.  Kakashi couldn’t remember the last time someone truly missed or craved his presence. The only ones to ever express such a sentiment toward him were Rin and his father.  

 

And now Sakura.

 

Kakashi would take it, whether it was reality or an illusion.  He had to believe someone cared for him, or there was no point in living in this cruel world.  He hugged Sakura closer and breathed in her flowery scent. Her fever had gone down, her body comfortable against his.  He would sleep well this night.

 

* * *

 

Sakura’s stomach was growling before she awoke.  Perhaps it was her stomach’s doing that she was roused so suddenly.  She pushed up on her hands, turned to sit up, and rubbed her eyes. The blanket slid down to her waist as Sakura stretched her arms in the air and realized the heaviness she’d been feeling - the sense that she wasn’t well - seemed to have passed.  She felt dirty from a night of sleeping through sweating and coughing, but she felt better otherwise. She probably slept through the entire night, sleeping off the illness as the Maester Sasori had suggested she would. She remembered nothing more than a soundless sleep, though now that she thought about it, she’d fallen asleep with Kakashi.  She jerked upright and gasped. She’d  _ demanded _ Kakashi sleep with her.

 

Sakura felt her cheeks go hot and for a moment thought the fever might be returning, but it wasn’t that.  She growled at herself, embarrassed at her ridiculous behavior while simultaneously annoyed to be waking alone now that she remembered Kakashi’s presence.

 

The door flew open and before Sakura could cover herself, a girl with brown hair flipped outward at the ends and large brown eyes taking in Sakura’s appearance strode across the room.

 

“Good morning, my lady,” she said, stooping to pick up discarded clothing from the wooden floor.  “I am Ajisai, and I’ve been assigned by Miss Konan to serve as your handmaiden during your time at Sharingan.”

 

“Ajisai,” Sakura repeated, testing the name on her tongue as she kicked her feet over the side of the bed.  “Did the Maester want to see me this morning?”

 

Ajisai shook her head, smiling as she piled clothing over her arm.  “Maester Sasori told me you’ve already recovered. He says you’ll need to eat, though.  I’m here to help you dress so you can head downstairs to break your fast.”

 

“Oh.” Sakura blinked, taking in all the information.  She wanted to argue against being told what to do, except dressing as quickly as possible to eat was exactly what she  _ wanted _ to do.  “You must dress me in something beautiful,” Sakura decided, brushing her hair back and holding her head high.  “I’ll have on my first full day at Sharingan everyone in this castle knowing I am perfectly vibrant and healthy.”

 

Ajisai deposited the clothing in a basket and smiled knowingly at Sakura as she placed her hands on her hips.  “I think half the castle knows already, my lady, if you don’t mind me speaking out of turn.” Her smile widened and she turned to hide it as her cheeks went red.  “Judging by Lord Hatake’s behavior this morning, it appears the two of you had a  _ very _ good night last night.”

 

Sakura’s jaw dropped.  As Ajisai moved about the chamber, Sakura couldn’t pay attention to what she was doing.  She didn’t recall anything happening the prior night, but perhaps something significant  _ had _ . Sakura shook her head.  No. Kakashi was a jerk, but he wouldn’t take advantage of her in her weakened state.  He hadn’t on her wedding night, and he wouldn’t have last night. She refused to entertain the idea.  But judging by the sly smile on Ajisai’s face as she approached with Sakura’s fine cherry taffeta gown draped over her arms, Sakura couldn’t shake the suspicion.

 

She narrowed her eyes at Ajisai.  “Did he...say anything?”

 

“No,” Ajisai said, her smile spreading as she laid the fine cloth across the unmade bed and turned appraising eyes on Sakura, “but he certainly never had that look in his eyes the last time he was here.  And he’s been...kind this morning.”

 

Sakura raised her brows as she slipped her nightclothes off and allowed Ajisai to help her into her dress.  Kakashi being kind was something she supposed a servant should be surprised by. She rubbed her arms as she wondered if she could really be the cause of his uncharacteristic kindness.  She was even more eager now to rush down to the dining hall.

 

 

“This hall,” Ajisai said as she continued leading Sakura to the dining hall, continued sharing fascinating details about her new home, “is where the Uchiha branch family members would stay whenever visiting Sharingan.  They couldn’t inherit Sharingan or Mangekyou, but as Uchiha, they were still treated very well.” Ajisai turned a corner and Sakura followed into a great hall with a massive fireplace and a sitting area beneath an arched ceiling.  “Here, Lord Obito’s grandfather, the great Madara Uchiha, used to regale him with stories as a boy about their Uchiha ancestors, dating all the way back to the Sage of Six Paths. I loved that one, personally.”

 

“Sage of Six Paths?” Sakura had never heard such a tale.

 

“Oh, do you not know it, my lady?” Ajisai beamed.  “My favorite part is the path which has the power to summon any beast with a wave of his hand.”

 

Sakura snorted.  “Stories. I’ve heard similar tales from my Septa when I was a child.  Puppets manipulated to believably imitate humans, beasts sealed within children, eyes with magic powers.  They all have one thing in common. Fiction.”

 

Ajisai’s smile softened as she guided Sakura through another corridor.  “Nagato retells the stories well. He says Lord Madara was the Shinobi kingdom’s greatest storyteller. Perhaps, my lady, your Septa simply didn’t tell them clearly enough.”

 

Sakura smiled, recalling childhood memories of animated and entertaining wooden limbs. “She didn’t  _ tell _ the stories.  She re-enacted them. Septa Chiyo was quite amazing, actually.”

 

“You miss your Septa?” Ajisai said, waving Sakura forward through a hall where Konan and Nagato stood with servants lined in front of them receiving their quiet commands.

 

“Yes,” Sakura said with a sigh, looking for signs of dining and possibly Kakashi.  “I miss many things.”

 

“Here.” Ajisai pressed her hand against a grand wooden door framed with wrought iron and red whorls worked through its knots of oak.  “The dining hall, my lady.”

 

As she bowed and pressed the door open, Sakura gasped at the massiveness of the room before her.  Red tapestries covered most of the wall space while banners hung from the ceiling, spiraling black arches which titillated and intimidated at once.  The dining table was centered in the hall, massive and long enough to seat thirty people. Only two men were sat at it, though. Sakura gasped when her eyes flitted from Kakashi to the other man.

 

“You do have it, my lord,” Lord Danzo was saying as he reached for his cup, “the darkness.  It will serve you well.” He lifted his cup to his lips and with it, his gaze. He caught sight of Sakura and his eyes widened, barely perceptibly, before he sipped and sent her a chilling smile.  “And here is your young wife, the lovely ward of our revered Queen Tsunade. Lady Sakura,” he stood and bowed his head, “a pleasure to have your lovely face grace our presence. You are looking well.  I suppose this unfortunate sickness the servants spoke of has passed.”

 

“Sakura,” Kakashi said without standing or even turning to face her.  His voice was cold. “You know Lord Danzo of House Shimura.”

 

Sakura swallowed hard and balled her fists.  She knew him. She didn’t know what he was doing  _ here _ .


	16. Knowing One Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The purpose of Danzo’s visit is revealed, Sakura has some words with Kakashi but desires more than just words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to remind everyone of the rating on this fic, in case the last chapter’s opening didn’t warn you enough

Kakashi never liked Danzo Shimura.  To be fair, Kakashi disliked most people.  But Danzo held a special place in Kakashi’s ranks of detestation.  Perhaps it was the man’s perpetual use of children as his warriors, training many including Kakashi himself into infantile killers.  Perhaps it was his ability to betray the crown and declare himself for the Uchiha’s side while killing Uchihas behind closed doors, dishonorably weakening them  _ off _ the battlefield.  Perhaps it was Danzo’s habitual use of  _ honesty _ , which was, in fact, always a ploy to hide the lie beneath his truth.

 

A practice he was working on Sakura now.

 

Kakashi gritted his teeth as Danzo recounted  _ his _ version of the war, not only laying out his betrayal of the Uchihas as if he had intended to serve the crown all along with the intent to weaken the Uchihas’ side, but dragging Kakashi into the recounting with pride, casting sideways smiles Kakashi’s way while regaling Sakura with violent details of Kakashi’s kills of Uchiha soldiers.  

 

His aim was clearly to make Sakura frightened of Kakashi, most likely to instill the fear which would serve to make her cower to Kakashi's will - presumably  _ Danzo’s _ will - as his wife when the day came she would be queen.  Danzo wanted to ensure there was no challenge to his wielding of power.  When he stopped speaking, Sakura stood speechless before letting out a trite laugh and looking to Kakashi.  Kakashi sighed when he saw the look in her naive eyes. She didn’t believe him to be capable of such cruelty.  How little his wife still knew about him. The truth only played right into Danzo’s favor. Kakashi shot him a glare as Danzo turned a knowing smile on Sakura.

 

“I believe you exaggerate, my lord,” Sakura told Danzo, exhibiting ladylike courtesy to perfection, looking much healthier than she had the previous night.  “Queen Tsunade always told me how men tend to enhance the bloody details of war.”

 

“Yes,” Danzo said with a false smile, turning his eyes to Kakashi, “I suppose I may have added that bit about our Lord Hatake nearly slaying Itachi Uchiha.  That man was beyond even Lord Kakashi’s skill.”

 

Kakashi caught the widening of Sakura’s green eyes before he cleared his throat.  “Yes. Itachi Uchiha may be the most formidable opponent I’ve clashed swords with yet.”

 

“Aside from me,” Danzo jested with a smile wreaking of familiarity.

 

Kakashi caught his gaze.  “I have yet to clash swords with you, my lord.”

 

Danzo’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly.  “It is a fortunate thing for us both that we happen to be allies.”

 

Sakura laughed, the bubbly sound cutting the tension like a knife, though Kakashi could hear the notes of stress in her laughter.  “My lords, do we not live within the same kingdom? There is no reason for anyone not to be allies here. With common enemies like the Stone Kingdom and the Cloud, who’s to waste effort making enemies of their neighbors?  Have we not learned from the Uchihas’ attempted usurping? And you, Lord Danzo, I understand had a hand in Kakashi’s upbringing when he was your ward. If there’s anyone with reason to maintain allegiance to him, I believe it should be you.”

 

Kakashi raised a brow at the confident smile lighting Sakura’s face.  She was holding her own in a conversation with _Lord_ _Danzo_.  Her skin was bright and exuberant like her smile.  Kakashi could see in her no trace of the sickly woman she’d been the previous night, nor the young girl he’d met at the altar.  This Sakura was dangerous with her tongue. Kakashi wondered, beyond talking down power-hungry highlords, what other things she could do with that tongue.  He shook his head rapidly.

 

“Well said, my lady,” Danzo said slyly.  “Kakashi should know everything I do, every decision I make, is for the best of this realm.  Isn’t that right, my lord?”

 

After having some trouble tearing his eyes from Sakura, Kakashi blinked slowly at Danzo’s impatient scowl.  “Did you say something, my lord?”

 

Danzo’s jaw tightened as his eyes narrowed.  Kakashi noticed his hands balling into fists at his sides and realized Lord Danzo knew perfectly well that Kakashi had absorbed his every word.  Kakashi couldn’t pull this trick with Lord Danzo like he could with Guy. It was already clear Kakashi did not wish to discuss this further, so there was no reason to hide it now.  He was free to abruptly change the subject.

 

He smiled at Sakura, feeling warmth when her green eyes met his gaze.  “I am glad to see you feeling better, my lady.”

 

Sakura’s smile widened, nearly reaching her ears.  “Thank you. I know you had a hand in my recovery. I truly appreciate it, my lord.”

 

“Such formal talk between spouses,” Danzo said, rubbing his scarred chin and eyeing the two of them.  “Lord Kakashi, may I speak with you alone for a moment?”

 

Kakashi scowled.  “I think you’ve spoken with me alone long enough, Lord Danzo.  If you’ve said everything you’ve come here to say, I suggest you return to Root now.  You see, Sakura and I will not remain at Sharingan much longer ourselves.”

 

“We won’t?” Sakura sounded frustrated.  “We only just arrived here! I’ve taken ill and hardly had any time to acclimate to the castle!”

 

Kakashi growled under his breath and shot Sakura a look.  This was no time for her to become stubborn and fight him.  For appearance’s sake, they needed to maintain a united front in the presence of Lord Danzo.  Kakashi could tell Sakura the reasoning behind his decision to leave  _ after _ Lord Danzo left.

 

Kakashi smiled, forcing pleasantry into his look as he met his wife’s gaze.  “And you’re all better now. No reason we cannot journey to Chidori. Lord Danzo,” he said, turning to Lord Danzo with a bow of his head, “I’ll have Captain Yamato assist your men with your plans for departure.”

 

Danzo’s eyes widened.  “Kinoe? Fine. I shall leave on the morrow.  Just be certain to think on what I’ve offered you, Lord Kakashi.  This is for you as much as it is for me.”

 

Kakashi stiffened under Sakura’s gaze, but he gave Danzo a nod. He couldn’t wait for Danzo to leave.  He hoped Tenzo would tolerate Danzo’s presence without problems. He knew Danzo would attempt to manipulate Tenzo into pushing Kakashi toward the decisions Danzo wanted.  Fortunately, he also knew Tenzo was not so easily manipulated by anyone who wasn’t Kakashi. He smiled as he recalled the last time he’d manipulated Tenzo into serving his meal, in spite of Nagato standing nearby, ready to perform the task.

 

“I cannot believe you,” Sakura said.

 

Kakashi whipped his head around to look at her, catching sight of Danzo’s back disappearing through the door.  Sakura’s expression was full of disdain. Kakashi’s eyelids hung heavier as he absorbed the animosity wafting off of her.  She honestly believed Kakashi was on Danzo’s side in all this, after what Kakashi had sworn to her, after she’d  _ said _ she believed him.  Kakashi knew Danzo could be convincing, but he thought Sakura was smarter than this.

 

She braced her hands on her hips.  “That man is a monster. He doesn’t deserve to  _ live _ after what he’s had done to Nawaki, and if you believe he has what’s best for the realm in mind, you are not the man I was beginning to think you are.”

 

Kakashi cocked his head, his curiosity piqued by Sakura’s last statement.  “What kind of man  _ were _ you beginning to think I am?”

 

Sakura sputtered, her eyes going wider with every inch of a smile that began to stretch across Kakashi’s face.  “The kind-“ she narrowed her eyes, exhaling through her nose, “the kind who truly protects the realm. The kind who is a true friend to those who trust him, comrades and servants alike.  The kind who might...who might…” Sakura glanced toward the doorway where Danzo had left, and just as her gaze had been softening, it hardened again. “But clearly I was wrong.”

 

Kakashi fought the urge to roll his eyes as Sakura turned her back on him, whipping pink hair in his face.  “Sakura.”

 

He reached for her, but she slipped from his grasp, moving too fast for the doorway she’d used to enter the dining hall.  Kakashi quickened his pace, only seizing Sakura when she neared the stone wall and readied to turn the corner. He had to pin her against the door frame to stop her when she thrashed in his grasp.  Her arms were thin and soft in the grips of his fingers, but there was strength behind her struggle that seemed disproportionate to her deceiving size. Kakashi lowered his chin, trying to meet Sakura’s gaze, but she stubbornly turned away from him, fuming.

 

“Sakura!” he snapped.  “You believed my words the other night.  Why is today any different?”

 

Her green eyes turned up to meet his gaze, a disquieted look haunting her eyes.  “I heard everything Lord Danzo said.”

 

“And the man’s words entwine the truth with his own twisted version of reality.  You don’t need  _ me _ to tell you that you can’t believe a word he says.”

 

Sakura sighed heavily, her jaw clenching while she searched Kakashi’s eyes.  “What did he offer you?”

 

“Exactly what you think he offered me.”

 

Kakashi studied Sakura’s expression closely as she absorbed his confession.  He had no reason to lie to her. Danzo had come here to ask Kakashi to rule in Danzo’s vision, should any harm befall Queen Tsunade.  When Sakura suggested Lord Danzo’s intentions back in Konoha, she hadn’t been wrong. Sakura had presented herself so much more cleverly  _ then _ than she was doing now.  She was letting emotions override her intellect.  Kakashi couldn’t think about what emotions those were, or why they applied to him, but he could see how irrational Sakura had become compared to the clear-headed lady spending the past nights with him.  

 

She had been honest when she claimed to believe him that night.  Nothing had happened here to make her change her mind, unless she assumed Kakashi  _ agreed _ to accept the crown upon Tsunade’s untimely passing,  _ agreed _ to rule the Shinobi kingdom as Lord Danzo’s puppet in the false interest of the realm.  Believing such a possibility insulted Kakashi’s intellect or his integrity, depending what Sakura presumed Kakashi’s understanding to be.

 

“And,” Sakura said slowly, searching Kakashi’s gaze intently before her eyes lit with understanding, “you do not plan to accept?”

 

“Well,” Kakashi drawled, “becoming king  _ would _ solve the problem of having to decide whether we reside here or at Chidori.”

 

Sakura smacked his shoulder.  Kakashi smiled. She knew once again where his heart lied.  Her head was cleared of her bout of emotional stupidity. The soft curve of Sakura’s bottom lip jutted out in a playful pout and all Kakashi could think about was how much he wanted to snag it between his lips and taste her again.  Sakura leaned in, meeting his eyes. She licked her lips.

 

“Oh!” 

 

Kakashi’s eyes widened while looking toward the source of the voice.  He found the handmaiden who’d escorted Sakura pressing a palm to her mouth, eyeing them with amused brown eyes and pink cheeks.  Kakashi pressed his hand off the wall where he’d been leaning into Sakura closer than he realized, heat rushing to his face under the intensity of the handmaiden's knowing smile exposed to them as she lowered her hand.

 

“Ajisai,” Sakura said, clearing her throat and smoothing down her dress over the length of her abdomen, “do you need something?”

 

“Excuse me, my lord,” Ajisai said with a bow of her head while Kakashi averted his gaze toward the cold stone floor that had no opinion on the matter of him nearly kissing Sakura, “my lady.  I was only...expecting to clear Lady Sakura’s plate if she’d finished dining by now. Konan sent me-“

 

“It’s all right,” Sakura said breathily, crossing her arms and rubbing them as if to conceal the goosebumps which had prickled her soft flesh.  “I haven’t eaten, Ajisai. Could you have Konan send for another plate for me? I’m afraid what is on the table may have gone cold.”

 

Ajisai bowed her head and stepped back.  “Yes, my lady.”

 

The moment the handmaiden turned from the room, Sakura sent Kakashi a shy smile.  He rubbed his head and turned away, unable to face those leafy eyes sparkling with mirth.  She knew what he was going to do. Now, he didn’t know which made him feel more foolish - being caught, or failing to go through with it.  He took an awkward step back.

 

“Enjoy your meal, Sakura,” he said with a vague wave, heading out the door before she could speak a word about this.

 

* * *

 

Sakura saw no trace of Kakashi for the rest of the day.  She suspected he was nearby so many times, but he was never in sight.  It wasn’t until she retired to their chamber for the night that she finally saw him.  She frowned at the wisps of silver hair flopped over his forehead while his eyes remained lowered to the book in his hand.  His mind was locked in the fantasy world. He was here, but he wasn’t really  _ here _ .  

 

Sakura glared into the mirror as she approached the dresser, leaving Kakashi’s reflection in the bed behind her and Ajisai following at her side.  The handmaiden set about diligently and wordlessly preparing Sakura for bed, not her usual chatty self. Perhaps she’d sensed Sakura’s irritation with Kakashi.  He had been avoiding her all day, and due to his avoidance, she’d had to pay the price of interacting with Lord Danzo in his stead on several occasions. Fortunately, Captain Yamato had been around to soften the blow of interacting with the lord who planned to make her into a queen by killing her mentor and beloved friend, but the day had been too long.  Sakura had gotten by on her wits, no thanks to the man enjoying a badly written book in her bed. 

 

Sakura didn’t look at Kakashi again until she was dressed for bed and dismissing Ajisai.  When Sakura heard the soft thud of the book closing, she raised her eyes in the mirror to see Kakashi’s intense gaze locked on her.

 

“What?” she huffed.

 

“Uh,” Kakashi said, his eyes going wide beneath the silver fringe hanging in his face, “n-nothing.”

 

“Nothing?” Sakura challenged, whirling around with her hands on her hips.  “Is that all you have to say? “Nothing”? After I was left to fend for myself with  _ Danzo _ of all people.” Kakashi laughed nervously, but Sakura cut him off, slapping a palm on the bed.  “Where were you?”

 

Sakura climbed upon the bed, not caring if she flashed Kakashi a peek of what lied beneath her sleeping gown while raising her knees.  She crawled to him, her eyes narrowed and teeth bared as heat encompassed her face, her rage which had been building from the day surfacing all at once.

 

“Now, Sakura,” Kakashi said, raising his hands.  “Surely you can understand I-“

 

“I understand you  _ abandoned _ me.”  Sakura met Kakashi face to face, nearly touching noses with him as she fumed, but the calm look in his eyes seemed to capture her fury and quiet it. “For  _ hours _ , Kakashi,” she insisted, trying and failing to remain angry.

 

Kakashi’s grey, half-lidded eyes never left hers.  “I’m sorry, Sakura. How can I make it up to you?”

 

He looked so incredibly attractive this close, looking at her like this.  Sakura’s lips parted and her throat went dry. Kakashi was inches away from her, dressed in flimsy sleeping clothes, and now she realized he smelled appealing - like the atmospheric burn that lingered after a flash of lightning, mingled with musk.  Her eyes were drawn to the mole beneath his lip, framing its perfect curve above his strong chin. He never had the chance to kiss her earlier. Maybe he still wanted it. Maybe he wanted more, even if it was from her.  _ She’d _ like more, even if it was from him.  Maybe she wanted more  _ because _ it would be from him.

 

“Kakashi…” she whispered his name, only able to form her request with the insistence of her gaze.

 

His lips clashed hard against her mouth, fervent and needy.  He didn’t hold back; the amount of pressure was just what Sakura needed.  She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, anchoring him in place before he could think of ending this too abruptly as he had the last time.  He seemed to accept her action as encouragement, because his tongue snaked between her lips and his hands found her waist. Sakura opened up to him, bravely placing her hands on his chest, feeling a hard nipple through the thin material of his tunic.  His body was warm and solid. His tongue and lips were soft and smooth, moving against her with fervor. His lips dipped from her mouth, trailing wet kisses along Sakura’s jawline to the junction where her neck met her shoulders. The sensation sent ripples of pleasure through Sakura.  She dipped her hands lower, moving from Kakashi’s chest to his abdomen, feeling the curve of every distinct muscle, before hesitating when her fingers met the waistline of his pants. 

 

Kakashi inhaled sharply, his hot breath batting against Sakura’s neck, and she knew he was reading her hesitation.  Perhaps he was reading it as reluctance to continue. Knowing Kakashi, that most likely  _ was _ what he was doing.  Sakura was hesitant about many things, having never been experienced in this, but she was far from reluctant.  She knew this wasn’t the first time she would hesitate, but already, Kakashi’s stilling hand was falling over her wrist.

 

She pulled back to look him in the eyes, narrowing her gaze.  “If I want you to stop,” she said firmly, watching the unease in Kakashi’s eyes flash to surprise before she smiled, “I’ll ask you to stop.”  

 

She cupped her hand around his at her waist, sliding upward until his palm cupped her breast.  Embarrassment crept in on her as she avoided Kakashi’s gaze, but the contented groan he let out before his fingers squeezed around her encouraged her to regain her confidence as she met his gaze again.  Kakashi’s eyes were hazed with lust, making him look better than he ever did when he walked around with that cold, distant look on his face. 

 

Sakura bristled with pride.   _ She _ did that to him.  She made a powerful man like Kakashi Hatake melt from a block of ice into a piece of clay she could mold in her empowered hands.  She slipped her hand below his waistband, finding the hard cock pointing to his navel, squeezing it and drawing a hiss from Kakashi.

 

“I didn’t ask you to stop,” she reminded him.

 

Kakashi moaned and arched into her touch, a violent shiver racking his body as he looked at Sakura.  “Not that I’m questioning your integrity as a noble lady, but are you sure you haven’t done this before?”

 

“Why?” Sakura asked, pleased with herself, giving his cock a long stroke and feeling every vein and contour before reaching the tip again and listening to the intoxicating sound of his answering moan.  “Does it seem like I know what I’m doing, my lord?”

 

Kakashi shook his head and issued her a sly smile.  “You know it does.” 

 

His hands traveled to the center of her chest, unfastening the laces until the fabric fell away to reveal her bare breasts and stomach.  Kakashi’s gaze was focused on her breasts when he released a trembling exhale and let his hands fall to his sides.

 

Sakura eyed him.  “Do you need  _ me _ to stop, Kakashi?”

 

Kakashi huffed a laugh, meeting her gaze as a predatory gleam crossed his eyes.  “No.”

 

“Good.”

 

Sakura kissed him, deciding this was really it.  She was finally going to consummate her marriage with Kakashi, something she thought would never happen nor would she want to happen on her wedding day, but here and now, with Kakashi’s fingers working their way adeptly beneath the folds of her gown, it was all she wanted.  She wanted to know what he felt like inside her. She wanted to know the pleasures married women spoke of and what drove the whores to find contentment in their roles. But she would never stop being the lady her mother and Tsunade had taught her to be. 

 

It was only for Kakashi.  Only with her lord husband, the man she’d grown to both abhor and care deeply for over these past months, would she show this side of herself.  She felt safe with him. Looking into Kakashi’s eyes as she pulled away from their kiss, she could see that she could trust him. He wouldn’t hurt her, he wouldn’t push her, and most of all, he wouldn’t reject her.  He wanted this, too.

 

“Kakashi,” Sakura whispered before kissing him deeply, squeezing his cock and feeling his warm fingers slide between her wet folds.  

 

She parted her thighs, spreading her knees across the bedding, wanting more from Kakashi’s light, teasing touch.  Kakashi deepened their kiss, angling his jaw to gain better access to the depths of her throat, but his fingers only moved from her folds to the sensitive nub above them, circling a path that set Sakura’s nerves on fire with pleasure.

 

“More,” she whispered into his lips.

 

Kakashi hummed, the sound of his deep timbre only adding to the heat coiling within Sakura’s core.  His finger finally pressed against her entrance, making Sakura gasp with anticipation before she was penetrated by a finger sliding against her slick walls.  She removed her hand from Kakashi’s pants to clutch him by the shoulders and steady herself, reveling in the sensation as his finger continued to move and build up a deeper yearning than she was feeling even at the start of this.

 

Kakashi growled into her ear.  “Sakura, you’re so wet.”

 

“Oh, Gods,” Sakura said, throwing her head back as Kakashi chuckled, his breath batting against her neck, “please.”

 

“Please what?” He inserted another finger inside her and coaxed her inner walls for only a moment before separating from her to pry his tunic over his head.

 

The contours of pale skin before Sakura’s eyes made her mouth fall open before Kakashi fell over her, encompassing her body with his.  He gyrated against her throbbing center, the coarse cloth of his night clothes unfairly obscuring the sensation of his hard cock pressing against her, unable to enter.  Sakura groaned, reaching a hand to pull falling pink hair from her face and clear a view to the man laying on top of her. She met his eyes and frowned when she saw the cocky look on his face.  He knew he was just teasing her now. He  _ knew _ what she wanted him to do to her.  Sakura raised her heel in the air and slammed it down on Kakashi’s calf.  The yelp it prompted from him satisfied her quite a bit, but that was nothing compared to the satisfaction she was after now.

 

“Sakura,” Kakashi groaned in warning, wiggling on top of her.

 

She tugged on a silver strand of hair, meeting his face to hers.  “Don’t wait,” she said. “I want you.”

 

She saw Kakashi’s eyes roll back before he was wiggling free of his pants, the material sliding between their skin to the middle of Sakura’s thighs before she felt the warmth of him between her and pressure at her entrance.  She tensed momentarily as she recalled warnings of pain from other women, but all she felt when Kakashi pressed inside her was intense, satisfying pressure against her walls. It hurt for a moment when he was seated fully inside her, breathing slow breaths into her neck while his bare chest crushed her breasts between them, but his stillness helped her adjust.  

 

Kakashi raised his head from her shoulder and turned his face toward her.  “Are you all right?”

 

Sakura bit her lip and nodded.  She wanted to tell him how incredible this felt, that she wanted him to move, but she was afraid she might whine if she opened her mouth.  She didn’t want to give him any excuse to scare himself off. She knew it took a lot of coaxing on her part to convince him to go through with this as it was.  His hesitation was more endearing to her than his most sincere confession of caring for her. She could love him in this moment. Stroking a hand through his hair and watching his eyes watching her with deep thoughts running through that quiet mind of his, she thought she might truly love this man.  She couldn’t be sure yet, but for now she knew how he was making her feel. She writhed beneath him, urging him to continue with a look.

 

Kakashi’s eyes closed briefly as he seemed to steel himself before he pulled back and thrusted, his incredibly slow movement sending ripples of pleasure through Sakura’s body.  The spot he hit deep inside her was like nothing Sakura had ever felt before. She had to feel it again. Fortunately, her shaky exhale seemed to encourage Kakashi’s passion. His thrusts increased pace and his hand snaked around to cup beneath her ass, changing the angle of his thrust and giving Sakura a whole new, heightened sensation.  His hips rose and fell to meet hers again and again, every thrust building onto the previous wave of pleasure until Sakura felt she just might burst. She squeezed her hands around Kakashi’s shoulders, feeling she could scream if she weren’t bottling it up behind clenched teeth.

 

Kakashi never stopped thrusting as he said, “Let it go, Sakura.”  His soft lips touched the shell of her ear. “I want to hear you.”

 

Sakura’s eyes bulged as Kakashi’s words ran through her like a bolt of lightning.  Her lips parted and a hoarse cry racked her throat as all the pent-up tension in her core released like a tidal wave.  Kakashi’s thrusts became more harried, frantic, before he froze up and grunted. His thrusts resumed, more staggered, drawing to a stop as his breathing became more ragged.  When his weight fell upon her, Sakura knew he was spent, too. 

 

She breathed in silence, enjoying the tranquil hush that fell over the room as she absorbed the fact that she was no longer a virgin.  She was truly a married woman now. She was truly Kakashi’s wife. She clutched his bare back and pulled him closer, feeling even more close to him emotionally than she was physically.

 

Kakashi pushed up, looking down at her with that usual sadness falling over his eyes.  “I’m-“

 

“If you say sorry,” Sakura said, “I’m going to slap you.  If you enjoyed what we did, good. Because so did I. And...I wanted it.  You made me feel...amazing.”

 

Kakashi’s eyes had gone wide as Sakura spoke, but after a moment, his lips curved into a soft smile.  Sakura hummed and relaxed again as he shifted and settled his weight beside her. He never finished that sentence.  

 

“You make me feel amazing, too, Sakura,” Kakashi said.

 

Sakura smiled, thinking proudly that she had exhausted him and satisfied him.  Also, she was proud that he was learning. Maybe just as much as Sakura had to learn how to be his wife, he needed to learn how to be a husband.  Kakashi Hatake certainly wasn’t cut out for the role when Sakura first met him. But as she took a sideways glance at the man whose eyes were closed, lips slightly parted, scowl lines softening into an expression of ease, she could see more of the real Kakashi.  The man had far more compassion for others than he let on. Sakura would like to think, maybe, he could care for  _ her _ a little  _ more _ .

 


	17. To Chidori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi leaves Sharingan before Sakura

Kakashi left the bed in a daze.  He felt like he was walking through a surreal dream as he traversed the hall, stumbling through the darkness where morning light was just creeping in.  His bare feet felt the cold and sharpness of the stones below him, which seemed to be the only sensation bringing him back to reality. The blissful tranquility he still felt after a night of sleeping beside Sakura, after a night of uniting his body with hers, was too fantastic to be reality.  He needed the sharp edge of the stone below his toes to ground him. He needed something to remind him of what kind of man he truly was before he began forgetting his place and thinking this was something real when it couldn’t be. Sakura’s hormones were likely getting the best of her. She didn’t really want _him_.  She probably still wouldn’t realize what she’d asked of him when she awoke.

 

He turned a corner and found the kitchens.  Maids were scrubbing pots, already fast at work even at this hour.  They politely ignored his presence as he passed, though they most obviously saw him as they continued their work.  Kakashi lowered his head, letting his hair fall over his eyes as he dragged his feet into the dining hall. In there, he found only one man.  Tenzo turned in his chair at the sound of Kakashi’s approach, giving him a questioning look. Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes, relieved to find Tenzo.  He knew what he had to do now. He would ask it of Tenzo, and though it wouldn’t make up for what he’d done, it had to be worth something.

 

“Lord Kakashi?” Tenzo said, his voice and expression laced with concern.

 

Kakashi sat in the chair beside Tenzo without acknowledging him.  He was already too deep in his downward spiral, recounting last night’s events and everything he could have done differently, like he had done every night up until last night’s moment of weakness.  Tenzo shifted and Kakashi sighed, realizing he was making his captain of the guard uncomfortable with his prolonged brooding.

 

“Tenzo,” he said, concentrating his scowl on the floor, “are the horses readied for the ride to Chidori?”

 

“Of course, my lord.”

 

“Have the stable boys retain Lady Sakura’s horse.  We will leave within the hour.”

 

Tenzo furrowed his brows.  “Why? Lord Kakashi, you mean to leave her here?  I thought you were getting along-“

 

“ _Too_ well,” Kakashi said with a deep sigh, dropping his head in his hands.  “It’s best for her now that I put some distance between us.”

 

“My lord,” Tenzo said, touching his shoulder, “I don’t understand.  Did something happen?”

 

Kakashi’s head hung deeper, his hair brushing his temples and clearing his eyes as he avoided Tenzo’s prying gaze full of wide-eyed concern.  “I’ve done something unforgivable, Tenzo.”

 

“My lord,” Tenzo groaned, “ _Yamato_.”  He paused.  “What could you have possibly done now?”

 

Kakashi took a long moment to gather his wits.  He couldn’t come right out and admit to taking advantage of a young virgin driven to desperation by unsatisfied hormones.  He knew long before the offense he’d committed that he was a monster, but he was sure this latest act solidified his place in Hell.  Whatever judgement Tenzo could bestow on him, it couldn’t be worse than what waited for him in the afterlife. And he had to confess this to someone.

 

Kakashi dragged his hands down his face.  “I fucked her.”

 

“You-“ Tenzo paused.  “ _What_?”

 

Kakashi removed his hands from his face to shoot Tenzo a glare.  “I don’t need to hear _your_ disdain, Captain.”

 

“Disdain?” Tenzo sputtered a laugh, his hand flying to his mouth as his eyes went wide.  “Lord Kakashi, are you honestly telling me you - you - ugh,” Tenzo lowered his hand and shook his head before meeting Kakashi’s gaze.  “My lord, did you honestly expect to marry the girl, sleep beside her every night, bear the responsibility of providing the only heir for your house, and _yet_ never touch her?”

 

Kakashi raised a brow, but stubbornly held his ground.  “Yes.”

 

Tenzo groaned, closing his eyes and shaking his head.  “Well, it happened. You’re not a saint. Now you _cannot_ leave her alone the morning after.”  His brown eyes widened with insistence as Kakashi stared back at him, unflappable.  “She wouldn’t understand. _I_ don’t understand!”

 

Kakashi shrugged.  “You’re not nobility, Tenzo.  I don’t expect you to understand how this works.”

 

“Lord Kakashi.”  The downward curve of Tenzo’s lips turned down to nearly reach his chin.  “Any man alive with basic human _decency_ understands how this works.”

 

“I’m not touching her again, Tenzo,” Kakashi said, resolute.  “The further I am from Sakura, the better. Even if she doesn’t understand right away, she will.”

 

Sakura was too smart not to see this.  She was too beautiful, too pure, too good for him not to realize that Kakashi was doing what was best for her here, putting as much distance between them as possible.  She didn’t need anymore ties to the scum of the Earth than she’d already been saddled with in this marriage. If she could truly begin caring for Kakashi, she could end up dead, just like everyone else who ever cared about him. Kakashi realized now that was exactly what had happened to Rin, solely because she’d been in the way.

 

He’d be damned before he let the same fate befall Sakura.

 

Tenzo’s long, weary sigh drew Kakashi from his reverie.  “As you wish, my lord,” Tenzo said, rising from his chair.  “I’ll prepare my horse. Meet you at the gates?”

 

Kakashi nodded, his eyes fixing absently on a distant spot on the wall.  He would return to Chidori, his true home, and for the first time since marrying Sakura, she wouldn’t be there to greet him.  Still, it was far better than arriving at Chidori to receive a scroll similar to ones he’d received in the recent past announcing some terrible fate if a loved one.

 

Even if the scroll pronounced another suicide, illness, or accidental death, Kakashi would bear the pain of knowing just like those other deaths, hers would be nothing of the sort.  With this distance, he had the benefit of portraying his marriage to Sakura as nothing more than the arrangement Danzo had made; her potential sway over him, no matter for their concern.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“My lady!”

 

Sakura startled awake to the sound of Konan’s voice, too urgent and fierce for awakening her lady from her slumber, especially after Sakura had spent such a wonderful night with her husband and wanted to revel in the tenderness and pleasurable sensation still lingering through her body, mostly between her thighs.  She sat upright, gasping a breath at the same time she realized she was once again waking up in bed alone.

 

Konan rushed to the widow, throwing the curtain open and peering out.  “They’re leaving.”

 

Sakura noticed the thunderous rumble of distant hooves.  She peered into the sunlight pouring in through her window beyond Konan’s silhouette, her vision finally clearing away the haze of sleep as her understanding of the situation became clear.

 

“They’re _leaving_?” she spat.

 

She jumped from the bed, rushing to Konan’s side within the window frame.  As she pressed her hands on the cold hard ledge and leaned her torso out, Sakura’s jaw dropped.  Five or six mounted horses ran out the gates of Sharingan. Kakashi was among them. She wasn’t.

 

She whirled on Konan.  “What happened? Was there some urgent matter to which my lord husband was required to attend?”

 

Konan closed her eyes and shook her head.  “No, my lady.”

 

“Then why wasn’t I awoken at once?” Sakura pierced Konan with a glare, before turning her gaze out the window and feeling her lip tremble as she watched the back of Kakashi’s distinct head of silver disappear past the gates of Sharingan.  “What is he doing?”

 

“Konan,” a deep, demanding voice called from the doorway, “our orders were not to interfere.  You should have let the lady sleep.”

 

“Nagato,” Konan said with a sad smile, her demeanor relaxing the moment she looked to the doorway, where Sakura saw the gaunt-faced steward’s disapproving frown, “I know what our orders were.  But how could I not interfere? I’m only sorry I waited too long.”

 

“Konan.”

 

“She should have had a chance to say goodbye, at the very least,” Konan said, the sadness in her eyes making Sakura think Konan might’ve felt the same way, that she might have had someone once to whom she was never able to say goodbye.  “But if you disapprove of my actions, I apologize, Nagato. And to you,” she said, turning to Sakura with a graceful bow of her head, “my lady.”

 

“I do not understand,” Sakura said slowly, though she was afraid she _was_ beginning to understand as she looked from Konan to Nagato.  “Who will escort me to Chidori now? I saw most of the Hatake household knights accompanying Lord Kakashi in that party.”  She smiled, hoping to find a smile returned to her, but receiving nothing. “Sharingan-bound knights do not often abandon their home castle for the lady of the house...or do they?”

 

“They do not,” Konan said coldly, with an unexpected change of hostility.

 

“Konan,” Nagato warned.  He turned to Sakura. “My lady, our only orders are to make you as comfortable as possible while you are retained here.”

 

“Lord _Kakashi’s_ orders?” Sakura asked, already knowing.

 

She frowned as Nagato nodded.  “Shall I have your meal prepared for you, my lady?”

 

Sakura closed her eyes, swallowed down the lump wedged in her throat, and nodded before finding her voice.  “Yes. Please.”

 

Her eyes remained closed as she listened to the servants leave, finding herself unwilling to open up her gaze to Kakashi’s absence.  They had shared such a wonderful night, finally opening up to one another. And he just ran away. Sakura knew it meant something to Kakashi, too.  She hadn’t illusioned herself with the care in his eyes, the tenderness of his touches. It was all real - on both sides. If he’d sensed something dangerous to warrant his sudden desertion, he should have at least said goodbye first.  Good morning. _Something_.  He could’ve explained - if he really trusted her.  Sakura crossed her arms, feeling more alone than ever.  She wouldn’t let this destroy her the way it might destroy a weaker woman.  She would not be a victim. She was heading to Chidori, with or without an escort.  Sakura would find a way, and when she arrived there, explanations would be in order.

  


When Ajisai left Sakura dressed for bed that night, expecting her to sleep, Sakura shed her skirts for a pair of trousers stolen from Kakashi’s drawer.  They felt awkward and encumbering, wrapping fitted cloth around her inner thighs, but she knew any other style of dress would have her recognized too quickly.  She couldn’t risk the guards seeing the lady of the castle stow away on horseback in the night. Her horse was still prepared for a long journey from the one it was _supposed_ to have taken that morning, probably full of the energy required for a night run, just like Sakura.

 

Sakura donned an iron helmet for her final piece of necessary disguise, concealing her distinguishing hair color before any knight might catch glimpse of it in the darkness.  When she finally kicked her heels into the belly of her horse, saddled and full of vigor, Sakura bristled with both excitement and anger at the thoughts of meeting her husband.  Once out the gates of Sharingan, she expected to hear the sounds of pursuit and prepared herself for a fight.

 

Pursuit did not happen until much later, which was of a far less fortunate sort.

 

Sakura recognized the bellows of the mountain men in the distance, but it was the quieter sounds which frightened her while riding alone in the dark.  She had to guess she was three quarters of the way to Chidori when she detected them, stalking her like some prey who wandered into the wolf’s den. Perhaps she was just as vulnerable, but she wouldn’t show it.

 

The wild stories she’d heard about the dangers in these east woods had sent chills down her spine as a young girl.  Now, she couldn’t help feeling the fright return to her as twigs cracked in her wake, leaves rustling among the branches she’d passed, wind passing through her ears resembling the soft snickers of hushed, deep voices.  Stories of rapes, kidnappings, enslavement, and violent robberies came racing to the forefront of her mind as if they’d been told only yesterday - especially the ones about the rapes. She tightened her shawl around her shoulders, finding comfort now in the pants she wore which she’d condemned an hour ago.  Her legs were sore from riding and her back ached from the tension of rigid fear she bore for the past miles. She licked her lips and peered into the darkness ahead, wishing desperately to see any sign of Chidori’s arches or spires.

 

“Stupid Kakashi,” she murmured under her breath.  “He couldn’t have just talked to me first, _could_ he?  Had to go running off and force my hand and now...and now-“

 

She cautioned a glance over her shoulder, certain the sharp crack she heard was much closer than the last one.  A shadow closed in on her, large and overbearing. Sakura screamed.

 

Her horse reared as the figure ran up alongside the animal, screaming a battle cry.  More voices poured from the trees around her, in concert with the oversized man reaching for Sakura’s leg and raising a mallet-clutching fist with the intent to strike.  Sakura shook her ankle free of his grip and shoved her heel into his sternum. Her strength was enough to knock him off his footing, but he was already shaking it off by the time Sakura regained control of her horse.  She lashed her reins, urging her horse forward and narrowly escaping the swing of the mallet which sent a rush of cold air against her back.

 

Leaning forward, Sakura settled the weight of her feet in the stirrups and charged ahead, dodging one mountain man who appeared seemingly out of nowhere when he stepped out of the trees with a silver sword cutting through the black of the night.  Something crashed against her back. Pain rang through her spine and seized her shoulders, causing her to writhe in a way that sent her horse off-balance. The animal stumbled over brambles and roots, jostling Sakura to the point she could hold on no longer.  She plummeted to the earth, listening with dread to the cries and rushing footsteps behind her as she made impact with the coarse roots that felled her horse.

 

And then there was another cry.

 

The mountain men reacted with as much surprise as Sakura when something flashed through the trees, between a pair of mountain men, leaving a bloody trail.  The two mountain men gurgled and fell, holding their guts, while the rest of them gasped and looked around surreptitiously in hopes of finding the cause before _it_ found _them_.

 

It went through the mountain men pursuing Sakura like a bolt of lightning, clashing swords with sparks flying until the shadowy figures cloaked by the rapidity of their movements became clear to Sakura’s eye, falling and leaving one figure standing among them.

 

Sakura gasped when she recognized the silver upsweep of the assailant’s hair, the hunched posture of his stance, the way his expression looked far too calm for a man who’d single-handedly just tore through an entire hoard of dangerous men.  Sakura’s eye was drawn to Kakashi’s sword at his side, coated in red and dripping. When his glare snapped in her direction, Sakura saw cold fury in his eyes.

 

This was the Kakashi Lord Danzo described.


	18. Evanescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is no longer fleeing, but Happiness is fleeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reviews of the last chapter! I know it’s always rough when you’re left on a cliffhanger, especially on a shorter chapter, so I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long for this one!

Kakashi breathed deeply, calming himself from the burning rage he suppressed within himself at the sight of Sakura under attack.  He would recognize her even in this darkness, even with her distinct pink locks hidden, even clad in those trousers as opposed to the elegant dresses she always wore.  Her face and her figure were as distinct to his eyes as the blazing white bolts of lighting cutting across the black sky to the east. She was here, but she shouldn’t have been.  She should have never been in a position of such danger - and  _ alone _ .  Kakashi would kill someone if anything happened to her, someone other than the ten or so men he’d just cut down.

 

“Kakashi,” Sakura called, her chest heaving as her eyes went wide, absorbing the scene of carnage around them.

 

Kakashi didn’t bother to follow her gaze.  They were all dead, he knew. Searching for survivors who might plan to catch him off guard and attack would be the only reason to take the time to ever glance their way again.  Kakashi was more interested in looking Sakura over. Seeking out any injuries. Absorbing the fright in her wide green eyes. Seeing the cruel realization dawning on her when she looked Kakashi’s way and realized Danzo  _ hadn’t _ been only telling her tall tales about her husband.  She shouldn’t have had to see this. She shouldn’t have been here, and she was only lucky he was practicing his night tracking skills outside Chidori’s walls, or he wouldn’t have been here to save her.

 

“What are you doing, Sakura?” he asked, suppressing the animosity he felt behind an emotionless wall.

 

Sakura narrowed her eyes.  “What are you doing  _ here _ , you mean.”

 

She clenched her jaw, holding Kakashi’s gaze as she struggled to her feet.  Kakashi felt a lump wedge in his throat under that penetrating gaze. He hadn’t done anything wrong, he reminded himself.  She was angry, but she was operating on mistaken assumptions, stupid emotions, and possibly the haze of lust which could fool anyone into making bad decisions.  Kakashi was the one with reason here, and whether Sakura liked it or not, his reason was right. He nodded in agreement with these thoughts, even as some voice in the back of his head called him a fool.

 

“You shouldn’t have come,” he said.

 

“You,” Sakura seethed through gnashing teeth, “shouldn’t have left me.”

 

“Sakura-“

 

“No!”  Sakura clenched her dainty fists, and though Kakashi's eye was drawn to the delicate contours of her wrists, he was all too aware of the power those fists held.  “You are taking me  _ with _ you to Chidori, Kakashi, and I won’t have it any other way.”

 

Kakashi rolled his eyes.  Sakura was being childish now and he had no patience for childish behavior from anyone but himself.  She could not return to Chidori because it wasn’t safe for her at Chidori. He knew this with certainty now.  Maybe not right away, but soon enough Danzo or any number of his faceless spies would find a way to hurt her, corrupt her, use her against Kakashi when he refused to allow himself to be molded into Danzo’s perfect puppet.  Kakashi clenched his trembling fist at the thought of how he’d lost Rin all because of this stupid game, all because he was so  _ useful _ to men who liked to play with power.  Gritting his teeth, he determined Sakura would never become a sacrifice.  Now if only he could return her to Sharingan and punish the fools who let her leave the castle alone.  Only, she was too stubborn to be deterred so easily.

 

Kakashi raised his chin to her fallen horse struggling to its feet with groans and growls.  “Can you ride, my lady?”

 

Sakura’s stubborn glare softened as she turned her eyes on the horse.  “Yes,” she said with a breath of relief, approaching the animal. “I’m sure we are not far from Chidori’s gates now.”

 

Kakashi felt a smile ease across his lips as he watched Sakura position herself beside the horse.  She stroked its head and patted its side, calming the animal raising and stamping its hoofs in a manner which seemed to calm it from its earlier ordeal.  All she had to do was climb on. Then Kakashi could turn the animal around and strike it into a run. Sakura would be able to hold on. She was a good rider.  She might be furious with him, but by the time she was able to draw the horse to a stop, Kakashi would be past the gates of Chidori and his men would be after her, escorting her the rest of the way back to Sharingan under their lord’s command.  Sakura could hold him in contempt all she wanted. Kakashi wouldn’t change his position, not in this matter.

 

Sakura’s hands were fixed around the reins when she turned to him, her green eyes narrowing and flashing a reflection of the lightning that lit the sky behind Kakashi.  “Why is this so easy?”

 

Kakashi blinked, sheathing his sword at his hip before he placed his hands innocently behind his back.  “Excuse me?”

 

Sakura’s fingers loosened around the reins.  “You seemed quite determined to leave me. Why the sudden change?  It cannot be that the great Lord Hatake suddenly feels remorse for his actions.”

 

Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed wearily at the teasing tone hidden beneath Sakura’s formality.  “ _ Kakashi _ please, Sakura.  You know I hate when people call me by that name.”

 

“And if you  _ feel _ remorse,” Sakura continued, stepping toward him, dry twigs snapping beneath her feet, “why not apologize?” Kakashi opened his eyes to see Sakura earnestly staring into him, much too close to escape.  “Why simply bring me to Chidori without another word?”

 

Kakashi’s jaw fell before he found his voice.  “I-I-“

 

The warmth of fingers sliding around his, joining his hand to Sakura’s, stopped Kakashi from speaking.  “I believe you have something to say to me, Kakashi.”

 

As she squeezed his hand, all Kakashi could think about was the way in which she’d said his name.  She spoke on a breath, her tone edged with lust and something deeper. Kakashi hadn’t planned on saying  _ anything _ about his leaving her earlier, not a word.  But he found his lips moving against his will, his fingers squeezing hers before he realized what he was doing to damn everything to hell with a few senseless words.

 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, Sakura.  I’m only doing what I have to...to protect you.”

 

“From what?”

 

“Me,” Kakashi said with a wry smile, finding relief in the way Sakura’s fingers slipped from his.

 

Her eyes averted his gaze as she pulled away, and as he was losing her, all Kakashi could think about was how much better this was for her.  He almost ruined everything by confessing his true feeling toward her, but she didn’t need to know that. She needed to know  _ he _ was the problem.  She needed to get away, as far as possible.

 

“You think Lord Danzo intends to harm me.  You think he’ll hurt Tsunade,” Sakura said.

 

Kakashi gasped.  “Sakura!” he said with insistence, knowing her thoughts were moving in the wrong direction and she was losing the anger she needed now.  “You must return to Sharingan. We cannot be seen together.”

 

“Kakashi!” Sakura said, just as insistent, as she seized his hand again.  “I am not returning to Sharingan without you, not even if your guards drag me.”

 

“Sakura,” Kakashi groaned.

 

She tugged his hand, making him lose his footing and stumble into her.  “You’re riding this horse with me.”

 

Kakashi balked.  “What?”

 

“Get on,” Sakura said, pointing to the horse and propping her other hand on her hip.

 

“I am not riding your horse,” Kakashi snapped, waving toward his steed deserted behind the trees.  “I have my own.”

 

“Which you intend to take in  _ another _ direction after you think you can send me away to Sharingan!”

 

“Now,” Kakashi drawled, smiling, “would I do that to you?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Why don’t I help you on the horse, Sakura,” he said, grabbing her by the waist, trying to ignore how her body felt in his hands again, “since you were injured.  I’ll climb on after.”

 

“No-“ Sakura cut herself off with a sharp gasp, wincing when Kakashi’s hand grazed her lower back.

 

Kakashi’s eyes widened at the look of pain crossing her face.  “Sakura?”

 

Sakura leaned into him and hissed.  “I’m all right.”

 

Kakashi cupped her cheek, relieved to find no abnormal warmth, but concerned about the pain she was trying to hide.  “You’re obviously not. The mountain men hit you?”

 

“Just one of them.”

 

“It’s your back,” Kakashi said with certainty, lightly stroking the spot which had caused such an immediate reaction in Sakura.  “Hold on.”

 

He held her against him and slipped his arms beneath her legs, lifting her as gently and smoothly as possible onto the horse.  He couldn’t leave her now, not like this. The idea of her future pain was nothing in comparison to witnessing her current pain.  When she straightened on the horse, grimacing, Kakashi cocked his head at her. He wouldn’t forgive himself if she was seriously hurt chasing after him.  The servants who let her go would be immediately dismissed.

 

“How’s that?” Kakashi asked tentatively.

 

Sakura sighed and looked away.  “Fine.”

 

Kakashi pressed his foot in the stirrup and mounted the horse behind Sakura, pleased to hear her gasp when his arm wrapped around her waist and the other slipped past her to grab hold of the reins.  He cracked the reins, not wasting a moment to bring Sakura to the sanctuary of Chidori and the healing capabilities of Maester Hiruzen.

 

“You’re-“ Sakura gasped, “you're taking me to Chidori?”

 

Kakashi fought the smile pulling at his lips.  As he squeezed Sakura to him tighter, the feel of her leaning into him, trusting him to support her weight, made him want to hold her all the more tighter and never let go.  Never, had he imagined, would anyone trust him so deeply. A man so undeserving of her trust didn’t deserve Sakura. Yet somehow, he had her, securely in his arms. He would make sure she healed from whatever damage was inflicted the moment they returned to Chidori.  He only needed to conceal her presence from prying eyes. Danzo’s spies could even be in Chidori. Even Tsunade’s spies, which Kakashi knew she had planted there, could relay the information to Konoha and unwittingly deliver it into Lord Orochimaru’s hands to be shared with Danzo.  Orochimaru might be the one planning the next move. Kakashi would not be responsible for causing him to decide it was time to move forward with their plan.

 

“Kakashi,” Sakura said, tearing Kakashi from his reverie and back to the croaking frogs and howling wolves and flashing sky brilliant with lightning strikes, “don’t ever leave me again.  I’m your wife now more than ever. I need you to trust me. I will not be a liability for you or Queen Tsunade.”

 

Kakashi closed his eyes, taking in Sakura’s words.  She spoke with such conviction. He knew it was important for her that she play her part, especially after what happened with King Nawaki.  Kakashi’s only worry was that  _ her part _ involved dying, or worse, being played by the same puppet strings to which  _ he _ was expected to meld. Sakura may have had conviction, but she didn’t have the abilities necessary to thwart the will of men like Shimura and Orochimaru.  Holding her own in conversation was not nearly enough to avoid a terrible fate created by sly outsiders.

 

Her warm, soft skin pressed against his cheek in a gentle nuzzle.  “I will not let anything happen to her grace. I will not let anything happen to  _ you _ , Kakashi.”

 

Kakashi balked.  Her words hit him like a splash of cold water on his face.   _ Sakura _ planned to protect  _ him _ ?  Kakashi knew she was well-meaning, but she had no idea now what she’d promised.  It was ludicrous. He snorted a laugh behind his tightly sealed lips.

 

“Excuse me?” Sakura huffed. “You  _ laugh _ at me?  I’m serious!”

 

“I know you are,” Kakashi said, squeezing her.  “I’m sorry.”

 

“No, you’re not.”

 

“You wound me, Sakura,” Kakashi said, breathing in the ever-present scent of blossoms wafting off her hair.  “I would never apologize to you if it wasn’t sincere.”

 

His fingers graced the curve of her waist as her body turned in his grasp in her attempt to look at him.  Kakashi couldn’t help but curl his fingers around the folds of her tunic, to wish for more contact as the action reminded him of the other night, of lifting her dress past her smooth thighs. He found skin at the side of her abdomen where the tunic’s hem raised high enough for Sakura to shiver at the chill of the night air.  Kakashi breathed her in again and sighed against her neck, his cock twitching at the subtle stimuli drawing him back to the arousing memory of how it felt to be this close to her, inside her. Sakura’s breath hitched and for a moment, Kakashi forgot they were on a horse. He forgot about them being in the middle of the woods, about Sakura’s injury, about how he hadn’t wanted her accompanying him to Chidori.  All he could think about was Sakura’s lips so near his mouth, her body so close to his.

 

Sakura inhaled sharply, clutching Kakashi’s hand wrapped around her waist.  “Are you feeling sincere  _ now _ ?”

 

“Oh, yes.”

 

“Kakashi…”

 

Sakura’s tone was equal parts warning and desire.  She wanted this as badly as he did. He could feel it.  He wanted to feel her beneath him again, writhing and whispering his name, pressing herself against him until Kakashi would be driven to nirvana.  But why did she feel the need for a warning?

 

“What?” he said.

 

“I need to remain hidden...at Chidori, don’t I?”

 

Kakashi smiled sadly.  “Yes, you do.”

 

She understood.  She knew the current dangers more than Kakashi credited her for knowing.  He needed to learn to trust her more. She was right. Without trusting Sakura, Kakashi had no one he could truly trust.  He couldn’t protect this realm alone. Orochimaru and Danzo certainly weren’t undermining it alone. The Uchihas, in all their power, hadn’t acted alone either.  And  _ they’d _ failed.  Like it or not, Kakashi needed Sakura.  Maybe he needed her more than she needed him.

 

“I’ll be by your side,” Sakura said, giving Kakashi’s thigh a gentle squeeze which sent a thrill through his body at such a minimal touch, “as much as I can while remaining hidden.”

 

Kakashi closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the reins, leading the horse to speed forward.  Chidori was near now and they needed to be careful about their approach. Kakashi knew the way to arrive at Chidori unseen.  He’d done it so many times before that it took no effort to avoid detection now. He wouldn’t waste any time, though. Sakura needed healing right away.  He still was unsure of the extent of her injuries. Beyond that, Kakashi craved more interaction with Sakura, maybe more than he should have. With her leaning into him, the warmth of her body fitting between his thighs as they rode together, he could not stop the images teasing at his mind of her writhing and panting and looking into his eyes with a look of ecstasy crossing her pretty face.

 

He wanted to see that look on her again.

 

* * *

 

The bruising to her back was nothing severe.  After Maester Hiruzen saw to her, tucked away in the catacombs of Chidori where no one but the Maester, Ser Yamato, Asuma and Kurenai knew of Sakura’s presence, he assured her she would heal quickly and no further intervention than the salve he’d applied would be necessary.  Kakashi had sworn and cursed Sharingan’s servants at the sights of Sakura’s bruises, but she didn’t hurt too much. She’d reassured him and everyone else attending to her that she felt perfectly fine. A good night’s sleep would do her well.

 

“Lord Kakashi,” Maester Hiruzen said, his voice a warm familiarity to Sakura after the time she’d spent here, “Lady Sakura needs her rest.  As little movement as possible, please.” He casted a knowing eye from Kakashi to Sakura, smiling. “And with that said, I’ll leave you two alone.”

 

“Thank you,” Kakashi said to the maester, his eyes locked on Sakura and filled with concern.  “This is only temporary.”

 

She knew he was referring to her current location, sequestered into the darkness of the catacombs among Hatake family tombs.  His apologetic glance before he looked away to take in the dark and dank surroundings of this chamber told her as much while the door banged shut behind the Maester’s departure.  Kakashi had just saved her from mountain men. There was no reason for him to look away like he’d done something wrong while acting apologetic about Sakura’s current situation. He was the only thing good in it right now.

 

“Kakashi,” Sakura said, seizing his hands in hers as a smile spread across her face, “you know, I rode out here with the hopes of having you on bent knee apologizing, but not for this.”

 

Kakashi huffed a laugh.  “Ah, do you still expect an apology for that, my lady?”

 

Sakura felt a growl rise up in her throat as she locked eyes with Kakashi.  He actually hoped to be relieved of his responsibility to apologize to her. After what he did, he was lucky he hadn’t received a smack upside the head the instant Sakura saw him, even if he  _ was _ saving her life.

 

Reading Sakura’s change in expression, Kakashi raised his hands and smiled.  “All right, all right. I’m sorry.”

 

“For?”

 

Kakashi raised a brow before stubbornly looking away.  Sakura cleared her throat and crossed her arms. If he made her wait for it one more second or forced her to say it, he  _ was _ going to be smacked.

 

“Leaving this morning,” Kakashi mumbled into his shoulder.

 

Sakura felt a weight lift from her chest.  Though the apology was clearly reluctant, it was sincere.  Kakashi couldn’t take it back. He couldn’t reframe it to make this about her endangered predicament or what a horrible husband he considered himself.  This was about his leaving. This was about acknowledging there being something real about their shared intimacy  _ beyond _ an arranged marriage.

 

With a smile, Sakura threw herself into Kakashi’s arms, only wincing slightly at the shot of pain coursing through her back.  “That’s all I needed to hear. You’ll never do it again, I presume?”

 

“Is  _ that _ what you expect?” Kakashi’s voice held a note of taunting, but Sakura knew when she nuzzled into his chest and he sighed that he would avoid doing anything to disregard her wishes.

 

Sakura giggled, dancing her fingers along Kakashi’s leather-clad chest, imagining the skin beneath she’d touched not so long ago.  “I’m beginning to know you better than you think, my lord.”

 

“That sounds dangerous.”

 

Sakura slipped her fingers beneath the neckline of Kakashi’s tunic, reveling in the warmth of his bare skin.  “Doesn’t it?”

 

“Sakura,” Kakashi breathed, pushing her away, “you need to stop.”

 

She didn’t.  “Why?”

 

“Because if you keep going,” Kakashi said, seizing her wrist in a tight grip and meeting Sakura’s gaze, “I might not be able to control myself.”

 

“That’s exactly what I’m hoping for.”

 

Kakashi groaned as Sakura slid her other hand to his waist, tracing a horizontal path toward the fasteners of his pants.  She couldn’t help herself. She was feeling playful now that she had the upper hand. He was folding to her will, the one at a disadvantage after the rude mistake he’d made.  It was only fair he make it up to her.

 

“Maester Hiruzen,” Kakashi said, pushing Sakura away while the expression on his face showed the great pains he was taking to quell his reaction to Sakura’s continuing ministrations, “ordered me to let you heal.”

 

“I heal just fine,” Sakura whispered, pressing her lips closer to Kakashi’s.  “As a matter of fact, the only part of me that needs healing is the part  _ you _ wounded when you deserted me in our bed at Sharingan.”

 

Kakashi let Sakura kiss his lips before raising a silver brow at her.  “And what part is that?”

 

Sakura kissed Kakashi more deeply before taking him by the hand and pressing his palm to her bosom.  “Make me feel loved, Kakashi, like you did before. If you have any reservations, take heart in knowing you’re healing my spirits.  Healing  _ me _ .  In fact, you’ll be following the maester’s orders.”

 

Kakashi’s tongue pressed against Sakura’s lips, weaving its way through her mouth exactly as she hoped it would, before he pulled away, grinning wolfishly.  “You make a very strong argument, Lady Hatake.”

 

“Lady Hatake?” Sakura purred, exhaling slowly as Kakashi’s hand plunged beneath her neckline to knead her breast in his palm as she had been doing to him.  “I thought we didn’t like that title.”

 

“ _ I _ don’t,” Kakashi said, lavishing kisses down Sakura’s neck and peeling her tunic down to bare her shoulders, “but you carry the name well.”

 

“That’s hardly fair,” Sakura said breathlessly, arching into Kakashi’s lips when they pressed against the swell of her heaving breast.

 

“I don’t play fair,” Kakashi said before taking Sakura’s nipple between sharp teeth and moist tongue, drawing a gasp from her.

 

Sakura allowed Kakashi to lower her onto the soft bedding which had been delivered down here for her use by the servants shortly after her arrival.  They might not have known Sakura would use it for this purpose, or maybe they suspected. Sakura certainly hadn’t expected this to happen when first leaving Sharingan furious with her lord husband.  But as he entered her in one swift movement, Sakura knew some part of her had come for this. She wanted nothing more than to feel Kakashi inside her like this again and again, regardless of the hours that passed or the responsibilities which might be pushed aside.  With Kakashi, Sakura felt like a different woman. She felt like the lady of Chidori and Sharingan, like a woman who  _ could _ become queen someday.  She could be Kakashi’s queen.  

 

She could be happy just like this, if only there weren’t people plotting to ruin everything for them.


	19. Instrumental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi has a few surprises for Sakura, but she surprises him more

Kakashi ran a hand down his face as he traversed the length of Chidori from his chamber.  His splayed fingers filtered out the morning sunlight permeating the high windows lining his halls.  He couldn’t recall the last time he’d felt so sated. Maybe never. In spite of Sakura keeping herself hidden and therefore limiting her movements throughout the castle, she managed to keep Kakashi on his toes for the few days they’d been at Chidori.  

 

Soon, it would be common knowledge that his wife was here, but up until now, Kakashi had his servants at Sharingan propagating the lie that Lady Sakura remained there with them to aid Danzo’s and anyone else’s illusion that their union was a reluctant and distant one.  Kakashi’s servants here who knew otherwise held their tongues. 

 

However, Sakura  _ was _ here, demanding to be treated as a woman and his wife.  Kakashi hadn’t had a chance in his struggle to keep his hands off his persistent, surprisingly seductive young wife and felt he was becoming a weak and powerless fool around her.  Every day she grew a little bolder, a little more hungry for the throes of passion. Kakashi couldn’t complain. But deep inside, some part of him was losing the stamina to keep up with her endless reserves of energy.

 

He wanted to excite her in other ways as well.  He hoped today’s visitor would satisfy Sakura’s need to aid their queen.  As Kakashi moved toward the door concealing Sakura from the rest of the castle, he felt anxiety rising within him.  He had never felt such anticipation about delivering news to someone, which seemed ridiculous in his eyes. He was already late for his meeting with his surprise guest, so his high chances of failing at this seemed like a perfect explanation for the unreasonable anxiety he felt on the way to telling Sakura to join him.  Tenzo and Asuma held the summoned party in the receiving hall for now, but Kakashi knew he couldn’t risk the chance his guest might leave before seeing the lord and lady of Chidori. He opened the door to be met by the face of Kurenai, whose red eyes bore into him before lighting with recognition and relief.

 

“Lord Kakashi,” Kurenai said on a sigh, stepping aside.

 

“Is she ready?”

 

“Dressed fully as you commanded, my lord,” Kurenai said, narrowing her eyes, “though I cannot imagine why.”

 

Kakashi smiled, his confidence returning to him as he reached the room.  “Call today her coming out day.”

 

He pushed his way through the door without awaiting Kurenai’s reaction, only guiding the maid out of the room with a push of his hand.  Sakura was inside somewhere, but he didn’t see her right away.

 

“Kurenai?” Sakura called.  “Is that Lord Kakashi?”

 

“It is,” Kakashi said, pressing his hands into the pockets of his pants, scoping out the dimly lit chamber which had become more familiar to him in these past few days than all his years in Chidori.  “Kurenai stepped out.”

 

“She did?” Sakura said before her head of pink, perfectly coiffed hair in a half-updo and wavy curls, popped out from the archway leading into the bath chamber.  A sly smile crossed her pretty lips. “So we’re alone?”

 

“Don’t get any ideas,” Kakashi warned as she neared and her grin took on that familiar predatory look.  “We have business now.”

 

Sakura reached for him, stroking a hand down his chest.  “Can it not wait?”

 

Usually, for this, it could.  Kakashi groaned as a flicker of pleasure radiated from Sakura’s touch.  He briefly considered the likelihood that a longer wait might  _ not _ deter his impatient guest, but what he had in store for Sakura was worth so much more than the moment of pleasure they could seize now.  They could save this for later.

 

“Sakura,” he sighed, his eyes narrowing.  “The artist I hired will only wait so long.  I’ve kept him long enough.”

 

“Knowing you,” Sakura said, planting a kiss on Kakashi’s jaw, “you’ve kept him  _ more _ than long enough.  What’s a few more minutes?”

 

Kakashi raised a brow at her smiling face.  “You’re not even curious about why I hired an artist?  Sakura, you really are insatiable.”

 

“Artist?” Sakura blinked, though she couldn’t hide the blush highlighting her cheeks.  “Artist for what?”

 

“Oh, so now you’re curious.”

 

“Do  _ not _ leave me in suspense,” Sakura said as she slapped Kakashi’s chest.  “I want to know what you’re up to.”

 

Kakashi sent her a sly smile and angled himself toward the chamber door.  “Why don’t you come with me and see for yourself?”

 

Sakura studied him as he opened the door, causing it to creak and groan as the wood flexed.  “Really?”

 

Kakashi hummed and nodded, leading her out the door to make her presence known to all the castle, but most importantly, to his artist.  Her footsteps padded into the hall after him, hesitant to join Tenzo and Kurenai.

 

Waving a dismissive hand, Kakashi added as an afterthought, “I gathered it’s about time Chidori have a famed super beast scroll of its own.  Wouldn’t you agree?”

 

* * *

 

“Ah, brilliant!” Lord Guy was exclaiming to a very pale and slender young man as they entered the main hall.  Guy turned to his younger, nearly mirror-image companion at his side. “Lee, this youthful man is truly an artist!”

 

“Yes, Lord Guy!” Rock Lee said with as much exuberance.  “His scrolls are outstanding!”

 

“Ah!” Lord Guy said, turning toward them when his eyes lit on Kakashi.  “Lord Kakashi has finally arrived.”

 

“And Lady Sakura!” Lee said with a gasp, dropping his head into a deep, formal bow.  “I did not know you were here at Chidori, my lady.”

 

“Nor did I,” said the artist, assessing Sakura with cold dark eyes and an unreadable expression.

 

“Guy,” Kakashi said, his deep voice jarring Sakura from the tension surfacing within her while looking upon the boy who poisoned Nawaki, “have you chosen a painting for me yet?”

 

“Oh, yes, my lord!  Kakashi, you’ll be very pleased.  Very pleased indeed with this art capturing the springtime of your youth!”

 

Kakashi raised a hand, stopping Lord Guy before he could embellish further.  “Thank you, Lord Guy. That is all I need from you.”

 

Guy reached for a stack of scrolls at the side table nestled against the wall between him and the artist. “Don’t you want to see-“ 

 

“I said that is all,” Kakashi said, hardening his gaze and turning his focus to the artist, just as Sakura felt her impatience to question the boy alone mounting.

 

“You all need to leave now,” Sakura said, not caring if any man here thought she was overstepping.  She fixed her gaze on the pale artist. “All except you.”

 

Kakashi looked surprised when he looked Sakura’s way, but he followed her statement with an easy shrug.  “You all heard the lady.”

 

“Yes,” Lee said, the first to recover from the surprise which seemed to stump everyone in the receiving hall, “we shall leave right away as you wish, Lady Sakura.  Lord Kakashi, thank you for inviting us for the honor of choosing the scroll to bless your beautiful castle.”

 

Kakashi gave Lee a grunt and a nod, which Lord Guy acknowledged with a deep, drawn out bow before the two of them turned to depart.  Ser Yamato followed the pair, exchanging a meaningful look with Kakashi before leaving through the double doors. Kurenai and Asuma were already closing the opposite double doors separating the receiving hall from the rest of Chidori by the time Sakura turned to check on them.  After creaks and thuds of closing doors, Sakura and Kakashi were left alone with the artist.

 

“Sai, is it?” Kakashi said, his eyes gliding over the stack of scrolls as he started a lazy stroll toward the artist.

 

“Yes, my lord.”

 

Sakura furrowed her brow.  Something was strange about this boy.  Given the current setup and his guilt in Nawaki’s case, she would expect any man in his shoes to be nervous around Kakashi.  He seemed indifferent. At ease. Emotionless.

 

“Well, Sai,” Kakashi continued, picking up a scroll and watching it unroll to their eyes to reveal a forest scenery featuring a young boy looking sadly into the sky, “Lord Guy is right.  Your work is impeccable.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“So impeccable, in fact,” Kakashi drawled, tilting his head at the scroll while his eyes hooded as if in boredom, “that you manage to stand here before us, selling paintings, when any lesser man might be imprisoned for the work you’ve done.”

 

Sakura studied Sai hard when he only blinked back at Kakashi.  Didn’t even flinch. “I’m afraid I do not know what you mean, my lord.  Do my paintings offend you?”

 

Kakashi chuckled, setting down the scroll in a crumpled heap which seemed to finally rouse some emotion from the artist, who frowned at his discarded art.  “I’m not talking about your paintings. And you know that.”

 

Sakura caught Kakashi smiling at the frown marring Sai’s otherwise stony expression.  It occurred to Sakura that he’d intended to upset Sai with his disrespectful handling of the art.  Maybe Sai was more likely to confess to his crimes if he was shaken. He certainly was proving resistant to questioning.

 

Sai drew forward, rolling the crumpled scroll before scooping the scrolls beneath his arms protectively.  “Do you not wish to make an acquisition then?”

 

Sakura shot a hand forward, placing it over Sai’s arm, pinning him and his scrolls to the table.  “You and your scrolls stay here. We’re not done with you.”

 

“What my lady is saying,” Kakashi drawled, slouching and setting his hands into his pockets, “is that she has some questions for you.  Isn’t that right, Sakura?”

 

Sakura’s eyes hardened as she fixated on Sai and the slight widening of his eyes.  She grunted, acknowledging Kakashi’s assumption. She had many questions for him. As much as she’d like to ask how he could do such a thing, how he could harm a king he was sworn to serve, harm a young boy innocent among the game of thrones, that was irrelevant at this time.  What she had to ask - what she  _ needed _ to know - was who put him up to this.  Had this person charged him to commit a similar crime against the queen?  Was the queen in danger?

 

Sai begrudgingly released his hold on the scrolls before clasping his hands behind his back.  “Ask whatever you wish, my lady. I assure you, I only use the finest inks and hand-woven tapestries-“

 

“Do you work for Lord Danzo Shimura?” Sakura asked.

 

“From time to time,” Sai said with a solemn nod.  “The Foundation’s halls are lined with scrolls created by myself and my brother.”

 

“No,” Sakura said.  “Do you  _ work _ for Lord Danzo?”

 

Sai raised a brow at Sakura before turning his gaze to Kakashi.  “My lord, your wife seems slow in the head. Is she not-“

 

“She’s-“

 

“You!” Sakura growled, hit by a bolt of rage at Sai’s blatant insult.  “What is wrong with you? How dare you address a lady in such a way.”

 

“You see,” Sai said to Kakashi in a staged whisper, “she doesn’t even realize I was clearly addressing  _ you _ when I commented about her mental faculties.”

 

Before Sakura could throw her fist into Sai’s smug face, Kakashi clenched a hand around her shoulder and stepped between them.  “Let’s not play games here, Sai. You are either a spy for Lord Danzo or Lord Orochimaru, so which is it?”

 

Sai’s eyes dilated just slightly as he stepped back, reticent.

 

Sakura shook Kakashi’s hold and stepped toward Sai.  “You answer him or you’ll know a fate  _ worse _ than Nawaki Senju’s!”

 

Sai lowered his gaze to the floor.  “Ah. Grief. Such emotions drive women to do unthinkable things, or so I’ve read.”

 

“Sai,” Sakura growled.

 

“I am bound by my employer not to speak a word about him or his secrets, unfortunately.”  Sai looked first at Sakura, then Kakashi. “That means I cannot help you, my lord.”

 

Kakashi hummed.  “You know me, don’t you, Sai?”

 

“My lord?”

 

“Even if you were in Lord Orochimaru’s employ, he would have sent you around Root.  You are young, but you would have seen me during my time as Lord Danzo’s ward, I’m sure of it.  And even if you hadn’t, you would know my name.”

 

“Lord Sakumo Hatake’s sole heir,” Sai said with a nod.  “A prodigy. Lord Danzo spoke highly of you often. Lord Orochimaru as well, though not as frequently.”

 

“So you know I have my ways of getting answers where civility and manners fail,” Kakashi said, his eyes darkening and prompting a shiver in Sakura.

 

Sakura grabbed him by the arm, her eyes bulging.  “Kakashi!”

 

“I do,” Sai said, keeping his expression neutral and his chin high.  “Yet as I said before, I am unfortunately bound, and therefore have no means of helping you...or myself in this matter.”

 

Kakashi narrowed his eyes.  “Who is it?”

 

Sakura blinked, digging her fingers into Kakashi’s arm as his gaze focused intently on Sai’s face.  “Who is who?”

 

“Who does he have, Sai?” Kakashi persisted.

 

For the first time since meeting him, Sakura saw a look of sadness cross Sai’s dark eyes.  “My brother,” he said in a whisper, looking over his shoulder as if fearing his words might be heard by anyone other than the two of them.

 

Kakashi nodded before turning to Sakura.  “We’ll just have to let him go.”

 

Sai blinked.  “What?”

 

“Kakashi, you can’t!” Sakura said.

 

Kakashi turned to Sakura, looking calm as ever.  “Do you want to be the one responsible for harm befalling his brother?  Besides,” Kakashi added with a wink, “I’ve learned all we need to know from him.”

 

Sakura’s eyes bulged.  “You have?”

 

“You have?” Sai echoed, sounding more dubious as he furrowed his brow.

 

Kakashi patted Sai hard enough on the shoulder to make the younger man lose his balance.  “No need to worry. I’ll purchase your painting of Lord Guy’s choosing. No one will ever be the wiser to the information you’ve been so helpful with today.”

 

“Helpful?” Sakura snorted, crossing her arms while Sai gathered his remaining scrolls with a wary frown fixed on Kakashi.  “How has he been helpful?”

 

“Ser Yamato will show you out, Sai,” Kakashi said with a smile and dismissive wave.  “You’ll recognize him from the Foundation as well.”

 

Sai sputtered before giving Kakashi an awkward bow.  “Th-Thank you, my lord.”

 

As Sai walked away, Sakura seized Kakashi by the shoulders, shaking him more roughly than intended, judging by the clenching of his teeth.  “Kakashi, what are you doing?” she hissed, pleading with her gaze. “I don’t understand. We have the man responsible for Nawaki’s death and you’re just letting him walk away?”

 

Kakashi’s eyes narrowed.  “The  _ instrument _ responsible for Nawaki’s death, Sakura.  That is all we have here today.”

 

Sakura blinked, her lips parting as she realized what Kakashi was doing.  As her hands fell to her sides, she turned her head to watch Sai slip from view through the front entrance of Chidori.  If Sai was the man hired for Nawaki’s assassination, he knew more about Nawaki’s killer and his intentions than anyone. He would also likely be hired again if any future attempt was in the making, say, for Queen Tsunade.  Kakashi may have gained some trust with the artist hitman by letting him off so easily. Sakura felt frustrated as she absorbed the emptiness of the grand receiving room. It was just her, and Kakashi, and the heavy silence of inaction.  She wanted to do so much, but as much as she hated to admit it, Kakashi was right. They needed to lay low for now. Keeping an eye on Sai’s movements from here on out would be the best course of action. Realizing this, Sakura turned to Kakashi with a gasp.

 

Kakashi smiled, creasing his eyes as if she’d spoken aloud the words she was thinking.  “I have someone on him.”

 

“Already?” Sakura gasped.  “Who?”

 

Kakashi licked his lips before rubbing the back of his head and turning away with a wince.  “Now, don’t be angry-“

 

“Who?” Sakura said more insistently, propping her hands on her hips.

 

Kakashi laughed, creasing his eyes again.  “I’ve worked with her for a very long time, since before we married.  Even when I was planning to marry Rin Nohara.”

 

“Kakashi.”

 

“Her name is Anko,” Kakashi said with a sigh and a shrug.  “And she’s a whore.”

 

“Whore?” Sakura seethed at the possibilities. “ _ Your _ whore?” 

 

“I can’t possibly  _ own _ a free woman, Sakura.”

 

“Have you slept with her?”

 

“She spies for me,” Kakashi said with an edge of tension to his voice and a smile that looked contrived, “that’s all.”

 

Sakura narrowed her eyes.  She caught the evasiveness of his words and didn’t wholly believe him.  She couldn’t prove him wrong, either. There was no possibility he was sleeping with this whore spy of his now.  Of that, Sakura was certain. Kakashi spent most of his time with Sakura, and she was now free to wander the castle without fear of being sighted.  She kept her husband more than satisfied. Even if he decided it was not enough, she would never fight for a man who would take a whore to bed while having a wife eager to pleasure him.  

 

Sakura bit her lip as another thought occurred to her.  Kakashi was not that kind of man, and she knew it. She didn’t need proof.  Regardless of his past history, Kakashi had eyes now for no one but Sakura. The two of them were bound together, growing closer every day.  Together, they would protect their Queen. Together, they could hold onto the glimpse of happiness they’d found - if only they continued trusting in one another.

 

“That is fine,” Sakura said, holding Kakashi’s hand as his gray hooded eyes lit with surprise.  “Danzo and Orochimaru have their instruments...you have yours.”

 

He squeezed her fingers, smiling down at her as if she’d amazed him.  Maybe she had. Maybe as time went on, she would continue to amaze him more and more.  And he would amaze her.

 

“ _ We _ have  _ ours _ ,” Kakashi whispered, pressing his forehead to Sakura’s, causing a flutter in Sakura’s heart as his lips ghosted over hers.  “Besides,  _ they _ don’t have this.”

 

When his lips swept across hers, Sakura inhaled deeply, absorbing his scent, his taste, and every caress of his fingers still intertwined with her hand.  She licked her lips and rested her forehead against his again as she decided she was up for anything with Kakashi by her side. Even terrifying enemies like Orochimaru and Danzo couldn’t scare her, not when she was like this.  

 

The lady of Chidori and Sharingan would show the kingdom she was someone to be feared if harm befell another important person in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope nothing has become confusing or unclear in the plot. Mapping out a plot like this without second opinions is a little complicated when life keeps you busy and interrupted quite often, so if anything is ever not clear, please let me know so I can correct that. I’m realizing belatedly I could probably use a beta reader with this story, but I’m so far in it now! If you want to beta read, just let me know! You can reach me on my tumblr or Twitter, @maiikawriter. Hope everyone’s still enjoying the story regardless!


	20. For the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anko shares information, Danzo does not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally had the chance to catch up with the current GoT season and binged the three episodes last night. It amped me up to post another chapter of this, so here it is, faster than I anticipated. I cannot wait for Sunday!

Waking up wrapped around a warm, firm chest had to be the best way to wake up in Sakura’s mind.  Her first conscious inhale of the morning was full of familiar scents of rain and pine and the musk that was unique to Kakashi she couldn’t quite name, though it was the best feature of his smell.  When she woke up alone in the sheets, she only smelled what lingered behind on his pillow, but now she had the real thing. She wrapped a leg over him, humming at the tranquil sensations of gathering his warmth and his scent in her embrace.  Above all, his shallow breathing comforted her more than anything as his chest rose and fell beneath the weight of her arm.

 

“You haven’t forgotten what today is,” Kakashi said, his voice startling her with a prompt that put a question to Sakura’s relaxation.

 

“No,” Sakura scoffed into his collarbone, “I haven’t.”

 

She rolled her eyes, annoyed with his ability to ruin a good moment.  He was all business too often. The only times he seized opportunities to be fun and playful were on  _ his _ time, and usually at the expense of others.  Her husband had no right to speak to her as a child, even if she were more than a decade his junior.  When she married him, she might as well have aged up. Any woman would age a few years within the first few months of being married to Kakashi Hatake.

 

“Good,” Kakashi said before sitting up, rolling Sakura off the comfort of his chest.

 

Sakura groaned, rolling away from him to seek the softness of the bedding which didn’t move or chastise her the way he did.  She knew where Kakashi’s mind was already and she wasn’t ready to think of the events ahead for the day yet. She didn’t want to meet Kakashi’s whore.  She didn’t know how she would face her. Sakura had never interacted with whores before, but she imagined them to be crass and unladylike. Seductresses.  Women willing to subject themselves to the basest of acts for money. The fact that her husband so openly associated with this type of woman bothered her, though she tried to push that irking thought aside in favor of acceptance.  Kakashi made a good case for how useful this spy was to their cause. Sakura wouldn’t want to blow it, not at the expense of Tsunade’s safety.

 

“I’ll send in Kurenai after I leave,” Kakashi said as the mattress shifted with the removal of his weight.  “Once you’re dressed, meet me in the receiving hall. Anko should be here by then.”

 

“I’ll break my fast  _ first _ ,” Sakura said stubbornly, rubbing her face into the pillows.  “Your whore can wait.”

 

Kakashi’s voice was near the bathchamber when he spoke again, sounding amused.  “ _ My _ whore, is she? If you want to believe that.  She’s my childhood friend, Sakura, and a damn good spy, whether you want to believe it or not.”

 

“I know she is,” Sakura grumbled, knowing Kakashi had already moved out of earshot and she was talking to herself.  “I don’t need to be told.”

 

Slapping the pillows, Sakura sat upright, taking in the full effect of the morning light as her eyes opened toward the window and rays of sunlight streaming into her chamber.  She chewed her cheek while listening to the sounds of Kakashi running water in the bathchamber while she contemplated her day ahead. She would do as Kakashi said, eat, and finally meet the spy who hopefully had news of Konoha and the plot against the throne.

 

* * *

 

Mousy brown hair.  Brown eyes. Sharp features.  Bare shoulders. Petite height and a slender body.  Sakura took in all aspects of the woman waiting in a thin, long brown gown in the receiving hall after breaking her fast.  She didn’t like the way the woman looked at Kakashi with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes and a crooked smile. She didn’t like how freely this Anko moved about the castle, as if she felt far too at home in Chidori.  She didn’t like seeing Kakashi’s smile as he greeted her.

 

“Now,” Anko said, drawing Kakashi toward her with a crook of her finger, “perhaps milord would like to go somewhere a little more private.”

 

“No,” Sakura said, stepping forward as she found relief in the fact that Kakashi deferred to her with a look and made no move forward.  “Not without me.”

 

Anko raised a brow at Sakura.  “Well, well.”

 

Calloused fingers intertwined with Sakura’s before Kakashi tugged her forward, a mischievous grin on his face.  “Not too often a man is lucky enough to have a wife who not only  _ allows _ the company of a whore, but demands to  _ share _ it.”

 

Sakura squeezed his fingers until she heard the bones crunch.  “You and your perverted ideas. Remind me to burn those books if anything in this meeting turns out to be amiss.”

 

“Sakura,” Kakashi whined, struggling not to strain his expression in the company of onlooking servants and Anko, “you’re so cruel.”

 

Sakura tugged him forward, insisting they catch up to Anko, who was already leading the way.  That alone bothered Sakura, that Anko could be so familiar with these proceedings that she had the gumption to show  _ them _ the way in their own castle.  Kakashi didn’t even seem to mind.  The only thing seeming to bother  _ him _ was the prospect of his beloved books burning.  All Sakura knew was this woman had better have a decent amount of information for them to make this shameful meeting worth the embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

Kakashi rubbed his chin as he studied Anko’s expression.  She didn’t look away, didn’t twitch, didn’t stumble in her words.  He saw no tells or other evidence she might be lying. He could think of no motive for her to do so.  What she’d told them had to be true, but it didn’t reveal much that Kakashi didn’t already know. 

 

Lord Jiraiya was busy training Naruto in politics, readying the boy for his predestined role beyond a meager squire.  Queen Tsunade faced much opposition from the small council, who made little effort to hide their desire to see a  _ king _ sit once again on the Fire Throne.  However, Anko gathered that the Queen was holding her own quite well.  Her support from Lord Jiraiya solidified her current position, at least for now.  Lord Orochimaru seemed prepared to make his move against the throne, however. This was where Kakashi’s expectations blurred and Anko’s information revealed something new.  However, what she had was odd and hard to believe. This was why Kakashi scrutinized her so closely. It was why Sakura stared at Anko’s serious face slack-jawed and unable to form words.

 

Kakashi raised his finger toward Anko as a thought occurred to him.  “He believes the queen is truly that gullible? Or is he so intent on preying on her feelings that he honestly expects Queen Tsunade to ignore reason and  _ believe _ he can bring back Nawaki Senju?”

 

“No,” Sakura said quietly, shaking her head.  “How could he do this to her? Queen Tsunade knew Lord Orochimaru as a boy.  Her family took him in as one of their wards after his parents died. She cares about him!”

 

Kakashi shrugged.  “Seems he doesn’t care quite as much about  _ her _ .”

 

“He expects her to willingly lay down and give away the throne her brother died for?  Just like that? A might Senju!”

 

“How the Senju have fallen,” Anko said, observing her fingernails.

 

“Why, you!” Sakura lunged at her, her green eyes full of rage.

 

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sakura, keeping her from Anko, who didn’t mean as much harm as it sounded like.  Anko just had a big mouth. Sakura had a temper. The two did not make the best combination. As Sakura struggled to free herself from Kakashi’s grasp, Kakashi realized with relief that a sexual encounter with the both of them would have been something he did not want to ever have in this room.

 

“Lady Sakura,” Anko said with a sigh, holding up an apologetic hand, “I mourned for King Nawaki.  I wouldn’t fault the queen for trying anything she can to revive him, no matter how whimsical the idea or how untrustworthy the source.  The fact is though, Lord Orochimaru is the biggest snake when it comes to promises. He has no way of reviving Nawaki. Yet he does expect Queen Tsunade to abdicate her throne for his offer.”

 

Kakashi narrowed his eyes.  “And you expect there is more to it.”

 

As Anko’s eyes shot to him, Kakashi tensed.  He could see it by the look in her eyes. He was right.  Lord Orochimaru didn’t  _ only _ expect to force Tsunade to abdicate the throne. He planned to  _ then _ make his move against her.  Orochimaru couldn’t steal the throne solely with Tsunade stepping aside.  He needed Tsunade dead, or else he and Danzo wouldn’t expect to be able to assume control over Kakashi’s reluctant rule.

 

“More to it how?” Sakura asked.

 

“What of Root?” Kakashi pressed with an insistent gaze telling Anko to ignore Sakura’s question in favor of answering his.  “What did you learn on your way back here?”

 

“Not much,” Anko grumbled, crossing her arms and gnawing her bottom lip.  “Word there is that your union with Lady Sakura seems stronger than they would have expected, but they do not speak of Lord Danzo’s plans or engagements.”

 

“Still tight-lipped over there,” Kakashi mused, worrying his own lip.

 

Danzo’s understanding of Kakashi’s situation with Sakura was to be expected.  He wouldn’t worry about that now, though it  _ could _ change his calculated plans involving Kakashi.  What concerned Kakashi more  _ now _ was making a connection between the activities in Konoha and the activities at Root.  Danzo was a sly one, hard to pin as an accomplice in Orochimaru’s scheme, and Kakashi had no idea what to do to stop Danzo.  Even worse, his guilty conscience prevented his mind from functioning at its best. All he could think about when he considered ways to stop Danzo was how things could’ve been different with Rin if he’d opened his eyes and pursued this route sooner.  

 

If he’d stopped Danzo before he sent Rin the letter which led to her demise, she could still be alive.  Kakashi had to be so wrapped up in the damn war and grieving over Obito that he hadn’t been there for her when she’d been lead to believe her life was better forfeit than used against Kakashi’s success on the battlefield.  How could he expect himself to be there for Tsunade in time? How could he protect Sakura now if he couldn’t even protected his most beloved friends back then? Danzo had beat him before Kakashi even knew there was a fight.  He knew he had Kakashi beat and now planned on using him. Maybe Kakashi wasn’t as ahead of the game this time as he thought he was.

 

”I’m sorry I don’t have more for you, milord,” Anko said solemnly.  “It was too quiet at Root for me to stick around. Lord Danzo was there, but accepting no visitors.”

 

“Sai,” Sakura said, the pleasant sound of her voice putting an end to Kakashi’s downward spiral of thoughts, even with the urgency behind her tone.  “The painter. Did you see  _ him _ there?”

 

“Pale man?” Anko asked, tilting her head and raising her gaze to the ceiling as she considered.

 

“Yes,” Sakura said.  “What was he doing?”

 

Anko’s eyes bulged as she looked from Sakura to Kakashi and back to Sakura again.  “P-packing for a journey to Konoh-“

 

“No!” Sakura gasped, her fingers crushing around Kakashi’s collar, practically choking him with the ferocity of her grip.  “Kakashi, we need to stop him!”

 

Kakashi curled his fingers around the dainty hand wound in the fabric of his tunic, looking down at Sakura’s determined expression.  “He will not kill her grace, Sakura,” Kakashi said, knowing the conclusion she’d drawn, which was most likely correct. “We will make sure of that.”

 

He didn’t know it before this conversation, but somehow, looking into Sakura’s eyes, Kakashi knew he couldn’t fail.  He  _ wouldn’t _ fail, not again.  He refused to let down this beautiful person who cared for him the most.  He refused to see one more person in his circle of companions die due to these schemes and manipulations for power.

 

Sakura met his eyes with so much trust, Kakashi couldn’t ever forgive himself now if he failed.  “We need to return to Konoha right away.”

 

Kakashi nodded.  “I’ll send word to Lord Jiraiya.  He should know to keep his guard up and anticipate our arrival.”

 

“Yes,” Sakura said with a fierce exhale.  “Lord Hand will keep her grace safe. He and Shizune and Naruto won’t let anything happen to her.”

 

Kakashi nodded, hiding with the action the tightening of his throat.  He hoped Sakura was right, but he couldn’t trust that, as comforting as the thought was.  They couldn’t waste any time traveling to Konoha. It would be a three days’ ride at least.  

 

Three days could be too late.


	21. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things take a turn for the worse in Konoha

Sakura couldn’t have expected that the moment their party met the gates of Konoha, they would be greeted by turmoil.  But this was what she found, the guards delaying their entry while  _ they _ were deterred to a more pressing matter within the castle.  Among the yelling knights, clanking metal and storming footsteps around the castle grounds, all that mattered to Sakura was the familiar sound of Tsunade’s voice as her shrill scream broke through the noise.

 

“You!  Lower the drawbridge faster!” Kakashi yelled, pointing at the guard unwinding the chain with a large crank and gritted teeth.

 

“What is happening to Queen Tsunade?” Sakura asked as the drawbridge began descending faster.  “Can’t you hurry it up?”

 

Kakashi shot a skeptical look at Sakura’s impatient mannerisms as she bounced on her heels and flailed her arms at the guard.  He was breaking a sweat to lower the bridge, but it still wasn’t coming down fast enough. Sakura didn’t care if she was being unreasonable.  Tsunade was in danger, just as they expected. Nothing was unreasonable. Everything was horribly wrong. They were too late. When the bridge hit the ground inches from Sakura’s feet with a spray of dirt and an earth-rumbling bang, Sakura sprang across it, not wasting a second.  She ran toward the sound of Tsunade’s moaning voice and all the alarmed cries resonating from around her grace.

 

“Wait, Sakura!” Kakashi cried before something stopped Sakura, clutching her painfully by the shoulder and drawing her back.

 

Sakura growled and pressed forward.  “Let me go! Tsunade’s-“

 

Kakashi’s arms wrapped around her, his body pressing against her back as he hissed in her ear.  “We need to lay low until we know what is happening. I know you want to help Tsunade, but if anything has happened to her, you need to remember  _ you _ are the next target.”

 

“Trying to  _ protect _ me?” Sakura hissed, casting Kakashi a glare over her shoulder and not liking the chastising look she found in his eyes.  She wrenched her arms free of Kakashi’s grip with a grunt. “I’ll protect  _ myself _ \- after I protect Queen Tsunade.”

 

She darted toward the queen again, in a direction which lead toward a set of stairs to the royal chambers.  As her lungs burned with the exertion and her arms ached with the efforts of pushing past the knights filling the halls, the look on Kakashi’s face when she pushed away was burned into her memory.  She’d never seen him so dejected. He had been determined only seconds before, and so she knew it was something she said which had shut him down and caused his sudden turn in mood. She hadn’t said anything except to mean Tsunade’s safety was a priority over hers.  Kakashi was trying to protect the wrong person. Though it was flattering for him to consider Sakura first, he had to know Queen Tsunade’s safety was tantamount. No one else here could care for whatever injuries the Queen might have suffered like Sakura could, not even the best Maester in all the Shinobi kingdom.

 

Sakura found that very man knelt within a circle formed by lords and ladies of Konoha’s high court gathered around the landing of the stairs.  His black robes draped around him like a puddle on the stone floors and when Sakura pushed past the shoulders and gowns blocking her way, she saw, past the blackness of his cloths, the gold of the queen’s gown and her golden hair draped across the stone.

 

“No!” Sakura cried as she threw herself to her knees and reached for Queen Tsunade’s face.  To her surprise and relief, the queen’s eyes were open and lucid as they turned to her, but a puddle of red spread through the queen’s golden locks toward Sakura’s knees.  “My queen!”

 

“Sakura,” Tsunade said, sounding tired as she cracked a tight smile.

 

“She had a tremendous fall, my princess,” the Maester said, one whom Sakura confirmed with a glance she’d never met before.  “Please move aside. I  _ must _ attend to her injuries immediately.”

 

“No.”  Sakura shook her head fervently, blinking away traitorous tears that burned her eyes and blurred her vision.  “I will heal her. Tell me exactly what happened.”

 

“Lady Sakura!” The gasp following Shizune’s outcry could just as likely signify her surprise at seeing Sakura as it could her alarm at what happened to their queen.  “Thank the Gods you’re here!”

 

As Shizune fell to her knees opposite Sakura, hovering over Tsunade, the queen lolled her head and let out a wry, choked laugh.  Sakura could see the redness filtering through the whites of Tsunade’s eyes now, as well as her languid movements. Drinking could have caused her fall, but given the coincidental timing, Sakura suspected foul play.  Either way, she couldn’t concern herself with the cause now. She had to make sure the queen survived this trauma coherent and capable of ruling the kingdom.

 

“She was on her way to the throne room to welcome you,” Shizune explained hurriedly, checking the queen’s pulse at her neck.  “When I left her chamber to follow her, I saw a flash of movement at the top of the stairs. It happened so fast, my lady.”

 

Sakura rested Tsunade’s blood-soaked head in the palm of her hand, using the other to feel for bumps and lacerations.  She ignored the queen’s groans of discomfort as she worked.

 

“Was anyone else with her?” Sakura asked, not looking away from her queen’s heavy-lidded eyes.

 

“No,” Shizune said.  “I had been with her only a second before.  I saw no one else at the top of the stairs or below.”

 

“But you could have missed it,” Sakura said, “if your focus was on the queen.  Someone could have slipped away before you noticed. Queen Tsunade!” Sakura slapped the Queen lightly as her eyelids began to fall shut.  “Did you fall on your own?”

 

The Queen murmured something unintelligible before her head fell to the left and her eyelids sealed shut.  

 

“Queen Tsunade!” Shizune cried.

 

Sakura slapped her cheek again.  “Your grace!”

 

The Queen let out a slow exhale before saying in a whisper, “No.”

 

Sakura shook her, not liking the way her face lost its pallor or the heaviness to the way her eyes slid shut.  There was not even the slightest flutter in her lashes at Sakura’s rough attempt at rousing her grace. Sakura bent and pressed her ear over Tsunade’s chest, listening for the rhythm of her heartbeat through the pillows of her breasts.  The beat she heard was faint, irregular, and worried Sakura more than Tsunade’s loss of consciousness.

 

“Queen Tsunade!” Sakura braced both hands over the queen’s sternum and pumped.  Tears prickled at her eyes. Tsunade couldn’t leave her. She couldn’t die. Not so soon.  Not after Nawaki. The tears blurred her vision as Sakura’s efforts of pumping the queen’s heart into action labored her breath between choked sobs.  As the world blurred from her view, it was all Sakura could do to keep her wits about her and give the woman who’d practically taught her everything she knew the best chance at surviving.

 

* * *

 

Kakashi’s vision blurred.  He realized only then that he’d stopped breathing.  Stepping out of the room now securing the unconscious queen in a healing bed, he regrettably left Sakura’s side for the first time since arriving in Konoha.  He couldn’t pull Sakura away, but he needed to get his head straight. Staring down at another sign of his failure wasn’t helping matters. 

 

He felt the familiar wave of depression washing over him and this was no time for it.  He needed to be strong now. The queen could awaken any day...or never. Sakura and Shizune had her stabilized as well as she could be, though her head injury was too severe for a fast recuperation.  It wouldn’t be long until word spread through the kingdom that the queen was incapacitated, possibly dying. Because Kakashi was too late to stop it. He shook that negative thought from his head. 

 

But then another one came crashing in.  Once the people knew, they would demand a ruler.  Kakashi and Sakura would have to step in. He was going to have to  _ rule _ Konoha, unless Tsunade woke up soon.  And then. Then Danzo would come looking for him.  Kakashi took a deep breath, realizing he’d once again hyperventilated himself into another panic attack.  His knees nearly gave out before he braced a hand against the stone wall for support. Fortunately, there was no one around to see him breaking down aside from Tsunade’s one appointed guard, Ser Genma, and Kakashi’s childhood friend was discreet and respectful enough to look away and act as if Kakashi wasn’t losing control and crumbling physically into the mental mess he was.

 

“My lord,” Genma said softly, “perhaps you’d like to step into that chamber across the hall.  Queen Tsunade is due to have some company soon.”

 

Kakashi licked his lips and straightened.  “Thank you, Ser Genma, but that won’t be necessary.”

 

Kakashi turned for the end of the hall with a vague wave, letting his head hang as his thoughts turned from the darkness much too slowly for his liking.  He had to help Sakura. He had to protect his Queen. He wouldn’t let the Shinobi kingdom fall into Danzo’s hands, and if that meant taking the throne to stand against Danzo himself, he would do it.  But just the idea of someone calling him ‘your grace’ made him cringe. He hoped he wouldn’t have to resort to that measure.

 

When Kakashi raised his head to the sound of footsteps in the hall ahead, he was pleasantly surprised to find Tenzo.  But his guard wasn’t as happy. Tenzo wore that dark glare which Kakashi hardly ever saw on his face. His eyes were focused on something down the intersecting hallway, something Kakashi couldn’t see, before Tenzo picked up his pace and disappeared from Kakashi’s view.

 

Kakashi sprang into action behind him.  He didn’t bother to call out, hearing the other set of footsteps ahead of Tenzo’s pursuit, knowing his voice would only further alarm Tenzo’s target.  Tenzo didn’t chase anyone without good reason. This had to be someone Kakashi would be interested in tracking down and cornering. After what just happened with Tsunade, he was more than ready to begin questioning suspicious people.

 

Tenzo cautioned a glance over his shoulder, meeting Kakashi’s eyes with a silent communication, before Kakashi peered past Tenzo to see the man he was chasing.  He shouldn’t have been surprised to see Sai. Kakashi surged ahead of Tenzo, intent on pinning Sai down where he could not avoid questions this time. If Kakashi had let him go only to allow this tragedy to happen to Tsunade, he couldn’t forgive himself.  But before he could take it out on himself, he would take it out on Sai.

 

Sai gasped and turned, more ready for Kakashi than he appeared to be, yet still not fast enough.  Kakashi pinned him with an elbow, throwing him against the stone wall, relishing in the grunt of pain that escaped Sai’s lips.

 

“Sai,” Tenzo said, addressing him as if he found an old friend.

 

“Speak,” Kakashi said, needing to give no further direction.

 

“The queen survived, I hear,” Sai said through gritted teeth, choking on his words.

 

“If you consider a coma surviving,” Tenzo said.

 

“Was this your work?” Kakashi said, clamping his forearm down tighter on Sai’s throat, and then letting up just enough to give him a chance to answer.

 

“L-Lord Orochimaru,” Sai wheezed.

 

Kakashi sprang from the wall, releasing Sai in the process as he realized Sai wasn’t simply saying the Lord of Sound’s name.  He sensed the footsteps behind him, though they were already inches from him by the time he heard. Tenzo’s gasp further confirmed what Kakashi knew he’d find when he turned around.  Brown eyes looked back at him, framed by long black hair and pale skin. Orochimaru smiled, flashing his teeth.

 

“Lord Orochimaru,” Tenzo said.

 

Orochimaru slid his tongue across his lips.  “Is there a problem with my servant?”

 

Kakashi raised a brow.  “ _ Your _ servant?”

 

He had Sai pegged for Danzo’s.  It was always possible that he was Orochimaru’s, but something about Sai had Danzo written all over him.  Something about the way he reacted when Kakashi mentioned the Foundation. 

 

Orochimaru cocked his head, maintaining his smile.  “Is something the matter, Lord Kakashi? Aside from, of course, our beloved queen having such a terrible accident.  And so soon after Nawaki’s passing. What terrible fortune the Senjus have.”

 

Kakashi narrowed his eyes.  “Or maybe it’s just the crown.”

 

Orochimaru’s smile widened.  “Maybe. Maybe that’s why you’re a little tense, my lord.  It must be stressful, being next in line.”

 

Kakashi’s jaw tightened as he stared back at Orochimaru, whose penetrating gaze swept over him.  Never before had Kakashi been terrorized by a look, but the look in Orochimaru’s eyes was like nothing he had ever seen.  For the first time in his life, Kakashi felt he was looking at an enemy who could be the end of him. And ironically, this time came when he finally felt he had someone to live for, a  _ reason _ to fear for his life and not welcome the possibility of his demise.

 

“I assure you,” Tenzo said, stepping forward while Kakashi was still tongue-tied, “Lord Kakashi is prepared to serve the realm in whatever way necessary, my lord.”

 

“Yes,” Kakashi said quickly, peering back at Orochimaru and sweeping his fears aside.  “No matter  _ who _ threatens the throne, I will always serve the realm.”

 

“That is reassuring to hear, truly, my lord,” Lord Orochimaru said with a bow of his head.  “Now what seems to be the trouble with our dear Sai?”

 

Kakashi side-eyed their silent observer.  “He has a knack for being in suspicious places at suspicious times.”  Kakashi turned his gaze to Orochimaru. “That wouldn’t have anything to do with  _ your _ orders, would it, my lord?”

 

“Oh dear,” Orochimaru said, pressing a hand to his chest and assuming an expression of concern.  “That sounds dangerously close to our future king accusing  _ me _ of something treacherous and foul.  I would hope a man wise enough to rule would know better.”

 

“A man wise enough to rule should question  _ everything _ ,” Kakashi said.

 

Orochimaru raised a painted fingernail in the air.  “But not every _ one _ .”  He smiled at Tenzo.  “Good day, Ser. And to you, my dear Sai, I suppose a few words are in order.”  Orochimaru sighed at Kakashi. “I will question him thoroughly regarding our dear Tsunade and what he may have seen.  I promise to relay anything I discover to you, my lord, if it suits you.”

 

Kakashi ground his teeth, but could not object without directly accusing Orochimaru, who he was certain could not be linked to either Nawaki’s poisoning  _ or _ Tsunade’s fall.  He couldn’t alert Orochimaru and Danzo any further of the threat he could be to them.  For now, he needed them to think he was willing to play their game.

 

Kakashi bowed his head. “That sounds adequate, my lord.  Thank you.”

 

As Orochimaru turned with a bow and Sai moved to follow, Tenzo shot Kakashi a look and incredulously mouthed ‘thank you?’.  Kakashi waved him off. He concentrated on Orochimaru and Sai walking side by side down the hall. He hoped to glean more information by overhearing what they might say to one another, but their voices were too muffled, obscured by the echoes of their footsteps.

 

When Kakashi turned to face Tenzo, his guard was shaking his head, hands propped on hips.  Behind him, another figure approached in a billowing gown and a head of pink.

 

“Ser Yamato, Kakashi,” Sakura said, sadness evident in her voice.  “I need to speak to my husband alone, Ser Yamato.”

 

Tenzo bowed his head.  “Yes. Of course, my lady.”

 

As Tenzo turned away, exchanging one last glance with Kakashi that said they still had much to discuss about this encounter, Kakashi angled himself toward Sakura.  The deameanor she exuded and the way she grasped his hands conveyed a graveness for which Kakashi was not prepared. He tensed the moment her mouth opened, expecting her to relay about Tsunade the same horrible news Kakashi had heard about Nawaki not too long ago.

 

“Kakashi, we need to talk.”

 

Kakashi forced a smile.  “Aren’t we talking now?”

 

Sakura casted surreptitious glances over her shoulders.  “Somewhere...more private.”

 

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and firmed his grip around her hands.  “Is this about Queen Tsunade?”

 

“No, I-“

 

“The throne?”

 

“I just need to speak to you  _ alone _ ,” Sakura hissed, the vehemence in her tone evident in the way she bared her teeth.  “I know all too well now how many little birds are around, eating up our conversation to share with others. This...this one thing I would like to be kept private, if at all possible.”

 

Kakashi’s expression softened as he watched the dejected look overcome Sakura’s angered expression before being replaced in the end with a look of fear.  He knew how hard it was to keep secrets. He thought he’d done an excellent job of hiding his intent to wed Rin, but obviously that had been discovered by his enemies.  If there was something Sakura needed protected, something perhaps to save their queen or save their marriage from enduring the hardships of the throne, Kakashi was all for doing everything he could for her.

 

“All right, Sakura.  Meet me at our chambers.”

 

When Kakashi tried to slip his hand free of hers, Sakura tightened her hold and gasped.  “But why can’t you come-“

 

“I have an urgent matter to discuss with Lord Jiraiya.  Once I’ve finished with him, I will come to hear what you have to say.”  The disappointment on Sakura’s pretty face was almost too hard to bear. Kakashi cradled her cheek in his palm until her shining green eyes met his and saw his smile.  “Everything will be fine, Sakura. Don’t worry about the Queen.”

 

Her smile was enough to make Kakashi comfortable with turning for Lord Jiraiya’s chambers, traveling the halls with his wife left behind.  Belatedly, just before reaching the Hand’s door, Kakashi realized he’d reassured her with a promise he couldn’t keep. He only hoped she wouldn’t hate him for it if matters did  _ not _ turn out fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to all of you who have been reviewing. I really appreciate all your feedback and reactions and kudos. GoT is coming to a conclusion soon and I feel the pressure is on to reach a conclusion with this one, but in a good way. In the meantime, I wrote a kakayama oneshot I’ll be posting next week, so if you’re interested in that ship at all, you might enjoy it. Either way, I won’t make you wait too long for the next chapter of this one. Thanks for reading!


	22. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi talks over their current problems with Lord Jiraiya, Sakura is shocked when she learns what Lord Jiraiya told Kakashi

Lord Jiraiya sat with his hands clasped beneath his wide chin, his narrow eyes focused acutely on Kakashi.  Kakashi waited, knowing the queen’s Hand would draw a conclusion soon, probably a wise one. Kakashi could use someone else’s wise conclusion.  He didn’t know how many more scenarios he could contemplate that ended in disaster. Anything involving Lord Orochimaru’s and Lord Danzo’s carefully laid plans was bound to end badly, just as the Uchiha’s war had.  Now, the Shinobi kingdom had a queen incapable of defending her throne and a successor who knew nothing of what to do if the time came to take it.

 

“Well, Lord Kakashi,” Jiraiya said, scratching his head, “this is bad.”

 

Kakashi groaned.  He expected more than  _ that _ .

 

“I mean to say,” Jiraiya said hurriedly, crossing his arms and working his lips side to side as he read the expression on Kakashi’s face, “that it would be, if we had no plans of our own.”

 

“What plans do we have?” Kakashi said with a tone of optimism, leaning forward in his chair.

 

He set aside the wine goblet Jiraiya had told Naruto repeatedly to serve to him, rolling his eyes at the brief recall of the event.  Kakashi was, however, feigning optimism at this point. Lord Jiraiya was not giving him the slightest impression that he was prepared, or that he had a plan.  When the Hand raised his chin and closed his eyes with a broad smile, Kakashi knew he was in for a long story which likely had no resolution.

 

“I’ve known Lord Orochimaru since we were children,” Jiraiya started, wagging his head.  “Now he may think he’s sly, but do you know he never once had the nerve to make a move on young Lady Tsunade, even when she clearly favored him?  This was before she met Lord Dan, you see.”

 

Kakashi stared back at Jiraiya, speechless.  He had no idea where this was going or how it related to their current predicament, but he was afraid to ask.  The last thing he wanted to do was invite the Hand to expand upon his story.

 

“Right.” Jiraiya frowned, furrowing his brows at Kakashi.  “So serious, my lord.”

 

“We have a Queen in a coma and two highlords intent on running this kingdom.  Through  _ me _ ,” Kakashi reminded him.

 

“Hey, I have a lot to lose too if their plan succeeds,” Jiraiya said with a defensive pursing of his lips.  He raised his wine glass. “But it won’t.”

 

“It won’t because…?”

 

Jiraiya sipped his wine and pulled the goblet from his lips, laughing.  “You’re a stubborn ass.”

 

Kakashi raised a brow.  That might have been true, but again, this was not the solution for which he came here.  Stubborn as he could be, Danzo could be worse. He had his ways of forcing the stubbornness out of people, like how he’d forced Kakashi’s hand with his proposal to Sakura by removing Kakashi’s first choice of wife from consideration.  He would hate himself more than he already did if Danzo pursued similar measures to ensure Kakashi’s cooperation on the throne, this time at Sakura’s expense rather than Rin’s.

 

“Naruto!” Jiraiya called through the thick chamber door.  “More wine!”

 

The boy stumbled inside, his golden hair like a halo around his too-bright smile.  “Here you go! Here you go, Perv-m-my lord.”

 

As Naruto hazarded a glance at Kakashi, Kakashi stared impassively back at him.  Naruto’s flailing, energetic entrances never ceased to amaze him. It was hard to believe this was King Minato’s son.  But it was. And the boy would be king someday. Kakashi only wished it could be sooner rather than later, as terrifying as allowing this unpredictable boy to rule the Shinobi kingdom sounded.  At least then Kakashi wouldn’t be put on the spot. Kakashi turned his eyes to Jiraiya, raising his brows to silently question Jiraiya’s progress with the boy’s teachings. Naruto looked about as ready to become king as Kakashi was to become High Septon.

 

Jiraiya waved off the look with a flap of his hand while using his other to hold out his goblet for Naruto’s pour.  “Now. Is there anything else you’d like to add to what you’ve told me, my lord?”

 

As Jiraiya sipped his wine, closing his eyes while savoring the taste, Kakashi sat back in his chair.  “Well, there is one thing.” Kakashi shot a pointed look at Naruto, who was staring at him as if Kakashi wouldn’t notice his rapt attention.

 

Naruto stumbled back a step, spilling red wine on the floor as he lost his grip on the pitcher.  “Right, right. I’m going!”

 

In spite of Naruto’s hasty strides to the door, his temperament said he was not happy to appease Kakashi’s unspoken desire that he leave.  But Kakashi was content that he managed to receive the message. At least he saw  _ some _ improvement in the boy over the last time he’d interacted with him.

 

“Ah, Naruto?” Jiraiya called, prompting Naruto to stop his stomping in the doorway and shoot him a questioning look.  “Have you finished reading through those letters yet?”

 

Naruto’s face contorted into a sour grimace.  “Those old boring letters? Lord  _ Jiraiya _ ,” he whined.

 

“Those are  _ not _ just boring letters!”  Jiraiya sat forward, waving his wine goblet at Naruto.  “They were written by your late mother, Naruto. To your father.”

 

“M-my mother?” Naruto said.

 

“Will you finish them tonight?” Jiraiya said softly, while Kakashi nodded, seeing where Jiraiya was leading the boy with this course of action.

 

“Y-yes,” Naruto said slowly, his face scrunching, “but I don’t understand why-“

 

“Just do it,” Kakashi snapped.

 

He knew the boy would know everything he had to know about his parents’ identities by the time he reached the end of the letters.  Right now though, Kakashi needed to conclude his business with Jiraiya. He’d left Sakura waiting for him for too long already, and the last thing he wanted after Naruto’s annoying behavior was to deal with Sakura’s  _ infuriated _ behavior.

 

Naruto slipped out the door, saying quietly, “Yes, my lords.”

 

“Lord Jiraiya,” Kakashi said the moment Naruto disappeared from view, “you should question Lord Orochimaru about what he’s learned about Sai, the painter.”  Kakashi stood, emptying his goblet with a gulp and thumping it down on the table. “He knows I’m expecting his findings to come back to me, but he’ll believe more readily that I  _ believe _ him if I’ve shared the information with you and struck your curiosity.”

 

Jiraiya raised a white brow.  “And you  _ don’t _ believe him?”

 

“Of course not.  He won’t question his own man or incriminate himself.”  Kakashi sighed, turning for the door. “But still we must play the game.”

 

Jiraiya chuckled from behind Kakashi, his voice a deep rumble.  “It’s a good thing you know how to play so well, Lord Kakashi, because you know, there’s something I almost forgot to tell you.”

 

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder, alerted by the ominous change in Jiraiya’s tone.  “What?”

 

“While this is something our dear Naruto would love to hear, I’m sure the news will not be as promising to you.  I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news, my lord, but it seems there is no way around this.”

 

* * *

 

Sakura turned heel again, starting another hurried pace to the opposite wall.  As she made another pass by Ino, her lifelong friend scoffed at her, as if she was being overdramatic.  This was not overdramatic. It was important. And it was nerve wracking. Or maybe it wasn’t. Maybe it was nothing at all and she was mistaken.  But it involved Kakashi. And he wasn’t here, late as usual. She had to tell him. The disjointed sound of badly stifled laughter shook Sakura from her worries and she rounded on her friend, throwing at her one of the berries she held cupped in her hands.

 

“Pig!” Sakura scolded.

 

“Lady Sakura,” Ino said, cupping a hand over the spot on her arm where the berry hit, smothering her laughter with a glare, “will you just stop being so secretive and tell me what the problem is already?”

 

“There’s no problem.  It’s not a problem,” Sakura said, running her fingers through her hair as thoughts of Kakashi being called to take the throne entered her mind. “Or maybe it is.  I don’t know.”

 

“Forehead, sit down.”  

 

The childhood nickname which had infuriated her years ago strangely served to calm Sakura now.  She turned to look at Ino, finding in her friend a disarmingly warm smile and considerate blue eyes.  Ino may have been only the child of a kitchen maid, a foil for Sakura’s fantasy love affair with Sasuke, but she was so much more now.  Sakura had no idea what she’d done to earn such a wonderful friend. And she needed this friend now more than anything. She needed someone she could trust.  She wanted to share this secret with Kakashi, but he was making her wait too long, as usual. She would just burst if she didn’t tell someone. But she needed someone she could trust not to say a word about this to anyone, especially considering the existence of Lord Orochimaru and Lord Danzo’s spies.

 

Sakura sat in the chair across from Ino, pulling them knees to knees as she reached for Ino’s hands.  “Ino. I’m scared, Ino.”

 

“Take deep breaths,” Ino said as she pulled a hand free from Sakura’s grasp to rub her shoulder.  “Think about what you have to say, and when you’re ready, you can tell  _ me _ .”

 

Sakura chuckled.  “Just like that, huh?”

 

“Just like that,” Ino said with a nod.  She cocked her head. “Unless you’re going to tell me you had an affair with Sasuke.  For that, you’d better hold your tongue, milady, because I will never forgive you.  _ I _ still have a chance, remember?”

 

Sakura laughed.  “Not a chance.”

 

“ _ Yes _ , a chance.”

 

Sakura shook her head, smiling.  “Okay, you have a  _ slight _ chance.  But if you’ve ever had a real conversation with Sasuke Uchiha like I have, you’d realize how miniscule that chance is.”

 

Ino propped her hands on her knees, pressing her shoulders back as she smiled.  “I’ll take miniscule over  _ taken _ any day.”

 

“I’m taken, all right,” Sakura grumbled.

 

She made it sound like a complaint, but funnily enough, just the thought of Kakashi brought a fond smile to her face.  His strange habits and even his disregard for other people at times were traits she’d warmed up to over time without even realizing it.  When she thought of him, mostly, she thought of the way his hair shined, threads of silver in the sunlight. The way his eyes creased every time he smiled.  The way he held her hand in a secure and comforting grasp. The way he honored his friends and lost loves, even Rin Nohara, who Sakura could not fault him for holding onto so tightly.  If Sasuke ever met such a fate as Rin’s, Sakura would love him until her dying day as well. But that didn’t take away from the love she held for Kakashi, just like his for Rin stayed in a separate place in his heart.  She hoped he had space for one more.

 

Ino looked askance, her lips turning downward before she pressed a hand over them.  “Where  _ is _ that war hero husband of yours?  I thought he was supposed to be here.”

 

“He  _ was _ ,” Sakura said, “but this is Kakashi we’re talking about.”  Sakura groaned and dropped her face in her hands. “I have to tell  _ someone _ .  This is killing me.  With her grace’s condition and...and...other things...”

 

Ino tapped her fingers on her knees.  “I’m waiting.”

 

Sakura expelled a rush of air from her throbbing lungs.  She supposed it was impossible to carry these burdens herself.  She had Ino to confide in, as she always had. Kakashi wasn’t here and he’d  _ promised _ he would be.

 

“All right,” Sakura said.  “These five months Kakashi and I have been married, um, he’s been-“ Sakura gasped at the sound of the door creaking open and whirled around.  “Kaka-“

 

Golden hair passed through the doorway, too fast and too short for Kakashi.  When she heard the loud voice to accompany the figure, Sakura let her shoulders sag.

 

“Lady Sakura!”

 

“Oh, Naruto,” she groaned, “it’s  _ you _ .”

 

“Hey!  Why do you make it sound like a disappointment that  _ I’m _ here?” Naruto sulked.

 

Ino rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.  “Because you’re annoying.”

 

“Aside from the fact that you barged into a lady’s  _ private _ chamber,” Sakura growled, narrowing her eyes at his pouty face, “you interrupted a very important conversation.”

 

Naruto blinked.  “Yeah? About what, my lady?”

 

Sakura’s cheeks flushed with heat when she realized she shouldn’t have admitted that anything important was happening here, not to Naruto.  “N-nothing. Isn’t that right, Ino?”

 

Ino scowled toward the ceiling.  “Nothing is correct, my lady. Since you still haven’t  _ told _ me what you’re supposed to be telling Lord Kakashi.”

 

As Sakura assumed a scowl to match Ino’s, Naruto’s blue eyes darted from face to face.  “Well,  _ you two _ might not have secrets to share, but do I have a big one!”

 

Ino blinked.  “Is this the cause for your bursting into Lady Sakura’s chamber?”

 

Naruto nodded fervently.  “Believe it! Lady Sakura, prepare to be astounded.”

 

Sakura crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.  She was in no mood for Naruto’s theatrics or antics. She wanted to see Kakashi.  Even for someone with his sense of timing, the length of time he’d left her waiting now was too long.  Something was holding him from coming here, and with all the enemies in the castle and what had so recently happened to Queen Tsunade, it made Sakura uncomfortable, not knowing where he was.  She didn’t expect Naruto to know anything. Maybe if she could find Sasuke,  _ he _ could tell her if he’d seen Kakashi around the castle.  He was always very observant. So was Kakashi. Which is why she was going to throttle him the moment she found him.  He knew very well she was waiting for him and had something important to say. Sakura turned her eyes to Naruto, feeling his gaze on her, and noticed the way his eyes lit up in expectation.  He looked like he was about to burst.

 

“What, Naruto?” she grumbled.

 

Naruto scowled.  “Don’t act  _ too _ excited.”

 

Sakura fought the urge to raise her fist by clamping her hands tightly together.  “Spit it out or I’ll call my guards in here to beat you!”

 

“What?” Naruto choked.

 

Ino beamed.  “That, I would love to see.”

 

“You two are mean,” Naruto said.

 

“Guards!” Sakura called.

 

Naruto raised his hands, telling her to stop. “I get it, I get it!  You see, Lady Sakura, there is a reason Lord Kakashi isn’t here.”

 

Ino dropped her chin.  “Because he’s too lazy to hurry it up?”

 

“That could be part of it,” Naruto said, scratching his head, “but he was called away for another matter.  He’s heading to the throne room now.”

 

Sakura’s eyes lit as her heart skipped a beat.  “Queen Tsunade? Is she aw-“

 

“No,” Naruto said quickly.  “But you’ll be needed there as well, my lady.  Or should I say...your grace?”

 

“Why would you call me your grace?  Naruto, are you-“

 

“Sakura!” Ino squealed, jumping out of her chair.  “Holy shit!”

 

“Ino!” Naruto reprimanded with a laugh.

 

“Don’t you get what he’s saying, Forehead?” Ino said as she seized Sakura by the shoulders.

 

“That you can’t call her that anymore,” Naruto said, sticking his tongue out at Ino.

 

“No,” Sakura said, shaking her head as realization dawned on her.  “It can’t be.”

 

The Queen was still alive.  She’d been asleep no more than a week.  The council couldn’t decide on this without her, not without her Hand.  Jiraiya. Lord Jiraiya had decided on this and delivered the news to Kakashi in their urgent meeting.  But Kakashi had gone there with news for the Hand, most likely as unaware of this turn of event as Sakura.  The news had to hit him hard. As for Sakura, she felt like she’d been hit in the gut. Her stomach churned and the room seemed to melt and spin around her.  The hard clap of Ino’s hand on her shoulder jarred Sakura before she could fall.

 

“You’ll be crowned Queen!” Ino squealed before wrapping her arms around Sakura and squeezing tight.  “This is amazing. I am so happy for you. Please tell me this means we can spend the rest of our days in Konoha together, while your husband sits on the Fire Throne.”

 

“Woah, wait!” Naruto cried.  “That’s not fair! I always wanted to sit on the Fire Throne someday.  And now Lord Kakashi gets to take it? He doesn’t even want it!”

 

“It matters not who  _ wants _ the throne,” Ino said, pulling away from Sakura to shoot Naruto a disapproving look.  “It is about who will be a great leader, aside from who inherits of course, which is our dear, lucky Sakura.  Besides, Naruto, you’re a squire. You’re not highborn. What did you expect?”

 

“I don’t know,  _ kitchen maid _ ,” Naruto spat, “who thinks she’s going to marry an  _ Uchiha _ .”

 

Sakura remained speechless as her friends continued to argue, unaware of her inner turmoil.  She was sure Kakashi could handle his role as king, but he would not be happy with the burden.  On top of that, there was the issue of their safety involved, with which Sakura was growing more concerned.  She would not allow the kingdom -Tsunade’s kingdom - to fall in the tyrannical direction Lord Orochimaru and Lord Danzo wanted to lead it, but resisting them could mean danger.  When they came forward with their demands, which they undoubtedly would and soon, Sakura had no idea what her and Kakashi were to do. For now, she supposed she had to show her face in the throne room.  

 

All other matters would have to wait.


	23. All Hail the King and Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi suffers through being crowned, Sakura learns to see herself as queen rather than Tsunade

The throne room was filled with all the lords and ladies in Konoha.  Fortunately, those from far and wide couldn’t be summoned on such short notice, or their audience would be grander.  The servants and queensguard - soon to be kingsguard again - formed the perimeter. The worst position of all was where Kakashi stood, in the center of it all.  

 

Sakura was by his side, but the golden gleaming, weighty crown poised in Lord Jiraiya’s calloused hands captured Kakashi’s gaze.  It was like a beacon, centering on Kakashi with all the multicolored shimmering reflection of its jewels calling unwanted attention to him.  He couldn’t fake a smile, not even when he spied Naruto’s ever-bright, contagious grin. Kakashi had seen this coming since the moment he heard of Nawaki’s untimely illness.  He thought Tsunade’s death would have preceded this event, so he had to at least be content  _ that _ unfortunate event hadn’t come to pass.  He should have been prepared for this one, but as anticipation welled in his belly, he realized nothing could have prepared him for this moment.  The High Septon continued speaking, rambling about nonsense Kakashi didn’t want to hear or acknowledge. A touch, simple and light, took the air from his lungs and forced him to tear his gaze from the gleaming crown to his side.

 

Sakura’s concerned green eyes looked up at him from above a tight smile, and a weight lifted from Kakashi’s chest.  Sakura was Tsunade’s heir, but he would be king regardless. Nevertheless, she was being crowned today as well as him and hiding her trepidation well.  Kakashi would have Sakura by his side during his rule, which would only be temporary if everything went according to plan.

 

“All hail,” the High Septon said, drawing a hush over the throne room and forcing Kakashi’s attention to him with those words, “warden of the east and west, protector of the realm, Kakashi of House Hatake, the first of his name…”

 

Kakashi felt an urge to vomit, or roll his eyes, or shrink into the walls and pretend he never heard  _ any _ of this, but Sakura’s hand swept down his arm and secured around his fingers, anchoring him in place. The crown came down heavy on his head, redistributing all that weight Kakashi had shed only a moment ago.  

 

He would bear an incredible burden now.  He had not only the realm to protect, but its people.  Among those people, the ex-queen was in danger of losing her life, the current queen was a target for all the crown’s enemies, and the true king, smiling obliviously in the crowd, meant to be standing in Kakashi’s shoes was not yet prepared to bear these burdens.  Kakashi would usher the new king to his throne soon enough, but first he had to dispel the dangers of Orochimaru’s and Danzo’s intentions for the realm.

 

He turned his head to watch as the slighter crown was placed on Sakura’s crown of pink hair, nestling into the silky strands and complimenting her feminine features with its radiant sparkle.  She smiled up at him before turning her smile on their audience. A blush highlighted her cheekbones. Dimples formed with the widening of her smile. If anything,  _ she _ made an excellent queen.  She was breathtaking.

 

Kakashi’s ears seemed to ring, drowning out the High Septon’s words and the noise of the cheers and hoots from the crowd.  The flowers falling around them were the only celebration to catch Kakashi’s notice. Pink blossoms cascaded around Sakura, their petals catching and tumbling in the breeze from the high windows of the throne room. She stood in the center of that flurry, waving with a delicate twist of her wrist to the people smiling at her.  And those smiles were for  _ her _ , Kakashi knew.  She deserved to be treated like a queen.  Her skin had never glowed so bright, her demeanor never so alluring as it was now.

 

This rule was only temporary, Kakashi reminded himself again, and would  _ continue _ reminding himself.  Maybe being king didn’t have much appeal, but from this position, surely he had the power to weed out his enemies.  The trick was to make his move before  _ they _ could, and for that reason, Lord Jiraiya’s preemptive move to crown him so soon after Queen Tsunade’s fall was a wise decision.  There was no way Danzo was prepared with his next step already, not when he was back at Root and Lord Orochimaru had far too many eyes on him to cause any further turmoil.  

 

Kakashi turned to his people, feeling the need to say something.  He supposed if he were a better man for the throne, this would be easy.  As it was, he waved, buying himself time until he felt he’d stretched his time as long as possible.

 

“I’ll endeavor to protect the realm and the people of this kingdom,” he said before his eyes lit on Lord Orochimaru's length of black hair slipping into and disappearing in the crowd.  “From  _ whatever _ threats arise, no matter how powerful.”

 

“Kakashi,” Sakura breathed in his ear, her tone laden with admiration and appreciation.

 

He looked at her and couldn’t help but smile.  She was counting on him. He wouldn’t let her down, whether that meant stepping down from the throne or carrying it for an extended length of time.  He wouldn’t know what to do if the realm’s best interests and Sakura’s were ever not aligned. For now, Kakashi knew exactly what he had to do, and doing a job was easy.  He gave the crowd a bow and retreated, hearing the mass shuffle as everyone stood upon his exit. Sakura’s dress swished behind him as they walked, while behind  _ her _ , the clanking armor of the kingsguard followed.  Kakashi supposed he’d have to get used to the added protection - not that it could protect him from any of the real dangers.

 

* * *

 

Sakura remembered this place.  She’d been here, sitting at Nawaki’s bedside like this, not long ago.  Now her queen, for whom she held more affection than anyone else these past years, laid here.  Tsunade’s skin was slightly brighter than before, her eyes less black underneath than they had been before Sakura’s treatment.  She thought it was working, but there was no absolute measure. There was no way she could be sure whether her queen’s body was working its way toward recovery or slipping closer to death.  

 

Sakura reached into the water pot set beside her, sinking her fingers into warm water to find the saturated cloth.  She wrung it with both hands before bringing it to Tsunade’s yellow and blue brow to massage away residual aches and pains caused by her injury.  Between the dripping of the water into the metal pail and Sakura’s labored breathing as she kneaded the cloth over Tsunade’s bruised brow, she didn’t notice the creak of an opening door or the light filtering into the room from the hall.

 

“Forgive the intrusion, but I have come to visit my queen,” said someone at the door.

 

Sakura gasped as she turned to the tenor voice that coiled around her nerves and sent a shiver down her spine.  Behind her, Shizune gasped, startling awake at the intrusion. When Sakura’s eyes lit on the figure backlit by torches in the hall, she recognized the smooth fall of Lord Orochimaru’s long hair down and around his shoulders, as well as the graceful stride of his steps.

 

Sakura shot to her feet.  “Lord Orochimaru!” She tempered her instinctive reaction, pressing her lips together and resting her hands over Tsunade’s prone body protectively.  “I am sure she would appreciate your consideration, if she could say so for herself.”

 

“But she can,” Lord Orochimaru said with a giggle. “You, your grace, make a fine queen for Konoha’s throne, I have to say.”

 

Sakura blinked.  That was right.  _ She _ was queen now.  Her mentor, whose body laid vulnerable beneath her touch, was a lady of the court again, no longer their queen.  Sakura raised her gaze, peering through a curtain of lashes at the highlord stalking toward her. If Lord Orochimaru was here for the queen, then that meant he was here for  _ her _ .

 

“And your husband,” Lord Orochimaru continued as he ambled up to Tsunade’s other side, sliding his fingers beneath her laxed hand, “shall do a fine job as our king.”

 

Sakura bowed her head to hide the way she licked her drying lips.  “Thank you for your confidence, my lord. I’m sure we will do all we can for the realm.  She would want it.”

 

Lord Orochimaru’s thin brow raised as his gaze raked Tsunade’s face.  “Yes. Our dear Tsunade shall get what she deserves. I suspect you’re giving her the best care possible, your grace.”

 

Sakura’s eyes flickered from Tsunade’s pale face to Orochimaru’s piercing gaze.  “Yes, Lord Orochimaru. We shall all get what we deserve, sooner or later.”

 

Lord Orochimaru smiled as his gaze darkened.  “Ah, yes. A very capable queen, indeed. His grace was wise the day he chose you for a wife.”

 

Sakura fought the urge to scoff.  Lord Orochimaru knew as well as she did that Kakashi never  _ chose _ her.  That reminder was a painful prick of truth, but Sakura hardened her skin, resisting the instinct to feed into Lord Orochimaru’s taunts.  She wouldn’t curl up and give in, no matter how he struck at her emotions. She hadn’t cared for Kakashi back then, either. Things were different now.  She closed her eyes and imagined Kakashi smiling at her the way he had in the throne room. No man smiled like that without feeling something. Kakashi  _ hadn’t _ chosen her, but if given the choice now, she was sure he would.

 

“And what of you, my lord?” Sakura asked, shaking off the tremor of doubt still weighing on her shoulders.  “You are well known throughout the kingdom for your studies of the human body.”  _ Grotesque.  Experimental.  Inhumane. Genius _ .  “Have you come to provide remedies for our dear Tsunade?”

 

“Alas,” Lord Orochimaru said with a wistful sigh, giving Tsunade’s hand a squeeze before letting it loose to flop on the bed, “I am afraid not.  I have  _ so _ many remedies, yet none discovered yet for a coma caused by such an incident.  She is lucky to be alive right now.”

 

“Aren’t we all, everyday?” Sakura asked, forcing a teasing smile.

 

Lord Orochimaru huffed a laugh, his expression lightening with humor.  “I suppose we are. For the sake of the kingdom, I hope you and your king can last longer than the recent thread of royals.”

 

Sakura raised a brow.  “No reason we should not, my lord.  Kakashi and I are both perfectly young and healthy.”

 

“Are you?” Lord Orochimaru’s smile widened as his gaze lowered to Sakura’s midsection briefly.  “That is...reassuring to hear. I will pray for our friend here. I will also pray for the success of your rein, your grace.”

 

After Lord Orochimaru bowed, Sakura warily watched him leave.  She half-expected him to turn around, throw something at her, jab her with a sharp instrument.  He would be a fool to do so to his queen with a witness here, yet if anyone could get away with such an act, Sakura suspected Lord Orochimaru was that man.  She released the breath she’d been holding after Lord Orochimaru slipped out the door without turning back.

 

“Your grace,” Shizune said from behind Sakura, her voice trembling.

 

“What does he want?” Sakura asked aloud, more to herself than to Shizune.

 

“Lord Orochimaru is…” Shizune’s footsteps approached before a hand rested softly on Sakura’s left shoulder, “not one to be taken lightly, my queen.”

 

“Shizune,” Sakura said, turning to face the woman who looked at her with wide brown eyes, “I know Lord Orochimaru has grown close to Sasuke over these years he’s been his ward.  I worry he might...he might  _ want _ the Uchihas to succeed with what they started.  It wouldn’t be good for the kingdom, though. The Uchiha have always ruled with fear and power.”

 

“Yes,” Shizune said.  “That was how it was at Mangekyou and Sharingan.”

 

“The Senju had a better way.”

 

Shizune placed her hand on Sakura’s arm.  “ _ You _ know the way, your grace.  Queen Tsunade chose Kakashi Hatake for your husband because she trusts  _ he _ will know the way, too.”

 

“I know,” Sakura said with a sigh as her heart fluttered in her chest.  “I only wish I knew what to do. I feel so...vulnerable. With Tsunade in her condition and now, sitting on the throne, I only know something bad will happen if I don’t  _ do _ something first.”

 

“But you have no way of knowing what is coming,” Shizune said in a hoarse whisper.

 

“No.”  Sakura gulped.  “I don’t.”

 

The usurping of King Minato’s throne had been a terrible event, one which Sakura was glad she’d been too young to remember after hearing Tsunade's account.  Men, women and children died violently at the hands of the Uchiha soldiers and the knights fighting to protect the throne from them. Ultimately, Konoha’s queen and king lost their lives and even their small child and sole heir.  Sakura closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her stomach, trying not to envision a similar fate befalling her and Kakashi. Lord Orochimaru frightened Sakura. Lord Danzo, too. She knew it was only a matter of time before these chilling suggestions developed into something far worse.  Kakashi had to know what to do to keep their enemies at bay. He had to.

 

Because Sakura didn’t.


	24. Manipulating the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new issue arises which Kakashi handles until Lord Danzo revives it with Sakura

It was his first time committing to this occasion as king, and already Kakashi hated small council meetings.  He could see why Tsunade often dodged them, sending her Hand in her place. Next time, for sure, Kakashi could ask Lord Jiraiya to simply fill him in.  He rested his cheek in his hand, letting out a sigh as Tsunade’s maester carried on reciting the same details of her condition he’d been hearing for days.  No changes, no signs of improvement. Only time would tell. When the master of coin began tallying a list of Konoha’s upcoming expenses, Kakashi snuck a peek at the open book poised in his lap.  Shikaku Nara could fill him in on details later, too, if any of this was that important.

 

“Your grace,” Lord Orochimaru said, his smooth voice jarring Kakashi from his reading, “how long do we plan to await changes to Tsunade’s condition?”

 

Jiraiya bolted upright.  “Excuse me?”

 

“Surely, it does her no justice to ignore the fact that she has been mortally wounded.”

 

Kakashi leaned forward.  “Would you call constant bedside supervision and special treatment from your queen  _ ignoring _ that fact, my lord?”

 

Lord Orochimaru’s eyes fluttered as he smiled.  “Of course not. But-“

 

“Then there’s nothing more to say,” Lord Jiraiya snapped before shooting Kakashi an apologetic glance.

 

“Queen Sakura has the matter well in hand and will continue to treat Tsunade until she recovers,” Kakashi said, pinning Lord Orochimaru with a pointed glance.  “I have every confidence she will.”

 

“Your grace,” Lord Shikaku continued from where he left off, “continuing with the matter of the men of the watch-“

 

“We have no men to spare for the wall, Lord Shikaku,” Lord Jiraiya said with a solemn shake of his head.  “We’ve been over this.”

“Yes, but the rumors from distant lands-“

 

Kakashi jolted from his reading.  “What rumors?”

 

Most distant lands could not threaten the Shinobi Kingdom.  They had far too much power and greater position than other lands.  What concerned Kakashi at the mention of other lands was the location of a certain Uchiha rumored to be intent on returning to his home land, as others had been telling him for awhile now.

 

Shikaku’s keen eyes narrowed.  “We made a mistake, driving Uchiha from our land without finishing them all.  Itachi-“

 

“If you’re scared of the Uchiha,” Lord Orochimaru interrupted with a flippant wave of his manicured fingernails, “I have one here, you’ll remember.  He’s perfectly capable and has every reason to remain loyal to the Fire Throne.”

 

“Capable of what?” Kakashi said while Shikaku crossed his arms and Jiraiya sat back with a narrowed gaze.  

 

The other council members remained silent.

 

Lord Orochimaru’s amber eyes turned on Kakashi with a feigned flutter of innocence.  “Sasuke should be lord of his castle, don’t you think, your grace? It’s about time. He has proven himself to be no threat to-“

 

Shikaku pounded a fist on the table.  “Once an Uchiha, always a threat! We cannot allow ourselves to be ignorant to his family’s past - to the wrongs inflicted on Sasuke which he might decide to take upon himself to set straight someday.”

 

Kakashi stroked his chin, imagining Sasuke’s motivations.  Kakashi had been as young and arrogant as him once. He knew what kind of thoughts went through the head of a boy with so much talent and power - and such great loss.  Sasuke was still unaware of Itachi’s rumored intent of returning to the Shinobi Kingdom, as long as Lord Orochimaru hadn’t divulged that information to him. Before, Kakashi had no concerns of him saying such things because it was not in Lord Orochimaru’s best interest to encourage his ward to abandon his side.  But given his current appeal on Sasuke’s behalf, Kakashi suspected he already had. This gave Sasuke as much potential to be a problem as Itachi.

 

“Mangekyou is currently uninhabited, hm?” Kakashi said with a lazy wave of his hand.

 

“Yes, your grace,” Lord Orochimaru said with a smile.

 

Kakashi shrugged, returning his smile.  “Then it hurts no one to let it remain that way, for the time being.  I’ll consider what’s to be done with Sasuke Uchiha, if you no longer wish to have him as your ward, Lord Orochimaru.”

 

Lord Orochimaru balked.  “I am very fond of the boy.  I do not simply wish to have him sent away, your grace.”

 

“Then that’s settled,” Kakashi said, clasping his hands together on the table with a smile.  “Sasuke Uchiha remains here in Konoha under Lord Orochimaru’s generous tutelage.”

 

“Your grace,” Lord Orochimaru said with a sigh.

 

“Your grace, I have another urgent matter to discuss with you,” Lord Jiraiya said, rising to his feet and sweeping his gaze across the table, “but as it is not a matter for the small council, I suggest we adjourn.”

 

“Here, here,” Lord Shikaku said, rising before massaging his lower back.

 

Kakashi eyed Lord Orochimaru, noting the way he sneered at Lord Jiraiya.  The Hand had very good timing. The evidence of the Hand’s practice with handling these lords was clear.  This was a perfect time to adjourn the meeting. Kakashi was anxious to speak alone with Lord Jiraiya as well.

 

He stood and turned to leave the room, not bothering to wait for goodbyes or address the sound of chairs scuffing the floors as people rose to give him bows.  The guards opened the double doors for him as he made his hasty approach, and behind him, Kakashi heard the pursuit of Lord Jiraiya’s heavy footsteps.

 

Kakashi turned into the next chamber, content to select the room sealed in sound by tapestries and thick stone walls.  One torch hung on the wall, but sunlight filtered in through the window, lighting it almost as brightly as the chamber holding their small council meeting.

 

“King Kakashi,” Lord Jiraiya said.

 

Kakashi held up a hand, wincing.  “Please, Lord Hand. You know as well as I do-“

 

“That you’re our king?” Lord Jiraiya said with a toothy grin.  “You can’t fight it, your grace. Kakashi, this is not going so well.”

 

“Thank you,” Kakashi muttered for the informal address, then gritted his teeth as he said, “Naruto.  I know he can’t take the throne yet, but-“

 

“Sh!” Lord Jiraiya hissed sharply, looking to the window and holding up a hand.  “Not here, your grace. Ears are all around us.”

 

Kakashi rubbed his eyes.  “Dammit. Lord Jiraiya, I-“

 

“You heard what Lord Orochimaru said.  Why does he want Sasuke to have Mangekyou all of a sudden?  Something isn’t adding up. But we need to get to the bottom of this before our hyperactive friend can learn his place.”

 

Kakashi closed his eyes, thinking.  Something was  _ not _ adding up.  If Lord Orochimaru wanted to rule the Shinobi kingdom through fear and hatred, the Uchiha might be one way to do it.  But Itachi Uchiha had proved himself a powerful threat to not only the throne, but anyone who might want to take it. Kakashi would never suspect Lord Danzo of wanting the throne for himself, but he had his ideas about the two of them concocting these plans in order to place Lord Orochimaru on the Fire Throne.  Yet, using Itachi, or even Sasuke, did not fit. Unless they wanted the brothers to eliminate each other.  _ That _ would make them no longer threats.

 

“I think I know what they’re planning,” Kakashi said, opening his eyes to see Lord Jiraiya’s eyes lighting with surprise.

 

“Do you know of a way to thwart their plans?”

 

Kakashi shrugged, smiling wistfully.  “I’ll have to figure out a way, somehow.”

 

Jiraiya’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he gulped, shaking his head.  “I hope you know what you’re doing, your grace. Because I can’t be the one to throw this kid into the fire after everything his father-“

 

“I know,” Kakashi said, biting his lip as he recalled the late King’s valiant efforts to protect Konoha and the rest of the Shinobi kingdom, the sacrifices he had to make.

 

Kakashi didn’t know what to do about Lord Orochimaru or Danzo, or even the Uchihas.  But he knew what this kingdom needed, and he would have to find a way to provide it, preferably before finding himself in a similar position to King Nawaki or Queen Tsunade.  

 

Especially before Sakura could end up in their position.

 

* * *

 

Sakura had never imagined being crowned queen would place her once again in a cold, lonely bed.  She stalked down the hall with Shizune by her side, turning for Tsunade’s nearby chamber to check on her as she did first thing every morning.  Her husband kept quarters on the other side of the castle, where the most guards could protect him, the Hand could reach him directly if there was ever an emergency, and the throne room where he would make his rulings was within easy reach.  Usually, the Queen slept there as well. Sakura couldn’t fault anyone but herself for her predicament. She was the one who insisted on being near Tsunade, and that Tsunade was not to be moved. But the distance from Kakashi was difficult to bear, especially when she had so much to say to him but always so many prying ears around them whenever they had the chance to speak.

 

From Tsunade’s chamber door, Sakura could see that she looked the same as yesterday.  Her hair was gradually thickening with oil buildup and her body seemed to be softening and thinning due to lack of use.  But she was still breathing. Clean dressings wrapped around her head indicated that the maester had changed them recently, as he was expected to do.  Shizune rushed forward, tapping her fingers to Tsunade’s throat, casting a cursory glance at Sakura.

 

“Her pulse is still faint, but steady, your grace,” she said.

 

Sakura nodded.  “Thank you. Have the maester wet her lips and try some goat’s milk with her next dose of milk of the poppy.”

 

She turned, unable to look any longer on Tsunade.  Her demeanor might’ve appeared cold, but Sakura could not stand to look upon Tsunade in that condition day after day.  At some point, she’d hardened her heart and resigned to looking at the face of her unconscious past guardian as she would any patient or experimental body for her training in the healing arts.

 

“I’ll keep her limbs moving as well,” Shizune said, her voice like a distant specter to Sakura’s ears.

 

As Sakura hummed and nodded, she realized she was several steps away from Shizune, impossible for her to hear or see her nod.  It didn’t matter. Tsunade could end up just like Nawaki. She might never regain consciousness. Without her, all Sakura had left in this world was Kakashi.  And Kakashi wore the crown. He now had the same target on his back that had ruined Nawaki, Tsunade, and Minato of the prior reign.

 

When Sakura turned the corner past a flickering sconce, she expected to find the open doors to the vacant dining hall where she would dine alone, as usual.  The doors were open, as expected, but beyond them stood a tall figure in the darkness. His silhouette cascaded with shadows as he came forward toward the writhing light of the torches on the wall. His features were defined by the faint light, scarred and pocked and severe.  One eye was wrapped heavily with bandages, but the other conveyed to Sakura a very clear message: he intended to be received, whether Sakura wanted this encounter or not.

 

Her eyes went wide as she inhaled, wanting to let out a scream or yell for her guards just outside the closing chamber doors, but the surprise at Lord Danzo lunging forward took her breath away and silenced her.  Cold hands clamped around her arms and it was all Sakura could do to shake her head furiously and meet his gaze.

 

“I did not mean to startle you, your grace,” Lord Danzo said smoothly, releasing his grip and stepping back as he bowed his head.  “Please, forgive me.”

 

“Wh-what are you doing here, Lord Shimura?” Sakura asked as she controlled her rapidly beating heart to an even tempo.  “I thought you returned to the Foundation after leaving Sharingan.”

 

“That, I did,” Lord Danzo said with a tight smile, clasping his hands at his waist.  “But I couldn’t possibly miss the coronation of my own ward. Kakashi has come quite far, hasn’t he?”

 

Sakura smiled, but she felt the pull and tightness on her lips. “I would know, wouldn’t I?”

 

“You do have that honor,” Lord Danzo said as he pulled out a chair, offering Sakura a seat and waving off the clanking metal of the guards who no doubt followed Sakura into the dining hall at the sound of voices.  She wished they’d stayed. “Sadly, I am not so close to Kakashi anymore these days. I wish to rectify that change in our relationship.”

 

“I’m sure you do,” Sakura grumbled, her lip twitching as she tried to hide her disdain.

 

Lord Danzo smiled as if he hadn’t heard her.  Sakura was certain he had. “It is good for you and our King Kakashi that you are in Konoha now.  Sharingan is not safe for the two of you.”

 

“ _ Konoha _ seems to be no safe place for monarchs these days,” Sakura said with an impatient tap of her nail on the wooden table between them.

 

Lord Danzo’s brow rose before his smile melted into an expression of chagrin.  “No. I’m afraid no place is completely safe for a king...or queen.”

 

Sakura took a deep breath.  “Lord Danzo-“

 

“But Sharingan is too close to King Kakashi’s enemies.  It is too close to the enemies of the  _ throne _ , your grace.”

 

Sakura rested her cheek in the curve of her palm, eyeing Lord Danzo.  “Who do  _ you _ suggest are these enemies of the throne, my lord?”

 

She was quite amused at this moment.  She would have never suspected Lord Danzo had come to Konoha to implicate others in his place.  She knew he wouldn’t pin this on himself, Lord Orochimaru, or any of his true conspirators. She couldn’t imagine who he could  _ possibly _ name.

 

“Itachi Uchiha.  The greatest threat to the throne since the Otstutsukis was Madara Uchiha.  Now that he is dead and gone, his successor is the greatest threat. And he’s returned to the Shinobi kingdom, right under the noses of the rulers who have fallen as of late.”

 

Sakura tensed with a gasp.  Itachi Uchiha could not possibly be back in the Shinobi Kingdom, not without one of Tsunade’s spies, or Lord Jiraiya’s, or  _ anyone’s _ reporting a sighting of him.  Lord Danzo’s claim was hard to accept as fact, partly because he was a skillful liar, but moreso because of this sheer impossibility.  In addition to that, it aroused Sakura’s suspicion that he should seek her alone with this information, in a private dining hall and not a more official manner.  Yet, it seemed too straightforward to just wave this off as a lie. Lord Danzo never did anything without motive. There was something more to this conversation, whether his words were true or not.  Sakura decided to aim straight for his throat.

 

“Why tell  _ me _ this?” she said.  “Shouldn’t you inform my husband first, if this is true?”

 

“You don’t believe me,” Lord Danzo said with a smile.  “I expected as much from you, my queen. Perhaps, this is part of the reason I’ve come to you.”

 

“The whole of the small council would not believe you,” Sakura said, her eyes darting to the untouched food left on the side table of which she’d had no chance to partake to fill the burning emptiness in her stomach.

 

“It is true I could have come to many others with this information,” Lord Danzo said, following Sakura’s gaze before rising to approach the buffet.  He spooned eggs onto a clean plate and placed a few slices of bread beside it before turning to hand it off to Sakura. “But those others,” he said as he withdrew the plate into his abdomen just short of Sakura’s extending reach, “do not have the influence on Kakashi Hatake that  _ you _ do.”

 

Sakura pressed her chin to her chest as she eyed Lord Danzo over the breakfast plate.  “You want me to influence Kakashi. I’m flattered that you think I’m capable, my lord,” she said as she swiped the plate and set it in front of her, “but even if I had that power over that impossible man, I wouldn’t know the first thing about in which direction to sway him.”

 

Sakura scooped bits of egg into her mouth, feeling instant relief satiating her stomach even as the cool temperature of the eggs didn’t sit right on her tongue., even as a chill washed over her in anticipation of what Lord Danzo would suggest for her direction. She raised her gaze from her next spoonful to meet Lord Danzo’s penetrating gaze.

 

“Itachi Uchiha  _ has _ assumed control of Mangekyou, your grace.  He has the man power and loyal following required to attack Konoha at full force and steal the throne.  He has every reason to march against Konoha after what was done to his family. And he  _ will _ \- if you let him.”

 

Sakura gulped.  Itachi Uchiha.  _ Any _ Uchiha marching on Konoha was a nightmare this kingdom did not need to relive.  Sakura knew nothing about Itachi’s motives, but Sasuke was his brother, all that was left of his blood.  Surely, he wouldn’t do anything to harm his younger brother. If anyone could convince Itachi Uchiha not to move against Konoha, Sasuke could do it.  Without violence, without the kingdom even needing to know Itachi had meddled his way back into the Shinobi kingdom, this could all be resolved. Kakashi didn’t need this kind of pressure mounting at Konoha’s gates, not when...they had so much else with which to contend.  Like Lord Danzo. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, suspicious of the fact that he’d managed to concern her about someone else while  _ he _ was sitting in the very same room with her.

 

“Your grace,” Lord Danzo said, closing his eyes with a deep breath as if he saw the suspicion written on Sakura’s face, “I want our king to have a long, successful rule as much as you do.  I do not want our kingdom falling prey to the Uchiha, not after King Minato gave his life protecting the throne from their usurping.”

 

“And what do you propose we do about that, Lord Danzo?” Sakura asked.

 

That was the heart of the matter.  He wanted her to do something and if she wasn’t direct with him, he would never be direct with her.  Whatever he wanted her to do would tell Sakura more about his true intentions. Before this meeting, Sakura and Kakashi’s enemies were Lord Orochimaru, Lord Danzo, and their supporters.  They were the reason Nawaki was dead and Tsunade was in a coma. Whatever dangers Itachi Uchiha posed, Sakura had to remind herself to focus on the enemy closest to her.

 

“Do you trust,” Lord Danzo said, raising his chin and peering down at Sakura as he inhaled, “Sasuke Uchiha?”

 

“Sasuke?”

 

“Because Lord Orochimaru seems more than confident in the boy’s determination to restore his homelands in deference to the throne.  If Sasuke were to inherit Mangekyou-“

 

“You said Itachi was already there.”

 

“He is,” Lord Danzo said with a deliberate, tight nod, “and for now has the rights to it as the elder brother.  But if the  _ king _ were to rule Mangekyou as belonging to Sasuke-“

 

Sakura gasped.  “Itachi’s army would turn against him.  The Uchiha soldiers would fight for Sasuke.”

 

“That’s right,” Lord Danzo said with a smile.

 

Sakura’s eyes widened as she imagined it.  All these years in Konoha, watching Sasuke, seeing how desperate he was to reclaim what was rightfully his, and now, he could have his chance.  Of course! Her husband was king. If there was one thing Sakura could do with her newfound power as the queen of the Shinobi Kingdom, she would want to use it for a purpose such as this.  Such a noble cause, and not because she was in love with Sasuke any longer - she had no reason to lust for him with Kakashi in her bed or to think of his happiness when she had her own and Kakashi’s to satisfy as well as so much more - but because she cared for him, as she cared for all her people.  The throne  _ owed _ Sasuke Uchiha for making him pay for the mistakes of his elders.  And if giving him what he always wanted solved the problems posed by his elder brother, there was all the more reason to fight for it.  

 

She just had to tell Kakashi.  

 

Sakura slumped in her chair.  The fork drooped in her fingers, clinking against the ceramic plate.  Kakashi would never agree to this. He thought Mangekyou was perfect as it was, deserted, as far as he knew, and he could possibly be right if Lord Danzo was lying.  Kakashi didn’t trust Sasuke, not in the way Sakura knew he  _ could _ .

 

“You see,” Lord Danzo said quietly, his cold fingers wrapping around Sakura’s wrist as a steely dark eye met hers, “why I came to  _ you _ now.  No politician will convince the king of how imperative a move this is.  Only a woman with a shrewd sense of responsibility for the realm and wiles with which to sway a man could convince him to make the right decision.”

 

Sakura closed her eyes and groaned, feeling disgusted with herself at even  _ considering _ the idea of manipulating Kakashi.  “I thought you would use  _ me _ against Kakashi; coerce him in a more direct manner than this.”

 

Lord Danzo’s lip twitched at the corner, something that almost yielded a smile as he released Sakura’s wrist and sat back in his chair.  “Perhaps I  _ am _ using you, your grace.  Only, I would never harm a lady or force her to do anything against her will.  We may be acting against Kakashi as far as he thinks, but he will come to realize, in time, that this serves his best interest.  Making friends with Sasuke Uchiha, as powerful as he can become in the future, is a very wise move. It will pay off for our king tenfold in the future.”

 

Lord Danzo stood and as he moved, Sakura followed the movement with her eyes.  She felt that the room was spinning. She clutched her stomach, careful to be subtle about it.  She didn’t want Lord Danzo to know how he’d affected her. Yet she was sick at the idea of betraying Kakashi’s trust.  She needed to protect the kingdom from another Uchiha invasion, but she could see no better way to do it than Lord Danzo’s suggestion, which would be exactly what Kakashi would not want.  She had no idea  _ how _ she would convince him, but she would have to convince him.

 

First, she needed to seize a chance to speak to her dear husband alone.  They had so much to talk about, and time to discuss everything seemed to be slipping away.


	25. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Kakashi have a deep, post-coital conversation

It had been imperative that she speak to Kakashi right away, so when the day yielded her no opportunity, Sakura had slipped into his chamber during the night.  She had intended to take him by surprise after silencing his guards outside his chamber, but  _ she _ had ended up the one surprised.  Kakashi had waited behind the door, expecting her.  He had come at her with a searing kiss that sealed her lips and prevented her from saying the words she’d wanted to say.  It’d felt like it had been ages rather than days since she’d last felt his kiss. She’d given into the blissful sensation of his lips molding around hers without hesitation before falling into the embrace and warm bed of her husband.

 

Now, she lay beside him, staring at the ceiling, listening to his relaxed breathing.  Her body still resonated with the sensations of Kakashi inside her, his hands caressing her body, his mouth all over her skin.  She felt the haze of euphoria numbing her mind, making her want to sleep and forget there was ever any other reason to come into this room.

 

“Why tonight?” Kakashi asked, his deep voice breaking the silence.

 

Sakura blinked, finding her eyelids had grown heavier than she realized. “Hm?”

 

The mattress shifted beneath her as Kakashi rolled on his side, propping himself up with a bent elbow and cheek resting on his palm.  “Well,” he said, tracing a circle over Sakura’s bare skin with his fingertip, “you haven’t crawled into my bed once since... _ it _ happened two days ago.”

 

“It.”  Sakura rolled her eyes.

 

He was referring to the coronation, to being named king and queen.  He clearly wasn’t handling it well, or Sakura would scold him for accusing her of crawling to him when he’d  _ clearly _ been waiting for her.  It  _ had _ been two whole days.  Sakura had longed to be alone with her husband during that time.  It pained her to realize the catalyst forcing her to take action was prompted by words exchanged with Lord Danzo earlier that day.  

 

“Well?” Kakashi prompted.

 

Sakura looked into his intense gaze hovering over and beside her.  Her eyes drifted down from his scarred face to his collarbone and the bare chest rising and falling with shallow breaths.  She licked her lips, squashing the desire to touch him again. He expected an answer. Sakura didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t tell him Lord Danzo was the reason for today’s visit.  She couldn’t even tell him Itachi Uchiha was the reason.

 

She shook her head, batting her ears against the pillow nestled around her.  “Kakashi, I’m tired. We can speak in the morning.”

 

As she rolled away from him, gravity seemed to take hold.  The softness of her pillow swept across her face and disappeared altogether.  Something soft and cumbersome hit Sakura’s shoulder and batted at her ear. Her head hit the mattress.

 

“Hey!” she said, rounding on Kakashi.

 

He smiled at her as he waved her pillow in the air, beyond her reach.  “We can speak  _ now _ ,” he said.

 

Sakura growled as her last ditch swipe at her pillow resulted in her flopping backward on the mattress empty-handed.  “You’re such an asshole.”

 

Kakashi fell over her, her pillow tossed aside and both arms caging Sakura in so she couldn’t escape his gaze.  “What is this about, Sakura?”

 

“Mangekyou,” Sakura said, her eyes widening and heart pumping furiously as Kakashi raised a brow at her.

 

She hadn’t meant to blurt it out like that, but a part of her recognized her hasty effort to conceal the more dire confession.  There was something far more important than Mangekyou they needed to discuss, but this gave Kakashi a distraction. And distracted  _ Sakura _ .  She had to deliver her suggestion to Kakashi now, and do it in a way which would not anger him or arouse his suspicions.

 

“Mangekyou?” Kakashi drawled, his eyes searching Sakura’s face.

 

Sakura hummed and nodded.  “I know we have to worry about Lord Orochimaru, but now that we’re the king and queen, I think it’s important, before too much time passes, we-“

 

“No.”

 

Sakura’s jaw fell.  She hadn’t even finished!  “ _ No _ ?”

 

Kakashi closed his eyes, shaking his head as he fell back into his side of the mattress, folding his hands over his chest and looking at the ceiling.  “No. I don’t think I’ll be giving Sasuke Uchiha  _ Mangekyou _ .  Isn’t that what you wanted to ask?”

 

Sakura sputtered.  She’d been so deliberately  _ caught _ , and this was not the way she’d wanted to broach this subject.  She would have never expected Kakashi to outright refuse her so quickly.  She didn’t want to, but the only way to convince him now was to expose some of the truth that lead her here.

 

She pulled Kakashi’s hands from his ribs and held them in hers.  “Kakashi, you don’t understand.”

 

Kakashi’s eyes narrowed, the darkness of his gaze causing a shiver to shoot through Sakura’s spine.  “I understand more than you think. Who planted ideas of Mangekyou in your head?”

 

“I-“ Sakura looked away, shamefaced.  “I didn’t-“

 

“Sakura!”  Kakashi tightened his grip around her fingers.  “Do you know who wanted me to gift Sasuke Uchiha with Mangekyou at my very first council meeting as king?  Orochimaru.”

 

“H-he did?”

 

“So I’ll ask you again,” Kakashi said, his brow raising.  “Who discussed Mangekyou with you? Obviously not Orochimaru.  You thought this had nothing to do with him.”

 

As Kakashi’s eyes narrowed, Sakura’s heart fluttered in her chest. She could see the realization dawning on him, the thought process in his head showing in his clever eyes.

 

Kakashi raised a brow at her, speaking slowly.  “It couldn’t be Lord Danzo. He isn’t  _ in _ Konoha.”

 

Sakura took a deep breath.  “Actually…”

 

Kakashi’s eyes rolled as he pressed his head back into the pillows, making the whole bed move below Sakura.  She bit her lip and stared up at the ceiling, unable to meet his gaze. She didn’t want to see his reaction to learning Lord Danzo was in Konoha, whispering secrets to his wife.  Sakura knew she had to say something, anything to deter the likely thought process running through his mind. As she opened her mouth, Kakashi was already sitting upright, kicking his feet off his side of the bed.

 

“I know we can’t trust him, either,” Sakura said.

 

“You’re damn right.”

 

She cautioned a glance at his back, where shadows fell across the grooves of his muscles and illuminated the tension in them.  “But regardless of what Lord Danzo or Lord Orochimaru or  _ any _ of them want,” she said with determination, “with the rest of the Uchiha gone, Sasuke is the true heir to Mangekyou.  The crown has denied him what is rightfully his for too long.”

 

“And wisely,” Kakashi said, his face a vague profile behind silver wisps of hair as he hardly bothered turning toward Sakura. “Do you know  _ why _ Lord Orochimaru and Danzo want Sasuke Uchiha to lord over Mangekyou?”

 

Sakura grunted.  She hadn’t given the matter a second thought.  Of course, she would assume Lord Orochimaru was looking out for the best interest of his ward. Lord Danzo would want the entire House Uchiha situation swept into the past.  That was obvious on the surface, but Kakashi’s question suggested there was more to it, hidden underneath.

 

“To...remove Sasuke from Konoha?” she guessed.

 

“Sakura, think!” Kakashi said, pulling his fingers through his hair as he fell back into the mattress.  “They expect Sasuke to serve them best there. But why would the last Uchiha better serve them in his own castle than in the capital?”

 

It was true that Sasuke could be very useful to Lord Orochimaru in the capital.  It had made sense to Sakura when Lord Danzo came to her with the suggestion, given his reasons.  But Lord Orochimaru, if he was truly working with Lord Danzo, well, that didn’t make sense for him to want to send Sasuke away.  Surely, Danzo would’ve shared the news about Itachi’s return with Lord Orochimaru. Maybe Lord Orochimaru hadn’t known yet when he came to Kakashi with this suggestion.

 

“There is some information,” Sakura hedged, “I think Lord Danzo has that he hadn’t a chance to share with Lord Orochimaru prior to speaking with me.”

 

“Oh?” Kakashi raised a brow as he turned his head toward her, looking more bored than intrigued.  “That wouldn’t happen to be Itachi Uchiha’s return to the Shinobi Kingdom, would it?”

 

Sakura gasped.  “You knew?”

 

Kakashi’s eyes narrowed as he leaned toward her.  “What else are you not telling me, Sakura? What else do you know that you only plan to reveal to your king and husband when it’s convenient for you?”

 

Sakura gulped, grimacing at the bruising sensation of Kakashi’s fingertips digging into her upper arms.  “You’re hurting me, Kakashi.”

 

He let go, but his gaze held.

 

Sakura took a deep breath.  “I didn’t know you already knew about Itachi in Mangekyou, but the only reason I didn’t tell you was…” she couldn’t hold his gaze as her throat tightened.  “I didn’t think you would be fair to Sasuke.”

 

“Because you still love him.”

 

Sakura gasped.  “Wh-what? No!”

 

“Would you really go this far for some random lord of the kingdom?  Would you go this far to help Naruto?”

 

“Naruto?” Sakura laughed.  “Naruto’s only a squire.”

 

“What if I told you he wasn’t?”

 

“I-what?”

 

Kakashi grasped Sakura’s shoulder, more gently this time as he locked his eyes with hers.  “Sakura. Naruto Uzumaki is the true heir to the Fire Throne.”

 

Sakura laughed, even in the face of Kakashi’s stoic gaze.  “There are no more Senjus. For that to be true, he would have to be King Minato’s dead son.”

 

Kakashi slowly shook his head.  “Not dead. Hidden.”

 

“Hid-“ Sakura’s words cut off as her voice choked, realization slapping her in the face.

 

The blue eyes.  The blonde hair.  That light-hearted smile, just like the late king’s.  Naruto’s name even...Uzumaki. That was the house of Queen Kushina.  Sakura always thought he was from a branch of the family who lacked inheritance, with no close relation to the late queen.  She pressed her palms to her face, shaking her head as the air seemed to thicken around her. All this time, she’d treated Naruto like a pauper.  Thought he was a nobody. Kakashi was right. She wouldn’t have gone through all this trouble for Naruto, not before learning he was the Shinobi Kingdom’s rightful king.  Another king sat in his place over the years while he hid from dangers. And another. And another.

 

Sakura met Kakashi’s intense gaze.  “Then why did you take the throne?”

 

“Naruto is not out of danger yet.  Which is clear because  _ we _ are now in danger.”

 

“Of what exactly?” Sakura snapped.  “Sasuke inheriting Mangekyou? He wouldn’t use his title to hurt us.”

 

“No?” Kakashi shook his head, looking weary.  “Sakura, I know you and Naruto both think you have this bond with Sasuke where he will put your friendships above his goals, but that’s just not true.”

 

“Kakashi!”

 

Kakashi raised his hand in an apologetic gesture.  “I’m not saying he doesn’t have any feeling for you, but Sasuke is the type driven by his goals.  If he’s going to find Itachi at Mangekyou-“

 

Sakura’s eyes bulged.  “You think he’ll join with him to restore his house?”

 

“I’m saying he’ll seek revenge against his older brother for his involvement in a war that cost his house everything, and...hm...possibly for returning without telling him.”

 

Sakura heaved a sigh as Kakashi rubbed his chin, raising his pensive gaze to the ceiling.  It would be necessary to warn Sasuke of his brother’s presence at Mangekyou before sending him there, but she doubted violence would meet him at Mangekyou.  Sasuke and Itachi were all they had left of each other. She couldn’t believe Sasuke would try to kill his brother after reuniting with him, unless Itachi Uchiha really did live up to the rumors.

 

“So there’s no chance…?” Sakura said with her last bit of hope.

 

Kakashi wrapped his arm around Sakura, scooping her against his bare chest.  “I’m afraid not, Sakura. And there’s little chance for Sasuke, if that happens.  You’ve never seen Itachi Uchiha fight.”

 

“So,” Sakura said, stroking the rippling skin of Kakashi’s pale chest, “you refuse to give Sasuke Mangekyou for his... _ protection _ .”

 

A low hum rumbled from Kakashi’s chest, vibrating beneath Sakura’s fingers.  “It’s not that Danzo’s plan to rid the kingdom of the Uchiha threat has no merit; it just comes with great sacrifice.  I could never be responsible for that. Besides, I know how much Sasuke means to you.”

 

Sakura closed her eyes and curled into Kakashi’s warmth.  Her heart grew heavy for Sasuke, who’d lost so much before he even had a chance, and now probably would never have his chance to take it back.  She loved him still, in the way she loved Ino and Naruto. He was special to her, but she knew now she could never have with him what she had with Kakashi.  Kakashi was right, too. Sakura couldn’t stomach the idea of playing any part in Sasuke clashing with his elder brother only to meet his untimely demise. 

 

Kakashi’s breath warmed Sakura’s neck before his lips pressed softly against the crook of her neck.  “You can’t stay.”

 

Sakura sighed and let her hand fall from the comforting contact with Kakashi’s chest.  He was pushing her away not for his benefit, but for hers. Kakashi knew how dedicated Sakura was to staying near Tsunade as long as she remained unconscious.  It was why Sakura hadn’t slept in this chamber before. It was why, as comfortable and satisfied as she was to stay here, Sakura couldn’t stay the night. She had to return near Tsunade.  

 

Sakura nudged Kakashi off her neck and kissed his cheek as it slid past her lips.  “Walk me to the door?”

 

She held the sheets to her bare chest until she reached the edge of the bed and found her pile of hastily discarded clothes.  As the sheets slid off her body, Kakashi hummed from his side of the bed.

 

“I don’t know,” he drawled as Sakura stepped into her gown.  “That walk will take effort and you have substantially worn me down tonight.”

 

Sakura laughed as she pulled her gown over her shoulders, noticing as she turned to face Kakashi, his eyes lit with interest and lingering on her chest.  Heat rose to her cheeks but she lifted her chin to hide it as she fastened her laces.

 

“Kakashi,” she chided, “come here.”

 

He stretched his hand toward her.  “Help me up.”

 

Sakura laughed.  “ _ Some _ king.  If only your people could see you now.”

 

“I wouldst they could,” Kakashi said as Sakura grabbed his hand and tugged him toward the edge of the mattress to join her.  “Then, if I’m lucky, they might dethrone me.”

 

“I guess...that  _ will _ happen,” Sakura said as Kakashi stood to full height at her side, the contours of his muscles pressing against her body, “when Naruto takes the throne.”

 

“Yes,” Kakashi said as he threw an arm over Sakura’s shoulder and led her with lazy strides toward the door.  “Thank the Gods.”

 

Sakura smacked his chest with the back of her hand.  “You’re a good king already, whether you like it or not.”

 

“Is that so?” Kakashi sounded doubtful.

 

“Kakashi,” Sakura said, turning to face him when they reached the door, trying to push down her mounting anxiety.  “Thank you. For protecting him.”

 

He gave her a nod and a smile as he reached for the door, but Sakura stopped him with her quivering hand falling over his.

 

“You should know,” Sakura said, meeting his eyes with a smile and butterflies fluttering in her belly, “there’s only one other person in this world I can love as much as I’ve fallen in love with you.”  

 

Heat rose to her face and blossomed under the stunned gaze of Kakashi’s captivating grey eyes.  “L-love?”

 

“And it  _ isn’t _ Sasuke Uchiha.”

 

Kakashi gulped, his brows furrowing as he studied Sakura’s face.  “Then who...?”

 

Sakura held his gaze, pulled it along with hers as she lead him to where her free hand fell to rest on her nervous stomach.  She caressed the flat plane of her abdomen, knowing it would not remain flat for very much longer. Soon it would swell with the life inside it, and by the intake of breath at her side, she knew Kakashi understood.  She wished she could read his thoughts in this moment, but she had to settle for the satisfaction she found in his hand resting over hers to join in their caress.

 

Soon, they would have so much more to protect than a king and a throne.


	26. Called to the Fire Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi receives shocking news before meeting with Danzo. Then Sakura has news to share.

Kakashi wanted Sasuke Uchiha in his throne room an hour ago.  He couldn’t understand what was keeping his men from retrieving someone  _ within _ the castle.  He tapped his fingers on the jagged, twisted metal of the throne curled into the shape of flames.  This had to be the worst place he’d ever sat, not only because of all the power and responsibility that went with it, but because of the sharp edges everywhere he turned.  If he leaned the wrong way, he could have a spire of flame up his ass. At his side, Ser Genma coughed, likely sensing Kakashi’s growing annoyance with the delay.

 

Kakashi rested his chin in his palm, trying to ignore the sharp jab to his elbow caused by leaning.  “Ser Genma. Is there word on Lord Danzo at least?”

 

Kakashi had also sent for the older lord whose presence had been exposed to him too belatedly for propriety to allow without reprimand.  He  _ relished _ the opportunity to reprimand Lord Danzo.  For years, Danzo had been the one reprimanding him.  After Kakashi ordered Sasuke Uchiha to remain indefinitely by Lord Orochimaru’s side, he would tell Lord Danzo what he thought of highlords arriving in Konoha to address his  _ queen _ .  Now, if only every time Kakashi thought of his queen, his mind didn’t turn to the life growing inside of her and all the responsibility that came with it.  

 

Sakura had dropped two monumental developments on him that prior night, the existence of their unborn child and her confession of love.  Kakashi hadn’t been able to return the sentiment, mostly because he’d been too shocked to say anything. He never expected love from Sakura, or anyone.  He wished he knew what Obito would tell him about how to tell Sakura how he felt. Obito was always better with honesty and heartfelt confessions. He wished he knew what Rin would say about the baby.  She would’ve been a doting mother and if anyone could tell Kakashi how to be a father,  _ she _ could.  He wished his father was here to see this.  Sakumo Hatake never could’ve imagined the day his warrior son would become a father.

 

“Lord Danzo, your grace,” Lord Genma said with a nod to a guard signaling him at the throne room doors, “is in his chambers dressing for the throne room.  He should arrive shortly.”

 

“ _ With _ my guards,” Kakashi said sternly.

 

Genma gave a curt nod.  Kakashi couldn’t give Lord Danzo room to run.  Lord Danzo needed to explain himself in regard to Itachi and the Mangekyou situation, as to why he hadn’t brought Itachi’s presence in the kingdom to Kakashi’s attention sooner.  Kakashi tapped his fingertip on a whirling spire of iron flame. 

 

Itachi Uchiha.  Kakashi could only hope the scroll he’d sent during the night would reach him soon enough to avoid further problems.  He had no idea what Itachi’s plans were, but he hoped the response to his letter would answer all his questions. Knowing Itachi Uchiha, if any response came at all, it would only raise  _ more _ questions.  

 

The clanking of iron and steel made Kakashi shoot his gaze to the opening double doors.  Half a dozen armed kingsguard burst through, followed by a pair of knights from Lord Orochimaru’s household service.  They formed a semicircle around the throne, bending a knee and bowing their heads, pale and panting. Kakashi recognized their faces; the men he’d sent to retrieve Sasuke.

 

“Your grace!” yelled one of Orochimaru’s men trembling with barely-contained fury, his black gloved fist coated by a telling sheen of red.  “Permission to execute the traitor, Sasuke Uchiha.”

 

Kakashi frowned.  So Sasuke had betrayed his warden, somehow. He wondered just how grave of a betrayal it was.

 

“You! Quiet!” Ser Genma said to the knight before raising his sword to a kingsguard.  “Let his grace hear from his kingsguard.”

 

The young guard all the way to the left, some Inuzuka whose name Kakashi couldn’t care to remember, thumped his hand to his plate-armored chest.  “Sasuke Uchiha, your grace-“

 

“Isn’t here, I see,” Kakashi said, raising a brow as he casted his gaze across the throne room.

 

“Something happened in his chambers, your grace!” another knight down the line yelled.

 

The Inuzuka shot a glare down the line.  “Sasuke Uchiha is missing, your grace. Fled the capital.”

 

Kakashi jolted forward, wincing as pointed metal dug into the backs of his calves.  “What?”

 

“And what’s worse is-“

 

“There’s  _ more _ ?” Kakashi growled, his irritation now rising beyond bored intolerance.  He needed to know where Sasuke Uchiha was now more than ever.

 

The kingsguard exchanged wary glances with one another.

 

The Inuzuka cleared his throat.  “Lord Orochimaru has been murdered, your grace.”

 

Kakashi gasped, felt his brow twitch.  “Lord Orochimaru?”

 

Ser Genma stepped forward.  “Did you search all through Konoha for Sasuke Uchiha?  It was he who killed Lord Orochimaru, most likely. Find him!”

 

“We have, Ser Genma,” said a knight at the end closest to Genma.  “That is the reason for our...delay with this task. We did not want to return to his grace empty-handed.”

 

Kakashi took a deep breath and let his heavy eyelids fall briefly closed.  “I’d rather you’d been more concerned with keeping me  _ waiting _ .  At this point, Sasuke Uchiha could be halfway to Mangekyou.”

 

Ser Genma turned to meet Kakashi’s gaze.  “That is likely where he’s going. I can send a group of men after him to retrieve-“

 

“Do it,” Kakashi said, raising a hand to stop the outbursts that nearly followed, “but do it  _ quietly _ .  I do not want anyone outside this throne room to know of Lord Orochimaru’s murder.  Or Sasuke’s desertion of Konoha. Understand?”

 

As he pierced the knights with a stern gaze, they met his request, unyielding but silent.  The nods that followed assured Kakashi no one would betray his confidence, at least not for the next few days.  That was all the time he needed.

 

“And when we find Sasuke Uchiha,” said the knight of Orochimaru’s household who’d spoken when they first arrived, “please, your grace, allow us to avenge our lord.”

 

“You want to kill Sasuke Uchiha,” Ser Genma said guardedly.

 

The image of Sakura, heartbroken and horrified, flashed in Kakashi’s mind even before the rational realization of what a disastrous situation Sasuke’s death could prompt.  If Itachi Uchiha cared at all for his brother, after the king ordered him killed, Kakashi’s appeal to the Uchiha would be meaningless. Itachi would do exactly what Kakashi wanted desperately to avoid.

 

“No,” Kakashi said sharply.  “He is not to be killed. Only returned here to answer to his crime against Lor-“

 

Kakashi stopped, swallowing his words at the sight of three figures entering the throne room.  The two kingsguard he’d sent for Lord Danzo had returned with more success than the ones sent for Sasuke.  Unfortunately, their timing couldn’t be worse. Lord Danzo locked his single eye on Kakashi as he strode into the throne room.  Keeping his head held high, he sauntered past the guards at the doors who held weapons aimed at his back. He took a calculated look around the throne room.  Kakashi cringed internally, knowing Lord Danzo had learned more in this moment than his spies might have picked up for him in the next few days.

 

“Lord Orochimaru?” Danzo said to Kakashi, raising his palms in the air before he took another long stride forward and finally bowed to one knee.  “Your grace. I understand you wanted to see me, but I see you have much more pertinent matters needing your attention than whatever you might have to say to me.  I am sorry I failed to greet you properly upon my arrival. Please, allow me to assuage you by providing the same  _ pleasurable _ companionship to which you grew accustomed during your youth at Root.”

 

As Danzo looked up with a devious smirk, a guard snickered.  Kakashi masked the fury he felt rising to the surface. He wouldn’t let Lord Danzo see him react.  Danzo was a master of taking advantage of weaknesses and thought he saw one in Kakashi now with the close bond he’d developed with Sakura.  This was exactly why Kakashi wanted Sakura to stay at Sharingan, away from him back then. Now, there was no denying the fact that she was more important than some inconvenience to him.  Lord Danzo had in her a tool to manipulate Kakashi as he wanted, but Kakashi knew this game too well to give in easily. He wouldn’t rise to the bait, no matter how publicly Lord Danzo had just insulted his honor  _ and _ his wife with the offer of providing whores.

 

“As you can see, Lord Danzo,” Kakashi said, narrowing his eyes, “I have no time for pleasures, only punishments.  Yours must be delayed for the time being, but cannot be bought with that for which your king has no need.  _ Next _ time you arrive in Konoha, I expect you to come straight to this throne room from the city gates.  Understand, my lord?”

 

“Yes,” Lord Danzo hedged, rising slowly to his feet.  “As for the issue of Lord Orochimaru, am I to understand his ward killed him?”

 

“Am _ I t _ o understand,” Kakashi said quickly, narrowing his eyes at a kingsguard opening his mouth to answer Lord Danzo, “Itachi Uchiha has been in the Shinobi Kingdom for days now and you  _ chose _ not to inform me?”

 

“Your grace,” Lord Danzo said with a disarming chuckle.

 

“But instead, you inform my  _ wife _ ?”

 

“I was only acting in service of the realm,” Lord Danzo said with a scowl, meeting Kakashi’s gaze again.  “You know that.”

 

Kakashi nodded slowly, his eyes flitting to the gorgeous figure in a crown entering the throne room.  “I know.”

 

He knew many things, like how tense this situation might seem to Sakura as she entered with all the figures turning and bowing to her, but Lord Danzo’s true loyalties, he did not know.  Whoever Danzo was loyal to, it was not the people in the realm. Of that, Kakashi was certain.

 

* * *

 

Sakura was beaming all the way to the throne room, but the moment she entered it, the tension drained her of her prior excitement.  Lord Danzo’s eye was fixed to Sakura like a leach as she stepped past the doors. Her every movement seemed to be followed by him as her golden taffeta gown swished across the grand room and the knights clanked with their shuffling to face her.

 

“All hail Queen Sakura,” the page announced from behind her.

 

As the guards and Lord Danzo bowed, Sakura eyed every one of them warily.  She hadn’t expected to find this gathering in here. She knew the presence of so many kingsguard could only signify something serious come to pass, but it didn’t look like Lord Danzo was trying anything, or even being reprimanded as Kakashi  _ should _ have done after summoning him.  Sakura narrowed her eyes at her husband, who only gave her a weary wave before addressing the court.

 

“You are all dismissed,” Kakashi said as he sent a pointed glare at Lord Danzo’s attempt to step forward.  “The Queen and I will retreat to my chamber now, Ser Genma.”

 

“Yes, your grace,” Genma said as he waved Sakura forward.

 

He stepped ahead of Kakashi before he could meet Sakura at the bottom of the steps descending from the throne.  As Kakashi grabbed hold of Sakura’s hand more forcefully than necessary, Sakura grunted. She didn’t like being tugged along or told where to go when she’d come here for a reason.  She pulled her hand free of Kakashi’s. He stopped his hurried pace and turned on her with a frown.

 

“What’s happened?” Sakura asked.

 

“Lord Orochimaru has been murdered, my Queen,” Ser Genma answered while Kakashi scowled at him.  

 

Lord Orochimaru, dead.  It didn’t seem possible.

 

“What?” Sakura cupped a hand over her mouth.  “By who?”

 

“Our dear, innocent Sasuke.  My queen, darling,” Kakashi drawled, drawing Sakura into his arms and ushering her forward as her limbs froze with the shock of the news, “let’s keep moving so we can have this discussion in a more private setting, shall we?”

 

His pointed glance at Ser Genma told Sakura enough, though she was too numb to utter a response.  She couldn’t believe Sasuke was capable of killing such a powerful man as Lord Orochimaru, seemingly with no help.  She couldn’t believe Lord Orochimaru was dead, no longer a threat. But the absence of his threat didn’t ward off Lord Danzo’s threatening demeanor in the throne room.  Lord Danzo could no longer plan to place Lord Orochimaru on the throne, but Sakura wouldn’t be surprised if he had something else up his sleeve. And Sasuke…

 

Sakura whirled on Kakashi the moment they passed through the next door, reaching through his arms to swing the door closed on Ser Genma for immediate privacy.  Kakashi looked down at her, his eyes wide.

 

“What happened to Sasuke?” she said.

 

“He left.  I’ve sent my guards to bring him back.”

 

“Left?  Wait!” Sakura said before Kakashi could reach for the door, where Ser Genma’s knock resounded from the other side.

 

“Your grace!  My Queen!” Ser Genma called, his voice muffled by thick wood.  “Please step into a secure chamber where I can stand guard at least.”

 

“Come through, Ser Genma,” Kakashi said, casting Sakura an irritated glance as he shoved past her and opened the door.  

 

Before Sakura could object, Kakashi gestured to a chamber down the hall.  She followed him and closed the door behind her, leaving Ser Genma to meet another guard out in the hall while she casted a glance around the unfamiliar room.  It was practically empty, void of furniture or decor, save for a table against the wall, placed beneath the sole open window.

 

“Kakashi, we can't let word of this get around,” Sakura said.

 

“You don’t think I know that?  It was taken care of.”

 

“Naruto!” Sakura said, seizing his shoulders and giving him a shake to make him understand her warning was not about rumors, but personal feelings.  “Naruto won’t accept this. He’s going to-“

 

“Naruto won’t know,” Kakashi said, his tone severe as he pulled free of Sakura’s grasp, “because he’ll have another task to distract him from worrying about where my guards have been sent.  It will also send him out of Lord Danzo’s reach.”

 

“What?” Sakura shook her head.  “H-how?”

 

Kakashi shushed her, pressing his finger over her lips.  “No more questions, lovely lady. You wouldn’t want to upset the baby, now would you?”

 

Sakura gasped, pleased by Kakashi’s willingness to broach the subject.  It was the first time he wasn’t avoiding it since Sakura told him. Now, if only he would reciprocate with an expression of his fondness for  _ her _ ...but Sakura knew better than to expect much from him.  Kakashi operated on a far lower emotional level than she did.

 

“No,” Sakura said with a coy smile as she stroked her abdomen, “I wouldn’t.”

 

“Good.  Then we’re done talking about this,” Kakashi said, reaching for the door.  “Ser Genma! We-“

 

“Wait, Kakashi,” Sakura said.  “There’s a reason I was coming into the throne room.”

 

She squeezed Kakashi’s arm, smiling as she anticipated sharing with Kakashi the news that had drawn her to the throne room to find him in the first place. Among all the terrible news they’d received lately - the dangers of the throne, Itachi and Sasuke’s trouble, deaths abounding around them - it was a relief to deliver more good news in addition to the impending birth of their child.  Sakura had experienced a wonder this morning and all she’d wanted since that amazing moment was to share the news with her husband.

 

Kakashi blinked down at her.  “And that is?”

 

She smiled at his searching eyes, so mystifyingly full of wonder when they had been so cold and unreadable minutes ago.  “Lady Tsunade has opened her eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve mapped out the ending of this story and now have this marked as a 30-chapter fic! It’s getting close to the conclusion. It’s ending on a nice, round number (I don’t know how, but I seem to have a tendency to do this unintentionally with my fics). Sorry this one is short, but the next chapter will be coming soon! Thank you for reading and all your lovely reviews I’m so bad at keeping up with!


	27. Endeavors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade recuperates while plans are revealed and Kakashi tries to keep up with it all. He and Sakura have the impending birth of their child on their minds.

Sakura’s face was aching from the continuous grin she held as she looked on at Tsunade eating vigorously.  Alive. Healthy. Getting strong again. Dishes rattled with the clashing of the silverware, only punctuated by Tsunade’s moans of delight.  Beside her, Shizune sat handing over plates, urging her not to eat so fast. At Sakura’s side, Kakashi also stood beside the table, looking down on Tsunade’s behavior with a frown, and if Sakura read him right, an inability to stomach it.

 

“Lady Tsunade,” Kakashi hedged, hesitating when Tsunade shot a look at him, her cheeks bulging with food, “...the boy.  Shizune said you told her he pushed you.”

 

Lady Tsunade nodded animatedly, giving a sharp hum of agreement.  She swallowed. “I saw him with Lord Orochimaru shortly before it happened.  I want Orochimaru brought to me now. He needs to explain himself!”

 

Sakura’s heart clenched as she shot a glance at Kakashi, catching a weary look on his face.  “Lady Tsunade,” she said softly, “Lord Orochimaru is dead.”

 

She watched with anguish in her heart as Lady Tsunade’s expression melted from furious to open-mouthed and wide-eyed.  Sadness quickly darkened her gaze, which only made Sakura feel worse. In spite of how horrible Lord Orochimaru had been, he and Tsunade had history.  She’d cared about him. He may have even cared for her, in his own strange way.

 

Lady Tsunade snorted. “Bastard never gave me a chance to repay him.  As always.”

 

Sakura stepped forward, so abruptly she nearly lost her balance before she caught her hand on the edge of the table.  At her elbow, the gentle pressure of Kakashi’s warm hand stabilized her. “It was Sasuke Uchiha,” Sakura said. “I  _ know _ he killed him.  Lord Orochimaru was trying to control him and Sasuke wouldn’t let that happen.  I’m sorry, my lady.”

 

Lady Tsunade’s brows furrowed, her eyes flickering with confusion before she met Sakura’s gaze with a tight smile.  “Why sorry? I only want to know now that the servant  _ directly _ responsible for my fall paid a similar price.”

 

“He is being questioned,” Kakashi said, reasserting what Sakura already knew.  Kakashi held up a hand at Tsunade’s outraged expression. “I have reason to believe it was not Lord Orochimaru who ordered the attempt on your life.  You want to catch every man responsible,  _ don’t _ you, my lady?”

 

“My lady,” Lady Tsunade repeated, shaking her head.  Her eyes darted between Sakura and Kakashi. “I understand congratulations are in order.  Shizune tells me while I slept, you two inherited the throne.”

 

“You’re welcome to take it back,” Kakashi said.

 

Lady Tsunade laughed.  “I’ll pass, your grace.”

 

Kakashi winced.  When Lady Tsunade smirked at his expression, Sakura knew Tsunade used the title to irritate him.  Sakura shook her head and sighed.

 

“What of Sasuke Uchiha?” Tsunade said, wiping her hands clean on a cloth as Shizune swept the emptied plates aside.

 

“He’s left, my lady,” Shizune said, taking the cloth from Tsunade’s hands.  “No one knows where he is.”

 

That wasn’t exactly true.  Sakura was sure Kakashi was right about where he was going.  She hoped their knights reached him before he reached his brother Itachi.  

 

The door burst open behind Sakura before a guard in loud armor sank to his knee.  “Your grace, the prisoner has made a confession.”

 

Kakashi turned.  “Oh?”

 

Ser Genma nodded, a hint of a smile pulling just behind his tightly sealed lips.  “The assassin named Sai admits it was Lord Danzo, not Lord Orochimaru, who ordered him to see to it that Queen Tsunade met with an unfortunate accident.”

 

Sakura ground her teeth as she processed hearing irrefutable proof of exactly what they’d feared and suspected.  She couldn’t forgive herself for allowing this to happen to Tsunade when they’d had Sai within their grasp at Chidori.  They could have prevented this. Tsunade could have died!

 

Kakashi nodded.  “I see.”

 

“Kakashi!” Sakura said, “ _ you see _ ?  That’s all you have to say?”

 

“Sakura!” Tsunade said sharply, causing Sakura to tear her eyes from Kakashi shrugging and preparing to defend himself.  “There is nothing you or Kakashi could have done to stop this. If not this man, Lord Danzo would have only sent someone else.”

 

“She’s right,” Kakashi said, shooting Sakura a glare.  “Besides, you know our hands were tied at Chidori. Even now, I’m reluctant to sentence Sai to death, knowing he acted under duress.”

 

“Duress?” Sakura hissed.

 

Kakashi raised a brow.  “His brother? Don’t tell me you forgot.”

 

Sakura felt heat rush to her face as she sputtered.  “O-of course not!”

 

She crossed her arms, shielding herself from the judgment in Kakashi’s gaze and the scrutiny of Lady Tsunade’s.  They saw right through her, of course. Sakura relented with a weary exhale. She couldn’t fault Sai completely. He did what he did for love of a brother.  Sakura would be a hypocrit if she didn’t consider the possibility she might have acted the same way in his shoes.

 

“So,” Sakura said, clearing her throat in a desperate attempt to change the atmosphere, “what’s to be done with him?”

 

“I’m more concerned about what’s to be done with Lord Danzo,” Kakashi said before turning to Ser Genma.  “Please tell me you’ve sent men-“

 

“To restrain him in your dungeons?” Ser Genma said with a raise of his brow.  “Yes, your grace. He should be there by now with my men, who await instruction on what to do with him.”

 

“Danzo,” Lady Tsunade scoffed before reaching for the goblet she had barely touched while filling her stomach.  “I should have known. This is why I refused to allow him on my small council.”

 

“Because you knew he’d try to kill you?” Kakashi said dryly.

 

Tsunade waved her golden goblet at him, a smirk crossing her face.  “No. But you should know, your grace, when you’re king,  _ no one _ can be trusted.”

 

“Thank you for the reminder,” Kakashi said.

 

Tsunade sipped her wine and raised her goblet to Sakura.  “Keep that in mind, my Queen.”

 

Sakura frowned at Lady Tsunade before turning to Kakashi to stifle the sadness she felt bubbling to the surface.  “Sai. You’ll let him off easy?”

 

Kakashi nodded.  “If Lady Tsunade permits it.  Lord Danzo, however, is a different story.  I’m tempted to let him rot in there.”

 

Sakura shivered.  The dungeons were a horrible, inhuman place.  She’d only been down there once as a girl, but once was more than enough.  Even for a man like Lord Danzo, she could feel sympathy for his predicament.  She couldn’t bring herself to say it, but she almost thought Kakashi’s punishment too cruel.

 

“He’ll die,” Tsunade said with another swing of wine, “one way or the other.  As for Sai, you’re welcome to give him a slap on the wrist. The boy actually did me a favor.”

 

“ _ Excuse _ me?” Sakura cried while Shizune screeched by Tsunade's side.

 

Tsunade sighed, licking an errant drop of wine from her lips.  “I should have died from a fall like that. Somehow, he pushed me in such a way that prevented the worst of the injuries I might have suffered.  I can’t help but suspect that was intentional.”

 

“Then it’s settled,” Kakashi said, turning away.  “I’ll meet with Sai now to deliver his light sentence...after I scare him a bit.”

 

“Kakashi,” Sakura muttered with a shake of her head, a smile crossing her face in spite of herself.

 

He was out of the chamber, the door swinging closed behind him and Ser Genma with a bang before Sakura could give him a proper reprimand.  For a man who hated being king, he wielded his powers without hesitation. That thought gave Sakura a bit of hope. She knew Kakashi never wanted to be a father.  Maybe, if he could rise up to the unwanted challenge of ruler, he could excel as a father as well, in spite of what he thought of himself.

 

“Sakura,” Lady Tsunade drawled, her tone pensive.  Sakura gasped. “Something’s different about you.”

 

Sakura gulped a laugh.  “D-different? You’ve been out for quite a while, my lady.  I’m sure many things seem different to you.”

 

Lady Tsunade hummed, her eyes calculating when Sakura met her gaze.  “Maybe. You could be right. In any sense, I haven’t had the chance to speak to you personally yet, so I just want to say...congratulations, Sakura.”

 

Sakura’s face burned under the affectionate gaze of her mentor.  “Con-congratulations?”

 

Lady Tsunade picked up the fork she’d dropped in favor of her goblet, scooping another heap of grain toward her mouth.  “The coronation,” she said before taking a bite, chewing slowly, and meeting Sakura’s gaze. “What else did you think I was talking about, my Queen?”

 

Sakura laughed, uneasy, as Shizune casted her a suspicious look.  She ruffled her hand through her braided hair and turned away, stepping clumsily after her husband.  

 

“I’m glad you’re well, my lady,” Sakura said with sincerity as she slipped out the door, away from further prying or scrutiny.

 

Lord Orochimaru may have been dead and Lord Danzo locked away, but Sakura’s tension seemed only to have risen in the past hours.  There were still enemies out there. She couldn’t find the time to speak alone with Kakashi, either, and that bothered her.

 

* * *

 

Sai had been accommodating, understanding even.  Lord Danzo, not so much. He remained tight-lipped in the dark while Kakashi went down into the dungeon to speak with him, with Tenzō joining at his side, but Kakashi hadn’t expected much more.  Seeing him was more an opportunity to gloat at their difference in position than anything else.

 

Danzo didn’t need to say much to let Kakashi know he’d received his point.

 

The winding stairs leading up from the dungeons had seemed to go on forever, so when Kakashi reached the top only to be stopped by a blue-eyed young man yelling in his face, he wasn’t the least bit happy.

 

“Naruto!” Tenzō yelled over Kakashi’s shoulder.  “Give his grace some space.”

 

“Naruto,” Kakashi groaned when the look on the boy’s face said he would only push further.

 

“No, Ser Yamato, this is important!” Naruto pushed past Tenzō’s outreaching arms to come face to face with Kakashi, his hand waving to the side with a rolled parchment in his grasp.  “King Kakashi!”

 

Kakashi reached for the parchment he now saw bearing an Uchiha seal.  “You have something for me?”

 

“Oh.  Oh, that,” Naruto said, handing it over.  “Lord Jiraiya asked me to bring it, your grace.  But that’s not what this is about!”

 

The urgency of his tone increased as Kakashi broke the wax seal and began to unroll the parchment, far more interested in what Itachi had to say than anything else.

 

“King Kakashi, please listen!” Naruto urged as Kakashi skimmed the letter.  

 

Itachi’s writing was neat, controlled.  His greeting was courteous, though cold.  It grew colder as Itachi continued. He had control of Mangekyou and its forces.  He threatened to take the throne for himself if he had to. He would not bow to a false king.

 

“I want to go with them,” Naruto carried on urgently while Tenzō murmured a disagreement. “There’s still time for me to catch up.”

 

Kakashi glanced up from the letter.  “Catch up to what?”

 

“The kingsguard!” Naruto said.

 

“Uh.  Naruto,” Kakashi said, pinning the blonde with a scrupulous gaze.  “You did read those letters written by your parents, correct?”

 

The exuberant sparkle in Naruto’s blue eyes dimmed.  “Yes.”

 

“So you know what they mean?”

 

“Yes, but-“ Naruto seemed eager, excited, but he still hesitated, as if he was grappling with something.

 

Tenzō rubbed his head.  “He wants to join the kingsguard in their adventure, your grace.”

 

Kakashi blinked.   _ Adventure _ .  The rapid uptick of his heartbeat declined with the realization as he read the communicative look in Tenzō’s eyes.  Naruto didn’t know they were after Sasuke Uchiha. If he did, he’d demand to join the party, or possibly already have left.  This warning was all the warning Kakashi would get before the rightful king was running off to his own death. He had to keep Naruto away from Mangekyou.

 

“I’ve already promised Lord Jiraiya he could complete that very important task at Mt. Myoboku, though,” Kakashi said as he sighed and returned his gaze to the words on the scroll. “How can he succeed without his squire accompanying him?”

 

“Important task?” Naruto said.  “He didn’t tell me about any important task.  What is it?”

 

Kakashi cleared his throat.  “You’ll have to ask Lord Jiraiya.  But if you’d rather travel the kingsroad with my guards, I can-“

 

“No!  I can finally have my chance to make something of myself, now that Lord Jiraiya is willing to take me seriously.  I’ll show him! I can do whatever needs to be done at his home lands. I’ll protect Mt. Myoboku for him!”

 

“Great,” Kakashi said, clapping his hand on Naruto’s shoulder without tearing his gaze from rereading Itachi’s line about a false king.  “Ser Yamato will walk you out.”

 

“Bu-“

 

“This way, Naruto,” Tenzō said, leading Naruto from Kakashi and toward the door.  

 

It slammed shut just at the moment Kakashi read Itachi’s proposed alternative, his promise to bow only to the Shinobi kingdom’s true king.  When Kakashi glanced up from the scroll, Tenzō was turning back to him, having allowed Naruto to see himself out.

 

He shook his head as he retreated toward Kakashi.  “How are you going to explain this to Lord Jiraiya?”

 

“How are  _ you _ going to explain it for me?”

 

Tenzō groaned.  “King Kakashi.”

 

“This,” Kakashi said, raising the scroll before Tenzō’s eyes, “is from Itachi Uchiha.  It could be a problem if we don’t act fast.”

 

Tenzō narrowed his eyes.  “You think he plans to finish what Madara started?”

 

Kakashi hummed, his eyelids lowering to comb over Itachi’s words again.  No. He didn’t think Itachi wanted any of this, given that he’d provided an out.  He  _ offered _ to bow down to a king.  Kakashi didn’t know  _ how _ Itachi Uchiha knew about Naruto’s lineage, but he knew.  That was the only thing this message could mean.

 

“He plans to put a true king on the throne,” Kakashi said, smiling at Tenzō.  “He wants the same end we seek. He’s not our enemy.”

 

Tenzō’s eyes widened.  “But he threatened to take the throne!”

 

“Only if  _ I’m _ sitting on it when he gets here,” Kakashi said with a wry smile, “in which case I might be tempted to help him.”

 

Tenzō’s mouth fell open.  “King Kakashi.”

 

“Now,” Kakashi said, pressing his shoulders back and looking toward the chamber door, “you have some explaining to do with my Hand.  Make sure he knows we need Naruto prepared quickly.”

 

“Wh-where are you going?” Tenzō asked as Kakashi brushed past him.

 

“To seek my lovely wife.”  Kakashi sighed. “I have some explaining to do of my own.”

 

His heart fluttered at the thought of what he must do. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to tell Sakura how he felt about her.  She deserved to hear it. She’d been more brave than him, baring her feelings to his cold heart without any protection from his lack of reaction.  She couldn’t be sad because of him. She had Lady Tsunade back, thanks to her healing genius. She had a baby on the way - their baby. She didn’t need Kakashi’s love.

 

But he needed her to know she had it. He only hoped, once she did, she wouldn’t be tempted to throw it away.

 

“Please, your grace,” Tenzō said with a rush of footsteps before he opened the door to the hall.  “Let me escort you to her. You shouldn’t go alone.”

 

Kakashi nodded to the knights posted at either side of the door.  “That’s what I have my kingsguard for.” He slapped Tenzō’s back. “Don’t worry, Ser Yamato.  Once our new king is crowned, you’ll be head of my guard again. My  _ only _ guards.”

 

Tenzō eyed Kakashi, his expression defeated.  “So I still have to-“

 

“Lord Jiraiya is likely growing frustrated with his eager squire already.  Better hurry.”

 

As Tenzō turned to stalk away, a clattering rush of footsteps approached, echoing off the walls of the hall.  Kakashi’s gaze snapped in that direction as Tenzō drew to a halt. The alarm on the faces of the knights who approached sent a wash of dread over Kakashi.

 

“Your grace!” they chorused before kneeling.

 

“What is it?” Kakashi said.  “What’s happened?”

 

His first thought was Lady Tsunade.  Sakura would be devastated if her health had regressed.  If another attack befell her, Kakashi wouldn’t forgive himself for having failed to foresee it.  With Lord Orochimaru dead and Lord Danzo imprisoned beneath the castle, Kakashi couldn’t imagine another soul making a move against the past queen.  Tsunade was hardly a threat to them now. Sakura was the real threat. She was also the tool they could use against Kakashi, as Danzo had already tried, as Danzo had done once before with Rin.  Kakashi felt the air thicken around him, his lungs burning until he realized it was  _ he _ who was not breathing.

 

“Lord Danzo,” said a knight with dark hair peeking out from beneath his golden helmet.  

 

Kakashi stiffened.

 

“He’s escaped, your grace,” finished another knight.

 

Kakashi sucked in a ragged breath before exhaling and slumping forward.  The relief he felt was immense, but it was all wrong. Just because nothing had happened to Sakura  _ now _ , because he didn’t hear the same words he’d heard about Rin, didn’t mean she was safe.  If Danzo had truly escaped, she was in danger.

 

“H-how is that possible?” Tenzō asked while Kakashi caught his breath.

 

The knights exchanged looks.  “He had to have help. There was no way he would be able to unbind his chains, find his way in the dark, travel the corridors weakened from starvation...someone led him out safely.”

 

“Naruto,” Kakashi said, his eyes going wide as he turned to Tenzō to see a look of understanding lighting his eyes.  “Tell Lord Jiraiya he needs to hurry.”

 

“The Queen,” Kakashi said, turning back to the knights as Tenzō sprinted in the other direction.  “Tell me she has adequate men guarding her.”

 

The brunette knight nodded.  “The best of the best, aside from these men sworn to your side, your grace.”

 

Kakashi shook his head.  Uneasiness plagued his mind and wouldn’t back down.  “Take me to her.”

 

“Yes, your grace,” the knights said as they stood, looking uneasy.

 

Kakashi’s mannerisms did nothing to hide his fear.  He was sure his uncharacteristic reaction had them alerted to the fact that this was more than a precaution.  Kakashi was prepared to find Lord Danzo seeking Sakura in her chambers. He knew he’d lost, and his only way to regain control was to take it by force.  Perhaps he and Kakashi would learn what it was like to exchange blows with one another, after all. 

 

Kakashi would rather that than any alternative he imagined, though the worst scenarios his mind conjured were the most likely.


	28. Hunt for the True King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi has too many enemies to keep track of, Sakura’s kept close track of one enemy and tries to handle him herself

Kakashi couldn’t feel more miserable.

 

He hadn’t found Lord Danzo on the day of his escape.  Danzo Shimura was out there -  _ somewhere _ \- while Kakashi was stuck in this small council meeting.  With Lord Orochimaru gone and Lord Jiraiya off to his castle in Mt. Myoboku accompanied by their future king, this meeting was inevitable.  Lady Tsunade had to be restored to the council. Updates had to be made with the rest of them. A lot had been happening in Konoha and the Shinobi Kingdom far and wide.

 

None of it good.

 

Kakashi drummed his fingers on the table, perching his cheek in his hand as Lady Tsunade recounted to the council the events following Lord Danzo’s escape.  It irritated Kakashi. There was nothing he could do but be forced to think again of how he’d failed in that regard while all he could do was sit here.

 

“I want guards searching for him at all hours,” Kakashi said the moment Tsunade stopped speaking.  “He’ll wait until the right moment to make his move, but if we let him  _ seize _ it, the crown will be in danger.”

 

Lord Shikaku raised a brow.  “ _ Your _ crown will be in danger, your grace.”

 

“Don’t remind me,” Kakashi grumbled as he turned to Tsunade, raising his brows expectantly; her confirmation of his guards being provided to meet his request was yet to come.

 

“Your grace,” Lady Tsunade said, shaking her head, “where do you expect me to find these men?  If they need no skills, that would be easy. But this is  _ Lord Danzo _ .”

 

Lord Shikaku grunted his agreement.  “You’ve already sent kingsguard to Mangekyou and some with the Hand to Mt. Myoboku.  The kingsguard are the best of the best, but we cannot spare any more from your and Queen Sakura’s service.”

 

Kakashi sighed.  “The men are due back from Mangekyou today, are they not?”

 

Lord Shikaku exchanged an uneasy glance with the man over Kakashi’s shoulder.  Ser Genma.

 

“ _ Aren’t _ they?” Kakashi said more forcefully before shooting a glare at the gilded Knight tensing by the door.

 

Ser Genma coughed into his fist.  “We received one at the gates this morning, your grace.”

 

“One?”

 

“He claims to be the only survivor.”

 

Kakashi’s heart leapt in his chest.  Not just anyone could cut down knights of the kingsguard.  An Uchiha could. Specifically, Itachi. However, that wasn’t what frightened Kakashi now.  He knew there hadn’t been time for the guards to make it all the way to Mangekyou and back. For there to have been a fight, they had to meet this ambush on the kingsroad.  If it wasn’t Itachi who’d murdered half of Konoha’s kingsguard, Kakashi could only think of one other possibility, though he never would have considered the boy capable before.  If he had, he wouldn’t have sent these men to their deaths.

 

Kakashi found himself rising to his feet without having intended to move.  “What-“

 

“Ser Kiba says he sent a tavern maid to keep an eye on Sasuke Uchiha after his attack,” Ser Genma said.  “We’ve just received a scroll from the Inn, a place called Taka. Ser Kiba confirms this is from his contact.”

 

“A tavern maid?” Kakashi scoffed.  “A knight of the kingsguard sent a  _ tavern maid _ after a man capable of killing knights sworn to protect the crown?”

 

“He swears she’s capable,” Lord Shikaku said, drawing Kakashi’s gaze back down the line of faces leading to the other end of the table.  “According to my sources, your grace, this Karin Uzumaki is quite capable of taking care of herself. Her information tends to be reliable as well.”

 

Kakashi cocked his head.  “And what has her information told us?”

 

Lord Shikaku gave a nod, his pointed beard leading Kakashi’s gaze straight back to Ser Genma’s approach.  “That is for our king to decide.”

 

The white of the scroll flashed in front of his eyes, marked with the red whirlpool seal of House Uzumaki.  At least he knew this girl was who she claimed to be. He only hoped now she had useful information about the Uchihas.  He unrolled the scroll, reading while keeping his eyes on his attentive audience over its curled edge.

 

“Sasuke met Itachi at Mangekyou,” Kakashi shared as he read the shaky print through ink smeared with red stains.

 

“So it’s true,” Lady Tsunade said.  “Itachi Uchiha  _ has _ returned to finish what his elders started.”

 

“He-he killed him,” Kakashi said, his eyes going wide as he skimmed the words repeatedly, trying to make sense of them.

 

“Dammit!” Lord Shikaku cried, pounding his fist into the table while Kakashi’s ears thrummed with a rush of blood.  “We’ll have to prepare Konoha’s defenses from Itachi if we have another Uchiha revolt on our hands.”

 

“No,” Kakashi said, numb, his eyes losing focus as he set down the scroll.  “Not Itachi.”

 

Tsunade edged forward.  “But you just said-“

 

“Sasuke,” Kakashi breathed.

 

“Fuck,” Lord Shikaku said under his breath, and under the circumstances, Kakashi permitted him the slip.  “Are you saying Sasuke Uchiha was able to take out not only armed kingsguard, but  _ Itachi _ Uchiha?”

 

“This was what Lord Orochimaru wanted, wasn’t it?” Tsunade said with a bow of her head, her blond locks falling around her face.  “Even in death, in some twisted way he manages to achieve his goals. Mangekyou is all Sasuke’s.”

 

“He doesn’t want it,” Kakashi said, grabbing the scroll and crumpling it in his fist.  “He wants the crown.”

 

Karin Uzumaki’s message was clear and in no uncertain terms, forged by Sasuke himself.  Somehow, the girl had to have met up with him and convinced him to share his plans. This letter had clearly been written under duress, and had clearly been the last ever penned by her hand.  Kakashi didn’t doubt it was her blood smeared across it. The final words of the letter proclaimed Sasuke Uchiha as the leader this kingdom needed. No one in their right mind except maybe Sasuke Uchiha himself would suggest such a thing.  Even Itachi had expressed his will to bow to the Shinobi kingdom’s rightful king.

 

“Him, too?” Tsunade hissed through her teeth.  “Bloody Uchihas.”

 

“He’s coming for the Fire Throne,” Kakashi said, panning his gaze across the tense eyes staring back at him, “unless I can convince him he doesn’t want it.”

 

He tilted his head in consideration as questioning hums floated across the table.  It was possible Kakashi knew a way to convince Sasuke to give up his endeavor for the throne.  If Sasuke had any respect for his heritage and his late brother’s wishes, he would want to see things through as Itachi planned.  Itachi wanted to end the cycle of violence in the Shinobi Kingdom. Sasuke could do that.

 

“Your grace,” Lord Shikaku said, doubt evident in his voice.

 

Kakashi stood, forcing everyone else to follow his lead.  “This meeting is over.”

 

He turned for the door, ignoring the grumbled protests and the snide remark from Lady Tsunade.  When he reached the door, he realized he’d approached it more quietly and quickly than the person on the other side could have anticipated.  Kakashi’s shoulders slumped as he opened the door and watched his wife stumble a step back, her cheeks a bright shade of pink as she averted her gaze.

 

“Sakura,” he said, “what do you think you’re doing?”

 

“I know we agreed it was best if I stayed out of this, Kakashi, but-“

 

“You heard everything and now you have something to say.”

 

“No,” Sakura said curtly, meeting Kakashi’s gaze as her expression hardened with resolve.  “I only want to talk to you about the baby.”

 

Kakashi balked, shooting furtive glances over his shoulders.  That, he hadn’t expected. He was not at all prepared for that conversation.  If someone had heard Sakura stating something so important just outside a small council meeting, she could be in even greater danger than she already was.  Fortunately, the door had swung closed before she uttered that terrifying word - baby. Kakashi shivered. No. He wasn’t ready to have that discussion. When he met Sakura’s gaze, she was smiling as if she’d won something.

 

Kakashi put his hand on Sakura’s arm and lead her down the hall.  “Not here, Sakura. What exactly are you trying to do?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Kakashi.  I only aim to protect my best interests. The baby is-“

 

“Sh!” Kakashi snapped, bemused by the smile still stretching across Sakura’s face.  “Sakura, it isn’t safe for you in Konoha. With...recent events, I think Ser Yamato should escort you back to-“

 

“Where?” Sakura scoffed, pulling away from Kakashi’s touch.  “Chidori? Sharingan? Lord Danzo will likely be there, waiting.  My safest place is by  _ your _ side, Kakashi.  And besides, I want to be here when Sasuke returns.”

 

Kakashi gritted his teeth.  He hadn’t wanted Sakura listening to any of that, but he could tell by her tone and determined set of her shoulders that she had.  He should have known she would. He knew it the second he stepped out that door and found her here. Soft fingers coaxed his jaw to relax, his eyes to flit to Sakura’s smiling face. 

 

“I’ll stay safe,” she whispered. “I won’t do anything to endanger our baby.”

 

Kakashi cringed. He couldn’t wrap his head around that phrase.  He couldn’t believe the ease with which Sakura spoke of it, as if she always knew this would happen rather than regretted the fact it was happening with  _ him _ .  He was so sorry.  He never felt he’d let anyone down more.  And worse, he couldn’t address the many issues regarding the impending birth of this child, not with everything hanging on his success of protecting the throne.

 

“Kakashi,” Sakura said, wrapping her arms around him, drawing his lax body into hers, “you can believe me.  And I trust in you to protect the throne.”

 

Her soft lips caressed his cheek and for a moment, Kakashi could believe everything was fine.  He could believe no Lord Danzo roamed the kingdom, no Uchiha marched to take the Fire Throne, no boy king remained unprepared for what was needed of him, and no baby was on the way.

 

The moment Sakura released him, reality hit again like a slap to the face.  Kakashi’s breath stole from his lungs and it was all he could do not to hyperventilate under the attentive gaze of his loving wife.  He steadied his breathing and masked his features as he looked into her eyes, fortifying himself for the next battle to come.

 

* * *

 

Shadows moved in the darkness.  Sakura’s heart pounded in her ears.  Most of the castle was asleep now, but that was the only reason she managed to be out here, alone and armed.  She pressed herself against the stone wall, listening intently, clutching the dagger in her hand.

 

He was here.

 

She’d waited for him all night, knowing he would come this night and when he did, she’d wanted to be the first to find him.  Sasuke appeared to be alone in the vacant throne room, so Sakura had to assume her mission of being the first to know was a success.

 

It had been easy to slip out of bed when she’d insisted on spending one last night in the same chamber she used beside Lady Tsunade.  Kakashi couldn’t know she was out here. No one could. If they knew, she wouldn’t be able to kill him. And Sasuke had to die; it had to be done for the good of the realm.  But if he had to, Sakura wanted it to come from someone who’d loved him, out of mercy, rather than a kingsguard or hateful enemy of the Uchihas.

 

She worked her gloved fingers back and forth over the hilt of the dagger, gulping as silently as possible, listening to the echoes of Sasuke’s footsteps intently enough to calculate his position as he moved toward the throne.  As she crawled the fingers of her other hand along the stone wall at her back, Sakura felt every doubt she had about this idea leave her. She couldn’t remember Sasuke as the boy for whom she pined, nor as the boy who was a friend to her, Naruto, and Ino growing up here.  He was the last Uchiha. He wanted to shatter everything Konoha had become and Naruto was destined to rule - all the peace this kingdom was finally so close to attaining.

 

“Sakura.”

 

The sharp voice was behind her, mocking and angry.  Sakura closed her eyes and cursed herself internally as the dagger was slowly pried from her clutches.

 

“Did you really intend to kill me?”

 

Sakura swallowed hard and opened her eyes to Sasuke’s cold gaze.  “I  _ do _ .”

 

Sasuke laughed as he hefted her dagger and let its hilt twirl between his fingers, illustrating the point that she had no weapon.  Sakura shook her head. She knew what Sasuke intended for her now, but she wouldn’t back down. She refused to beg and plead for her life.  If Sasuke wanted the current ruler dead, he certainly wanted his Queen to die. There was no point shaming herself with meager attempts to save her life.  If only she still had a weapon. The only weapon she had now was her fiery glare. But even that was faltering. As Sasuke’s gaze flickered with what looked like a brief bout of sympathy for her, Sakura found she couldn’t hold her glare.

 

“Sasuke…” she said.

 

_ Whoosh. _

 

Something flashed between them, embedding in the wall. A straight, narrow, black line - an arrow.

 

“Don’t touch her.”

 

Sasuke snapped a glare at the voice in the darkness.  “Kakashi.”

 

The figure stepped into the light, lead by an outstretched crossbow, followed by the shining whites of his eyes narrowed at Sasuke.  Kakashi’s silver hair shimmered dully in the torchlight while the rest of him remained hidden in the shadows.

 

“Unless you want the next one in your eye,” Kakashi added as he raised the crossbow in a telling gesture.

 

“You’re going to die tonight, Kakashi,” Sasuke growled, his voice laden with a deep agony Sakura couldn’t fathom, “I’m itching to kill you.”

 

“Fine.  Then kill only  _ me _ ,” Kakashi said, stepping closer, looking at Sakura, “not her.”

 

Pain tore through Sakura’s left arm.  A burn deep in her muscle that made her cry out.  She clutched the muscle to feel the fabric around it growing moist, the cut radiating with pain increased by the pressure.

 

Before she could process what had happened, Sasuke was growling, lunging with Sakura’s dagger pointed at Kakashi.  Another  _ whoosh  _ of the crossbow tore through the air, pulling a scream from Sasuke.  Sakura hissed as she grasped her arm tighter, unable to make out what was happening with the flurry of movements in the dark.

 

“No!” she cried, not knowing exactly to what she was saying no, but that this was not at all what she wanted.

 

“Sasuke!” Kakashi yelled, his voice strained as shadows danced on the walls and the sounds of movement continued without slowing.  “Honor Itachi’s wishes!”

 

“I am!” Sasuke shouted with a grunt as his figure seemed to envelop Kakashi’s.  “I’m going to kill the false king.”

 

Kakashi screamed.  His next words were strained.  “But...how will you bow to the true one?”

 

“True king?”

 

The movements stopped.  Kakashi’s panting and Sasuke’s groan were the only sounds Sakura heard over her own breathing and whimpers as the cut in her arm seemed to throb.

 

“What do you know about a true king?” Sasuke said.

 

“It’s  _ Naruto _ , Sasuke,” Kakashi said.  “Naruto Uzumaki is King Minato’s son!”

 

“No, no!” Sasuke said, taking a faltering step back and bracing himself against the wall.  “That nobody? He can’t be!”

 

“It’s true and you know it,” Kakashi said.  “Now what will it be, Sasuke? Will you honor the true king as your brother planned to do?  When I hand this throne to Naruto, will you protect him?”

 

“You can’t possibly want to give it up,” Sasuke said, his head snapping toward the throne.

 

“Oh, I do,” Kakashi said, edging forward, his crossbow not lowered.

 

“Kakashi,” Sasuke growled, his tension visible even in the darkness as he pressed off the wall.  “I won’t bow to a false king. If this is a trick-“

 

“You can kill me,” Kakashi said simply.  “You can come back and strike me down. I promise, Sasuke, this is no trick.”

 

Sakura heaved a few breaths in the silence that fell over the throne room.  She struggled not to heave as a sickening feeling wrenched in her gut, her pain afflicting her body in more ways as the depth of her cut became evident.  She couldn’t withstand it any longer. She fell to her knees, grunting when her weight crushed against the sharp stone edges. Something in the distance shuffled, scraping against the pillars by the throne room windows to her left.  Sakura couldn’t look up.

 

“Sakura!” Kakashi said.  “Are you all right?”

 

“She’s fine,” Sasuke said.  “I hardly touched her. As for you, Kakashi, I can’t promise the same, not if you’re lying.  I’ll leave now, but if Naruto doesn’t take the throne within two days, I’m coming back to finish what I came here to do.”

 

With a rush of air, a dark shadow passed over Sakura.  Kakashi was at Sakura’s side, his hands going to work at her shoulder, wrapping something around her bloody limb.  He pulled tight, making Sakura hiss at the pain it caused before his nimble fingers began tying the thread, coated with blood Sakura knew could not all be her own.

 

“Kakashi,” she said.

 

“There,” Kakashi said.  “You’ll be fine. We need to get you to the maester.”

 

As he rose to his feet, Sakura braced her hands around his sides, needing to steady him.  She saw the way he swayed, but she wasn’t prepared for the entirety of his weight bearing down on her.  She lost control and he slid down, falling face-first to the throne room floor. 

 

Sakura yelped.  “Kakashi! What happened to you?”

 

He mumbled something into the floor just as the throne room doors burst open.  A stampede of armor clamored into the throne room.

 

“It’s about time you came!” Sakura chastised the first knight to kneel at the king’s side.  “Who’s chasing after Sasuke?”

 

“Sasuke Uchiha?” Ser Kiba said as he looked up into Sakura’s eyes.  “He’s here?”

 

“What did you think the commotion was about?  Why was there no guard following the king?”

 

“You men!” Ser Kiba yelled to knights by the doors.  “Search the perimeter! The king has been attacked.”

 

“His grace slipped away without telling us,” Ser Genma said as he appeared to wrap an arm under Sakura, meeting her gaze with scrutiny.  “Like I suspect someone else was doing tonight.”

 

Sakura laughed with a dismissive wave as she allowed Ser Genma to lift her to her feet.  “That’s not important. Is Kakashi…”

 

Ser Kiba was patting Kakashi down.  When he turned Kakashi over, Sakura saw the red staining his white sleep tunic.  Her eyes bulged at the sight. Kakashi’s head turned limply to the side, his silver fringe concealing his eyes.  

 

“There’s a deep cut,” Ser Kiba said, “but I don’t think it hit anything vital.  He’s lost more blood than he should. He needs the maester.”

 

“Sakura!” Lady Tsunade’s voice cut through the chaos of clanking armor and yelling knights coordinating their search for Sasuke across the throne room.  Her blonde hair and flowing purple fabric of her nightgown came into view when Sakura looked toward the open double doors. “Sakura, what happened?”

 

“Kakashi,” Sakura said, gesturing to her unconscious husband.  “Can you help him?”

 

Lady Tsunade brushed the back of her hand against Sakura’s arm.  “You’re hurt.”

 

“I’m fine,” Sakura said, shaking her off.  “Please. It’s Kakashi who needs you. Sasuke used my dagger.”

 

Lady Tsunade knelt slowly beside Ser Kiba.  She untied the laces at the neck of Kakashi’s night shirt, humming pensively as his chest was revealed washed with red around a deep gash.

 

“Please,” Sakura said, looking down on Lady Tsunade's golden head of shining hair.  “Tell me he’s going to-“

 

“He won’t fight again anytime soon,” Tsunade said, looking up at Sakura with a scowl, “not that any king ever should.  But a good night’s rest and closing the wound will have him capable of ruling, which is what we need from him now.”

 

Sakura crossed her arms, wincing at the pain the movement caused to her shoulder wound now soaking through the cloth which bound it.  She knew they needed Kakashi to rule, but not for much longer. If Kakashi didn’t take the steps to place Naruto on the throne in his place, Sasuke would return to take it.  Konoha needed Naruto.

 

“I need to send a scroll,” Sakura said, turning to Ser Genma.  “Right away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters left! Thank you all for sticking through this long journey with me. Your comments and kudos really drive me to keep turning out these chapters. I’ve started a high school AU with different ships you can check out if you’re looking for more to read when this concludes. I’ve also updated my Akatsuki!Kakashi canon divergence AU today. You can see these and all my other fics by going to my ao3 profile.


	29. Protector of the Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi makes a decision; Sakura is surprised by an overwhelming amount of news

Lord Jiraiya had received her scroll.  He responded with the haste Sakura requested, but she still feared it might be too late.  He promised Naruto was more than prepared to take the throne, but Sakura had her doubts. As well-meaning as she knew Naruto was, she couldn’t imagine him having the competence to rule like Tsunade or her predecessors, or even like Kakashi.  But he was the rightful heir to the throne. He was the only one to whom Sasuke would willingly bow. The only trouble left, once Sasuke was handled, was Lord Danzo Shimura.

 

He’d wanted Lord Orochimaru in the throne, but now with Orochimaru gone and Kakashi resisting Danzo’s demands, Sakura worried he would want Sasuke to take Kakashi's throne.  She couldn’t shake the unsettling feeling that the two of them combined were still a danger to Kakashi.  They were a potential danger to Naruto, too.

 

“My queen,” Shizune said, pulling Sakura from her thoughts as she entered Sakura’s bedchamber.  “He’s awake.”

 

Sakura shot to her feet and clasped her hands together, her heart thundering in her chest.  “Kakashi.”

  
  


 

 

He looked much better.  Color had returned to his skin.  His cheeks didn’t seem as sunken as they had in the early morning hours following the altercation with Sasuke.  When his grey eyes flitted to her face, Sakura drew in a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. He was so handsome, even in terrible shape.

 

Sakura took the seat by his bedside, smoothing her skirt as she procured the book she’d carried here toward his eager hands.

 

“Here,” she said as he took it.

 

“Thanks.” His voice sounded raw.

 

Sakura grimaced at the bandages wrapped around Kakashi’s torso.  The cut went diagonally from shoulder to hip. He was lucky it hadn’t been fatal.

 

“Naruto is coming,” Sakura said quietly.  She gnawed her bottom lip. “Shall I tell them?”

 

Kakashi set the book aside, shaking his head.  “Let Naruto. You know he’s aching to do it.”

 

Sakura smiled with a fondness which likely mirrored Kakashi’s expression.  “He’ll be a good king, won’t he?”

 

“I think he will.”

 

Sakura nodded.

 

“Sakura.”  Kakashi exhaled.  “When I saw that dagger pointed at you, I-“

 

“Sh,” Sakura said, pressing her hand over Kakashi’s folded ones.  “You don’t have to-“

 

Kakashi turned his wrist over and squeezed Sakura’s hand so abruptly that it silenced her.  “I do. I’ll never let anything happen to you, Sakura. You...or your baby. Never.”

 

Sakura exhaled, her lips quivering with the giggle that escaped her.  “My baby?”

 

Kakashi released her hand, sinking back into the pillow and closing his eyes.  “You need to prepare for Naruto’s arrival. Ser Yamato will help you, whatever you need. Lady Tsunade should know what he needs, too.”

 

Sakura looked Kakashi over.  “When does the maester say you can-“

 

“Another day,” Kakashi said with a roll of his eyes.  He reached for his side and raised the book Sakura brought.  “At least I have something to entertain me.”

 

“Right,” Sakura said.  It was her turn to roll her eyes.  “You and I both know you’ll be busy planning our next move with Lord Danzo.”

 

“I was thinking Naruto’s successorship,” Kakashi said, meeting her eyes with a smile.  “He’ll need all the help he can get to run this kingdom.”

 

Sakura leaned over to kiss Kakashi’s cheek.  It never stopped pleasing her, the way he rose to her touch.

 

“I’ll see you in our chambers tonight after dinner, I’m sure,” she said.

 

“I don’t see any reason I won’t be there.”

 

Sakura wagged her finger.  “Don’t be late.”

 

“Have a surprise for me?” Kakashi said, waggling his eyebrows.

 

Sakura laughed.  She turned for the door, knowing already Kakashi would be late.  But she would wait.

 

She would always wait for him.

 

* * *

 

 

There really was something to the phrase, ‘a meal fit for a king’.  Dinner had been absolutely satisfying, but perhaps it was because it was the first time Kakashi had been allowed out of that insufferable bed.  He’d spent the day bouncing between reading and calculating ways to counter Lord Danzo’s most likely next move.

 

He didn’t like the thoughts on which he’d landed in that regard.

 

For one, he realized the smartest move for Lord Danzo now was to come for Kakashi directly.  If he wanted Sasuke to take the throne, which seemed Danzo’s most favorable candidate given recent events, he had to get Kakashi out of the way first.  The only factor which could change that scenario was if Danzo knew about Naruto’s true lineage. He wouldn’t want Naruto on the throne if he knew, but all the more reason for him to take out Kakashi. If Kakashi was dead before handing off the throne to Naruto, Sasuke had no competition.  He would never reveal the truth about Naruto’s lineage.

 

That was up to Kakashi now.

 

With a heavy sigh, Kakashi turned the corner to the door of his bedchamber, finding with sour realization that he hardly heard his guards stalking him at every turn.  He used to be so aware of his surroundings before he became king.

 

At least in his bedchamber, he could take comfort in Sakura.  He didn’t have to linger on thoughts of how his awareness had dwindled.  He could wrap around her warmth, nestle in her embrace, hear her soothing words which might make him forget about all this impending trouble long enough to satisfy his wife with heated caresses.

 

The door swung inward at the press of his hand, yielding a telling creak that prompted a turn of Sakura’s head from deep within the recesses of the chamber.  Her pink hair shone in the vague firelight transferring from the hearth at the foot of the bed. Shadows fell on the walls behind her. Something shimmered at her neck; jewelry was unusual for her to still wear after her handmaiden had seen her outfitted for bed.

 

“Goodnight,” Kakashi said to the closing door, knowing the guards outside would hear him and step away for the privacy he and his wife deserved.  “Saku-“

 

When he turned, Kakashi’s throat tightened.  His blood turned to ice. The flash of reflected firelight by Sakura’s throat was clearly not from a piece of jewelry, but a sharp edge of a twisting dagger.  Sakura’s green eyes met Kakashi’s, wide with fear. Her jaw clenched and she hissed as the curved edge pressed deeply enough to form an indentation in her pale skin.  Kakashi’s eyes darted upward, following the line of the hand holding that dagger.

 

The black sleeve lead to the hovering face of the last man Kakashi wanted to find in his chamber tonight.  Danzo’s stare was impassive. His dark eye was narrowed, calculating. This was the consequence of spreading the kingsguard so thin.  Only inferior knights could allow a rogue lord to slip into the sanctity of the king’s private chambers. They would all be dismissed after this.  If anything happened to Sakura in the upcoming moments, Kakashi would see to it that their punishment was far worse than that. Kakashi’s heart leapt as he saw Sakura’s fingernails digging into the leather arms of the chair.

 

“King Kakashi,” Lord Danzo said with a note of reprehension in his voice, “you didn’t listen.”

 

Kakashi didn’t blink.  He didn’t take his eyes from that dagger's edge, not even for a second.  He knew it was really intended for him, but for now it was poised at Sakura’s throat, in a very capable hand.  Lord Danzo would slice Sakura’s throat without hesitation. She was nothing more than a pawn to him in this game - one he’d played before and intended to sacrifice once again.

 

“Now,” Lord Danzo said, angling the dagger so the blade reflected the spark of firelight behind Kakashi, “this is what’s going to happen.”

 

Kakashi stepped forward, against his better judgement.  “Don’t.”

 

Danzo’s fingers twitched, the blade blossoming red against Sakura’s skin as she yelped.  Her knuckles went white. Her green eyes locked on Kakashi, pleading with him not to do as Danzo would say.  Kakashi refused to listen.

 

“Stay exactly where you are, your grace,” Lord Danzo said.  “I’d hate to have to kill the queen, but if the king cannot rule with this distraction, perhaps it is better this way.”

 

“Rule?” Kakashi blinked as his feet froze, willing that blade away from Sakura’s fragile skin.  “You must be joking. You want me dead.”

 

The bandages wrapped around Lord Danzo’s face twitched in the darkness, suggesting an expression of amusement as his lips lifted at the edges.  “You think I’d rather...who? Sasuke Uchiha rule?”

 

“It had crossed my mind.”

 

Danzo slowly shook his head, his hand on the blade remaining steady.  “I have no power to assert over Sasuke Uchiha. He may be the better option over Naruto Uzumaki, but there’s still you, Friend Killer.”

 

Kakashi narrowed his eyes.  “I thought I made it clear I won’t play your game, Danzo.”

 

Danzo twisted the knife, causing the thread of red to trickle down the length of the blade as the muscles in Sakura’s neck tensed with every heave of her breath.  “You won’t?”

 

Kakashi’s chest tightened.  “Please,” he breathed as he watched pain contort Sakura’s beautiful face.

 

“Naruto Uzumaki cannot be king,” Lord Danzo said without letting up.  “I was in the throne room. I overheard your discussion with Sasuke Uchiha when he came for you.  He will have to be handled soon. But first, Kakashi, I need you to destroy all evidence of that boy’s true heritage.”

 

“I don’t have-“

 

“Don’t lie to me,” Danzo hissed, shooting a glance at the bedside table furthest from his corner of the room.  “There are the books.  The Uzumaki and Namikaze lines are recorded there.  We’ll need to wipe Naruto’s birth from the records. I’ve already identified a dead bastard matching his description to explain his parentage, if anyone should ask.”

 

“Naruto Uzumaki is the rightful heir to the Fire Throne,” Kakashi growled, feeling fury rising within him dampered only by his will to remain cool and collected.  “He will be a far better king than I ever will.”

 

“You think I’m in the wrong,” Danzo said with a scoff.  “You, Kakashi?  You’ve seen what it takes, what deeds remain hidden in the shadows to make changes in this kingdom.  Only the strongest of us can do what is required. Everything I do, I do for this realm. What I intend for your rule, it’s all in the best interest of the Shinobi people.  Some will have to die along the way, but their sacrifice is for the greater good. That is a sad truth in life.”

 

“Like Rin Nohara?” Kakashi said, feeling tears prickle at the backs of his eyes.  “When you convinced her to take her life so I would be lead here, was her life a worthy sacrifice to you?”

 

“Was Obito Uchiha’s?” Lord Danzo said, throwing it back at him.  “His lands certainly benefited you, your grace. Or maybe you kill your friends simply because you’re as cold hearted as I am.”

 

“You bastard.”  Kakashi clenched his fists.

 

Danzo didn’t even try to deny or defend what he did to Rin.  It sickened Kakashi, but thinking of Obito only made him feel worse.  If only it had been some other Uchiha on the battlefield that day, lunging into Kakashi with a blow Kakashi could not counter without deadly force.

 

“I’m just a servant of the realm, your grace,” Lord Danzo said with a shake of his head.  “Like you. And the queen. As we all are.”

 

As Lord Danzo nodded down to where he held Sakura, Kakashi trembled.  His hands dampened with sweat. His breath quickened as Sakura met his eyes with a trembling lip.  He couldn’t lose Sakura. Not her. Not the baby. Not after everything he’d already lost.

 

“Now, your grace,” Danzo growled with a pointed nod to the open books on the table.  “Burn them. You will allow me to leave here because I will handle Sasuke Uchiha.  After you do this, I will make it possible for you and your lovely wife and child to live on.”

 

Kakashi gritted his teeth.  “You think I’d let you live after this?”

 

Danzo pierced Sakura’s skin deliberately with the point of the blade before dragging the dagger over Sakura’s fine clothes, down to rest at her abdomen before meeting Kakashi’s gaze as Sakura whimpered.

 

“The books, your grace.”

 

Sakura sobbed, her shining eyes filled with terror.  “Don’t do it, Kakashi!”

 

“Sakura,” Kakashi said, deflated as he dragged his feet toward the table, “I’m sorry.  I love you, so...this is something I have to do.”

 

“No!”

 

“Quiet, girl,” Lord Danzo said.

 

Kakashi clenched his eyes shut at the sound of Sakura’s hiss.  His heart grew lighter with the confession he made, as opposed to heavier as he thought it might be when he finally admitted it to Sakura out loud.  At least Sakura knew his true feelings now, though Kakashi regretted being unable to watch the reaction on her face. He couldn’t see the hurt on her face now, the betrayal, or he might lose all his will to do this.  The books were not all there was to support Naruto’s succession. There would be another way. As long as Kakashi commanded it as king, he could have Naruto crowned. He hefted the stacked books off the table and turned to the hearth.

 

“The boy knows nothing about ruling,” Danzo said to Sakura as Kakashi shuffled past them carrying the books, like a compelled thrall driven to the flames.  “You will remain Queen this way. Isn’t it so much better? Your child shall be raised as a prince or princess, as you were, and eventually grow to take the throne.”

 

“No,” Sakura grumbled.  “Kakashi.”

 

Kakashi stopped before the fire, turning to Sakura with a sad smile.  “I’m sorry.”

 

He dropped the books in the fire hearth, cloaking himself in momentary darkness as the books swallowed the flames. A surge of heat fanned his face as the fire consumed them, burning brighter.

 

“I’ve sent men already for Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki,” Lord Danzo said.  “If I don’t meet with them, their next target is Queen Sakura. They’ll take her and her unborn child until matters begin to play in my favor.  Play my game, your grace,” Lord Danzo said with a curt nod and cold smile, “or what remains of your family might be driven to decisions akin to those of your old friends.”

 

The second Lord Danzo withdrew his dagger from Sakura, she whirled on him, leading with her elbow.  She screamed and recoiled as Lord Danzo sliced the knife across her cheek. He dashed for the window.  Kakashi knew he would never reach Danzo before he reached the outer walls.

 

“Guards!” he called, diving for Sakura as she fell.  

 

The door slammed open with heavy footsteps.  Kakashi looked Sakura over, wrapping her in his arms as she panted and trembled with red running from the gash in her cheek.  He knew the guards awaited orders, but he had none to give them. If they hunted down and caught Danzo, Sakura could be in worse danger.  He had no way of protecting her at all hours, not knowing when Lord Danzo’s men might strike.

 

“Your grace?” asked one of the knights.  “What happened?”

 

“Send for the maester.  Queen Sakura’s been hurt.”

 

“Kakashi,” Sakura hissed, shifting in his arms.  “Lord Danzo.”

 

Kakashi hugged her into his shoulder.  “I’m so glad you’re safe. Don’t worry about him.  We have to make sure his people don’t hurt Naruto now.”

 

The patter of running footsteps preceded Lady Tsunade’s thunderous voice.  “What happened?”

 

“Guards,” Kakashi said, having no time to waste with explanations, “I need men to meet Lord Jiraiya and his squire, Naruto, on their return here.  They’re in danger.”

 

“Naruto?” Tsunade gasped, falling to her knees by Sakura’s side.  “Was it Lord Danzo? Sasuke?”

 

“Lord Danzo, my lady,” said Sakura.

 

“He’s going after Naruto and Sasuke,” Kakashi said.

 

“He wants,” Sakura said with a groan, struggling to her feet, “Kakashi to remain king.  Danzo still thinks he can control him.”

 

Lady Tsunade crossed her arms.  “What is he thinking?”

 

Kakashi shook his head.  He watched the guards running off under Ser Genma’s orders, dividing off for the varying tasks they had ahead of them.  Kakashi was sure Sasuke would be able to take care of himself. He’d be back. Naruto, he wasn’t so sure. And without Naruto safely sat in the throne, Sasuke could be a problem.

 

For now, in spite of all this, all Kakashi could feel was relief.  Sakura was safe. He would make sure Lord Danzo never had a chance to touch her again.

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura rubbed a palm over her neck as she walked the halls, recalling the warm weight of Lord Danzo’s hand lingering against her throat.  She might never forget how it felt. The worst memory of a couple nights ago was when he aimed the dagger for her abdomen. Her child.  She couldn’t blame Kakashi for what he’d done.  She would have done the same if she was him. At least this gave her hope for Kakashi’s feelings for the baby, which he stubbornly refused to acknowledge.  She couldn’t blame him for working tirelessly at all hours to track Danzo and save Naruto either. Their time was up. If Sasuke learned what happened in Konoha, once he knew Kakashi still ruled, he would come.  Sakura knew he’d be true to his word.

 

As Sakura slid her hand down her neck, it burned.  A sharp pain tore a hiss from between her teeth as she disturbed the fresh cut still healing from the dagger which could have ended her life.  Voices had been carrying from the small council chamber but now stopped. Sakura realized it was her hiss that had stopped them; alerted them to her presence.  It was Kakashi and Tsunade, she realized now as she focused on their voices and what they might have been discussing. She gasped, recalling she’d heard something of Mangekyou.

 

She burst through the door.  “What’s happened? Who’s sent news?”

 

Kakashi and Tsunade stared back at her with tired eyes.  Through sleepless nights, Sakura had worried about...everything.  Lord Danzo returning. Sasuke returning. Naruto not returning.  Judging by the frowns on the faces of the two people who stayed up all night, corresponding with spies, messengers, and knights returning with events to report, no good news had come.  Something bad was bound to happen, but Sakura feared the news went beyond bad.

 

Lady Tsunade gestured to an empty chair at the table.  “Sit down, Sakura.”

 

Sakura inhaled sharply as she took the seat, feeling compelled by Kakashi’s insistent raise of his brows and intimidated by the narrowing of Lady Tsunade’s very tired brown eyes.  

 

Kakashi took the seat beside her, joining his hands with hers.  “Sakura-“

 

“Is it Naruto?” Sakura cried, edging toward Kakashi and looking for Lady Tsunade’s answer in her eyes.  “Did Sasuke confront him?”

 

“He did, but-“ Kakashi exchanged a glance with Lady Tsunade, scratching his head.  “Where to begin?”

 

“Sakura, my dear,” Lady Tsunade said, “Lord Danzo met them first, then he found Sasuke Uchiha, but we’re hearing about this much later.”

 

“Later?” Sakura said, looking to Kakashi and Tsunade.  “Why?”

 

Lady Tsunade frowned at Kakashi, an exchange Sakura didn’t catch as she looked to Kakashi to find his expression unreadable.

 

“We’ve received a scroll from Sasuke Uchiha,” Lady Tsunade said. “One written after he attacked Naruto Uzumaki on the kingsroad.”

 

Sakura jumped, but before she could leap to her feet, Kakashi anchored her by the shoulders.  “Naruto is hurt, but he’s alive, Sakura.”

 

“Alive?” Sakura gasped, tears welling beneath her eyes as she cupped a hand over her mouth.  “But you said Sasuke-“

 

“Is also alive,” Lady Tsunade growled, plopping into the empty chair on Sakura’s other side.  “Apparently, he and King Naruto were able to come to some sort of understanding.”

 

“What underst-“ Sakura blinked rapidly and sought Kakashi’s face.  “King Naruto?”

 

Kakashi’s impassive gaze softened into a small smile.  “That’s right.”

 

Lady Tsunade laughed, but the lilting sound Sakura usually loved was tainted by bitterness.  “When Naruto returned from settling the bill at the inn to find no sign of Lord Jiraiya, he continued on the kingsroad alone, since time was of the essence, given Kakashi’s demands.”

 

“Foolish,” Kakashi said, shaking his head.  “I never would have told him to come alone. I-“

 

“I know,” Lady Tsunade said, placing her hand softly on Kakashi’s shoulder.  “I don’t blame you. I don’t blame anyone.”

 

“F-for what?” Sakura said, knowing it had to be far more tragic than Sasuke and Naruto having a painless confrontation.

 

“Lord Jiraiya,” Kakashi said, bowing his head.  “He died defending Naruto, at least, according to Sasuke’s message.”

 

“Sasuke claims Lord Danzo killed Jiraiya.  He told Sasuke he wanted Naruto dead before Sasuke killed him.”

 

Sakura blinked, reading the grave looks on the others’ faces.  “Sasuke was able to kill Lord Danzo? Alone? Then he’s-“

 

“Not a problem,” Kakashi said, meeting Sakura’s eyes.

 

“He’s sending himself to the wall,” Lady Tsunade said.  “To repent.”

 

“But...Mangekyou,” Sakura said, her mind working frantically to fit these events together.  “I heard-“

 

“It could be Sasuke’s,” Kakashi said, “but he refuses to take it.  His scroll says he’s headed north for the wall now and plans to serve the realm there, granted it’s Naruto Uzumaki who sits on the Fire Throne.”

 

“Naruto…” Sakura gulped.  “So he really is king?”

 

Kakashi pinned Sakura with a wry smile.  “And you know what that means for us.”

 

Sakura’s fingers twitched, resting on her belly and causing her to feel a tickle.  She didn’t realize she’d rested her hand there. It felt too right, too comfortable a place to rest.

 

She raised a brow at Kakashi and smiled.  “Lord Hatake?”

 

Kakashi winced.  “Slight improvement, but I can do you one better.” He grabbed Sakura’s hand.  “Lord and Lady of Chidori...and Sharingan.”

 

Sakura squeezed his hand, her stomach doing somersaults.  “Chidori? We’ll go-“

 

Kakashi nodded.  “As soon as Naruto’s coronation ceremony has passed.  Ser Yamato already has the household guard set for our return.  I figured you shouldn’t have any objection to raising the child there.”

 

At Kakashi’s questioning glance, Sakura looked to Lady Tsunade.  Her mentor clapped her shoulder, smiling.

 

“Congratulations, Sakura.  Looks like I made you a viable match after all.” She shot Kakashi a wicked smile.  “And here I was worried Lord Hatake was too old to-“

 

“All right, all right,” Sakura said as she shot to her feet, her face burning.  “I admit it, you made me a good match. All right?”

 

Kakashi’s hand fell tenderly to the small of her back.  “You really think so?”

 

Kakashi had never looked so vulnerable.  Sakura pressed her lips together, smiling at him.  If she wasn’t mistaken, he seemed amazed that he could win her approval.  She thought she’d made it clear when she told him she’d fallen in love with him.  She thought it was more than clear when he admitted to loving her at the time he thought he was going to lose her.

 

Sakura leaned into his touch, comfortable with his warmth enveloping her.  “Of course.”

 

“Aw,” Lady Tsunade cooed.  Sakura didn’t miss the mockery tainting her tone.  “Who would have ever thought you two would-“

 

“Hey!” Sakura jerked toward Lady Tsunade.  “Weren’t you just expressing pride in arranging our-“

 

Kakashi swept Sakura into a tight hold.  “My darling, expecting wife is in no mood to hear criticism, my lady.  Besides, there’s nothing to criticize about-“

 

“Oh, sure, Hatake,” Lady Tsunade said with a dismissive wave.  “Once she has that baby, you won’t be saying-“

 

“Baby!”

 

Sakura’s eyes flew wide open at the surprised outcry, which could only be from one person.  This man she was equally overjoyed to receive and irritated to hear from came running at her, embracing her with open arms.  

 

“My lady!  Lord Kakashi!” Naruto beamed brightly enough for Sakura to see his joy through the swollen eye and bloody lip marring his face.  “Congratulations!”

 

“Thank you,” Kakashi said.

 

“Is it really true?  A baby, wow,” Naruto turned to Lady Tsunade while Sakura cocked her head at his back, trying to make sense of his arrival.  “This is unbelievable!”

 

Lady Tsunade crossed her arms and smirked.  “No more unbelievable than you being king...your grace.”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Naruto laughed, rustling his hair.  “I am king now.  I told you I’d make it happen!”

 

Sakura growled, knowing Naruto was speaking to her doubts more than any others.  “You told me?”

 

“Sakura,” Lady Tsunade chided.

 

“Your grace,” Sakura added through clenched teeth without softening her glare.  She enjoyed the way Naruto cowered, even as king, but she was truly happy for him.  She still was confused at how he’d returned to Konoha so quickly. “King Naruto...h-how did you get here so-“

 

“Sasuke’s scroll preceded him because Sasuke sent it immediately after their fight, when Naruto was already heading here,” Kakashi said.  “Naruto had to take the throne quickly to avoid further controversy….and he wants to give the Hand a proper funeral.”

 

Everyone’s head seemed to bow at once.  Sakura felt pain wrench at her heart. She placed a hand on Naruto’s arm and squeezed lightly, knowing how much Lord Jiraiya had meant to him.  

 

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered.

 

Naruto sniffed and wiped the back of his hand across his eyes.  “Lord Jiraiya died protecting me. I’ll never forget his sacrifice.  I’ll never forget Sasuke’s sacrifice either, lending his service to the wall.  He could have just taken Mangekyou.”

 

“What?” Sakura said.  “He could have?”

 

“Naruto gave it to him,” Kakashi said with a scowl.  “He pardoned his actions.”

 

“Oh,” Sakura sighed.  

 

She could tell Kakashi wasn’t happy, and a part of her wasn’t either when she thought of the way Sasuke had treated and threatened them.  But she was immensely relieved for Sasuke. If it had been truly his choice to commit himself to the wall, Sakura could feel good about it.  

 

Kakashi’s familiar touch, warm and light, slid up and down Sakura’s side. “He’s where he needs to be now.”  He turned his smile to Naruto. “Now, I think it’s time we officially crown our king.”

 

Sakura beamed at Naruto.  His brilliant smile was like the sun.  Everyone in the room smiled before doubt chipped away at Sakura’s happy attitude.

 

“But the court,” she said.  “How did they agree to crown Naruto when all evidence of his right to the throne was burned?”

 

“Oh, that?” Kakashi said with a sly smile.  Kakashi’s smile widened until his eyes creased.  “Those weren’t the originals. I had Lord Shikaku and his son forge impressive copies when I anticipated Lord Danzo’s plans.  I had the real books in my possession all along.”

 

Sakura gasped.  While Lady Tsunade laughed, Kakashi only continued to smile.  He was so arrogant. So unfair. So kind. So loyal.  So handsome. Sakura’s younger self would have never agreed, but the current Sakura knew she’d married the most perfect man for her in the Shinobi Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the final chapter remains! Thank you all for following this story and offering your feedback. I hope you’ll love the ending as much as I do.


	30. Settled in Chidori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. I couldn’t help squeezing a little smut into the finale, hope you don’t mind. Thank you to all who have read and left kudos, especially those of you who have reviewed. I can’t seem to stop writing fanfics for the Naruto fandom at the moment, so if you’re interested in seeing what I’m writing now, check the links at the end note.

Sakura hugged her book to her chest and thumbed through the worn leather edges of book spines with a smile on her face.  She pressed her hips against the wooden shelves as she raised on her toes to reach for a higher shelf. She was returning a book about foxes.  Seeing as their king had recently named the mischievous creature as the honored animal of his newly-created holiday, Sakura had studied the creature to provide an impressive gift for their king before traveling to Konoha for the festivities.  It would be her first time returning to Konoha since living there as the queen. She was excited to see Naruto, who’d fallen so comfortably into his role as king, and Ino, who couldn’t stop gloating about her engagement to a gifted, handsome young man she refused to name until they met face to face, and Tsunade, who proved an exceptional Hand to the king, which came as no surprise to Sakura, given her past experience.

 

When Sakura came down on her heels, shoving the heavy volume into its place on the upper shelf, a warm body pressed against her, sandwiching her against the shelves.  She recognized the scents of musk and nature, too familiar to alarm her.

 

As warm lips nibbled at the juncture between her neck and shoulder, she laughed. “Kakashi.”

 

“Sh,” Kakashi said before his tongue prodded at her skin, the slick moisture sending a thrill down Sakura’s spine.  “We don’t want anyone to hear us.”

 

Sakura gasped as Kakashi’s hand fell into the curve of her waist.  As his fingers began cinching up the material hanging from her bodice, she slapped at his hand.  Sakura’s gown lifted enough for her knees to feel the chill of ambient air.

 

“Kakashi, _here_?” Sakura hissed when he pressed his hips against her backside.  “In the middle of the day?”

 

“We’re alone.  No one saw me come in,” he said as he lifted the hair from the back of Sakura’s neck.

 

He hummed deeply as he pressed breathy kisses just behind her ear.  He hitched her skirt higher. Sakura felt his soft leather pants against the back of her thigh.  Against her better judgment, her body reacted to his ministrations, pooling moisture between her trembling thighs.  She hated when he did this - not that there was anything about it to hate. But it reduced Sakura to her basest form, a woman capable of begging, which would completely wound her stubborn pride if she ever succumbed.  Fortunately for her, Kakashi didn’t hold out on her.

 

“Kakashi,” she breathed, trying to reprimand him, sounding more like a woman in heat.

 

“I know this library like no one else,” Kakashi said, his lips spreading in a smile against the back of Sakura’s neck.  His hands and hips moved in tight, sporadic motions against Sakura’s bared backside. “And besides,” he added as he wiggled and pressed against her, “I was really inspired by this scene I just read.”

 

“Kak-“

 

The rest of his name caught on Sakura’s tongue as he yanked her undergarments to her knees and pressed a warm, heavy cock between the crease of her ass.  Sakura slapped a hand to her mouth to stifle her screech and used the other to balance against the shelves. A cocky hum escaped Kakashi’s lips. Sakura reached behind and found his cock, warm and heavy in her hand, before biting her lip and guiding it to her entrance.  In one smooth motion, he sank deep inside her.

 

Sakura’s eyes darted up and down the length of bookshelves.  She could have screamed, seized between the heat of embarrassment and arousal.  The thought of someone walking in to find them pressed against the wall of shelves in this compromising position made Sakura’s face burn.  But Kakashi’s cock filling her, finding that deepest spot that made sensations course through her body, turned the heat into something else.  She panted as she ground into him, only to be relieved when Kakashi thrusted again. When he began to pick up speed, setting a rhythm with his thrusts, Sakura forgot where they were.  All that mattered was satisfying this yearning she felt. Kakashi’s hand kneading at her breast through the fabric of her gown only heightened her sensation. She kept her hand over her mouth as she suppressed a squeal, only vaguely aware that keeping quiet was still important.

 

“That’s it,” Kakashi rasped as his fingers worked more fervently at her breast and his thrusts became deeper, nearly knocking books off the shelf with one particularly hard thrust.  “Fuck.”

 

Sakura moaned before biting the fleshy part of her hand, knowing she was too loud.  Kakashi’s hand was wrapped over hers in an instant, sealing her mouth shut as he muffled his own moans between her shoulder blades.  His body, curved around her back, jerked and shuddered as Sakura’s core throbbed with pleasurable sensations, which seemed only heightened by Kakashi restraining her cries with his trembling fingers.  She was glad for the hand over her mouth because when it all ended with one last deep thrust, Sakura arched into the shelves and cried sharply, a muffled sound no one would question if they _had been_ in the library as anything more than the sound of someone crying out at a stubbed toe.  

 

When Kakashi released her, letting Sakura acclimate to holding herself upright, Sakura had to take a moment to catch her breath and stop herself from feeling dizzy.  She closed her eyes and rested both hands on the shelf to steady herself as her skirts came down with the aid of Kakashi’s gentle guidance. His hands were on her hair next, setting it delicately back in place, lock by lock.  When he ran his hand down her spine, Sakura shivered. She smiled and turned to see the pink glow dusting Kakashi’s high cheekbones. Kakashi embraced her and pressed her back to the shelves as he kissed her lips hard, but chastely.

 

“You are _so lucky_ no one came in here,” Sakura whispered into the stubble of his cheek before nipping at his ear.

 

“If it’s so terrible, my lady,” he said mockingly, “I’ll never do it again.”

 

“What _scene_ was this anyway?” Sakura said, pinching her brow as she leered at the book Kakashi had set on the shelf beside her.  “Do I even want to know?”

 

Kakashi’s silver brows raised before his ear seemingly twitched.  “The scene where we need to leave the library now. We have company.”

 

His eye-creasing smile did nothing to assuage Sakura’s anxiety at knowing they’d been so nearly caught in the act.  She swatted at Kakashi’s back as she followed him out of the aisle, to the library doors. Before they had the chance to open them, the doors swung inward, breezing narrowly past Kakashi’s face.

 

“My lord!  My lady!” Guy cried with open arms.  “You’ll be late! The horses and carriage are prepared for your journey to Konoha.”

 

Sakura sent Kakashi a glare as her cheeks flushed at seeing the parade of people entering the library only moments after they’d finished.

 

“Ser Yamato is waiting, my lord,” Maester Hiruzen said with a bow of his balding head, stepping aside to avoid being ran down by Lord Guy.

 

“Ah,” Kakashi said.  His eyes glided past Guy and Rock Lee to Kurenai’s arms, where a green-eyed baby cooed, wrapped in a head to toe white gown.  “Is that my _adorable_ little boy?”

 

Sakura smiled at Kakashi.  The previously fearsome warrior doted on their son terribly.  She wondered how she’d ever feared he wouldn’t embrace fatherhood.  And now Chidori had an heir. So did Sharingan. If Kakashi’s father and late friends were around to see what he’d made of his life, they’d be proud.

 

Sakura was proud.

 

“The young lord is ready for his feeding, my lady,” Kurenai said as she bounced the squirming, whimpering baby on her hip.  “I didn’t know whether to fetch the wet nurse or if you wanted to do it before you-“

 

Sakura reached for Sakumo, prying his warm, soft weight from Kurenai’s arms.  She knew she should refuse, that it was time for them to leave, but it was hard to resist him.  The separation for the duration of this trip would be even harder on her.

 

Her son molded around her hip and bosom, his tiny fingers wringing into the fabric of her gown.  His pursed lips, slick with drool, worked fervently at her garments in search of milk. Sakura stroked his soft cheek to soothe him.  She would feed him before she left, but first, she had to say farewell to everyone else in Chidori. She’d grown incredibly close over the past year to these people who shared her home.  

 

Sakumo’s bonnet came off his head to reveal the tuft of downy white hair at the top, before Kakashi’s lips came down, kissing his bare forehead.

 

“Let me take him.”

 

“No!” Sakura said, pulling Sakumo from Kakashi’s hands.  “He’s hungry.”

 

Kakashi rolled his eyes.  “Only for a moment so you can say your goodbyes.” He paused, pinning Sakura with a knowing look.  “That _is_ what you want to do, isn’t it?”

 

Sakura groaned before reluctantly (and to Kakashi’s glee) handing Sakumo over to be cradled in Kakashi’s arms.  “All right. But _hold_ him this time.  You’ll start training him as you were as a boy when _I_ say he’s ready.”

 

“Well, Sakura,” Kakashi drawled, looking into his son’s eyes, his face assuming a weightless smile to which Sakura was still growing accustomed, “he _would_ grow into a great warrior...but it’s a good thing he won’t have to.  Isn’t that right, Sakum _o_?”

 

His sing-song way of saying their son’s name always made Sakura‘s heart flutter.  She beamed at both of them, forgetting for a moment the watchful eyes around them.  In these moments, it was just her, Kakashi, and Sakumo.

 

The rest of the kingdom went on fine without House Hatake.

 

But for the moments beyond these fleeting ones, Sakura adored the people of her home.  The Shinobi Kingdom had become a fine place to live under King Naruto’s rule. She never imagined that knucklehead squire would make such an excellent king, but he was the best, just like Kakashi was best for Sakura, as Lady Tsunade had known he would be.  If her parents were still alive, Sakura would like to think they’d be happy with the way their daughter turned out.

 

Having a child who filled both her and Kakashi’s hearts was a benefit Sakura never imagined possible when she was forced against her desires to marry the enigmatic Lord of Chidori.  She didn’t have all she ever wanted. She would never see any of that come to fruition.

 

Instead, she had so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243381/chapters/45759583)  
> (an ANBU-centric drabble style story)
> 
> [Hidden in the Looseleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118926/chapters/45432892)  
> (A Naruto high school AU with multiships)


End file.
